


Becoming A Spider And Finding Love

by Lemonworshiper



Series: Becoming A Spider [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool is a sweatheart, Fake Science, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm too mean to Peter, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, he becomes spidey, white - Freeform, yellow - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 122,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Deadpool breaks into an apartment while running from the cops and finds trust and maybe a friend in the occupant of the owner of said apartment. But what happens when Peter gets bitten by a radioactive spider and suddenly has super powers? (Warnings for later chapters for graphic depictions of rape) more tags and characters will be added as I go along. Rated M for now it will more than likely change after later chapters.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Becoming A Spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696210
Comments: 225
Kudos: 733





	1. Meeting the Merc with a Mouth

Warm water flowed soothingly down his back, calming after a long day at work. Long days working in a lab really started to wear on you, but it was his passion. Peter sighed as the water soothed his stiff back and arms allowing himself a moment to finally relax.

CRASH

Peter jumped and flattened himself against the wall of the shower panic flooding through his system. Someone was in his apartment! Very carefully Peter stepped out of the shower, leaving it on, he grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself a little bit before pulling his pants on that he had been wearing earlier. Trying to be as quiet as possible peter snuck out of the bathroom. He heard some muffled curses then the sound of something falling to the floor. 

Panic filled him again almost paralyzing him where he stood in the hallway. Taking a quiet steadying breath Peter made it to his room where the door was still thankfully open. He grabbed a bat that he had leaning up against the wall and slowly made his way back out to the living room. The lights had been turned off, leaving the city lights to illuminate the room. Peter froze looking around for the intruder. 

He almost thought that the intruder had left until a hand wrapped around his mouth and grabbed his right hand, the one that as holding the bat. Fear flooded his system. 

NOT AGAIN

Peter starting fighting against the intruder, he quickly realized that the other man was big, not just big but huge. He was almost a full head taller than Peter and was ripped. Peter fought regardless he twisted his wrist and swung the bat at the guys face almost hitting himself in the process. He must have missed because he didn’t feel it hit anything.

“Shit kid, stop. I’m not trying to hurt you.” The deep voice whispered in his ear.

Peter struggled anyway, trying his best to break free. Peter opened his eyes trying to see if there was anything nearby that he could grab to try to break free. Using his left arm he began pulling at the mans thick arm. He saw helicopter lights flash by his apartment window and knew that this guy must be on the run from the cops. Peter tried to scream as tears started flowing down his cheeks. He was about to be killed, or worse. 

“Please stop fighting I really don’t want to hurt you.” He said sounding calm and serious. 

Peter let his arms go lax, but continued crying into the man’s big hand. He was shaking and scared, there was nothing he could do against the bigger man. He was helpless and in a place like Queens no one would do anything even if he started screaming. 

“Listen I’m going to let you go. Okay? Please don’t scream.” he said gently. 

He let go of Peters wrist first then carefully removed his hand from Peters mouth. As soon as he was free Peter rana couple of feet before tripping and falling to the ground. He quickly turned around, Bat still in hand somehow and held it up at the stranger. He was shaking and felt like he couldn’t breathe. The edges of his vision were begining to darken.  
He couldn’t pass out right now he had to get away. Somehow. Aybe he could make it to the door, but he couldn’t breathe panic was constricting your chest. 

“He kid you have to breathe. Calm down.” The big walked closer his hands up trying to look as non threatening as possible. “Come on deep breath for me, thats it take another one. Good you’re doing really well.” 

Peter could see his masked face now. The red and black leather was slightly torn but both of the white eye patches were still intact. Peter could see that the red and black leather covered the man from head to toe. He had two swords strapped to his back and about four guns that he could see strapped to his legs. 

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” Peter whimpered. His vision was a bit clearer now and his breathing deeper but he still felt the overwhelming panic in his chest.

“I’m not going to hurt you kid. Are you the only one here?” He asked taking a quick look to the bathroom where the water could still be heard running.  
Peter nodded numbly, he wished that he wasn’t alone but he hadn’t wanted to keep burdening his Aunt so he had gotten a place of his own. It was small but it was his. 

“That was pretty smart kid.” Even with the mask on Peter could swear that he saw the other man grin.

“Peter.” He hated being called a kid.

“What?” The other man asked.

“I’m not a kid.” Peter said unsure of where the confidence was coming from. 

“Alrighty Petey! I’m Deadpool.” Deadpool said as he reached a hand down to help peter up from the floor. 

Peter raised the bat again not realizing that he had dropped it. Fear crossing his features again.

“Whoa, sorry.” Deadpool said and stood back uplifting his hands up again. 

“Why are you here, what do you want from me?” Peter asked trying to sound stronger than he currently felt, as he stood on wobbly legs.

“Just looking for a place to hide. That’s all I swear. I’m sorry I broke your little table, I’ll replace it.” Deadpool said looking over at the busted glass table.  
Peter had thought it was the window that had been broken not the table. It had been something that he had found on the side of the road and had taken it home and cleaned it up. He looked at the window to see that it had been opened but the lock was now broken. 

Peter looked back to the man who had moved to stand in front of him and jumped nearly falling to the floor again. He was caught by a pair of very strong arms and set back on his feet. Peter jerked away from the touch.

“Don’t worry ki- ah… Pete I’m not going to hurt you.” Deadpool said

“You just broke into my apartment and attacked me! You think I believe that?!” Peter said looking at Deadpool dumbfounded. 

Now seeming angry Deadpool stepped into Peter’s space and put his hand under his chin making Peter look up at him. “Believe me Petey-pie if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already and you wouldn’t have even known I was here.” Deadpool said lowly. Then as if a switch was flipped Deadpool let go of Peters face and put his hands on his hips. 

“You sure are cute Petey!” He said as he walked around the small divider that seperates the kitchen from the living room. 

Peter stared shocked at how fast the other man had moved. Peter hadn’t even seen him take a step, and now the man was whistling in his kitchen like nothing had happened. He was opening cupboards looking for something and making a rather high pitched excited noise when he found what he was looking for. 

He then walked over to the fridge with his reward, a simple cup, and opened the door. He made a soft humming noise as he went through the meager things that Peter had in there. Peter took that moment too look at the door and back at the other man trying to judge if he had enough time to get out of the door before the other man would make it to him. 

All thing s consider the man could move really fast and Peter wasn’t sure just how fast he could move. And that thought alone scared him more. A noise came from the fridge quickly drawing peters attention back to Deadpool as he pulled the juice that Peter had bought yesterday out of the fridge and poured some into his glass. 

“You don’t have a lot of food huh?” Deadpool said as he went to drink the juice before realizing that he still had his mask on. “Shit.” 

Normally Peter would have found that rather funny but given his current situation Peter was rather disturbed. Peter watched as Deadpool grabbed the edge of his mask and rolled up passed his nose and started drinking the juice. With the lights still off Peter couldn’t see much but the light of the fridge illuminated just a little bit and Peter could see the scared skin that was on his face. It looked pretty bad but it didn’t look like it had actually disfigured him.

“Pretty gross huh?” Deadpool said as he rolled down his mask.

“I wouldn't say gross.” Peter said his eyes still on the lower half of the mans face even though it was covered now. 

Deadpool set the glass on the counter and walked back over to Peter almost shyly. Peter felt panic rise in his chest as Deadpool drew closer. Peter dropped the bat and held his hands up like he might be able to stop the bigger man from getting to close. 

“Then what would you call it then. Disgusting vomit inducing?” Deadpool said as he invaded Peter’s personal space.  
Peter gulped no having to look up at the man feeling really small in comparison to him. 

“It just looked like it hurt.” Peter said quietly. 

Deadpool looked slightly taken aback. Then started muttering to himself as he backed up back into the kitchen. He turned and looked like he was going to say something but then decided against it. Peter straightened himself slightly and slowly started walking over to the couch Deadpool had stopped his muttering and was now watching Peter intently.  
Peter looked at the shattered mess of glass all over the floor, there really was no fixing the poor table. Peter went to take another step closer not really paying attention to his feet and paid for it when he felt a piece of glass pierce his foot. Peter Yelped and Deadpool was on him in a second picking him up with ease and moving him out into the kitchen. 

“No let me go!” Peter yelped fear and panic surging again. He tried to wiggle free but Deadpool held fast. “Please.” Peter cried.

“Calm down I already told you I’m not going to hurt you.” Deadpool said with a grunt as he set Peter down on his counter. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked confusion very evident on his face and in his voice.

Deadpool didn’t say anything as he bent down and started looking over Peter’s foot. “Well I know I said that I wouldn’t hurt you but this may hurt, unless you want glass embedded in your foot permanently.” Deadpool said as he pulled out a knife from where Peter wasn’t sure. “Deep breath hold still.”

Unsure as to why Peter listened to him as the man moved the knife closer to his foot. Deadpool cursed under his breath and moved away, Peter released his breath and watched as the other man walked over and turned the light in the kitchen on. Peter watched him carefully as Deadpool walked back over and knelt on the floor in front of him again. Peter sucking in his breath again as Deadpool put the blade to his skin this time. Peter felt the sharp edge of the blade push into the ball of his foot. Peter let out a pained whine but didn’t move. 

“There we go!” Deadpool said as he pulled the rather large chunk of glass from Peter’s foot and standing up and putting the bloody piece of glass on the counter. “Now hold on one second.” He said as he reached into one of the pouches adorned on his hips and pulled out some gauze and tape. 

Peter watched caution still running through him. He hadn’t even realized that he had started breathing again. Deadpool skillfully wrapped Peters foot then patted his foot and stepped away again. He held a hand out to help Peter off of the counter but Peter just looked away and hopped down and landed on his uninjured foot. 

“Let me clean that up before you get hurt aga-” Deadpool stopped and looked at the front door slowly drawing a gun.

“Wait don’t.” Peter said quietly. A loud knock sounded from his door and from what he could tell the other apartment doors around him. Deadpool made like he was going to shoot whomever was behind the door. Peter panicked but he wasn’t about to let someone get killed because of him. “Go to my room stay there.” Deadpool hesitated before he turned and silently ran to the bed room. Peter took a deep breath again before heading for the door. The knocking turned into banging. 

“Open up this is the Police!” A deep voice said from behind the door.  
Peter opened the door, he saw that there were other officers talking to his neighbors. Peter looked back at the hulking man and his partner that were standing in front of his door. 

“Is there something the matter Officer?” Peter asked his confusion and fear more than likely evident on his face. 

The first officer motioned his head for his partner to go inside of Peters apartment, Peter allowed the man to come inside.

“We are looking for a man wearing a black and red suit carrying a couple of swords and guns, he’s highly dangerous have you seen anything like that?” The officer asked as he poked his own head inside. “What happened here?” The officer asked. 

“I tripped trying to close my window.” Peter said. “I was blinded by a bright light and fell.” 

“Is there anyone else here?” The officer asked, looking rather suspicious. 

“No sir I was just in the shower.” Peter stated. 

“All clear in here, lets keep going.” The second officer said as he walked back out of Peter’s apartment. 

A part of Peter relaxed, maybe Deadpool had snuck out of his bedroom window and was gone. The officer in front of him grunted.

“Listen, if you see him run, he’s dangerous. He killed twenty people before we found him. Here’s my card if you see him give us a call.” Peter looked down at the card then back at the officer.

"Thank you. Good luck.” Peter said as he closed the door.

Peter waited a moment listening to the retreating footsteps of the Police officers. He let out a heavy sigh then slowly walked into his apartment. He entered the bathroom and shut off the now very cold water before going into his room looking for the now known murder that had been in his apartment, hoping that he had just left.

“Honestly I thought you were going to give me up.” Deadpool said from next to his bedroom window. 

“Well I didn’t. Can you please leave now?’ Peter asked fear and exhaustion wearing on him. 

“I thought we were besties.” Deadpool said almost sounding sad. “Yeah I know but hey it was worth a try right… no we aren’t doing that.” 

“Doing what?” Peter asked panic rising again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Deadpool said. “Look Petey, if I leave now they are going to know that you lied and were hiding a known fugitive in your apartment. So maybe just for tonight we can be roommates!” Deadpool said as he walked over to the bed before jumping on it kick his feet up in the air looking like the worlds most dangerous kid,

Fear.

Panic.

No.. no nonono no NO!

Deadpool saw the shift in Peters face, saw the fear and saw him backing up almost like he was about to run. 

“Whoa whoa calm down. I’ll take the couch and clean up the mess I made. I’m not going to lay a finger on you.” Deadpool said getting up and trying to make himself look as unimposing as possible. “No we are definitely not doing that… Because he already looks like I’m going to eat him alive.”  
Feeling a little calmer Peter asked Deadpool quietly, “Who are you talking too?”

“Oh sorry, downside of being me, I have wonderfully unhelpful voices in my head.” Deadpool said sounding almost proud of said fact.

“Are they the ones who told you to kill twenty people?” Peter asked softly.

“Oh no baby boy, I was hired to kill those guys, they ran a giant sex trafficing ring. I don’t just go around unaliving people for no reason, they have to have done something bad. So really I’m a good guy, but for some reason people don’t really see it that way.” Deadpool said as he walked past Peter.

“Killing anyone is wrong… but all of them were bad guys?” Peter asked slowly.

“All of them.” Deadpool said as he walked around the corner back into the kitchen. 

“I have one last question…. Am I allowed to leave?” Peter asked knowing that he had work in the morning, not that he was getting any sleep before hand. 

“Hmm I don’t see why not, although I don’t recommend it tonight.” Deadpool said as he rounded the corner of the kitchen again holding Peters broom and dustpan as well as the kitchen trash. “You should get some sleep though. Breakfast is on me!” Deadpool said as he began cleaning up the glass mess.

“Sure.” Peter said as he closed his bedroom door. 

Peter walked over to his bed and grabbed the blankets wrapping them securely around his body. Now that he wasn’t face to face with a murderer and could finally breathe, the weight over everything came crashing down. Peter started shaking and crying. Shock finally settling in. His brain remembering everything that happened before. He fell asleep with those haunting memories at the forefront of his mind and his eyes on the door.


	2. Breakfast and Coffee Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to be able to post another chapter so soon but YAY here it is. hope Y'all enjoy!!!!

“Please stop, don’t do this please!” 

Peter struggled against the two sets of arms holding him to the bed. He could feel the penetrating burn of the third man on top of him. The man on top of him continued to force himself on Peter over and over. There wasn’t anything that Peter could do but plead and cry for them to stop. 

As soon as the man that was on top of him had finished, emptying his seed deep inside of Peter, he got up and switched places with one of the other men holding him down. Peter had thought it was going to be over but he was wrong so wrong. They were taking turns, It hurt, Peter could feel the tears in his walls.   
Once that had finished with him one of them raised a gun to his face and with a wicked smile pulled the trigger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sat up from bed screaming. He couldn’t breathe, it was happening again. He couldn’t get free, something was holding him down and was wrapped tightly around his body. Peter continued to scream, fighting tooth and nail. 

BANG

Peter jumped at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Deadpool was standing there gun drawn and aiming around the room. He looked at Peter briefly before going over to the window and looking around the fire escape. After checking that no one was there he walked over to Peter who was nothing but a whimpering mess at this point.

“Hey Petey are you okay? Was there someone in here?” Deadpool asked as he moved closer to the bed. 

Peter backed up to the headboard holding he blanket as close to his chest as possible his eyes never leaving the leather clad man in front of him. Deadpool moved closer to Peter slowly making Peter shake more.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” Peter said with a sob.

“I told you last night I wouldn’t. Are you okay?” Deadpool asked as he stopped next to the bed right by Peter.

Peter watched as Deadool reached out a careful hand to Peter but instead of going for anything vital he went for the sheet that had wrapped it way around Peter’s ankles. Very carefully he pulled the fabric loose freeing Peter’s Legs. Peter was getting dizzy from hyperventilating as he was. 

It was dark. Was it supposed to be dark? Peter was sure that he was about to pass out. Unable to focus Peter didn’t notice it when Deadpool had moved and grabbed his arms ever so gently..

“Hey breathe kid breathe.” Deadpool said calmly. 

Peter jumped realizing just how close they were now. He ended up toppling off of the bed and onto the floor where he backed away from Deadpool as fast as he could. Peter looked around the room again, he was trying to piece together everything that had happened last night, what was realand what had just been a nightmare. A part of him hoped that it all had just been a nightmare but the red nd black clad man standing next to his bead said otherwise. 

First thing that Peter noticed was that it was still dark out and by looking at his bedside clock he saw that it was only four in the morning. Peter took a few stedying deep breaths before running his hand throguh his hair. His alarms hadn’t even gone off yet and wouldn’t for almost another hour. 

“Are you okay? What happened? No I haven’t really teken it off so I doubt it’s that.” The last part Deadpool muttered to himself. 

“I-I’m okay, I think. Please just go.” Peter said as he pulled his knees to his chest. 

Deadpool looked like he wanted to say something but instead sighed and walked out the door. Peter dropped his head to his knees willing his body to stop shaking. As second later Peter heard his front door open and close. Surprise filtered through Peters body. 

Standing on shaky legs Peter walked to his bedroom door and peered out. He didn’t see anything immediately so he quickly made his way through the dark apartment He glanced around and was surprised to see that all of the glass had indead been cleaned up. Peter glanced to the kitchen and saw that the trash can had been put back and the bag that had been in it was also empty. 

The only thing that Peter could find that showed that the other man had been here was that the frame of his old coffee table was leaning against the wall. Peter looked at the couch other than looking like the rumpled old thing that it was there were no signs that someone had slept there the night before. With a sigh Peter walked over and plopped himself down on the squeaky couch. Maybe he should just call in today. Yesterday and last night were too much and Peter was not feeling up to being around people.  
Checking the time one more time, seeing that it was only four thirty in the morning, Peter got up and headed into his bedroom where he had left his phone the night before. He had set it on his dresser before getting into the shower and hadn’t even though to grab it last night and maybe call for help. 

Ignoring his panic induced stupidity Peter hit the unlock button on his phone and pulled up his texting app sending a quick message to his supervisor at the labs in Stark tower. Peter rarely called in in fact it had been almost six months since he had and that had been because his Aunt had been in the hospital. 

Locking his phone up and putting it in his pocket, Peter walked back out to his living room and plopped himself down on the couch face first. Peter took a deep breath and regretted it when he smelled something odd on the cushions. They smelled like gunpowder, candy, and most disturbingly blood. Peter lifted his head and looked down at the blue couch, he didn’t see any blood on the couch but maybe it was something that stuck to Deadpool. Being a killer and all.

Peter sat up but didn’t lift himself from the couch, he was too tired for that. Instead Peter tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Maybe he could just avoid it all and disappear for the day. A growling in his stomach reminded him that he didn’t really have anything in the way of food and that he would have to go out. It was still too early for that though so doing his best to ignore his complaining stomach Peter shifted himself so that he was still sitting up but was slouched back.

\---------------

A soft knocking on the brought Peter out of his hazy sleep. Looking back at the time on the stove seeing that it said six am Peter groaned. Who would be at his place at stupid o’clock in the morning. Ignoring the whispering thought that Deadpool had come back Peter opened the door.

“Please don’t slam the door in my face, I have hot coffee, food, and a new table!” Deadpool said rather quickly.

Peter let out a choked off scream before backing away from the door rather quickly falling flat on his ass in the process. Peter started making senceless noises and gaping dumbly at Deadpool, only he didn’t really look like the murderous psychopath that he had seen just this morning. Instead of the red and black leather Deadpool was wearing a grey zip up hoodie and normal looking jeans. Peter looked at his face and was only slightly surprised to see that Deadpool still wore his mask. 

“Wha- why… why are you here? Please just leave me alone.” Peter said as he crawled backwards.

Deadpool held up one hand hold the coffee and food then the other which was holding a rather large box. “Like I said last night I replaced your table and breakfast is on me. Happily not really on me, although that would be rather kinky and fun but that’s beside the point. You feeling any better after this morning?” Deadpool said as he walked further into the apartment and set the food and coffee on the counter before dragging the box back out to the living room area. “You going to get up there Petey or is that foot of yours still bothering you?” Deadpool said as he placed the box against the wall next to the frame of the other one.

Peter watched from the floor as Deadpool walked around so that he was standing in front of Peter again this time offering him a helping hand up. Peter looked at the hand being offered to him seeing that it wasn’t covered by the gloves that Deadpool had been wearing before and was leaving the scared painful looking flesh to be seen. Deadpool seemed to realize what Peter was looking at and had started to pull away. Even through the mask Peter could see the wounded look that traveled across the other man’s face. Without much   
thought Peter took Deadpool’s offered hand and was helped up off of the floor.

Peter and Deadpool both looked at their joined hands for a moment before Deadpool gently pulled away. He rubbed the back of his neck before walking back into the kitchen.

“So I wasn’t sure what you like so I got the basics. You eat while I try to put this table together.” Deadpool said as he grabbed the bag and coffee off of the counter and handed them to Peter.

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked quietly and he watched as Deadpool grabbed his gloves out of his pocket and slid them over his hands. 

“Just trying to repay the favor, besides you’re kinda cute.” Deadpool said as he finished pulling on his gloves then grabbing the box and laying it on the floor. 

Peter stood where he was awestruck. This man had broken into his home smashed his table, pretty much held him hostage, and he was now sitting on Peter’s living room floor trying to put together a new table after bringing him breakfast. In a confused haze Peter walked over to the couch and sat back down. 

Peter set the coffee on the floor in front of him and opened the bag and pulled out a couple of breakfast burritos and sandwiches from the deli down the street. He numbly opened one of the sandwiches and took a bite out of it. He honestly felt too numb to really do anything else.

Peter let his mind wander as he watched Deadpool fit together all of the small pieces of the table. He doubted that the man actually was named Deadpool. He also began to wonder what he looked like under the mask other than what he had seen last night. 

“Are...are you going to eat?” Peter asked quietly.

At first Peter though that Deadpool hadn’t heard him but he had stopped whatever he was trying to do to one of the table legs. 

“You don’t wanna see that Petey-pie.” Deadpool said quietly. 

“I doubt that there is anything that you can do while eating a burrito or sandwich that I haven’t seen before.” Peter mumbled.

“Believe me this ugly mug is not something that you want to see while trying to eat.” Deadpool tried to say sternly, like it was a fact. “For fucks sake Freddie Kruger looks like an angel compared to me.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Peter said shortly.

“Well it’s true so just drop it kid.” Deadpool growled.

“No.” Peter said surprising himself. He really wasn’t sure why he was fighting this.

“You know what fine, but if you run screaming you get to put this damn thing together.” Deadpool said as he stood up.

Peter forze. “And if I don’t?”

“We’ll see.” 

Deadpool pulled the hood of his jacket down and reached for the edge of his mask and slowly as if he was about to change his mind, pulled the mask off. Peter could see all of the scars that mared Deadpool’s head. But That wasn’t what Peter was staring intently at. It was the shockingly bright blue eyes.

Wow, he looks a lot less scary without that mask. Peter thought.

“Had enough yet?” Deadpool asked, almost sounding vulnerable. Which was rather odd considering the current situation.

“Your eyes are pretty.” Was all that Peter could say. 

Deadpool just stared at him wide eyed for a moment. “Me too… well how would I know?” Deadpool said to himself.

Feeling slightly more comfortable Peter grabbed a burrito and handed it to Deadpool with a straight face. Deadpool just seemed utterly lost as he took the burrito, turned around, and sat himself back on the floor to figure out how the table went together.

\---------

Time passed as Deadpool continued to try to put the table together, and Peter just watched occasionally making a comment here or there about how a part of it was backwards or that piece was in the wrong spot.

It was around eight thirty when Peter heard his phone go off. He pulled the little noise maker out of his pocket to see what the notification was and was a little more than surprised to see that it was from the head of the science division himself Dr. Banner texting him.

Dr. Banner: Everything okay, should I expect you tomorrow, if not it’s fine you need to get all of that figured out. If you need some time let me know I can put you on paid leave.

P. Parker: I’m unsure at this current time I’ll have a better answer for you later today sir.

Peter set his phone down and sighed. This was not how he was expecting his day to go. 

Dr. Banner: Take your time I know that these things can be quite scary. 

P. Parker: Thank you sir.

“Finally decided to turn me in?” Deadpool said from his spot on the floor.

“No.” Peter said sounding almost irritated.

“Texting your girlfriend?” 

“Don’t have one.” 

“Looking up porn?” Deadpool said sounding rather hopeful.

“Definitely not.” Peter said with a snort trying not to laugh at that one.

“Pity, ‘cause this silence is driving me crazy….er…..” Deadpool said looking at Peter with a toothy grin. 

Peter stared wide eyed at him for a moment, why does he seem so calm about all of this? Peter set his phone and sandwich and watched as the look on Deadpool’s face turned to one of confusion as he stood up. He knew it was bold but, a part of him figured that if Deadpool was going to kill him he would have done so already.   
Peter walked into the kitchen and leaned over the sink. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew he had to calm down a little. Looking over at the stove seeing that it was only six-thirty Peter thought about going back to sleep, but maybe that wasn’t a good idea.

Peter was so lost in his head that he didn’t hear Deadpool get off of the floor and walk up behind him. A hand between his shoulders made Peter jump and turn around to face Deadpool. His breath caught in his throat those striking blue eyes were right in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Deadpool said backing up. “Didn’t you say you had work to do today?” Deadpool said as he walked away from Peter back to the living room to finish his project. 

“I called off… that was my boss telling me to take my time.” Peter said looking at the floor, now having to calm his heart down again. 

“Did you tell them that you were kidnapped by some freak?” Deadpool said sounding rather snarky. 

“No I told them that my apartment had been broken into last night and that I was trying to figure out if anything was missing or broken.” Peter said looking directly at Deadpool now. 

Deadpool stopped and stood where he had been sitting before then turned and looked at Peter. A distrusting look on his face. 

“Do you want to see the messages? I texted him after you left this morning, I wasn’t expecting you to come back.” Peter said crossing his arms almost defensively.

“Yeah but when have we ever believed someone before? He doesn’t count.” Deadpool said now looking down and almost like he was talking to someone else.

“Who do you keep talking to, do you have one of those communicators like the Avengers do?” Peter asked softly.

“I wish Petey, no I’m just talking to myself, well sort of.” Deadpool said with a shrug before he sat back down and continued his work.

That must have been what he meant by crazier. 

Peter walked back out to the living room and looked down at what Deadpool was doing. He was almost done with the table. It was a pretty nice table too. Deadpool looked up at him momentarily before handing Peter the instructions. 

“Do you want to help?” Deadpool said 

“Sure.” Peter said sitting on the other side of the table and began attaching things. 

It only took them another ten or so minutes to finish the table. Peter looked at his new wooden coffee table, he had to admit he liked it more than the one he had previously, but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

Deadpool walked over and grabbed one of the now cold coffees and took a long drink of it. He let out a small sigh and set the cup down on the new table. He looked like he was thinking about something, he even turned to Peter and opened his mouth before closing it again and turning away.

“I think it’s time for me to go now, I’d say I overstayed my welcome but I’m pretty sure I wasn’t welcome in the first place.” Deadpool said as he grabbed his mask off of the floor and started tugging it on. 

Peter almost felt bad about the whole thing, almost but this guy had broken into his apartment. Why should he feel bad.

“Hey… umm… if you need a window to crawl through you can use mine.” Peter said surprised with himself. What am I doing?!   
Deadpool stopped in his tracks and turned to Peter, his mask not fully pulled down so Peter could still see those eyes, and smiled.

“Thanks baby boy. Maybe I will.” Deadpool said before slipping his mask on, turning around, and walking out of Peters front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more soon XD, also if you fine mistakes that may have been made (I tired to fix them all) let me know!!!!


	3. Dilemmas

Peter spent most of the rest of the day hiding in his apartment unsure of what to do with himself. He turned on the tv to a random channel and sat on his couch going through different news articles on his phone. He was trying to find what he could on Deadpool even going as far as looking on websites that he probably shouldn’t have been on. 

Around three in the afternoon Peter couldn’t take sitting around anymore and decided to take the time to actually go to the store. He went to his room and grabbed some clean clothes and his wallet, taking off the clothes that he had been wearing since last night. It wasn’t until that moment that Peter realized that he hadn’t been wearing a shirt all last night and today. 

Feeling a flush creep up his face and down his neck Peter very quickly put his shirt on along with clean pants and underwear. With a heavy sigh Peter went into his bathroom to get himself a little more presentable, not that there was much that he could do about his hair but he could at least brush his teeth. 

Walking back out to the living room Peter saw the box and styrofoam pieces for the coffee table still sitting on the floor, and the old frame against the wall. With a sigh Peter grabbed all of the pieces and stuffed them back in the box and grabbed his keys before grabbing the old table frame and dragging them out of his apartment. He got a couple of odd looks from one of his neighbors that were just getting home and again when Peter got off of the elevator. 

Peter quickly disposed of the items in the dumpster before making his way down the street to the nearest store. Living alone meant that Peter really didn’t need much, but who knew maybe Deadpool might show back up. Not that Peter really wanted him too. 

Peter got his shopping done rather quickly giving a smile to the man at the register and made his way home. He felt a little uncomfortable going back there right away but he had to at least put the things that he bought away. He as thinking of maybe going by his Aunt May’s to see how she was doing. No doubt that at this point she had seen the news and knew that it was Peter’s apartment complex that was on the highlight real. 

With that in mind Peter made his way home rather quickly. He was looking forward to seeing his Aunt. Between work and taking a few extra curricular college credits, Peter hadn’t had much time to visit her. 

Rushing up to his apartment Peter got his thing in quickly and put away but as he started to get ready to leave when he heard the swish of something sliding under his door. Peter stopped mid-step and looked over at the door, they normally did that with the rent letters but that had been last week. He walked over carefully and picked up the envelope looking it over. It looked like a regular greeting card envelope.

Peter opened it carefully and looked at the contents. There was a cute little My Little Pony card inside. Peter pulled it out and opened the card carefully. In some of the neatest handwriting that Peter had seen was a phone number and a note. 

‘Thanks for the offer Petey-pie. I might take you up on it if I’m in the area again. If you ever need any help here’s my number. Or if you ever feel bored and want someone to talk to. <3 Deadpool’

Peters lungs constricted, he couldn’t breathe. Deadpool had just been right outside of his apartment again. He really could show up at any time. Peter wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Probably bad, considering everything that Peter had found on him. 

He was a gun for hire often called the Merc with a Mouth, he was paid to kill people. Tony Stark had warned that people should stay away from him but that he wouldn’t hurt a normal civilian. There wasn’t a whole lot that the Avengers could do about him mostly because he was immortal and wasn’t against cutting off a limb to escape. Other articles and news reports said that he often talked to himself, some of the people that had escaped Deapools grasp but had been arrested said that he often sang incomplete songs almost like   
he was singing with someone else and would have arguments with himself.

Peter had seen Deadpool talking to himself and had heard Deadpool admit to only be talking to himself and that he was rather crazy. So was Peter afraid of him, yes but, no. Deadpool hadn’t actually hurt him, the only injury that Peter had gotten had been from his own stupidity. Peter wiggled his injured foot in his shoe remembering how Deadpool had quickly jumped in and stopped Peter from personal injury. 

Peter chewed on his bottom lip contemplating for a moment on what to do before he pulled out his phone. He hesitated for a moment before typing in the number, he stopped at the name. He really didn’t want to put ‘Deadpool’ in his phone. For now Peter just put ‘Pool’ for the name. Peter quickly switched over his texting app and sending a quick message to his Aunt that he was on his way over.

Placing the card on his dresser in his room real quick before leaving his apartment again. As Peter got down to the lobby his phone went off again, it was his Aunt telling him that she would be more than happy to have him over. Smiling Peter stuck his phone in his pocket and left the apartment building. 

\------------

Arriving at Aunt May’s apartment, which was about thirty minutes away from his own, Peter let out a relieved sigh. He was glad that nothing bad had happened on the way there. Peter knocked gently on the door before unlocking the door with his personal key. 

“Come on in dear make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right out.” Aunt May said from the kitchen. 

Peter closed and locked the door behind him then went into the living room and flopped onto his Aunts ridiculously comfy couch and sighed. He loved being here, It had been his home and would probably always be his home. Peter heard the clinking of dishes as Aunt May came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea cups and tea. 

“So tell me why you aren’t at your wonderful job today and what has caused those dark circles under your eyes.” Peter’s overly observant Aunt asked. “Is it the nightmares again?”  
Peter quietly reached for one of the cups sitting on the tray. “Something like that.” He muttered as he raised the hot tea to his lips, but not taking a drink.

Peter watched his Aunt over the edge of the cup as she set the tray down on the table then took the seat right next to Peter. She grabbed a cup of her own then turned to face him.   
“What do you mean Peter?” She asked softly, resting her unoccupied hand on Peter’s knee. 

“Someone broke into my apartment last night.” Peter whispered.

“Oh my word!” She said moving the hand that was on Peter’s leg to her chest. “Are you alright, where you home when it happened? Was anything take?” She was so shocked. 

Peter couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips. His Aunt was the only person that truly cared about him like that, it was nice to be near her and all of the love and support that she gave him. Peter lowered his cup, inwardly groaning. 

“I’m fine Aunt May. I wasn’t home and the only thing that I saw that was out of place was that they broke my coffee table.” Peter lied. He knew it was bad to lie to her, but, at the same time he really didn’t want her to become worried about him. He was okay he hadn’t actually been hurt.

“Well thank goodness for that.” She said relaxing back into the couch. Peter watched her take a shaky drink of her tea. 

Aunt May set her cup on the tray that was sitting on her pristine coffee table that him and his late Uncle Ben had made. Oddly it made him think of the one that was now sitting in his living room, one that he and Deadpool had just put together. Peter really didn’t want to be thinking of the Merc right now. 

“Why don’t we go out and see if we can’t find a replacement dear. I know that it was the only table that you had in that apartment.” Aunt May suddenly suggested. 

“It’s okay Aunt May really. Dea-...Debra, one of my neighbors had an extra and gave me her old one.” Peter hastily said. 

“Oh well how sweet of her. Did you do anything to thank her?” Aunt May asked looking rather stern. She had always been a stickler about being polite, it was something that had been ingrained in Peter most of his life.

“Uh no not yet, I was too shaken. I will as soon as I get home though.” Peter said shamefully. 

Peter knew that honestly he really shouldn’t, but now that his Aunt had said something he felt obligated to do something. Even if it was for Deadpool. He lifted the now slightly cool tea to his lips and took a drink of it this time. He closed his eyes and sighed at the taste. It was just the way that he liked it.

“Good. Is she single?” A secret smile playing on the older womans face.

“What? Oh uh no I don’t think so on top of that she’s older than me… like thirteen years older.” Peter Thought about what he knew about the Merc, none of the articles said anything about a partner in crime, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have one secretly.

“Well I’m just worried about you living there all alone. Who knows if someone could break in again.” 

Aunt May had been worried since the attack. Shortly after Peter had broken up with his girlfriend Mary-Jane. She had gotten too pushy about being intimate after, she insisted that it would help, but all it did was trigger him further. Peter frowned. 

“I’m fine Aunt May, besides with how much I work I don’t really have time for dating right now.” Peter huffed.

“That Mr. Banner works you too much.” May said shaking her head. She reeeaally didn’t like Stark industries or most of the people that worked there.

“I choose to work that much, I’m getting really close to something big there.” Peter defended.

Aunt May began asking all kinds of questions about his work. Peter explained most of it knowing that she didn’t really understand most of it, but she still listened intently. Peter got lost talking to her. It was a nice distraction. He didn’t feel the need to hide things about his work. He really didn’t like hiding things from her, but sometimes it was better than having her worry about what was really happening. 

Peter spent the rest of the day with his Aunt. He hadn’t visited in a long while so they had plenty to catch up on. It was relaxing and made any remaining tension that Peter may have had dissipate. 

\-----

Around eight o’clock Peter stretched and stated that he was heading home. His Aunt gave him a hug squeezing him tightly. 

“Be careful, if you need anything call me.” Aunt May whispered into Peter’s ear.

“I will, don’t worry. I’ll even let you know when I get home.” Peter laughed.

“And what are you going to do for that nice lady?” Aunt May asked as she pulled away.

Peter laughed a little. “Well if I see her again maybe I’ll make her some cookies or something.” 

“Good, I knew I raised you right.” She patted his cheek before walking Peter to the door. “You really should come by more often Peter, I’m not the only one around here who misses you.” 

“I know, I’ll try to come by later this week alright?” Aunt May smiled and hugged him again before letting him leave.

Peter walked home thinking about his Aunts words. He knew that if he didn’t have some proof by the next time that Peter came to visit that she would be a force to be reckoned with. At the same time Peter really didn’t want to see Deadpool again so soon. Maybe he could do it tomorrow or the next day but tonight he just wanted to get some rest and maybe finish that shower he never got to finish last night. 

When Peter finally made it home, He looked around his apartment seeing that everything was the same as when he had left. Happy that he hadn’t had any unwanted visitors while he had been out, Peter dropped his stuff right by the door and headed straight for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt rather filler-y but needed at the same time. I don't know but onward and upward as they say right? Right?


	4. Cookies and Cartoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another Chapter!!!!

Several days had passed since the whole incident with Deadpool showing up at his apartment and Peter was contemplating on texting or calling… well maybe not calling, the Merc. He still had yet to do something for Debra (Deadpool) and his Aunt had asked every day so far. Maybe he should text Deadpool tomorrow morning. 

Peter flopped back on his bed and groaned. He was tired from work and dealing with several people who were worried about him being home alone after the B and E. Peter had reassured them all that he was okay and that he had put in new locks, even though he hadn’t, and that he was perfectly safe. Dr. Banner had said that he could see if one of his friends (One of the freaking Avengers!!!) could come scope the place out just to make sure. Peter had declined a lot. One kid from Queens did not need their protection when the whole world needed their help.

So now here he was, alone as per usual. Peter flipped over onto his stomach and looked at the number on his phone, he was staring at it like it offended him. Screw it what could a text hurt. 

‘Hi, it’s Peter’ 

Peter stopped and quickly erased it.

‘I was wondering if you were going to stop by again. So that I can be prepared for it, you know and not try to hit you with a bat again. BTW it’s Peter.’ 

Peter looked at the message his thumb hovering over the send button. The message seemed really lame and like he just wanted to talk to Deadpool, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. On top of that He was pretty sure that Deadpool didn’t have his phone number so there was no way for him to let Peter know if he was going to stop by or not. Peter really didn’t want a repeat of that situation. 

So without much thought Peter hit send. He tossed his phone to the side and dropped his face onto his pillows. He could feel his anxiety rising. Peter took deep muffled breaths through the pillow trying to keep himself calm. His phone dinged as a message came through. Peter shot up and grabbed the phone unlocking it and see the message was from “Pool”.

‘I thought that you’d never text me!’   
Was his only response. Then another ding sounded. 

‘I was hoping that you would actually. I’m nearby and uh… in a bit of a spot, you mind?’

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. Deadpool could be heading this way right now. Peter’s fingers hovered over the keyboard not sure if he should say yes or not. He knew that he probably wouldn’t get another chance before he went to Aunt May’s this weekend and he knew that she would be upset if he still hadn’t done anything yet.

‘Umm… sure.’ 

Peter then locked his phone again and dropped his face back onto the pillows with a groan. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. The large man frightened him, but at the same time had literally done nothing to hurt him. He hadn’t even shown up unannounced like Peter had been expecting. 

Peter jumped at the sound of tapping on his bedroom window. He looked over at the window and saw Deadpool standing on the fire escape. He was waving at Peter with a giant smile on his face that Peter could see even through the mask. Peter got up and unlocked the window allowing for the masked man to climb in. 

“Hey there Petey!” Deadpool said happily, he looked like he was about to try to hug the Peter but stopped himself when he saw the smaller man flinch. “I’m really glad that you texted me. I was about two buildings away and managed to lose the cops before coming here.” Deadpool said as he stepped around Peter.

“What did you do?” Peter asked sounding a lot more meek than he had intended. 

“Oh I was just out getting some tacos and someone recognized me and called the cops.” Deadpool said with a shrug. He was looking around Peter’s room with interest. 

Peter was eyeing the katana's strapped to Deadpool’s back wondering not only how sharp they were but just how many people he had killed with them. Deadpool seem to notice his staring and turned around to face Peter. 

“So what’s the real reason you texted me hmm? Did you miss little ol’ me?” Deadpool giggled as he put his hand under his chin like he was trying to look like a cute little girl.

“N-no I-I uh…. Wanted to… to thank you! For ya’ know… the coffee table…” Peter said trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. 

“Awww Petey you don’t have to! I did that ‘cause I wanted to!” Deadpool said excitedly.

“I know but it’s how I was raised. I also may have told my Aunt that you were my neighbor named Debra and it was an old one that you were getting rid of and now she’s been pestering my about giving some kind of thanks.” Peter mumbled rather quickly.

Deadpool stood there for a moment then burst out laughing. He acted like he was wiping away tears from his face. Peter couldn’t help a small laugh that escaped his lips. Deadpool looked at Peter mirth evident even with the mask still on. Peter wondered why the mask was still on even. 

“You wanna call me Debby, I’ll let you.” Deadpool said through giggles. 

“I’m not calling you that.” Peter laughed.

“So tell me Mr. Parker, how did you plan on thanking me?” Deadpool said wiggling his eyebrows under the mask.

Peter froze. Fear and panic crawling up his spine. A part of Peter was hoping that Deadpool was just kidding and not that he wanted anything like that from Peter. Deadpool could see the immediate change in Peters body and raised his hands up.

“Just kidding baby boy. I’m not going to ask that of you.” Deadpool said trying to calm the now scared kid in front of him.

Panic slowly faded but the residual fear was still there. Peter looked at Deadpool then at the door behind him, Deadpool seem to see the look and reached over and opened the door. Peter calmed more as they walked out of the bedroom and into the living room area. 

Peter watched Deadpool go to flop on his couch before he stopped himself and reached around his front and pulled off the straps for the swords that were on his back sliding them off and setting them carefully on the coffee table. He also took the gun out of their holsters and set them gingerly on the table before finally plopping himself on the couch. 

“Do you really need so many weapons at one time?” Peter asked as he came around to look at the four different guns that now sat on his table. 

“In my line of work you never know what you’ll need, sometimes I even have grenades and plastic explosives, those are sooooo much fun.” Deadpool said dreamily. 

Peter started wide eyed at the man sitting on his couch. He really seemed to enjoy his work, not that one shouldn’t enjoy their job to at least some degree, but he killed people for a living. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking away. He went into the kitchen needing a distraction. 

“Whatcha’ doing Petey?” Deadpool said suddenly behind the much smaller man.

Peter squeaked and whipped around to look the Merc in the face. He was still wearing the damned mask and it was starting to irritate Peter and he had no idea why.

“I’m going to make some cookies.” He choke out.

“Ohhhh what kind! What kind!” Deadpool was practically bouncing in front of Peter.

Peter relaxed seeing that Deadpool seemed happy and not like he was about to ninja kill him or something. 

“Well any really… is there a kind you prefer more?” Peter asked rather sheepishly. 

Deadpool gasped and put his hand on either side of his face. “Is this your thank you gift!” Deadpool sounded excited. “If so I will gladly accept!” Deadpool couldn’t have been more excited. 

“Y-yeah.” Peter mumbled. 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special! Oh can you do peanut butter chocolate chip?” Deadpool sounded oh so very excited.

“I think so.” Peter said as he turned away from the overly happy Merc feeling the blush crawling up his neck again. 

Deadpool made a whooping sound and slung his arm around Peter. Peter in turn froze, his brain saying ‘oh god, oh god, oh god’ over and over again. He was scared but, it seemed that Deadpool wasn’t actually going to do anything to him as he squeezed one more time before skipping back out into the living room. Peter let out the breath that he had been holding.

With a determined feeling Peter began pulling what he would need from his cupboards and preheating the oven. Peter heard the sound of his little TV being turned on and what sounded like cartoons playing. The more Peter thought about it the more he realized that Deadpool acted like a giant kid. Granted he acted like on who liked to kill people on the regular but still a big kid. 

Peter got the cookies made and in the oven not really paying attention to much else. Honestly he enjoyed baking it it was a lot like chemistry but with a yummy result. When Peter attention had returned to the rest of the apartment and the other man in the room Peter realized that Deadpool was watching old Power Puff Girls reruns. 

“Cookies will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” Peter said as he walked the short distance into the living room. 

“You are the best ever!” Deadpool said with a smile. 

He patted the seat next to him expecting Peter to sit but looked over when he felt Peter’s hesitation. Deadpool gave Peter a confused look when he didn’t sit down, his head was cocked slightly to the side like a confused puppy and patted the seat again.

“You’ve got some time to sit and relax right?” Deadpool asked concern starting to filter in his voice.

“I-I do yeah but umm…” Peter wasn’t sure how to say it but, the mask was really starting to bother him. “Do you think that maybe… You can take the uh… mask off.” Peter whispered. He was looking at his feet, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“You really wanna see my ugly mug again?” Deadpool asked with a small laugh.

“I don’t think it’s ugly at all, I also really don’t like masks.” Peter said still unable to look at Deadpool.

Peter could feel Deadpool staring at him. Peter finally looked up at him seeing the white eye patches were trying to bore holes into him. 

“Why?” Deadpool asked sounding serious for the first time that night.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” Peter said as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“Hey Peter wait.” Deadpool said as he stood up from the couch.

Peter turned around quickly he was scared again. Deadpool was right there in his face again. Peter wanted to run but he knew that Deadpool could very easily catch him if he tried. Peter was shaking now. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. Deadpool quickly took a step back his hands raised and in view. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?” Deadpool gently prodded. 

“I-I-I… No I’m not.” Peter’s shoulders were shaking. 

He hated this, he didn’t want to feel so vulnerable. He wanted to be around other people without being afraid of them. On top of that it was a little hard when most of the people you worked with were intimidating larger men. Maybe he needed this so that he could get over his fear.

“Hey baby boy, I’m not going to hurt you, I swear.” Deadpool took a slow step forward hands still raised.

Peter looked up into Deadpool’s masked face again, he really didn’t like that thing. He thought that it was because it made it feel like the past, but it had to be something more than that. 

“I’ll make you a deal, although I still don’t know how you can look at me, I’ll take the mask off if, and only if, you promise not to run away from me anymore.” Deadpool said holding out a hand.

Peter looked at the hand then back at the masked face. It would be a hard promise for him to keep but he could try. Peter was unsure with himself, but there was just something about Deadpool that seemed so nonthreatening. All things considered that shouldn’t have been the case. He was after all a world class gun for hire.

“It might take some getting used to, but I can try.” Peter grabbed Deadpool’s hand.

“Awesome!” Peter made a small noise as Deadpool pulled him into a tight hug. 

Peter wanted to pull away and try to hide, but those arms weren’t hurting him if anything they were holding him safe and sound. Deadpools size was both terrifying and comforting at the same time. Peter forced his body to relax slightly but he couldn’t yet bring himself to wrap his arms around the larger man. 

Peter and Deadpool both jumped when the kitchen timer started going off alerting them that the cookies were done. Deadpool stepped back and looked at Peter expectantly. Peter shook his head and walked over to the stove and turned the timer off. He grabbed his chest, it felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. 

Peter grabbed an oven mitt out of one of the nearby drawers and opened the stove to pull the cookies out. Peter checked them to make sure they were actually done. Satisfied Peter set them on the stove and looked wearily at Deadpool expecting him to still be wearing that mask but was surprised to see two bright blue orbs staring back at him. He looked hesitant but excited. Deadpool was looking at Peter like he was expecting him to change his mind and have him put the mask back on. 

Peter gave a small shy smile and turned back to the cooling cookies. They needed to wait a little bit before he pulled them off of the pan, in the meantime Peter grabbed a plate and a spatula so that he could remove them when they were cool enough. 

“Can I grab one now?” Deadpool asked excitedly he was practically bouncing in his spot. 

“They’re still quite hot, you might want to wait a moment, why don’t you go sit back down.” Peter chided. 

“Yes sir!” Deadpool saluted then went back out to the living room where the cartoons were still playing. 

It was going to be a long night.

\--------

As it turned out once Peter relaxed Deadpool was actually rather fun to hang out with, that is of course if you could get passed his constant yammering. Peter guessed that was how he got the nick-name that he had. They continued to watch old cartoons and a few new ones. Peter hadn’t really been paying attention to what was on the TV as he munched on the cookies, he was also too busy listening to all of the random topics that came out of the Merc’s mouth. 

Eventually Peter had opened up a little and had started talking which seemed to only spur the Merc on. They got into a few heated debates on different forms of animation and why some were more superior to others. 

By the end of the night (around three in the morning happily Peter didn’t work the next day) Peter had laughed and talked himself into exhaustion. He could feel his eyes beginning to droop. So with a stretch and a yawn Peter stood up.

“Night night Petey.” Deadpool said sounding almost just as tired. 

“Goodnight Deadpool.” Peter said with a small wave as he headed to his room.

“It’s Wade.” Deadpool said quietly. 

Peter stopped and looked at Deadpool a little shocked. He hadn’t expected the Merc to give Peter his name. 

“Goodnight Wade.” Peter said softly.

He quickly turned and made his way to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. His heart was racing again. He hadn’t expected Dea- no Wade to have such a vulnerable look on his face. At this rate Deadpool was going to kill him and not the conventional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you find any errors please let me know so I can fix it. Cause who has time to edit am I right?


	5. Finding a Friend

Peter shot out of bed, he couldn’t breathe. He tried looking around his room but he couldn’t see anything it was still dark outside. Peter’s chest felt like it was being constricted, he gasped and tried to pull deep breaths into his lungs. It wasn’t the first time that Peter had woken up having a panic attack, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He just had to focus, which was becoming rather hard to do as his vision began to swim.

Peter tried to get out of bed and over to the window but subsequently fell on the floor with a rather loud thump. He just needed to get some fresh air. It helped more often than not. He grabbed the window ledge with one hand and threw the window open with the other one. The cool air rushed over Peter almost instantly allowing him to take in a lung full of air.

At the same time that Peter was finally able to catch his breath the door to his room swung open and slammed into the wall and Deadpool was standing there a gun in hand aimed directly at Peter. In the almost non existent light Peter couldn’t really see his face and that only triggered his already panicked state even more. 

Seeing that no one was there in the room with Peter, Deadpool ran over to Peter and started looking him over. Peter knew that Deadpool was checking him over for injuries, but the fact that he was currently being touched made Peter cry out. 

“I’m sorry Petey did I hurt you? Are you hurt somewhere? Did something happen?” Deadpool was fretting over Peter trying not to touch but it seemed like he was unable too.

Peter only shook his head as he continued to try to breathe. It was a little easier but that wasn’t calming the panic that still sat heavy in his chest. Deadpool seemed to notice this and backed up a few inches.

“Is it a panic attack?” Deadpool asked carefully.

Peter nodded slowly.

“Okay,” Deadpool sighed and ran a hand over his still bare face. “I’m going to pick you up and put you back in bed, okay?” 

Peter vigorously shook his head no. He needed to stay by the window. He needed to keep breathing the cool air.

“Okay… umm.. Hold on.” Deadpool said as he stood up and went over to Peter’s bed and grabbed one of the blankets off of the bed and walked slowly back to Peter. “I’m going to wrap this around you okay?”

Peter nodded slowly, he was scared but Deadpool was being slow and gentle. Peter watched as Deadpool moved closer with the blanket and then as he wrapped it around Peter’s shaking frame. Peter hadn’t realized just how cold he had gotten in the few moments that he had been by the open window that when the blanket had been wrapped around him and the warmth of it had sunk in. Deadpool stood up to leave but Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed Deadpools pant leg. 

“W-Wade, could you just umm… sit here, with me.” Peter just barely whispered. 

Peter could see the small ghosting's of a smile on the other man’s face as he slowly sat down next to Peter. Peter could feel Deadpools want to question him but the fact that he hadn’t asked at all was oddly comforting. 

Peter could feel his body slowly calming down, he was still quite tired and allowed himself to lean against the wall and close his eyes for just a moment. He was just starting to drift off when he heard Deadpool muttering next to him. In hs half asleep state Peter reached out and clutched Deadpool’s hand before full drifting off to sleep against the wall.

\-----------

Peter groaned as he woke up, his back and neck both felt stiff. He reached up with his right hand rubbed at his neck for a second and then went to stretch. He realized a few things rather quickly, one, he was still on the floor of his bedroom, two the window was still open, and three he was holding something.

Peter looked down at his occupied hand and saw that he was holding a black leather clad hand. Surprise and confusion flashed through him before he fully remembered what had happened the night before. Peter looked over at Deadpool’s face, he wasn’t facing Peter but he was awake and playing on his phone with his free hand. Peter wondered if he had ever actually fallen asleep. 

At Peter’s questioning stare Deadpool turned his head to Peter and gave him a small smile a lot like the one from last night. He squeezed Peter’s hand before letting it go so that he could stand up. Peter heard Deadpool’s back pop in several places as he stretched. He felt bad because he had no idea how long they had been sitting on the floor like that, and at least he had had something to lean against. 

“So what should we do for breakfast hmm?” Deadpool turned and grinned at Peter.

“Thank you….” Peter whispered before looking down at the floor in front of him.

“Any time baby boy. Oh I make some mean pancakes how’s that sound?” Deadpool said his grin back in place.

Peter couldn’t help the small chuckle that rose in his chest. Now that he was free Peter took his time to stand up and stretch himself. His legs had a mean cramp in them but it wasn’t something that wouldn’t be worked out after he was done waking up. Peter headed straight for the bathroom with that in mind.

After a quick shower and brushing of his teeth, Peter felt a lot better. He wrapped his towel around his hips and left the bathroom. He was immediately hit with the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon. Peter groaned and turned away from the heavenly smell so that he could get dressed. 

Throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt Peter left his room. He walked out into the living room area and turned toward the kitchen. The sight that laid out before Peter was a little bit more than hilarious. Deadpool had found the apron that Peter had gotten as a gag gift for his last birthday and was flipping a pancake in the air. There were probably dozens of them sitting on the counter next to the stove. There was also a giant mound of bacon.

“Are we expecting company?” Peter asked slightly awestruck. 

“Nope just feeling a bit peckish.” Deadpool turned to Peter and smiled. 

“There is no way that we can eat all of that!” Peter laughed.

“Is that a challenge?” Deadpool turned fully toward Peter now his smirk turning mischievous.

Unable to help himself Peter grinned back feeling the thrill of a competition running through him.

“Maybe, depends on your terms.” 

“Oooh feisty, okay you win I’ll do whatever you want for the day.” Deadpool’s smile grew wider.

“And if you win?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“You have to answer a few questions of mine.” There was now a serious tone in his voice.

Peter hesitated, he remembered everything that Deadpool has done so far, he hadn’t really given Peter a reason to not trust him. At the same time Peter hardly knew him. 

Peter took a deep breath. “Fine.” He released in one quick breath. 

“YES!” Deadpool whooped.

Peter turned away from the now overly excited Merc and went to sit on the couch. He stopped midway down when he looked at the table seeing that Deadpool’s weapons were still sitting on it. Standing up again Peter started grabbing all of the different guns, he looked around for a different place to put them but it would either be the floor, the couch, or Peter’s room. He figured that it would be better to put them in his room to keep them out of the way. 

“Hey Petey whatcha doin’?” There was an edge of concern in Deadpool’s voice.

“Making room for food on the table I’m just putting them on my bed for now, figured it was better than the floor.” Peter said shyly.

“Okay!” Deadpool sang as he turned back into the kitchen.

Peter shook his head and proceeded to move all of the different weapons into his room. He hadn’t really realized just how many Deadpool had on his person. Peter had only seen the swords and guns last night but now there was a whole array of knives and smaller guns. He had no idea where Deadpool had kept them all, and honestly he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“Alright Petey-pie breakfast is ready!” Deadpool walked out of the kitchen holding three plates, two of which held pancakes and the third all of the bacon. 

Peter still had an arm load of knives and Deadpool’s swords. “Okay, give me a second.” 

After setting the last load of weapons on his bed Peter looked at all of them, it was a little disturbing to know that probably all of those things had killed multiple people. He shook his head to get the image out of his mind as he walked back out to the couch. 

“Alright what should we watch, a movie, hmm maybe some cartoons, no you right we watched a lot of them last night he might not want to watch any more… I get that you want to… okay will both of you shut up?” 

Peter had stopped in the hallway when he had heard Deadpool muttering to himself. He felt a small shiver of fear as he rounded the corner of the hallway and saw that Deadpool was alone. He could have been talking to a person on a hidden communicator. Maybe he was planning something. It wasn’t the first time that Peter had caught Deadpool talking to himself. 

Peter cleared his throat gaining the attention of the Merc on the couch. “Who’re you talking to?” Peter asked trying to not let the fear into his voice.

“The boxes. Wonderfully unhelpful voices in my head.” Deadpool had a look on his face almost like a grimace. 

It did kind of make sense, most of the things that Peter had read said that Deadpool was crazy. Peter just nodded his head and made his way over to the couch and sat on one end. There really was no sitting on the opposite side seeing as Deadpool had decided to take up the entire middle of the couch. 

“Alright to make this a little more fair you have to eat five of these bad boys and like half of the bacon while I have to eat twelve and the rest of the bacon. Sound good to you?” Peter could hear the playfulness in his voice. 

“Sounds good to me.” Although at the current moment Peter didn’t even feel like he could eat one pancake right now. 

“Awesome! I’ll put on a movie and that’ll be the time limit.” Deadpool said as he reached out and grabbed the tv remote and pulled up Netflix. 

Peter was about to tell him that he didn’t have and kind of streaming service seeing as he never spent much time at home, but when it loaded up and there was a whole array of movies Peter closed his mouth. Deadpool hummed along until he came across some action movie and started playing it. 

Then the real action started. Peter watched Deadpool, with his mouth hanging open as the other man stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth. These weren’t small pancakes either these were the ones that were almost plate sized. A little voice in his head told him that there was no way in hell he was going to win this. 

Peter took a deep breath and started eating rather slowly, He was trying to resign himself to the fact that he would have to answer the questions, but there was a part of him that was nervous about telling someone other than his therapist and his Aunt. Not even his friends knew what had happened.

Peter watched the movie not really paying attention to how much he was eating or how fast he was doing it. With a groan Peter set his plate down on th table and grabbed his stomach, he hadn’t realized he had eaten too much and was not somewhat regretting it, but how could he pass up such good food. 

Peter looked down at his plate. He had about two pancakes and four pieces of bacon left. When he looked over at Deadpool the guy had about three bits of bacon left and was shoving his last pancake into his mouth. Peter groaned again at the thought of trying to eat more. There was no way in hell. 

“How did you eat so much?” Peter asked in pain.

Deadpool was munching on his last bit of bacon when Peter spoke, he turned to Peter as he swallowed his last bite. “It’s the healing factor sweetheart, works up one hell of an appetite, especially when it’s constantly going.” 

“Oh…” Was all Peter managed. 

The credits rolled, and Peter was still rubbing his stomach but he was starting to feel a little bit better. Although now that the movie was over Peter had a sense of dread. He knew Deadpool was going to ask, he hadn’t made up his mind yet. He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him or not. 

And almost as if on cue. “So question number one?” Deadpool asked.

“I think that counts.” Peter said stiffly.

“Fine, two more. Why are you afraid of men?” Deadpool asked rather straight and to the point. 

“What makes you think I’m only afraid of men?” Peter retorts.

“Cause I pay attention.” Deadpool stated almost like it was obvious. “Also when the cops showed up that last time, you shied away from the bigger guy but still didn’t really like being around the smaller guy. You also told your Aunt that I was a girl…” 

“Oh…” Peter was rather stumped. 

“So I ask why are you afraid of men.” Deadpool asked again.

Without putting much thought into it Peter just blurted it out. “I was raped two years ago, a group of guys cornered me in an alleyway. They almost killed me.” Peter looked away from Deadpool not wanting to see the pity on his face.

“Is that why you don’t like masks?” Deadpool asked softly.

“Yes.” Was all Peter managed.

"I'm sorry, Petey." He whispered.

Peter took a glance at Deadpool’s face, expecting to see what he always saw, but what he saw wasn’t the pity or the indifference like he was expecting, instead there was anger in his face. Peter was taken aback and curled himself tighter against the arm of the couch and hiding his face. He was unsure of when he had brought his legs up so that he could be as small as possible. Peter jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Wha-” Peter was looking at Deadpool’s face again, but the anger was gone replaced on with a gentle look.

“I meant what I said when we first met, Petey-pie, I’m not going to hurt you. Honestly if I knew who it was who had hurt you I’d un-alive them in a heartbeat.” Deadpool said sound serious for once.

All Peter could do was give a small smile in his direction, he couldn’t really move, he felt like if he did he would break apart and that was the last thing he needed right now. Deadpool shifted so that he was sitting against the back of the couch again and ran a gloved hand over his bare, scarred, head. 

“Did you tell anyone?” Deadpool asked quietly.

“My Aunt, I tried to tell my ex but I don’t think she really understood it.” Peter whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was still talking to Deadpool but he was, it actually felt rather nice to be able to get it out to someone else.

“Stupid bitch.” Deadpool muttered. “Anyone else?”

“No, I don’t really like talking about it, plus it normally causes me to have panic attacks whenever I even think about it.” He mumbled, he almost wanted to say something in MJ’s defense but felt it better to not bring up right then. 

“You seem okay talking to me right now.” Deadpool pointed out.

“I know, it’s kind of weird, and a little scary in and of itself.” Peter said as he looked back down at his knees.

The feeling of Deadpool shifting on the couch made Peter look back over at him and he felt his whole body pause. Deadpool was holding an un-gloved hand out to him, and was almost mimicking the position that he was sitting in. Peter took a long look at the scarred flesh of Deadpool’s hand for a moment before looking up into those expressive blue eyes. They were almost vulnerable, and pleading. Peter reached out and slowly took Deadpool’s hand and held the rough warm hand in his own. 

It felt nice, to just sit there like that. Deadpool didn’t push any further and Peter was glad that he hadn’t, he wasn’t sure how much he could tell Deadpool in one day without hurting himself in the process. So Peter closed his eyes and let himself relax.


	6. Phones save lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, I worked about 55 hours in the last 3 days and injured my wrist. but here it is. I swear I'll update again soon maybe even tomorrow who know. Again thank you all of reading this let me know what you thing of this one!!!!

Peter opened his eyes slowly, he hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep. Peter looked over to where Deadpool had been and saw that the seat was now empty aside from a note.

‘Petey-pie, got a job and had to leave. I didn’t want to wake you, so I tried to be as quiet as possible. Which is really easy to do when you’re a ninja!!! Anyway, I might be back sometime soon.   
Oh one last thing your phone kept ringing, didn’t know you were a pothead. HA! Good luck with that.  
Deadpool <3’

Peter looked at the note and re-read it a few times before setting it on the coffee table, which was surprisingly empty. Peter looked around his apartment and saw that the food mess had been cleaned up and when he got up and looked in the kitchen he saw that the dishes were even done. 

If it weren’t for the fact that there were even dishes drying Peter wouldn’t have even known that Deadpool had been in his apartment. Well that and the lingering smell of gunpowder on the couch. His apartment felt too big and lonely. Peter wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was after one in the afternoon. He had been asleep for almost three hours. 

Remembering that he had to be to Aunt May’s at three for dinner, then there was also dealing with MJ. Peter chuckled a little to himself remembering that Deadpool had thought that he was getting a call from his dealer and not from his ex. He knew that he hadn’t directly mentioned her name so of course Deadpool wouldn’t know. 

Peter walked back over to the couch and looked around for his phone, he found it wedged between the cushions, which is why he hadn’t heard it and. Peter thought about Deadpool picking up his phone and seeing who was calling, he also thought about that scarred hand that he had been holding. It had been warm and comforting. He hadn’t known that he had needed it.

Peter went into his room and put on real clothes, he then went into the bathroom to try to tame his bed head. His hair must have still been wet when he had fallen asleep because it was an utter mess now. After he got most of the cowlicks out of his hair Peter grabbed his backpack and keys and left to go to his Aunts. He figured that he could just text MJ on his way there.

Peter walked to the train station and as he got his seat he opened his phone and pulled up his messages from MJ. They didn’t really talk anymore other than if there was something going on with Aunt May or if she really needed to rant about her new boyfriend. 

Peter ‘Sorry I lost my phone there for a minute. What’s up?’ 

MJ ‘Uh huh sure, I’m at Aunt May’s she invited me and Harry for dinner tonight, thought I’d give you a heads up.’

Peter sighed, it wasn’t that he minded Harry, they had been friends in high school, but with everything between them and MJ they had lost touch. It hopefully wouldn’t be that awkward. 

Peter ‘Thanks.’ 

Peter locked his phone and shoved it into his coat pocket. At least he could tell Aunt May that “Debby” had liked the cookies. While he was thinking about it Peter pulled his phone out again and pulled up Deadpool’s number. He was about to put in Debby, when he thought about the fact that he had been given Deadpool’s real name. Hitting the backspace button, Peter entered in “Wade” instead. It felt a little odd using his real name but he figured that it would be better than Deadpool. 

Peter kept the message screen open, he couldn’t figure out if he wanted to text Wade or not. Maybe just a quick thank you. 

Peter: Thanks. 

Was all Peter sent. He couldn’t think of anything else to say without feeling stupid. The immediate reply was not something that Peter was expecting, not when he knew that Wade (that was going to take some getting used too) was “working”. 

Wade: No, no no thank you baby boy. :D

Peter could feel the blush starting again, he hated that he liked the nickname. There wasn’t any other explanation for why he hadn’t asked Dea- Wade to stop. Another ping caught Peter’s attention.

Wade: Can we do that again sometime soon, I was thinking when I get back. Maybe this time we can play some video games!

Peter smiled at his phone.

Peter: Maybe. You aren’t the only one with a job.

Wade: Oh and where does the great and awesome Petey-pie work?

Peter: Come back over and I might tell you.’ 

Peter quickly shoved his phone in his pocket as he tried to ignore the multiple messages that were coming through. He knew he had a stupid smile on his face, but he couldn’t help it, teasing the other man was just too much fun. 

Peter heard the call for his stop coming up, he was a little surprised that he had passed the time so quickly. Peter hopped off of the train smiling to himself. Things were going rather well for him right now. He just hoped that they stayed that way.

From the train station Peter made his way to his Aunt’s in almost record time. When he got there his Aunt greeted him with a smile. She ushered him in the door and had him sit on the couch. Peter heard someone talking to his Aunt in the kitchen and was about to get up and see who was there when he saw the curly brown mop of hair that could only belong to one person poke around the corner. 

“Hey ya Pete.” Harry said enthusiastically. 

“Hey Harry.” Pete managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Then the beautiful redhead that was Peter’s ex came around the corner as well. MJ still looked as beautiful as the day they had met, even if it was in kindergarten. Peter felt the pang of that loss for a moment knowing that they were just friends, there were some days that Peter had regretted his decision. Today however was not one of them.

Seeing MJ with Harry was just another reminder as to why they had broken up, she had never understood that Peter was affected by things easier than other people and when she had started dating Harry it had almost felt like a slap in the face. For the most part Peter was over it. He felt he got better about it each time he saw the two of them together. 

“Hey Pete.” MJ said shyly.

“Hey MJ. Hey Aunt May do you need any help in the kitchen?” Peter asked as he stood up and made his way that way. 

“Actually I think we are good, dinner will be ready in about an hour, it’s just simmering in the crock-pot for a while.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “How ever I believe you have a story for me.” Aunt May said with a pointed look.

Peter smiled and followed his Aunt into the kitchen. He was admittedly nervous about telling his Aunt his story, a part of him really wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew the kind of danger that Deadpool could bring. Maybe if he used his real name, she wouldn’t know the difference. Right?

“Alright Peter spill.” Aunt May urged, as she went about fiddling with things on the stove and cleaning up. 

“Okay so… first I didn’t tell you the whole truth… Debby, isn’t actually Debby, she’s a man named Wade…” Peter hesitated looking at his Aunt for any kind of sign that she was upset but she continued what she was doing without missing a beat. “I didn’t want you to worry. He’s nice, a little odd, but nice. I did repay him for the table though! Made him a batch of cookies and we spent most of the night talking and hanging out.” Peter gushed out as fast as he could. 

He watched his Aunt finally pause what she was doing and turned to look at Peter, he saw a mix of emotions filter across her face before settling on concern. Peter swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“Well I’m not happy that you didn’t tell me the truth the first time, I am glad that you paid him back. I am worried though, but also happy it’s nice to know you are making friends again.” She said with a smile before turning back to the stove. “Tell me more about him.” 

Peter smiled and started talking about how much of a nerd Wade was and how he loved to watch old cartoons. He honestly didn’t know a whole lot about the other man but he did tell her what was safe. He didn’t tell her about who Wade really was or the fact that he was a notorious killer. He also didn’t mention the scars. 

After a nice hour long conversation Aunt May announced that dinner was ready. MJ and Harry rounded the corner, Harry pretended to not have been listening at all but MJ looked upset. Peter inwardly groaned, hopefully she wouldn’t start anything until after dinner. 

“So this Wade…” Guess he was wrong. “Are you sure about him?” MJ asked, sounding rather annoyed.

“No not entirely, but let’s not worry about it and just enjoy dinner okay?” Peter tried to say as calmly as possible.

MJ shrugged and Peter could hear Harry’s heavy sigh. Trying to ignore it all Peter turned to his Aunt and started asking her about what had happened over the week. They were almost done with dinner when Peter felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw a new message from Wade, other than the ones that he had yet to open.

Wade: Oh Baby Boy don’t tease me. 

Wade: Better yet tease me!

Wade: although that might lead to bad things

Wade: Anyway! I made that your contact name by the way.

Wade: Do you want me to change it, I can change it.

Wade: Are you ignoring me?

Wade: Oh no did I make you mad at me?

And the most recent one.

Wade: You’re mad at me aren’t you? Does that mean no Mario Kart when I get back? I was going to try to make it back sooner.

Peter felt the buzz of another message.

Wade: Petey?

Peter: Sorry, I went to my Aunts. I wont be mad if you don’t get mad that I used your real name as your contact name.

Peter sent the message real quick then locked his phone again and looked at the now silent table. 

Peter saw that they were all staring at him “What?” He asked.

“Something so important going on that you need to text at the table?” MJ snidely remarked.

“Sorry work thing.” Peter felt his phone go off in his hand but he didn’t look at it this time.

“Are you still working for that creep Tony Stark?” MJ asked.

“I am, and he’s not a creep.” Peter muttered the last part.

“Yeah okay.” MJ scoffed.

“Can we not do this right now!” Peter snapped. 

He felt his phone go off again.

“I’m sorry you think that work and weird guys you don’t know are more important than family.” MJ barked.

Aunt May and Harry were looking at the two of them a little slack jawed, sure MJ and Peter had fought in front of them before but not like this. Harry looked rather surprised but also rather angry and Aunt May just looked shocked. 

“This has nothing to do with either of those things and you know it.” Peter growled.

After the third time his phone went off Peter checked his messages.

Wade: Aww Petey you remembered. I might cry!

Wade: Now I really want this stupid thing to be done with.

Wade: Wait do you have a game system?

Peter tapped out a quick irritated message.

Peter: Can you call me in a minute, I need to get out of here.

Peter locked his phone again and looked cold eyes at MJ. He really hadn’t wanted to get into this with her today. Some days were better than others between them and it seemed like today was just one of those bad days, she also seemed like she had a thing against the fact that maybe he had a friend.

“God is your job so important to you.” MJ was almost shouting at this point. 

“Is it so wrong of me to have a career!” Peter yelled back.

Just then his phone went off. Not a text this time but a phone call. Peter looked at MJ then at his phone and answered it.

“Hello?” Peter spoke into the phone knowing damn well who it was.

“Hey Pete we need you down here now, there’s an emergency.” Was all Wade said, and even in that sentence Peter could hear the worry in his voice.

“Give me about thirty minutes I’m on the other side of town.” Peter spoke quickly.

“Hurry.” Was all Wade said before he hung up.

Peter looked at his phone for a moment before he locked it and stuck it in his pocket. He sent a glare MJ’s way before he got up from his seat at the table and went back out to the living room. 

“I’m sorry Aunt May, maybe we can try again next weekend.” Peter said before he grabbed his things and left doing his best to not slam his Aunt’s door behind him.

Peter walked back to the train station. It was still rather early, when Peter actually checked the time he saw that it was just after six. He had plenty of time to get home and wallow in everything. It wasn’t until he was on the next train home that he felt his phone start going off in his pocket again. 

Peter pulled out his phone and saw that it was Wade calling him again. Peter hesitated for a moment before he hit the answer button.

“Hey.” Peter said quietly

“Hey Petey, are you okay?” Wade asked, his voice now more than full with concern.

“I’m doing better now… thank you.” Peter sighed into the phone.

“Did something happen? Are you okay, is there someone I have to un-alive for you now?” Wade chatted. “‘Cause I will, I’ll even do it for free.” Peter thought he sounded a little too enthusiastic about that.

Peter couldn’t help the small chuckle. Talking to Wade was almost a relief, there was no real pressure and the fact that Wade was basically a giant kid also helped. Wade quieted when he heard the chuckle. 

“You sure you’re okay baby boy?” The concern back in Wades voice.

“Yeah.” Peter smiled into the phone, he was kind of glad that Wade couldn’t actually see him. 

“Well I have to get back to work then, text me Petey, I’ll probably be around for a while. It’s like noon here, it’s awesome!” Wade sounded more excited about that then he should have.

“Okay. Bye.” Peter hung up his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, maybe it was a good thing that he would be spending some time alone.

Peter made it back home rather quickly, his draining aggravation driving him forward. He closed and locked the door behind him, he went around the house and locked the windows as well. It was still early but Peter felt more drained than if he had been working thirteen hours straight. He stripped himself down to his underwear, haphazardly throwing his clothes everywhere.

Peter really didn’t care, he just grabbed his blanket and curled up on his bed doing his best to not think about MJ or the things that she said. Instead Peter turned his thoughts to other things. He tried to picture what Wade was doing and where he was, he knew it was still early where he was.


	7. Awkward Second Chances

Peter could feel the rough hands running up and down his sides, the soft press of lips across his neck, shoulders, and chest. It felt like he was drowning in pleasure, he could feel the foreign touches over every part of his body. Peter gasped and moaned, he felt like he was floating. When he opened his eyes everything was hazy, it couldn’t be real, but it all felt so real. Peter looked down at the heavily scarred head that could only belong to one person.

As if sensing Peters stare, Wade looked up at him, and it was Wade, not Deadpool, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and Peter could see the scarred skin but he looked passed it to the warm touches and toned muscles. He made himself look into those blue eyes, eyes that seemed a little too out of focus even for how close they were. 

Peter felt Wades hands travel further down his body, grabbing at his hips roughly but not to hurt him, to make him feel secure. Peter groaned and lifted his hips towards Wade, silently begging him for something, he just wasn’t sure what. 

It was all so hazy and while he was still looking into those brilliant blue eye’s Peter could have sworn that he could feel Wade kissing and touching him still in every way. A small voice in his head said he should be afraid but he wasn’t, if anything the small thrill of fear excited him more. He bucked his hips up trying to get friction from something, but no matter how hard he tried it wasn’t enough. 

Peter couldn’t help the small whimpers that were now pouring from his mouth. He wanted this. God how he wanted this. With a rather loud cry, as Peter felt Wade lick and suck at sensitive skin between his hip and pelvis, Peter felt himself cum, hard.

“W-Wade” Peter moaned.

With that small cry of the man’s name Peter woke up. He laid still for a moment holding his breath. He could feel his arousal pressing against the blankets. His breath was coming out rough and ragged. Peter peeled the sweat soaked blanket off of his body and looked down at the offending erection that stood proudly against his boxers. It was almost painful how hard he was at this point. 

Peter groaned, he hadn’t had a dream like that since.. Well since before…, God he couldn’t even admit it to himself. Either way, it had been a while since he had woken up like this. Probably the most embarrassing part was that he had dreamt about Wade.

Wade!

Deadpool!

The Merc with a mouth!

A world renowned Mercenary, and quite possibly the most dangerous person Peter knew. The same man that when around Peter acted like the most caring person in the world, even through the crude jokes and dark humor. 

Peter swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, he stretched and could feel the way that his boxers stuck his legs. There was also the gross feel of sweat coating his body. He needed a shower, badly. 

With that in mind Peter grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom. It was still light out so Peter figured that he had been asleep for maybe a few hours. He rolled his shoulders and went ahead with his shower trying his best to keep the images from his dream out of his head. They weren’t helping his still very noticeable problem. 

Peter turned the water on and instead of waiting for it to warm up Peter just climbed in hoping that the cold water would help get rid of his aching problem. It subsided for a moment but as the water quickly warmed up so did he. Unable to hold back anymore Peter wrapped his hand around his arousal and started a slow rhythm. He was doing his best to keep his mind blank but that was helping any. 

With a curse Peter thought about Wade and the way his hands felt on him, they were warm and even with the scars they were still soft. He also thought about Wade’s lips, they looked so soft and inviting. Peter hadn’t realized just how much he had paid attention to Wade’s lips but it was almost like he knew what they felt like. 

Peter groaned as his hand sped up. It felt so good, it had been a while since Peter had done this, and the feeling of it had him leaning against the shower wall for support and to cover his mouth with his free hand. Muffled moans and the wet sound of his hand on his member were almost too much. Peter closed his eyes feeling his release slam into him, the last thing that ran through his mind, before everything went fuzzy for that glorious moment, were Wade's beautiful blue eyes. 

“Shit.” Peter whispered, spots still dancing in his vision. 

Peter breathed heavily but managed to stand himself back up straight and let the water rinse away the evidence of his release. Peter looked down at himself, at the scars he still had… he suddenly felt really gross, like he had just done something horribly wrong. He grabbed his shampoo and washcloth and started scrubbing at his skin. He could feel the anxiety rising.

Peter finished his shower quickly then turned off the water and grabbed his towel before stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off quickly then wrapped the towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and unlocked it.

Peter had twelve missed calls and almost thirty messages. The calls were mostly from Dr. Banner, there were a few from his Aunt, and one from Wade. Confusion crawled across Peter’s mind. He finally looked at the time on his phone. It was ten am! He had slept for over twelve hours and then had taken a really long shower. 

Turning his attention back to his phone Peter checked his messages. 

8:30am  
Dr. Banner: He Pete are you on your way?

8:45am  
Dr. Banner: R U okay?

9:00 am  
Dr. Banner: Peter? 

9:45am  
Dr: Banner: I’m going to send someone to check on you.

Holy crap, Peter was about to have some one here at his home that the didn’t know! He threw his phone on the bed and grabbed jeans and a shirt from his dresser and quickly put them on, he didn’t bother with underwear that moment and put his pants on any way. He was just getting his shirt over his head when he heard the knock at his door. He felt the small rise of panic but had to fight it down and answer the door as the knocking became more insistent. 

“I’m coming, hold on!” Peter shouted as he made his way from his room to the front door.

Peter yanked the door open feeling slightly out of breath, but stopped breathing all together when he saw who it was that was standing at his door. Peter stood there gaping up at the slightly taller man, he was someone that any person with their head on straight would recognize instantly. 

Tony freaking Stark was standing in the hallway his hand raised like he was about to knock again. He put his hand down and straightened his suit jacket before smiling at Peter.

“Mist-Mr. Stark sir! Wha-why are you here?” Peter squeaked.

“Bruce asked me to come check up on you. Peter right? He talks about you all of the time, says you’re one of his best, so when you didn’t show and weren't answering your phone, He asked me to come over here. He mentioned that you had a break in about a week ago. I don’t think I’ve seen him so worried about someone who works in those labs before.” Tony was looking Peter up and down taking in the wet hair and the shocked look on his face. “Mind if I come in?” Tony asked, before just stepping around Peter his eyes scanning the room. 

“Dr. Banner really said that?” Peter mumbled. 

Peter was still in shock that he had freaking Iron-Man in his apartment, but he was even more shocked that Dr. Banner had said some of those things, or the fact that he talked about Peter at all. He had been pretty sure that he was just another lab tech who asked a lot of questions and was annoying if anything. Didn’t every one talk to Dr. Banner?

“You seem okay, did something happen yesterday, that we should know about?” Tony asked as he turned to look at Peter.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” at least Peter thought it hadn’t been but his mind and body apparently thought otherwise. “I wasn’t feeling the greatest yesterday and went to bed early I didn’t realize that I had slept for so long until I checked my phone. I’m sorry sir that you had to come all the way over here for nothing. If I still have a job I can be there in about twenty minutes.” Peter was looking at the floor, he could feel the shame burning at his face and was trying to hide the fact that he was almost crying. 

Peter heard his phone going off in his room, he quickly made his way that way and picked up his phone, he saw that it was Wade calling. Oh that wouldn’t be good, Deadpool calling him while he had Iron-Man standing in his living room. 

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Tony asked from his spot in the door way. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the frame.

“NO! Ah umm no, sir it’s just a friend. I can call him back later.” Peter silenced and locked his phone before shoving the device in his pocket. 

Tony gave Peter a scrutinizing look.

“Alright. I have a car waiting down stairs if you want a ride, maybe you can tell me more about why Bruce likes you so much.” Tony called out as he started walking towards the front door again. 

Peter quickly grabbed his things and shoved them into his bag, and was about to walk out of his room when he realized that he still wasn’t wearing socks. He quickly ran back into his room and grabbed some socks and underwear, the underwear he put in his bag but the socks he put on along with his shoes which were still laying by his bed. 

Peter all but ran out of his room and into his living room, Tony was typing away at something on his phone not quite paying attention to Peter. The only indication that he gave when Peter entered the room was a half glance, not fully looking away from his phone but not exactly looking at Peter either. 

Peter ducked his head and fallowed the other man out the door, he turned and quickly locked the door before heading to the elevator. Tony finally stopped typing on his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. The ride down was quiet and awkward, Peter had no idea what he was supposed to say. The man standing next to him was not only a man that Peter had admired for most of his life but also a renowned super hero. Everyone knew who Tony Stark was, but here he was a nobody standing next to him like a lost puppy. 

Peter fiddled lightly with the hem of his shirt keeping his head low and trying to stay as small as possible. 

“So are you a big fan of AC-DC?” Tony asked like he was trying to break the silence. 

“What?” Peter felt stupid asking but it seemed so out of the blue.

“Your shirt.” Tony said looking down at the grey shirt.

Peter took a second to actually look at the shirt he had grabbed. It was indeed an AC-DC shirt, it was one of the ones he had gotten from his Uncle Ben before he died, a small smile flitted across his face. 

“Yeah, they were one of my Uncle’s favorite bands.” Peter hesitantly looked at Tony. 

“I get told by everyone that I work with that i need to get my head out of the seventies and eighties and listen to some new music, but you can’t beat the classics right?” Tony grinned at him.

“That’s what I say to everyone else but no one believes me! They are mostly like ‘yeah but what about that Justin Beiber?’ and I can’t stand it.” Peter remarked.

It was quiet for a second Tony’s eyes were wide. Then he suddenly burst out laughing and Peter couldn’t help the few chuckles that rose in his chest. He felt a little lighter now, maybe things wouldn’t be too bad, he’s gotten his ass reamed by his boss before so if this was it then Peter would happily take it. 

“I think that I understand a little better.” Was all Tony said before the elevator door dinged and opened. 

“What do you mean Mr. Stark?” was all Peter managed to say before there was a group of people standing around them, some of them were holding cameras and taking pictures others were hollering questions at them. 

“Geeze I can’t go anywhere with out you bafoons.” Peter heard Tony mumble. 

“Who is this young man Tony, is he a secret lover?”

“Does Mrs. Potts know about him?”

“Is he a love child from your younger days?!”

“Is he an Avenger too?” 

They were all yelling at once and were getting way too close for comfort. Peter’s anxiety and panic were rearing their ugly heads. He hadn’t had people in his face like this in a long time and he still didn’t like it. He was clenching his fists hard enough that his knuckles were turning white and he had lowered his head to keep it away from the press. 

“Okay, okay that’s enough. And to answer your questions no to all of them, now kindly back up.” Tony said as he grabbed Peters arm and started dragging him through the lobby.

“Is this in any connection to Deadpool being seen around here?” Tony stopped and looked at her then at Peter. 

Peter had stiffened but had kept his stance. 

“No, now if you’ll excuse me.” Tony said dragging Peter a little more quickly away.

They got outside and into the car, Peter saw the driver turn around and look at the two of them. He didn’t say anyhting as he turned back around and started driving away. Peter wanted to curl in on himself, he really hated reporters. 

“Well that was an awful rowdy bunch. You okay kid?” Tony asked as he turned to Peter.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Peter lied.

Tony was quiet for a moment. “Was Deadpool really spotted near your apartment?” Tony asked.

“I guess so.” Peter mumbled.

“If you see him I want you to run as far and as fast as you can. He’s not a good guy, he doesn’t really care who gets caught in the cross fire.” Tony said sound rather serious.

“Yes sir.” 

The car ride much like the elevator ride was awkward. Peter didn’t know what to say or if he should say anything at all. He looked over at Tony and saw that he had pulled his phone out again and was typing like mad on it. 

“So uh…” Peter managed.

Tony stopped his typing and looked at Peter.

“Hmm?” Was all he said before he went back to typing on his phone only this time it was a bit calmer.

“What else has Dr. Banner said about me?” Peter asked shyly.

“Well he said that you’re one of the brightest people he’s gotten the pleasure of working with. He said you were pretty young too, top of you class, through high school and college. He even told me how you managed to figure out where Dr. Connors had gone wrong in his experiment, not that you had fixed it to make it work but how it had managed to change him into that giant lizard thing.” Tony said with a disgusted shiver. 

“It was nothing really, he just used too much radiation, and quite possibly the wrong kind of lizard DNA.” Peter said his body relaxing now that he was talking about work instead of anything else. 

“Not many people would have thought to look into that either, should I be worried, are you secretly a super villain? Should I be worried?” Tony said with a giant grin on his face.

Peter laughed lightly at the absurdity of it all. “No sir, just a scientist looking for answers.” Peter grinned at him. 

“I might actually know someone who might be able to help you with that.” Tony said his face becoming calmer but the smile still in place.

Peter looked at Tony wide eyed. “Really who?”

“Norman Osborne. CEO of Os-corp, he’s been doing all sorts genetic experiments. I could probably get in touch with him see if maybe you can go over and get some ideas, giving him credit of course.” Tony smiled.

“I actually know Mr. Osborne, he the father of one of my old friends, Harry Osborne.” Peter knew a lot about what Norman Osborne had been doing at his lab but the genetic testing was not something that he had known about.

“Oh really, well that’ll make this whole process so much easier.” Tony said as he turned back to his phone and typed a few more things into it.

“I, what?” Peter asked.

“Hmm?” Tony seemed completely unfazed by all of this.

“You’re going to let me collaborate with Os-corp? Isn’t he your biggest company rival?” Peter was beyond shocked.

“Yeah that’s what everyone thinks but we actually have a few things that we’ve worked on together.” Tony said with a shrug.

Peter was floored, Tony was acting so nonchalant about all of this. Like this wasn’t going to change every part of Peter’s life. A thrill of excitement passed through him this was probably going to be the best day of his life. 

Peter was broken out of his thought when he felt his phone going off again. Peter had forgotten about all of the other messages and the fact that Wade had called him. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket. Sure enough Wades name was flashing on the screen. 

Peter took a quick glance at Tony seeing that he was still staring at his phone, so Peter answered it.

“Hello?” Peter hesitantly said.

“Petey!!! Oh my gosh Pete, I thought something had happened and I hopped on a plane, I’m on my way back to New York. Are you okay, did someone capture you, if you can’t say anything right now that’s fine just say that you're fine and working on homework or something.” Wade was rambling he sounded really worried.

“Whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa hold on. I’m fine no I wasn’t kidnapped. What happened to your job?” Peter glanced sideways at Tony who seemed like he was listening in a little bit but not entirely. 

“Already took care of it, finished early like I said I would. Are you sure you’re okay? Is someone else with you?” Wade sounded a little calmer now, but still concerned.

“I’m fine, and yes. Look I’m on my way to work I’ll call you when I get home.” It was kind of awkward talking to Deadpool right next to Iron-Man when he had just gotten done saying that he hadn’t ever interacted with Deadpool. 

“I’ll be there in about five hours you mind if I come by tonight?” Wade sounded so hopeful.

“Yeah that’s fine I should be home around seven or eight.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you later Petey-Pie.” Peter heard a smooching sound before the line disconnected. 

“Friend of yours?” Tony asked

“Yeah, he lives near me and helped me when my table broke. He’s been trying help me out and what not since.” Peter said shyly.

“Oooohh, I see.” Peters head snapped back to Tony his eye’s wide. Tony had that knowing smirk on his face. “You like him don’t you? I don’t care mostly just curious, it’s in my nature.” 

Peter was speechless, he never expected that he’d be having this conversation with Tony Stark of all people. At twenty-five Peter had managed to avoid this conversation where ever possible.

“I-I don’t know sir, I haven’t really thought about him that way.” Peter tired to say honestly but thoughts from this morning came back into his mind. 

“That blush tells me otherwise.” Tony teased.

Peter hid his face, this was probably the most embarrassing conversation he would ever have. To his relief the car came to a stop and when Peter looked out of the window he saw that they were at the Avengers tower. 

“Thank you for the ride sir.” Peter said as he quickly opened his door and stepped out.

“I’ll have Bruce let you know when you can head over to Os-corp to do your research.” Tony still had that smile plastered on his face.

“Thank you.” Peter said again before hurriedly walking into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter is kind of long, I was going to make it longer but decided to split it into two chapters. so here is the first part.


	8. A First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got a new chapter up before Christmas!!! I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful holiday no matter the religion or reason!

Peter ran a hand over his face, he was tired now. It was getting close to seven and Peter knew that he was going to have a visitor at his house before he even got home, he was kind of looking forward to seeing Wade. He couldn’t (more like didn’t) want to place why. The sound of someone clearing their throat jostled Peter from his thoughts. 

“Hey Parker, you got a sec?” Dr. Banner asked.

“Oh yes, of course. Look I’m really sorry about this morning I-” 

“No it’s fine, besides you’ve been working a lot recently, I even got a message from Tony that he managed to get you a tour at Oscorp. I’m proud of ya Pete.” Dr. Banner said with a soft-ish smile.

“He did?!” Peter asked excitedly.

“He did, I was going to come by earlier but you seemed really focused on what you were doing, I asked Jarvis to let me know when it seemed like you were taking a break.” Dr. Banner seemed almost as excited as Peter felt.

“When did he say it was going to be?” Peter was almost bouncing in his seat.

“Next Wednesday, nine am.” Dr. Banner said as he stood up. “Oh and Peter, feel free to call me Bruice.” He held his hand out to Peter.

Peter quickly stood up and shook the other man’s hand. “Thank you… Bruice.” It felt weird saying his name. 

Bruice smiled and let go of Peter’s hand and walked away from Peter’s little lab set up. One of the other lab techs was glaring at Peter, he had no idea why, but just turned away from the other man and ignored him. Peter collected his things and left for the night, he figured that there wasn’t much more that he was going to be able to get done, not with his mind racing with all of the new possibilities in store for him. 

Peter made his way out of the building and even managed to grab a taxi in short order. He was excited to get home, maybe Wade was there and Peter could tell him all about what was happening. Peter stopped mid thought, was he really that excited to tell Deadpool about his work. He had said that he would tell Wade what he did for work the next time he came over, but sudden nerves filled his body. 

Wade was going to be at Peter’s apartment when he got there. He didn’t know if the other man would be waiting in his apartment or outside of it. He hadn’t even bothered to clarify that, it wasn’t like Wade hadn’t already been in his apartment. Peter tried to keep himself as the Taxi got closer and closer to his apartment.

When they reached Peter’s apartment he was nervous and jittery but he had managed to keep himself calm. He paid his fair and made his way up to his apartment. What he saw when he got there he wasn’t expecting what he saw. Wade was standing in front of his door arms crossed over his chest and having a heated argument with one of the neighbor ladys. 

“There is no need for you to be creeping around that nice young mans’ apartment. You’re going to scare the poor boy. Now if you don’t leave I’m going to call the cops.” She was shaking her finger in Wade’s face. 

“Look here you old hag, I know Peter and he’s expecting me, I’m not just going to leave because you have a stick up your ass.” Wade was getting angry quickly.

“How dare, you I’m calling the police!” She was about to storm off.

“Mrs. Bradburn, you don’t have to do that.” Peter tossed his key’s at Wade and even though the other man wasn’t looking at Peter he caught them. “Go inside I’ll be in in a minute.” Wade turned away from the woman and unlocked the door letting himself into Peter’s apartment. “I’m sorry about that Mrs. Bradburn, he told me he was coming over, he didn’t mean to be a bother.” Peter said as he walked over to his door trying to escape the scary older lady.

“You should be careful who you let into your apartment Peter, I can tell he’s not a good person.” She huffed and walked away.

Peter got inside and closed the door letting out a loud sigh. He turned around and looked at Wade, the other man was pacing around the room he looked angry and about ready to kill someone. Peter looked next to him and saw a giant duffel bag that could only belong to the Merc, but he also saw the My Little Pony bag that Peter had seen him with the first time. 

Peter looked back at Wade, he had stopped pacing and was now leaning over the counter trying to steady his breathing. Peter had to admit that he was scared, scared of being in the same room as a killer who was mad, but he wasn’t afraid for himself oddly he was afraid for anyone who got in Deadpool’s way right now. 

“W-Wade?” Peter hesitantly prodded. 

Deadpool looked at Peter, he wasn’t wearing his trademark mask so Peter could clearly see those bright blue eyes. Peter knew he could see the stiffness in his posture and the scared look in his eyes. Peter watched Wade’s shoulder droop, he knew that Wade thought Peter was afraid of him. ` 

“I’m sorry Petey.” Wade looked down and away from Peter.

“Don’t be I was just worried about you that’s all.” Peter hesitated. “How’d the mission go?” 

Wade seemed to relax at the change of conversation. “It was fine. You mind me asking what happened yesterday and this morning?”

“Oh, uh the ex she… uh… came over to my Aunts yesterday… She brought her boyfriend, who used to be my friend in high school with her. I told my Aunt about you, and MJ got super jealous and started a fight with me. She started doing that before we broke, she would fight me on everything, saying I just needed to let it go and get over it.” Peter came up short, he hadn’t meant to get that deep into it. 

“You don’t just get over things like that.” Wade came closer and grabbed one of Peter’s hands. 

Peter looked at their hands, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. “No they don’t, but hey at least this day has been better, aside from this morning. I laid down after I got home last night and thought I had only slept for a few hours but I had slept the rest of the day away. When I got a chance to check my phone Tony Stark was walking through my front door and….” 

“Wait the Iron-Dildo was here?” Wade asked wide-eyed.

Peter barked a laugh at Wade.

“What did you just call him?” Peter managed though the laughter. 

“I called him the Iron-Dildo cause that’s what he is.” Wade was grinning widely.

Peter was laughing so hard now that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

“That Iron-Dildo, happens to be my boss.” Peter said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Wait what?!” Wade all but shreaked. 

“You wanted to know what I do for a living, I work for Stark Industries.” Peter said as he shoved his free hand into his pocket, amusement clear on his face at Wades shocked one.

“Are you an Avenger!!! Do you have super powers I should know about?!” Wade was tugging at the hand that he still held.

“No unfortunately, I wish sometimes, but no. I’m just a huge science nerd, I work in the labs with Dr. Banner.” Peter couldn’t keep eye contact anymore and was looking down at the hand that Wade was gripping tightly like an excited puppy.

“That’s even better! You’re the brains behind the douche!” Peter’s head snapped up to Wades’ face, he was still smiling like an idiot. “I know! But not yet.” Wade mumbled to himself.

“What does that mean?” Peter knew he was talking to the voices in his head, but he was still curious. 

“Don’t worry about it Petey-pie. How about those video games!” Wade let go of Peter’s hand and walked over to the door.

“Yeah… I meant to tell you earlier, I don’t have a gaming system.” Peter felt bad.

“I know baby boy, I remember from the last time I was here, so…” Wade grunted as he hefted his bag and took it with him into the living room. “I brought one of mine!” 

Peter smiled and followed Wade into the living room. Wade started digging through his bag pulling out a few guns of different sizes before he made an excited noise and pulled a small reinforced case. 

“It’s kinda’ old school but it still works like new.” Wade unzipped the case and pulled out a Wii along with all of its cables and a few controllers. Along with the system there was a smaller case holding a lot of games. “So what should we play first?” Wade was now staring at Peter waiting for his reply.

“I’ve never played one before, so you pick.” Peter shrugged trying to keep a blush from creeping up his face.

“Hmmm….” Wade struck a thinking pose, he then snapped his fingers and rifled through the case searching for a game. 

Peter watched him for a second more before turning and going into the kitchen. He opened his fridge and pulled out some juice and a few beers. He was unsure what Wade would like to drink. He also grabbed a bag of chips before walking back out to the living room. Wade had finished setting up the Wii and was now turning it on and putting the game into the system. 

Peter walked over to the couch, he set the things that he had collected from the kitchen on to the coffee table and watched as Wade walked over and handed him a controller that was kind of shaped like a stick with a little dangly piece attached to it. 

Wade showed Peter how to use the controller and how to play the game. It was a weird mash-up of characters from other games that Peter had played. Wade told him that it was called Super Smash Bros. It was honestly one of the more fun games that he had played. 

They eventually moved on to other games as well. The best part in midst of it all was to Peter, was when Wade said he was hungry and had ordered more than enough pizza to feed both of them tonight and tomorrow. They had tried eating and playing more games but it became increasingly more difficult so Peter eventually gave up and set the controller down so that he could eat properly. Wade however switched so that he was playing single player while Peter ate. 

Peter could feel anxiety making his skin itch every time he looked over at Wade, a creeping want to touch the other man was making his finger twitch. Peter couldn’t help but continuously stare at the other man, specifically at his lips. Even with the scars that covered Wade Peter could still see the strong cheekbones, plump soft looking lips, bright amused blue eyes… Wait. Peters whole face turned bright red, he had been caught staring at Wade. 

“Something on your mind there Petey?” Wade was still smiling but Peter could see the self doubt underneath the smile.

“Honestly yes… I just…” Peter looked away for a moment his head turning towards the TV.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you wanted to kiss me.” Peter could tell Wade was just trying to poke fun. 

“And if I did?” Peter said before he could really think about it.

Wade stared at him for a moment, he looked dumb struck. His mouth was hanging open and he was making these movements that reminded Peter of a fish. 

“You’re right it was probably a hallucination Yellow.” Peter listened to Wade argue with the voices for a moment before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Wade…” No response. “Wade.” he was so lost in his own head that he wasn’t paying attention. “Screw it.” Peter muttered to himself.

He already had the tornado of butterflies going in his stomach, what was the worst that could happen? Peter leaned into Wade’s personal space and kissed him. It was nothing more than a quick peck on the lips but it was enough to get the other man out of his head and focus on Peter. Peter was watching Wades face closely, watching for any sign that he had done something wrong. 

“Oh…” Was all Wade said before he leaned back into Peter’s space and sealing their lips together. 

Everything inside of Peter stopped. He was momentarily stunned, it had been so long since he had kissed someone and Wades lips felt great against his. Wade started to pull away but Peter chased him. Their mouths started working in tandem with each other, sliding gracefully against one another. 

This wasn’t what Peter had been expecting, he was used to the soft pliable lips of women, this was very different. Wade was soft but it was different, there was a firmness there and something oddly masculan that threw Peter off. It wasn’t bad, far from it, just different. He wasn’t sure if it was because it had been a while since he had kissed someone or if it was because it was Wade, but this felt better. Better than any kiss he had had before. 

Wade was sliding his left hand up Peter arm until it cupped his jaw while his other hand circled around Peter’s waist. Peter let out a small gasp when Wade pulled Peter closer to him and that small gasp had allowed Wade the moment he needed to gently prod Peter’s mouth with his tongue. That was definitely different. It felt so nice, but it was becoming too much. Peter needed to breathe.

Peter gently put his hands on Wades chest and pushed him just slightly away. As soon as Peter had started pushing Wade stopped his exploration and pulled back. Both of them were breathing heavily, Peter hadn’t realized that he was shaking until the hand that had been on Peter’s jaw had moved down so that it was gently rubbing his arm. 

“You okay baby boy, was it too much?” Wade was breathless but he sounded more concerned than anything else. 

“I-I’m okay, just need a second.” Peter wasn’t sure when his eye’s had closed but when he opened them he saw the worry etched on Wade’s face.

“I’m sorry Petey I shouldn’t ha-” Peter put a finger against his lips stopping him mid sentence. 

“It’s okay, as long as you’re okay with it.” Peter whispered looking Wade in the eyes.

Internally Peter was freaking out. He had just kissed Wade! He had just kissed a man, part of him thought that it shouldn’t have felt as good as it had, another part was worried that maybe Wade wasn’t a good choice for this. He’d hardly known the man a month! But a bigger part of him, the lonely, sick, romantic, part of Peter wanted this and so much more, it wanted to know if things would feel the same with Wade in real life as they had in the dream or not.

“Oh Petey-pie I’m so far past okay with it.” Wade was smiling brightly. “As far as I’m concerned you can do that whenever you want.” 

Peter smiled and leaned back in for another small kiss before he sat back properly on the couch and out of Wade’s arms. Wade’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was in heaven. Peter on the other hand, while it had felt really good, his anxiety was getting the best of him and making him tired after a very brave and possibly stupid move. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the time at almost midnight. They had been playing video games for way too long. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed… Umm,” Wade had opened his eyes and was staring at Peter watching him closely. “I have work in the morning, but um… if you want you can stay, I don’t know what time I’ll be back.” Peter’s face was bright red and he couldn’t keep eye contact with Wade. 

Wade was quiet for a second and Peter knew that Wade was coming up with something absurd, and if not him then the voices in his head. Peter stood up from the couch and stretched trying to make it look like he hadn’t noticed for a moment before he leaned over Wade getting very close to his face.

“I don’t know what’s going on up there but I want to say one thing…” Peter paused, he was still a little shaky but he had a small amount of confidence built up. “Thank you.” Peter whispered before gently kissing Wade again.

Wade was awestruck, the gaping fish look was back on his face making Peter chuckle slightly. Peter smiled and straightened himself before heading towards his bedroom. Peter heard Wade mumble something about this being the best night ever before he closed his bedroom door.

Now that he was alone his brain was allowed to catch up to what the hell he had just done. He could feel a panic attack wanting to start and his brain was racing a thousand miles a minute. He couldn’t believe that he had just done that, but at the same time he held no regrets. The only thing he had to worry about now was how the hell he was going to face Wade in the morning! 

Peter scrubbed a hand over his face before plopping down his bed, he could worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. For now he just needed to worry about work, and what he was going to do with the new opportunity that Tony Stark had given him. 

Peter set his alarms, plugged his phone i and curled up under the covers. A part of him was scared that maybe Wade would come into his room and try to do something to him now that he knew that Peter had a thing for him. That was a, not small but not a very big part of Peter, he hadn’t known Wade long enough to say for certain that he wouldn’t do something like that. Peter managed to relax himself enough to fall asleep doing his best to keep his fears and anxieties out of his dreams.


	9. Odd Bacon and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, holidays and all that fun shit but HEY here it is <3

Peter woke to the chirping of his alarm. At least he had thought it had just been the chirping of his alarm until he smelled probably the best thing in his life. Wade was cooking up something in his kitchen again. Peter got out of bed and stretched, the tingle of anxiety starting in his chest when the full brunt of having kissed Wade last night hit him. 

Peter still wasn't sure what had come over him, hell he wasn't even sure if he liked men. All he really knew was that he liked Wade, did it really have to go past that? Peter grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of sleep pants before taking off the ones he was wearing and put them on. Maybe if he played off having had too much to drink (even if he had only had one beer) Wade wouldn’t expect anything of him. With that in mind Peter left his room.

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” Wade called from the small kitchen. 

Peter froze as Wade peared around the corner of the kitchen and into the hallway, he was wearing that big goofy grin of his again. Peter couldn’t help but smile back at the older man, he wanted to hide himself away but at the same time seeing that smile made Peter feel like it was worth it. 

“What are you making today, It smells so freaking good.” Peter asked as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. 

“Freedom toast and me bacon!” Wade said cheerily.

“What?” Peter really hoped that Wade hadn’t actually cut off pieces of his own flesh and called it bacon.

“Freedom toast, cause it’s rude to say french toast, did you know that? Some people are so pick-y, and Canadian bacon. I’m Canadian so me bacon.” Wade seemed so overly excited about his informational breakfast that Peter couldn’t help the small chuckle that rose in his chest.

“As long as the bacon isn’t made from you I’m okay with that.” Peter remarked.

“Can we do that, you’re right we wouldn’t want him to end up being called Creutzfeldt-Jakob… No I’m not… It’s a really real thing… Prion Disease… That’s what you get when you eat brains, the other one sound funny like, guru or some shit.” Wade Prattled on to himself.

“Kuru Disease?” Peter asked.

“Yeah! That’s the one, gosh you’re so smart Petey.” Wade gushed.

“Wade…” Peter started.

“Yeah baby boy?” Wade was still staring at Peter with his heart eyes.

“You’re burning the you bacon.” Peter laughed.

“Shit!” Wade yelped as he quickly removed that bacon from the pan.

Peter watched Wade as he tended to the slightly blackened pieces of meat. He was waving at the pan in frustration trying to shoo the smoke away, and all Peter could do was stand there and smile. He hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone other than his Aunt in a long time it was nice, but a large part of him that was steadily growing bigger and bigger was still very worried that Wade would want something from him that he was not in any way shape or form ready to give.

“Hey Wade… ummm about last night…” Peter was looking at his toes. Wade stopped what he was doing but didn’t turn or even glance at Peter, he looked rather tense. Peter had only glanced at him but it was enough to see that he was upset. “It was impulsive, and I probably shouldn’t have… I haven’t done anything like this since I was with my ex… I just don’t want you to expect more… at least not right now.... Maybe some time… but not now… and it’s got nothing to do with you, I just don’t think I can handle doing anything right now… I want to…”

Peter stopped his rambling when he felt a pair of rough scarred hands holding his own. Peter slowly looked up at Wade and the man had a soft but almost sad smile.

“I don’t expect anything from you Petey-Pie. However I will gladly accept whatever you are willing to give me. Honestly it’s just nice to be around someone who doesn’t vomit at the sight of my face or run away screaming thinking that Freddy Kruger is after them.” Wade was only able to keep eye contact for the first part but after that he was shyly looking down at his feet.

Peter could feel the heavy-ness in the air and apparently so could Wade. He suddenly looked up at Peter brandishing that million dollar smile.

“Eating contest?” Wade asked as he let go of Peters hands and bounded back over to the stove.

Peter just nodded his head in agreeance. There wasn’t nearly as much food this time but that fit Peter just fine although he had a feeling that Wade was going to be hungry again in two hours. Peter figured that if he had slept any longer he would have woken up to the same predicament as last time. 

“You;regoing to spoil me if you keep cooking e things like this just so you know.” Peter mubbeled between mouthfuls.

Wade just smiled showing his giant mouthful of food. Peter made a fake gagging noise then laughed at Wades sad look. He brightened up at Peters laughter feeling the happier air in the room. They ate their food quickly Wade finishing first of course, (That man could eat a whole cow in about ten minutes if he wanted to) then turned the video games back on. 

It wasn’t until Peters alarm went off telling him he had thirty minutes to get ready and leave for work. Wade had jumped at the sound almost throwing the controller and tipping Peter off of the couch. Peter laughed and stood up to turn off the alarm on his phone then started to head into his room to get ready for work. 

“Where are you going Petey?” Wade asked from over the back of the couch looking like a sad puppy that was being abandoned.

Peter chuckled. “I have to go to work.” He said as he made it back into his room. Peter was stripping off his shirt when he heard Wade at the door.

“You’re leaving me for the Iron-Douch and his walking green fetish?” Wade whined.

“Oh my god Wade!” Peter was laughing so hard that he had to hold himself up on his dresser. He managed to calm his laughing enough that he was able to get a work shirt on. 

“What, he’s got some kind of vendetta against me and I haven’t even killed half as many things as he has, and he can’t use the excuse that they weren’t human, aliens have families too you know!” Wade had crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “Beside Nat and Clint have killed people too.”

Peter walked over to Wade who looked so downtrodden. Peter managed to get Wade to look at him without actually touching him, as much as he wanted to he also knew that Wade was sensitive about that stuff too.

“You can stay here today if you want, I’ll probably be home around the same time but I don’t have to work tomorrow so maybe we can play games for a little bit longer tonight.” Peter suggested, there was just something about Wade looking sad that made him want to fix it. 

“Really Petey you want to spend more time with me?” Wade looked hopeful.

“If you want to.” Peter replied.

“White is right, people don’t normally want us around this much ‘cause we’re too annoying or we got blood on the carpet.” Wade muttered.

“I think it’s refreshing actually, It’s so quiet here most days, I was over working just so I didn’t have to be here alone.” Peter offered.

Wade gave Peter a giant grin. “Well if that’s the case, I’ll definitely come over more often. Also I don’t know how Stark feels about it but I don’t think that pajama pants make for good work pants.” 

Peter turned a bit red and quickly went back to getting ready for work. He hesitated before pulling his pajamas off and slipping on his khakis. He grabbed his wallet and keys from his nightstand and shoved them all into his pocket. THe whole time Wade was mumbling and laughing to himself.

“What?” Peter asked calmly.

“Can I call you Jake?” Wade asked innocently.

“What why?” Peter felt very confused. 

“What are you wearing?” Wade asked his laughter becoming harder.

“Khakis and…” But Peter didn’t get to finish as it clicked in his head. “Wade! NO! You can’t call me Jake from State farm!” Peter shouted which only made the other man laugh harder.

Peter huffed and stalked out of the room. Wade chased after him still laughing.

“Petey, wait, I’m sorry.” He said between giggles. 

Peter turned to Wade and smiled at him, he let out a soft chuckle at Wade who was still trying to calm down the giggles. Wade smiled brightly at him. This is why Peter felt comfortable with him, Wade wanted nothing more than to smile and have fun, occasionally un-alive people, as Wade called it, which Peter didn’t agree with, but that was about it. 

Peter gathered the rest of his things and Wade watched him move around his apartment, he had about ten minutes before he had to leave. He straightened some things up and put dishes in the sink to be washed later that night. He also grabbed himself a small snack to take with him to work. He could get real food while he was there, but the small snack could hold him over for a while. Peter walked over to his door about to walk out when he turned around. Wade was standing not too far behind him looking a little sad.

“There’s a spare key above the door on the outside so if you go out you can lock up and umm…” Peter looked down at his feet nervously, he wasn’t sure what else to say.

When he looked back up Wade was standing right infront of him. Peter didn’t jump, he just looked up at Wade’s face, his breathing becoming slightly shallow. He was so close, Peter leaned forward slightly, he wanted to kiss Wade again, but would it be okay? Peter saw Wade glance down at Peter lips for a moment before meeting his eyes again, he looked like he was looking for something in Peter’s face. 

Peter leaned forward quickly and Pecked the other man on the lips. Peter looked at Wade’s face again, seeing surprise first then a smile. He smiled as well before turning and opening the door and leaving. He closed the door and stood there for a moment knowing that his face was probably as red as a tomato. He took a deep calming breath before he headed back out to start his day. 

\----------

Okay, it was break time right? Peter had been working for five hours straight, he needed a fucking break. As it stood he was getting nowhere, He looked up from his computer and over to the other lab techs that were working today. He didn’t really know many of the other people that he worked with in Stark tower let alone the people he saw on an almost daily basis. 

Peter sighed and stood up from his desk with a quick stretch, he double checked and double locked his computer a compulsory habit he had always had. Peter looked around again feeling uneasy and did a quick third lock on his computer. He then left and headed down to the cafe that Mr. Stark had near the lobby area, surprisingly it was also open to the public. 

After ordering his food and finding a nice secluded place to sit Peter pulled out his phone. It was almost two thirty, he had a message from Wade but that was about it other than a few game notifications. 

Wade: How do you feel about tacos?

Peter typed out a quick reply.

Peter: Sure, but only if they are real tacos.

Peter didn’t even have time to put his phone down and take a bite of his sandwich before his phone went off again. 

Wade: Those are only good when on the run, I was thinking fancy tacos.

“Hey Pete.” 

Peter jumped so hard he almost fell out of his chair. He looked up and saw Dr. Banner standing there next to his table holding a tray of his own. He looked mildly concerned as Peter straightened himself back up.

“Hey Dr.- ah, Bruce what’s up?” Peter tried to say naturally, the other man did not seem convinced.

“Everything okay Pete?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, just a little tire, brains all fogged up. Trying to make some headway on my research but so far nadda.” Peter leaned forward and thunked his head on the table.

“It happens to the best of us, don’t fret, I’m sure once you get a chance to look at what Oscorp has you’ll be able to figure it out lickity split.” Bruce sounded so optimistic that Peter almost believed him. “You know what, you’ve been overworking yourself lately, why don’t you go home early take a longer weekend and we’ll see you on monday?” 

Peter stared at the other man for a moment then sighed. His shoulders slumped, it really did sound like a great idea. Peter looked at the food in front of him and started packing it up.

“Thank you, I think I’ll do that.” Peter sounded almost defeated. 

“It’s not a punishment, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, you just seem distracted and then never helps get anything done. If you want to talk about it we can.” Bruce offered.

Peter hesitated, maybe it would be a good idea to talk to someone who didn’t know the whole story.

“You sure?” Peter asked quietly.

“Positive, if you want we can go to my office and talk there that way no one can listen in on our conversation.” Bruce said as he stood up.

“Uh sure.” Peter felt slightly uneasy about going somewhere alone with another person.

Peter gathered his things and followed Bruce to his office. He followed a few steps behind trying his best to keep his head down so that maybe people wouldn’t see him, or at least his face. When they got to the office and Peter sat down it felt an awful lot like he was sitting in a therapist’s office. 

“Alright, so what’s going on Pete? Is it family, friends, a lover perhaps?” Bruce jumped right into it.

Peter felt like he couldn’t form any words he was being bombarded by all of this, it was too much, but had it really been that much? Wasn’ this just a normal conversation starter? Peter took a deep breath trying to center himself.

“Not really a lover… I think maybe I want it to go there, I just… I don’t know if I can.” Peter all but whispered.

“Why couldn’t you?” Bruce pushed on.

“‘Cause it’s terrifying to think of, I mean he’s really nice to me and I like him a lot, but there are a lot of people that don’t like him, people that I’m worried will hate him. But it’s not just that… It’s me… I-I…” Peter stopped the word vomit, he felt like that’s what he was going to do and the reacting rumbling feeling in his stomach only making it worse.

“Is it because he’s a man?” Bruce asked gently a small smile on his face.

“Yes… I like him, I really do, and I want to be with him.. I think… I just don’t know if I can…” Peter was only able to look at his hands which rested gently in his lap.

He was unsure of when he had sat down but now he felt shaky and nervous. He knew that there was a chance of an anxiety attack starting so he shoved part of his sandwich in his mouth. He couldn’t look at Bruce right now it was just a little too much.

“Have you ever been with a man Pete? Or are they religious factors?” Peter could tell that Bruce wasn’t trying to be too pushy but it was a very sensitive topic.

Peter stayed quiet for a moment, he couldn’t get his voice to work, so he just nodded his head instead. He could feel the tears starting to form behind his eyes. The sudden want to not be here hot him, he wanted to go home and just hang out with Wade.

Peter stopped there, Peter wanted to be with Wade… He wanted the other man’s comforting presence. 

“Hey, Pete you still with me?” Bruce was standing very close to Peter again this time he looked very worried. “Did they force you?” He asked quietly he crouched down next to Peter’s chair his hand resting gently on top of Peter’s own. 

“Hey you two whatcha up to?!” Tony called out as he came sauntering into the room.

Bruce dropped his head and glared over Where Tony was.

“I’m sorry did I miss something? Is this something I should know about?” Tony was all serious now.

Peter looked over at the other men now able to lift his head, Tony’s entrance had somehow calmed him or maybe shocked him out of his head, either way he was grateful to the other man for showing up.

“We were having a sharing moment, you want to tell him or should I? He won’t stop asking if we don’t, but it’s up to you.” Bruce said as he made a head motion to Tony.

Peter looked between the two older men, both waiting expectantly. It was almost like having your parents staring at you waiting for an answer. But could he say it, could he really say what he needed to? Maybe he should, who else would understand pain trauma and loss better than these two right? So with that Peter took a deep breath and let it all out at once.

“Ithink that I may have fallen in love with my friend, the only problem being that, my friend is a guy. Now that’s not to say that bing gay is bad or anything, I just don’t know how I feel about it all, and on top of that I’m actually rather afraid of men, especally ones that are bigger than me, and hes like almost a foot taller than me. Well probably not really but it seems like it. But it’s not just a normal oh he could beat me up no it’s an oh god I couldn’t fight back if I wanted to. Ya see I was attacked two years ago, and since then I haven’t really trusted anyone one. Because of that my girlfriend at the time broke up with me making the trust issues even worse, and now I’m rambling someone please stop me.” Peter gasped in a breath as Bruce’s hand squeezed tighter around his.

Peter was looking between the two older men realizing that he had just told them quite a bit and to them he was practically a stranger. He felt a flush of shame across his cheeks, he felt beyond embarrassed. He probably shouldn’t have told them all of that.

“Well that makes a lot more sense…” Bruce muttered. “I thought that you were just painfully shy.” 

Tony walked closer and stood on Peter’s other side wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders hugging him gently. Peter was a little shocked to say the least.

“Did they ever catch them?” Tony asked.

“No.” Peter mumbled.

Peter didn’t see so much as feel the frown on Peter’s face.

“Are you sure about your friend, is he nice to you, has he ever hurt you?” Tony pressed.

“No, he’s always been really nice to me and the few times he stayed over he even made breakfast.” Peter was smiling at the memory of this morning.

“Then maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel but also express your worries” Bruce added.

Peter looked between the two of them, he was definitely happy that he told them. However their little pow-wow didn’t last long when someone sle entered the room, that someone being Steve Rodgers. 

“Hey Bruce, Nat said that Tony was in here I have a question to ask him it’s rather important, oh.” Steve stopped in his tracks looking at the three other men. 

Tony stepped away from Peter and walked over to Steve. “Come on. So what was your question Cap?” Tony asked as he pulled Steve from the room. 

Bruce stood up and held out a hand to Peter. Peter tucked his sandwich back into the bag then grabbed Bruce’s hand. He stood up and tried his best to hide his face again, but Bruce let go of his hand to raise Peter’s face too look at his. 

“You can come to us about anything, contrary to what people think we are rather nice people here.” Peter smiled at the other man. 

It really did feel nice to get it off of his shoulders. Maybe in the future he could talk about it more with other people. Maybe he could start with just talking to Wade about it, but that would have to wait until he got home. 

“Let me walk you out?” Bruce asked.

“Sure.” Peter said with a nod. 

Peter and Bruce walked out of the office together and down the elevator. When they reached the lobby There were a few people staring at them but most of them looked away again no problem, others continued to stare at the pair as they made their way out of the building. 

“You have my number, if you need anything or if anything goes wrong with your friend call me okay?” Bruce said with all seriousness.

“Okay, and thank you Bruce.” Peter reached out to shake the other man’s hand.

“Any time.” Bruce grabbed Peter’s hand and shook it firmly.

Peter turned and walked towards home.


	10. Tacos With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Deadpool go on a date???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry !!!!!!

Peter arrived home a little after 6, Wade was sitting on the couch watching the TV with such wrapped attention that he didn’t even realize that Peter had walked in the door, or at least didn’t show it. Peter walked up behind the Merc a part of him wanted to scare him, but he figured that it might be a really bad idea. So he stood a safe distance back and cleared his throat rather loudly. 

“Holy shit balls and mushrooms!!!” Wade shouted as he flipped off of the couch a gun in one of his hands. “Petey you scared the living shit out of me! No not literally… no I did not bring the brown pants!” Wade yelped.

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at Wade’s comments even though the other man still had a gun to his head. Wade smiled widely at Peter’s laughter and lowered the gun before lunging at the other man. Peter wasn’t sure where the gun went but by the time Wade reached him Peter had tired darting off to the kitchen but Wade was quite a bit faster and got to him before he had time to take two steps. 

Wade grabbed Peter around his waist and started digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh there and making the other man laugh even harder. Peter squirmed and gasped between peels of laughter. Begging wade to stop.

“Uncle, Uncle!” Peter shouted before Wade let him go.

Both of them were still laughing and trying to catch their breath. 

“How was the work Petey? Did you create any mutated frog or some shit?” Wade asked as he walked back around the couch to turn off the show that he was watching, which turned out to be about ghost stories.

“No I don’t do that kind of stuff. And it was good, I got to talk to the Iron-Dildo and his walking geen fetish as you call them or as I like to say Tony and Bruce.” Peter said with a smug smile.

“Ooohh we’re on a first name basis now! How’d we manage that one, candy? I bet it was Candy, well for Dildo man Candy is probably a stripper.” Peter was holding his stomach in a silent laugh unable to breathe at the moment. “Speaking of candy!” Wade started.

“We are not going to a strip club!” Peter stopped Wade in his tracks, he had been making his way back around the couch towards Peter.

“Strippers who’s talking about strippers? I was thinking of food, but strippers are good too!” Wade said as he bounded the rest of the way back to Peter. 

“No strippers Wade, but food I’ll do.” Peter poked Wade, he could talk about the other things later, right now it was just nice to be around the other man and his carefree attitude. 

“Let’s do Mexican!” Wade started hopping around like an excited child.

“Is that all you ever eat?” Peter crossed his arms.

“Is there anything better than a good taco or chimichanga , if so I don’t believe you at least until either a) you agree with me or b) you show me.” Wade had a very serious face. 

“Fine you show me the tacos and I’ll show you something better.” Peter crossed his arms in challenge. 

“Deal!” Wade said before he spit in his hand and held it out for a handshake.

“That’s just gross.” Peter stared at Wades hand.

“It’s a mans’ handshake!” Wade sounded offended.

“Then I’m not a man cause I’m not shaking that.” Peter pointed at the spit covered hand. “I’ll shake the other one as long as you don’t spit in it.” 

“Fine.” Wade extended his other hand and shook Peter’s hand.

Peter let go of Wades hand so that Wade could get around whatever he needed to get around. Getting around turned out that Wade needed to put on his full suit and his mask along with all of his weapons.

“No way, we are not going out like that!” Peter backed away from the now masked Merc, feeling quite uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry you are too!” Wade said before he tossed something at Peter.

Peter barely caught the small bundle. When he unrolled it he was holding a second Deadpool mask. Peter was about to throw it back at Wade but Wade had moved to right in front of him and grabbed the mask. He pulled it over Peter’s head before Peter could so much as protest. 

It was easier to see through the mask than Peter thought it would be, in all actuality it was easier to see, almost like he was wearing glasses. He looked up at Wade and saw him doing the over exaggerated squee face. He had his hands on either side of his masked face and even through the mask Peter could tell that Wades mouth was hanging wide open. 

“You look like a mini-me!!!” Deadpool squealed.

Peter almost covered his ears from how earsplitting the noise had been. Peter took a moment to actually think about what the mask was doing, it was more than a scrap of leather with some fancy needlework. He could see a little better and hear a little better.

“Hey Wade do you make these?” Peter asked.

“Nope, a friend of mine, well not really a friend, a business partner? Yeah that’s better. He made me like twenty of these suits all of them have different things about them but the masks are all pretty much the same. Nano tech is a wonderful thing!” Deadpool said overly excited. “Alright let’s go get us some food!” Wade said as he charged for the door.

Peter sighed and shook his head, dealing with Wade as Deadpool was going to be tiring, but maybe Peter could live with it. Maybe for a moment he really could be mini-Deadpool… No not to that degree. Peter laughed quietly to himself as he followed Deadpool out of the door. 

Once they were outside Deadpool grabbed Peter’s hand and started dragging him down the street walking a lot faster than Peter could. There were a lot of people staring at them as they passed by. Peter just waved awkwardly and let himself be dragged along. 

“Hey Deadpool, where are we even going?” Peter sounded a little muffled through the mask and making his voice sound kind of funny. 

“Manhattan!” Deadpool said excitedly.

“Are we going to walk the whole way there, it’s like ten miles.” Peter worriedly asked.

Deadpool stopped and put his pointer finger of his other hand on his chin like he hadn’t thought about that.

“Gosh Petey you’re right, let’s get a cab!” Deadpool said before he flagged down a car. 

Deadpool dragged Peter into the car and told the driver where to go, the man looked a little skeptical at first but drove anyway muttering something about how a fare was a fare. Peter still hadn’t let go of Deadpool’s hand as they drove on, he was a little nervous but he knew that if nothing else he would be safe with Deadpool right?

Once they pulled up outside of a small row of buildings, most of which were closed, or looked like they should be closed, all except one, it looked like it was almost new. Peter looked wide eyed between the building and Deadpool.

“Welcome to Javier’s Taco bar!” Deadpool sounded so excited. “I’m trying to remember why I haven’t been here in a long time but for the life of me I can’t think of what it was, oh well.” Deadpool said as he dragged Peter into the restaurant. 

“Wait Deadpool.” Peter tried to stop him and have him go back to what he was saying but the other man was just too excited. 

“Does this count as a date? Can it count as a date? If so I’m paying, if not I’m still paying!” Deadpool said right before they got to the counter. 

A rather large dark skinned man was standing behind the counter. He didn’t look impressed by Deadpool or his getup.

“Just because you dress like the Pool doesn’t mean you get his discount.” The man said in a very thick accent.

“Aww Javie, People have been trying to impersonate me to get free food, that’s just wrong!” Deadpool whined.

“Deadpool, is it really you, I haven’t seen you in a long time not since the Devil ran you out of town.” Javier said with a giant smile.

“Oh right that’s why I haven’t been here!” Deadpool said with a snap of his finger right before the door the restaurant burst open. “There’s my little Devil!” Deadpool sounded way too excited but Peter was too terrified to care.

“Deadpool I thought I told you to stay out of my… Why do you have a kid with you?” Daredevil asked.

Peter was gaping like a fish, one he wasn’t a kid and two Daredevil was standing in front of him. The odd thing was that he was only sort of looking at the two of them.

“Not a kid, cause it’s a date so eww, and you’re ruining our nice date.” Deadpool cried. 

Peter stared at the pathetic looking Merc, knowing that he was probably sad but also a dramatic brat when he was Deadpool. Daredevil was looking between the two of them, looking confused, and that’s when it hit Peter the other man was blind! How was he a superhero if he was blind!

Peter could feel his heart rate picking up, he no longer wanted to be here, not if Wade or Deadpool were supposed to be avoiding Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Deadpool, let’s just go please.” Peter tried to beg.

“See now you’re scaring him!” Deadpool tired to blame Daredevil.

“What how, he’s probably more afraid of you!” Daredevil countered.

“I would never!” Deadpool looked highly offended at the thought of that.

“Deadpool!” Peter all but shouted at the taller man snapping his attention to Peter.

“I just want to be able to get tacos.” Deadpool whined.

“We can go somewhere else, please. I really don’t want you to get into a fight right in front of me.” Peter begged.

“Is that really why you’re here and you actually want to be around this buffoon?” Daredevil asked incredulously. “You do realize that he kills people for living right?” 

“Why do people keep asking me that? Yes, I know, do I like it? No, can I stop him, no. But I like him okay, call me crazy or whatever, he can be a nice guy.” Peter said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You really like me baby boy?” Deadpool sounded like he was crying.

Peter froze, realizing that he had said all of that with Deadpool right there and was suddenly happy that he was wearing the mask.

“Maybe you three can argue about this all over tacos in a booth, quietly so you don’t disturb the rest of my guests, yes?” Javier asked.

Peter stormed off to a booth in the corner and sat down against the wall not bothering to see if the other two had followed him or not. He crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them. He felt the heavyweight of Deadpool sitting next to him and the sound of someone sitting across from them. Peter glanced up from his arms and saw the two of them sitting there awkwardly.

Daredevil started first. “Are you still hunting in New York?”

“Nope, too much heat. I haven’t really gone out as much since I met this one.” Deadpool said as he laid an arm on Peter’s back gently rubbing it. 

“I guess I can live with that. And how persay did the two of you meet?” Daredevil tried his best to seem calm about it, a little worried that Peter was a killer as well.

“He broke into my apartment while on the run from the cops.” Peter said over his crossed arms.

“And you just thought hmm, he seems like the perfect person to go out with?” Daredevil sounded so confused.

“We aren’t dating.” Peter said turning his head from Daredevil.

“Petey!” Deadpool whined.

Peter just looked at Deadpool, and he stopped almost like something had clicked in his brain and he looked down at the table. He was twiddling his thumbs. Peter could swear that Deadpool was pouting through his mask.

“Here you go boys! I tripled your normal order.” Javier said as he placed down two large trays and so did another person. 

“You are the bestest ever!” Deadpool squealed making the other two men he was with cringe at the sound.

“Yes, yes, now I leave you to talk. You need anything you come get me.” Javier said with a thump to his chest.

Peter stared bug eyed at the sheer amount of food laid out before them. Daredevil seem to do the same only for a moment before his attention went back to Peter and Deadpool.

“So you’re on a date but you’re not dating. I think that you two are confused.” Daredevil said as he opened a taco and took a bite of it. 

Peter looked over at Deadpool expecting a reply from the other man but instead was met with the sight of Deadpool having his masked rolled halfway up his face and him stuffing his face with a burrito as fast as he could. Peter snorted a laugh in his attempt to stop it, which only made him laugh harder and made Deadpool look at him with a burrito half hanging out of his mouth.

Peter heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the table and he looked over while trying to calm his breathing and laughter. Daredevil was staring at them with an almost fond smile on his face. 

Peter smiled shyly at the other man before he picked up a taco himself. Wade tried to start a conversation but after Peter told him not to talk with his mouth full, Deadpool would go in between talking and eating actually giving the other two time to input. They went from topic to topic. At one point they were talking about the difference between real mexican food and Taco Bell, to Aliens, to how the new My Little Pony show was superior to the old one but that all of the other remakes were garbage, especially the Power Puff Girls.

They were there for a few hours just talking and hanging out like normal people. They went through most of the burritos and all of the tacos… well honestly Deadpool and Daredevil did, Peter hardly got into his forth taco before he couldn’t eat anymore.

“Oh I just remembered something! An older lady, not the old lady from down the hall but someone else, she was really pretty, she stopped by. I didn’t answer the door but I did look through the hole.” Deadpool said before he shoved half of a burrito in his mouth.

“Shit! That was probably my Aunt!” Peter said as he pulled out his phone seeing that it was still in it’s do not disturb mode that he often put it in when he was at work and having a hard time concentrating. 

Peter turned the setting off and his phone all but exploded. He had few pictures from Wade, mostly of his feet and the TV, but he also had many missed calls from May. Peter looked at the time, it was nearly eleven, May would be in bed already. 

“I’m going to have to call her in the morning.” Peter groaned.

“Should I have let her in?” Deadpool asked.

“No she has her own key, if she stopped by earlier, she probably thought I was at work.God, she’s going to kill me. I’ve been ignoring her, MJ and Harry for the last two days.” Peter dropped his head back to the table.

“Well I guess now is a good time as ever to go our separate ways.” Daredevil said as he stood from the table. “Deadpool, if you feel like you can avoid killing people, feel free to come back, maybe help out a bit.” 

“Don’t you have your little Defenders for that?” Deadpool nodded to the group of people sitting in a booth on the other side of the room.

Peter hadn’t even noticed the other three men sitting at another table. There were indeed looking at them more specifically at Daredevil, as if waiting for a signal that a fight was going to break out.

“You’re right, but we can use all the hands we can get.” Daredevil said with a small smile.

“Hmm I’ll think about it.” Deadpool said as he too stood up holding a hand out to help Peter out of the booth.

“Here take this, just in case.” Daredevil handed Peter a business card with the name Matthew Murdock attorney at law, scrawled across the top.

“Thanks?” Peter was confused for all of about three seconds before he realized that Daredevil had just given him a card with his real name and number on it. 

“Maybe we can do this again sometime.” Daredevil said as he walked out of the establishment .

Peter and Deadpool were soon to follow after Deadpool paid the rather large bill of course. Peter watched rather wide eyed as Deadpool handed the man and large stack of money. Deadpool was saying something in spanish and the other man was protesting slightly back in spanish, before reluctantly taking the money.

Deadpool grabbed Peter’s hand again and dragged him outside and hailed a cab. Peter held tight to Deadpool’s hand all the way until they made it back to Peter’s apartment. Peter slid the mask off before they entered the building. It felt nice to be Peter again and not mini-Deadpool. 

They made their way up to the apartment and inside, almost everyone was either asleep or at their night jobs so they didn’t run into anyone thankfully. Once inside, Deapool began to strip off the suit to Peter’s relief. Although he was still nervous. He knew that he had to talk to Wade about something but really he just wanted to go to bed and put it off but there really was no better time to do so, and the longer he put it off the harder it was going to be to say. 

“Wade… can we talk for a moment?” Peter asked.

Peter’s arm’s were crossed over his chest as he rubbed them slightly in a comforting movement. He saw Wade stop pulling his jeans up part way and looking at him confused.

“Is something wrong baby boy?” Wade asked as he quickly pulled his jeans on the rest of the way before walking over to Peter.

Wade tried to reach out to Peter but with the mood that he was currently in he wasn’t sure that touching was a good idea. He saw Wade pull back slightly but he was still close, that was good.

“I… umm.. Let’s sit down.” Peter said before hurriedly walking over to the couch and curling up to the arm rest putting his back against it and his knees to his chest while he hugged them tightly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wade asked calmly.

“No, no, it’s not that at all I swear. It’s just ....” Peter wasn’t quite sure how to say this next part.

“This is all wonderful and great, but it’s also terrifying… I like this a lot… but that’s just it… I want to be with you… I don’t know how you feel about all of that and I’m sorry I should have asked first but… I’m also scared… Not of you, but of you and people. I’m afraid of someone hurting me again. There is a detail that I never told anyone.” Peter was shaking as he was saying this.

“You don’t have to tell me Petey.” Wade tried to interject.

“But I do. Or I want to…” Peter took a deep breath. “I know one of the guys that Raped me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me....


	11. Old Scars

“What do you mean?” Wade tried to say calmly.

“I know him, well knew him. He was a guy I went to school with.” Peter was mumbling. “And no before you ask, you can’t go un-alive him. He’s not the same person anymore.” Peter continued. “After… After they did what they did, they took off in seperate cars. The one he was in crashed and he ended up bashing his brains in. He lost all of his memory, he has constant seizures. He had to completely start over.” Peter wasn’t looking at Wade anymore he was staring at the tops of his knees. “I still see him every now and then, part of it is just to know that he got what he deserved but another part is that other than his mom no one else goes to see him. He’s alone and doesn’t understand why, he had the mentality of a four year old.” 

When Peter looked up at Wade he was expecting to see anger or disgust there instead all he saw was sadness and pain. He watched as Wade reached out a hand towards him slowly. Peter didn’t move he just closed his eyes and let Wade do whatever it was he was going to do. When he felt Wade’s hand touch the side of his face and started wiping at his cheeks he realized that he had started crying. 

Peter sucked in a shuddering breath. He felt Wade’s arms wrap around him slightly not actually pulling Peter but gently coaxing him into Wades arms. Peter leaned forward into Wades chest and let it all go. He could feel his body shaking with sobs now as Wade rubbed his back gently. 

“It’s okay Petey, I won’t let anything hurt you as long as you let me.” Wade whispered in his ear. 

It was a little odd, Peter had found comfort in a person that evey one had told him was dangerous. He hadn’t even known Wade that long but it felt like they had been together for a very long time. Wade was holding him with such tenderness and care, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He finally felt human.

Peter felt Wade shifting under him until Peter was sitting in his lap. He then braced Peter’s back and legs and stood up with ease. Peter grabbed Wades neck and looked up at his face. Wade was smiling at him as he carried Peter into his room. Peter felt the initial fear of, maybe Wade wanted to do something more with him right then, but did his best to brush it aside. Wade laid Peter on the bed and allowed him to curl up in a ball. Peter felt the bed shift behind him before he felt Wades arms around him again, he was hugging Peter to his chest. 

“Wade?” Peter tried.

“Keep talking Petey, I’ll listen, get it off your chest. It helps.” Wade said as he pulled Peter just that much closer.

So Peter did

\----  
Peter was still interning for the Stark labs and was almost out of college.He’d had a long day, he was close to figuring out the problem that Dr. Connors had encountered and why he had become a human sized lizard. He was walking back to the train station to go to his Aunt’s house for the weekend. Peter hadn’t heard them behind him until it was too late.

Peter felt a pair of hands grab his arms from behind and drag him into an ally. He tried to scream but someone else appeared in front of him and covered his mouth and put a gun to his head. Peter was sure that they were going to kill him, until he saw someone that he knew. Peter thrashed on the other two mens grip until he was able to cry out.

“Flash! Flash please help me!” Peter screamed. 

But Flash wasn’t there to help him, he was there with the other two guys. 

“God you’re pathetic, what does she see in such a pathetic nerd like you.” Flash said before he punched Peter in the face. Peter groaned and spit out some blood, he was terrified now. “I’m going to show her just how much of a little bitch you are.” 

The other two men ripped and cut Peter’s clothes from him, Peter was sobbing and begging them to stop. They pinned his chest to the ground but lifted his hip in the air putting him on full display for Flash. Peter received another punch to the face Peter opened his mouth to scream again when something was shoved into it. Peter’s eyes flew open when he realized what it was as it was shoved to the back of his throat making him gag and cough around one of the masked attackers. 

Tears were streaming down his face now, he couldn’t move he was pinned in place. He felt an odd pressure on his back realizing that they were hands and what was about to happen. Peter tried to buck away from them but the lack of oxygen was making it really hard to concentrate. Then Peter felt it. A mind altering pain that made him scream around the organ that was being shoved into his mouth. He bit down hard making the man in front of him cry out and pull out of Peter’s mouth. Peter could feel blood in his mouth that wasn’t his, and as much as he wanted to try to fight more pain tore through him. 

Peter tried to scream again, but a third very hard punch to the face that nearly knocked him out. It might have even done so for a moment because the next thing he knew pain was traveling up his spine over and over again. There was no mercy to be had, Peter couldn’t even scream he was in so much pain. 

He felt someone grab his hair before shoving themselves into his mouth, telling him that if Peter bit them they would cut Peter’s dick off and shove it down his throat. Peter was forced to take it. They ended up taking turns, using him in every way possible. After they were done with him they threw him into the wall and proceeded to kick the living daylights out of him. 

They left him there on the filthy ground of the ally bloody and naked. Peter was sure that he was going to die there. He heard a gasp and a woman yelling for someone to call 911. He felt a pair of strong arms picking him up and right then he didn’t even have the strength to fight back, instead he passed out.

When he woke up he was in a hospital room with his Aunt and MJ on either side of him. MJ was sobbing next to him and Aunt May was sleeping. A nurse came in seeing that Peter was awake, she woke his Aunt and had both of them leave the room while the doctor came in. 

She asked Peter all kinds of questions and informed him that he would be in the hospital for at least three more days to a week. They needed to make sure that Peter didn’t have any internal bleeding and that there wouldn’t be any residual infections. His colon wall and recton had been torn horrible but they were expecting a full recovery. She also told him that they had run a rape kit and now that Peter was awake the cops would be in shortly to speek with him.

When the cops came in, Peter was barely with it. He was numb to the whole situation and when they asked him if he was able to identify any of his attackers he had said yes. He was able to give them the full report, but when he mentioned Flash’s name they stopped, that’s when they informed Peter that Flash had been in the accident and was in the ICU. They weren’t sure if he was going to make it. That was when Peter finally lost it. 

Peter had started screaming and thrashing, when the cops had tried to restrain him it only made him fight harder. He had pulled out his IV and morphine drips nurses and a few doctors had come rushing in and had to sedate him. 

When Peter woke again MJ was there sitting next to him numbly watching TV waiting for Peter to wake up. They had talked and she assured him that things would work out and she would do everything she could to help him.

Peter went home a week later, he had been told that he could go back to work in another week or two depending on how he felt. Six months after that MJ had tried to sleep with him and Peter had lost his shit on her. She didn’t try again for another month, she tried to tell him that it would be good for him. That exposure to something good sexually would help him get over the trauma. 

Peter refused and refused. Three months later Peter left, he couldn’t take it anymore. He finished school and continued to go to work, he went to go see his Aunt every now and then. Sometimes MJ and Harry would be there, MJ tried to get back with Peter but it only ever ended up in a fight. That was how Wade had found him, a year into his own personal hell

\------

Peter had finally stopped talking and was just staring at Wade waiting for him to say something or be disgusted or try to coddle him and tell him that it was all going to be okay that he would get over it, but he didn’t say anything. It was then that Peter noticed that Wade had started crying. Peter let the other man pull him closer to his chest. Peter could feel Wades heart beating very hard against his back. 

“I’m sorry baby boy. I wish I could have been there for you, but we can’t change those things. It’s hard. It doesn’t get better, it’ll always be hard, but it does get easier. It just depends on how you go about it. Like I said before I’m here for you for as long as you need me.” Wade said into Peter’s hair.

Those are the words that Peter was needing to hear that he didn’t know he had needed. Peter turned over in Wade’s arms so that he was now facing the still crying older man. Peter reached a hand up and caressed Wade’s face gently. Peter’s eyes roamed over every scar and mark on Wades face, mapping them out with his fingers. He gently brushed away the tears from his face. 

“Thank you.” Peter whispered.

“Any time Petey.” Wade said with a smile. 

Feeling a little brave Peter leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Wade’s lips. Wade for his part didn’t really move other than to kiss Peter back. He didn’t try for anything more than what Peter was giving him. Peter broke the kiss and nuzzled back into Wades chest.

Peter finally felt warm and safe with another person. He allowed his eye’s to close as he drifted off to sleep against Wades chest.

\-----

When Peter woke up he felt well rested for once, he hadn’t had any nightmares last night. Peter patted the bed next to him searching for Wade, it took three pats for Peter to realize that the bed was empty. Worry filled him, Peter reached for his phone but it wasn’t on the nightstand Peter realized that his phone was probably still out in the living room in his jacket. 

Still dressed in yesterday’s clothes Peter got out of bed and made his way out of his room and to the living room rubbing at his eyes. The sight that greeted him was a little more than surprising. Wade and Aunt May were sitting on the couch having a very quiet conversation.

“It was the greatest thing ever but he was crying and I felt so bad but it was so funny.” May was saying.

“He was only nine when this happened?” Wade asked, sounding far beyond amused.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“Peter you look like a mess!” 

“Morning Petey!”

They said at the same time.

Peter looked between the two of them, his face going bright red. He turned around going back into his room.

“This is a dream I’m dreaming.” Peter mumbled. 

Peter heard a loud thump from the living room and heard Wade coming up behind him. Peter made it into his room before he felt Wades warm heavy weight on his back. 

“Petey don’t run away.” Wade whined.

“I’m dreaming, this is a dream right?” Peter asked.

“Nope, I was getting around to make breakfast for us when she walked in, scared me to death and back! She even went as far as to start beating me with her bag! I tried to tell her who I was. I’m just surprised that you didn’t wake up. And I may have told her that I’m your roomie to get her to stop hitting me.” Wade said while still on Peter’s back.

“Wade you’re heavy, and roommates really?” Peter was trying to sound angry but with an overly excited oversized toddler on his back, it was rather hard to do.

“Yes, really, but really, unless you wanna, but maybe not yet. How does an omelette sound?” Wade asked as he climbed off of Peter and started to leave the room.

“And how do you plan on making that?” Peter called out. 

“The same way I do every other time Petey-pie!” Wade called back. 

Peter walked over to his dresser and pulled out a set of clean clothes and hurriedly changed into them. He knew that Aunt May was waiting patiently for him to come out now. When Peter was fully dressed he walked out into the living room where Wade was talking to May again. 

“Oh there he is!” Wade said excitedly. 

Peter noted that Wade had his boots on now and was shoving something into his pocket. 

“Peter, there you are. Are you alright?” MAy asked as she walked over to Peter and started stroking his forehead and cheek checking for a fever. Peter knew that she was worried about something else but wasn’t saying it.

“I’m fine Aunt May.” Peter whined. 

“If you say so. Wade was telling me about a friend that you guys met yesterday, he kept calling him the devil though.” May seem rather concerned. 

“That’s because he had red hair,” Peter really had no idea if he did or not. “His name is Matt, he’s a lawyer.” Peter looked at Wade with a glare.

“What?! Lawyers are the devil!” Wade defended with a pout.

“I’m telling him you said that.” Peter said as he crossed his arms.

“Noooo, please don’t I just got on his good side again!” Wade whined again.

“If you’re going to get food go do it or I’m pulling out some cereal.” Peter called as he walked into the kitchen, he didn’t know if it would work or not but it was worth a try.

“Eww no not the bird food you’ve got, nooo Petey, I’m going, I’m going.” Wade called as he walked out of the apartment. 

“So he’s your roommate now? I thought he had a place down the street.” May was the one who looked rather disbelieving now. 

“He does, well did, he kinda comes and goes. He cleans up after himself and brings food, so I don’t mind so much.” Peter tried to say calmly and with a slight shrug.

“You like him don’t you?” Aunt May bluntly asked.

Peter gapped at his Aunt trying to look disturbed at the idea of it, but knew that it wasn’t working. Peter sighed and sagged his shoulders knowing that she now knew.

“When did you figure it out?” Peter asked.

“When he went running after you and you let him touch you. You hardly let anyone touch you ever and he was able to without you getting upset. You actually looked happy when he did. You two also argue like an old married couple.” She said pointedly. 

Peter’s face turned bright red, he hadn’t thought it was that obvious. Now he really wanted to curl up and hide somewhere. He knew that the teasing was about to start any second but maybe he could get away beforehand. 

“I want you to tell me more about him. Does he have a job? Have you told him how you feel? And why you never told me that you had an interest in men, also what happened to him.” Aunt May pressed as she walked over and sat back down on the couch like she was getting ready for a long story.

Peter knew this was coming too. “He has a job, he’s a uh… Jack of all trades?” Peter wasn’t really sure if that’s what Wade would classify it as or not, “And not directly, I’m sure he knows, at least a little bit. And I don’t like men, I like Wade. I haven’t really asked him about what happened to him, I’m sure he’ll tell me, to be honest I hardly notice them. I just see the man underneath, if he wasn’t to tell me I’ll listen but until then I wont ask. He’s actually really sensitive about it.” Peter managed.

“Well then, you really do like him, it’s not just because he’s the first person to show you affection since Mary-Jane is it?” Aunt May asked, she honestly sounded a bit worried about it.

“No, I’ve had plenty of people try to ask me out and be nice to me, and all of that other stuff. Wade’s just different, he understands in a way other people don’t seem to.” Peter said honestly.

“Honey I’m home!” Wade called as he threw open the door, making the other two residents jump. 

“Speak of the devil.” Peter muttered.

“What!? My little devil is here too?” Wade said, looking around.

“No Wade, it’s an… never mind. What all did you get?” Peter asked from his place next to the couch. 

“Eggs, ham, peppers, onions, cheese, chorizo, and bacon!” Wade said excitedly as he went into the kitchen.

“Reason two, he’s a fantastic cook.” Peter said with a wink making his Aunt laugh.

“Alright well I guess I should leave you two to it, I was just stopping by to check on Peter anyway, don’t let me intrude.” Aunt May said as she stood up and started to gather her things. 

“Wait!” Both Peter and Wade said at the same time. 

“Stay I bought plenty for everyone.” Wade insisted.

“Well, if you two say so.” May said as she set her stuff back down and took her place back on the couch. “By the way this is a very nice coffee table, it’s a shame you were just going to throw it out.”


	12. reliving the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the happiest with this chapter I'm probably going to go back and change parts of it and took me forever to write but here it is!

After they had had breakfast, which Wade made too much of again, Aunt May really had to leave and run some errands. Peter and Wade had both hugged her goodbye, but not before she told Wade that if he did anything to her sweet precious Peter she would hunt him down herself. For Wades part he actually looked scared of the older woman. They had spent the rest of the day hanging out and playing some video games and watching TV.

Peter had ended up falling asleep again at one point on Wade’s shoulder as the show played on. When Peter had woken up Wade was asleep. He had turned so that Peter was laying on his chest and was curled up between Wade’s legs. Peter looked at the TV and saw that at some point it had been turned off. Peter reached very carefully for his phone which was sitting on the coffee table. 

Peter unlocked his phone and saw that it was half past eight and when he looked outside the sun was setting in the distance. Peter reached up and ran a hand over his face, he hadn’t spent so much time lazing about doing whatever he wanted in a while, it was nice but tiring in its own right. 

Peter looked back over at Wade who was still sleeping… soundly? Wade was twitching in his sleep and there was a crease between his hairless eyebrows. Peter reached out towards Wade slowly before he pulled back. There was a good chance that Wade might wake up violently especially if he was having a nightmare. 

Peter moved off of the couch slowly and went into his bedroom. He dug through a pile of odd things in his closet until he found what he was looking for. It was an old Iron-Man plushie that his Aunt had bought him for his tenth birthday, this probably wasn’t the best idea but it was the best he had. 

Peter walked back out to the living room, Wade was tossing and turning nearly throwing himself off of the couch in the process. Peter stood back from the couch a little ways and threw the toy at him. Wade jumped almost two feet in the air crying out.

“HOLY JESUS FUCK TITTIES!!! Ooh what’s this?” Wade switched so fast that Peter was the one left feeling confused.

Peter couldn’t help but start laughing. Wade could be so ridiculous sometimes that Peter understood why people thought he should be committed, but it was all funny nonetheless.

“Hey Petey, what with the squishy? I know you have a thing for Iron-dick but didn’t think that it was this bad. OH! Maybe I can make you a Deadpool plushie!” Wade said, sounding way too excited. 

“What! Wade no!” Peter managed through his laughter. Peter took a few deep breaths before continuing. “It’s something I’ve had since I was a kid you degenerate!”

“It’s what I’m best at Petey-pie” Wade said with a grin. “Why do I have this anyway?” 

“You were having a nightmare so instead of you possibly hitting me so I threw it at you.” Peter shrugged.

“Probably a good idea, last person that did I cut their hand off,” Peter made an unearthly squawking noise. “but it only takes so long for my hand to grow back.” Wade smirked.

Peter wished he had something else to throw at Wade right then.

“No hurting yourself, it’s bad for you.” Peter remarked. 

“Awww you really do care about me!” Wade cood. 

Peter felt his cheeks burn and quickly turned away from the other man and walked into the kitchen. Peter flicked on the small light and started going through his cupboards trying to ignore the now singing man. Peter tried not to listen to the cheesy love songs that Wade was singing but it was just too funny. 

“AAANNNNDDDDD IIIIIII WILLL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOUUUUU!” Wade shouted from the couch, making Peter jump and causing the other man to laugh loudly.

“Alright Celine, let’s go get some food.” Peter said, after giving up trying to find food while Wade was being Wade.

“Oh that reminds me you never did mention what you thought of Javier’s, maybe we should go back again tonight.” Wade said excitedly.

“It was great but it might have been overshadowed by Daredevil being there, however I was thinking more along the lines of Thai food.” Peter added hopefully. 

“Fine but, We go back to Javier’s next time and you tell me what you really think.” Wade stuck his hand out making the deal for a second time, although to Peter’s relief he didn’t spit in his hand this time.

“Deal.” Peter happily took Wades hand.

\------

Peter and Wade went and got Thai food and talked some more about Peter’s past, which Peter wasn’t the most comfortable with and opted out of certain questions. Especially one like what had happened to Peter’s Uncle.

After their dinner Peter and Wade went their separate ways, as much as he wouldn’t have minded Wade coming back over Peter knew that the other man had his own things to take care of so he didn’t say anything just offered a smile and a wave as the other man left.

Peter went home knowing that he had his own things to prepare for this coming week at Oscorp, one of them being calling Harry or at least texting him. When he got inside his apartment Peter took his shoes off and went over to the couch setting his stuff on the table before sitting down heavily. Peter hadn’t really just spent a day relaxing so he felt rather out of it right then. When Peter pulled out his phone to check the time it was getting close to eleven, way past when he normally went to bed.

Peter felt the yawn before it hit. With that Peter, with his phone in hand Peter went to bed, making sure that it was plugged in and he had alarms set, had had a few errands to run tomorrow and wanted to get some work done as well. 

Peter laid in bed thinking about the things that had transpired over the last few days. He felt the rising panic and anxiety, he had been expecting it after everything that has happened. Peter had managed to suppress it for a while, he thought that he would never do this again but he did. Peter rolled over in his bed and grabbed his pillow and pressed it to his face trying to slow his breathing. 

Peter felt the tightness in his chest constrict further at the lack of oxygen, but it was okay he had done this before and been okay. He just wanted it to stop, he didn’t want to have another attack of this magnitude, not alone. He hated being alone like this, and having Wade there the last couple of times had helped a lot. But those thoughts just made it all the worse to bear. Peter was gasping against the pillows and could feel the sobs wracking his body. The flood of anxiety and fear filled thoughts wracked his brain.

‘What if Deadpool does hurt him?’

‘He couldn’t possibly feel anything for Peter he was just a pity case.’

‘He was just a tool to be used and thrown away.’

‘What if he wanted something from Peter that he wasn’t ready to give, would he take it any way? The man already had questionable morals.’

‘What if Wade forced Peter to have sex with him, there was no way Peter could fight him off.’

‘He could do anything he wanted to Peter and there was no stopping the much bigger and stronger man.’

‘Could Peter really love a man after everything that has happened?’

‘Did he love Wade?’

Peter’s mind continued to race. He tried to argue these thoughts, counter them with all of the good things that had happened with Wade. The tacos, meeting Daredevil, never pushing anything, and comforting Peter when he had needed it. People probably wouldn’t think of Wade or Deadpool for that matter to be a comforting and kind force. Sure he killed people for money and was clinically insane, but he still had a good head on his shoulders, well as much as he could.

Peter fell asleep like that, his body shaking from the force of his sobs and the continuous fight he was having with himself. It would be better in the morning right?

\-----

Peter woke up at eight am that morning feeling more drained than he had in awhile, it almost felt like he had been hit with a truck and the accompanying headache didn’t make it any better. Peter managed to get himself around and make some coffee before he left for the day. He wasn’t looking forward to spending the day alone, and it wasn’t like he had anyone other than Wade to call up and see if they wanted to do anything that day. He thought about possibly going to his Aunt’s house but felt that might be a bad idea in his current state, so instead he went shopping and gathered a few other work supplies that he might need. 

He did his best to keep his mind on what he was going to do this week at work, going to Oscorp was a huge step for him and he was genuinely excited for it. Some of the experiments that they had going was going to further Peter’s research so much faster than if he did it himself, probably by about fifteen years. 

Peter wasn’t paying much attention to where he was going as he walked down the street, he just knew that he was heading to the little corner store. He hadn’t meant to bump into anyone he just hadn’t been watching himself. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Peter cried as he shoulder checked another man hard enough that he tumbled to the ground.

Peter reached out his hand to help the other man up, Peter looked at him properly and saw that he had a walking stick and was wearing very dark red glasses. Peter marveled for a second at the man’s reddish brown hair before he actually reached down and grabbed the other man’s hand. 

“Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?” Peter asked trying to ignore all of the people that just walked around them like nothing had happened and the few that were still staring.

“I’m fine thank you.” The other man said as he let Peter help him to his feet.

Peter stopped, he knew that voice. At least he was pretty sure he knew that voice, Peter looked a little closer at the other man’s face focusing more on the lower half than the upper half. Peter didn’t realize that he was still holding the other man’s hand until he cleared his throat.

Peter quickly let go of his hand and leaned over and grabbed the seeing stick.

“Sorry about that.” Peter mumbled, still trying to pinpoint that voice.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said calmly dusting off his suit.

Peter leaned a little closer and whispered quietly that he hoped no one else heard but also loud enough that the other man could. “Matthew?” 

“For a second I didn’t think that you would recognize me, but I wanted to talk to you. I was just heading to your place.” Daredevil… no Matthew said with a smile. “Also it’s Matt.”

“Matt then, um I was actually going to go shopping, I don’t have much there right now if this is a conversation that can be had while we’re out and about.” Peter wasn’t trying to show that he was nervous but he knew that he didn’t want to be alone with the… smaller? Man right now. 

Peter was not short but not tall either he was around five-nine but Matt was probably about two or three inches shorter. Peter hadn’t really noticed it when they had been sitting down eating tacos how tall Daredevil had been. 

“Sure I don’t mind.” Matt said with a shrug.

“It’s uh, Peter by the way. Wait how do you know my name let alone where I live.” Peter had stopped and was now staring at the blind man thoughtfully, and without a doubt worried.

“Deadpool said your name many times and I’m a lawyer, it’s my job to find leads, you were my lead.” Matt said matter of fact-ly.

Peter started walking again while listening to Matt, it took the other man a moment to follow. Peter stopped and held out an arm for the other man so that they could walk together and talk.

“Thank you. As I was saying I wanted to talk to you.” Matt stated.

“What about?’ Peter felt nervous, and Matt must have noticed.

“Don’t worry you’re not in any trouble, just have some questions.” Matt said with a smirk.

“What about?” Peter asked.

“I need to know why he’s here.” Matt’s voice was calm and concise. 

“Why who is where?” Peter wasn’t trying to play dumb but his brain just wasn’t working the right way.

“Deadpool, he hasn’t stayed anywhere long, but he’s been here for over a month almost consecutively and I need to know why. Deadpool is dangerous, why you are hanging out with him I’d like to know as well. Do you help him?” Matt asked his voice still calm but dangerous. 

Peter swallowed, they were nearing the store but he was feeling less and less safe. Matt seemed to catch on to this but took it as Peter trying to hide something. Matt gripped Peter’s arm and steered him into the ally instead. That was when Peter freaked, he yanked his arm from Matt’s and started back pedaling until he slipped and fell flat on his butt. 

“Please, no.” Peter couldn’t do this, no he needed to get away.

Right then Matt seemed to understand.

“Hey, hey, hey, whoa calm down. I’m not going to do anything to you okay?” Matt slowly approached Peter, hands held in the air. 

Peter was too far gone though, he wanted to scream and cry out for someone but he couldn’t make a sound. Peter reached blindly into his pocket his wide eyes still on Matt. Matt looked almost as spooked as Peter felt. Peter took a second to look at his phone to send Wade his location and the word ‘Help!’ then his eyes were back on Matt. Peter tried to crawl backwards out of the alley but Matt was suddenly there.

“Pete, Peter, stop it’s okay. Breathe, no one is going to hurt you.” Matt was saying it over and over again.

Matt managed to pick Peter up and carried the shaking man back into the alley. Peter was twisting and begging for Matt to stop and was trying to get away. Tears were streaming down his face he knew they were. 

“Peter did you text him? Did you text Deadpool?” Matt seemed like he was the one that was scared now. 

“Yes.” Peter managed weakly.

“Shit.” Matt muttered. “We need to get out of here.” 

“No, let me go!” Peter twisted again and managed to get Matt to drop him. 

“Peter! Fuck are you okay?” Matt asked as he bent down to check on Peter.

Peter looked wide eye’d at Matt, he tried to back pedal again but stopped when he ran into something. Then there was a flash of red and black that connected with Matt’s face. 

“Sorry but only one creeper in a red suit per Peter.” Wade said before he punched Matt again this time in the stomach making the other man double over. 

“W-Wade?” Peter cried.

Deadpool looked down at Peter for a moment before he reached down and pulled the smaller man to his feet, Deadpool moved so that he was standing in front of Peter so he was between Peter and Matt now. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Deadpool growled at the other man. 

“I was just trying to talk to him, we started to talk about you, he started to freak out. I pulled him in here to talk and he flipped his lid.” Matt seemed almost as startled as Peter. 

Peter was looking at Matt, he had a purpling bruise on his face and he was clutching his stomach, he wasn’t able to stand up straight because of it. Peter would have felt bad for him if he wasn’t still shaking in fear himself.

“If you had questions you could have just asked me, not assault Petey!” Deadpool was angry and looked like he wanted to throw himself at the other man. 

“I was only trying to talk to him I swear. I didn’t hurt him, Deadpool.” Matt was standing up straight now looking like he was getting ready to defend himself if need be. 

“Deadpool, let’s just go please.” Peter had grabbed ahold of Deadpool’s arm and was now pulling him away from Matt. 

“But I want to see his entrails all over the ground and make a pretty picture!” Deadpool said, sounding almost sad to Peter. 

“What?! No, please let’s just go. Please?” Peter was pulling Deadpool out of the alley slowly but surely. He was hardly standing on his shaking legs, he just wanted to get home. 

Deadpool turned and looked at Peter finally, he could see that Peter was a shaking mess and still had the deer in headlights look on his face. Peter was still lightly pulling at Deadpools arm too trying to get him to back away from Matt. Peter watched Deadpool’s shoulders slump as he gave in to Peter’s plea to leave.

“You and I aren’t finished, I’ll be seeing you soon. You can ask whatever you want then.” Deadpool said plainly before he turned and followed Peter out of the alley. 

People stared openly as Peter dragged Deadpool down the street. It must have looked like Peter was crazy for dragging a psycho killer down the street like he was dragging a puppy that he was mad at. Peter dragged Deadpool all the way back to his apartment, the Merc following without any complaint. 

When they got inside Peter, who was refusing to actually look at any of the people that had been staring at them let alone Deadpool himself, pretty much collapsed on the floor as soon as the door closed. Peter knew that he had wanted to get Deadpool away from Matt, but now that he was alone with the Merc all of his thoughts from the night before reared their ugly heads. It really didn’t help that the Merc was wearing his full suit. 

“Petey-pie? Is there something that I can do to help you?” Deadpool asked as he slowly moved towards Peter’s shaking form.

When Deadpool’s gloved hand touched Peter, Peter lurched away from the touch almost like had been burned. When Peter looked at Deadpool he stopped moving and probably breathing. Peter couldn’t see Wade’s face, and that was only making it worse, so much worse.

“Take it off please.” Peter whimpered.

Deadpool was confused for a moment before it clicked and he quickly tugged the mask up off of his face. Peter felt himself relax even if it was only slightly, but he felt like he could breathe again. Peter watched Wade get closer again, his movements were slow and precise and Peter was able to watch every movement.

“Can I touch you?” Wade asked calmly.

Peter hesitated, his thoughts were swirling around how many different ways Wade could hurt him and there was nothing that he could do, but he nodded anyway. Wade hadn’t ever actually hurt him, why would he start now? 

Wade’s hand slid down Peter’s back making slow soothing circles that was making Peter’s body relax. He kept his hand high on Peter’s back never going past the middle of it. Peter drooped closer to Wade his body craving the comfort.

“I’m sorry.” Peter cried.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you texted me.” Wade said as he gently pulled Peter into his arms and was practically hugging and rubbing Peter’s back all at the same time.

“I knew he wasn’t going to do anything, but I was so scared, my body acted on it’s own. I’m sorry I bothered you, it looks like you were working.” Peter tried to say calmly but it came out sounding more broken than anything else.

“Nah, I was just wandering around, figured that you wanted space. I thought you were texting me for something else, I saw red when I saw what was actually going on.” Wade said with a slight shrug, he was almost completely supporting Peter’s weight now. “You have no reason to apologize.” 

“I do…” Peter mumbled before he dropped his head to Wade’s chest, and buried it there while Wade continued to rub at Peter’s shoulder pulling the tension from them.

“Why baby boy?” Wade asked as he leaned down and hid his face in Peter’s hair.

“For all of this, for things I don’t want to talk about right now.” Peter’s voice was slightly muffled. 

Peter lifted his head slightly allowing Wade to move his face away from his head before he looked up at the other man. Even after everything that had happened Peter still felt more at ease with this man than anyone else. Peter was staring into Wade’s bright blue eyes getting lost in them, when it clicked. Peter, did want Wade, he wanted him in every way.

Without much thought after that Peter leaned up and kissed Wade. Wade was momentarily confused but eagerly kissed Peter back. Peter sat up a bit more and pulled himself closer to the Merc. Their lips slid together perfectly and Peter even made another bold move of gently licking Wade’s bottom lip like he was asking to be let in. Wade groaned and Peter thought that when Wade’s hands slid to his shoulders that Wade was going to pull him closer he was gently pushed away.

“While I love the enthusiasm, not right now, okay?” Wade was searching Peter’s face.

Peter nodded numbly, it was probably best. Impulsive decisions while he was like this had never led to anything good. Wade separated himself from Peter enough that he could stand up then offered Peter a helping hand up. Peter stood on shaky legs and allowed Wade to help him to the couch where Peter sat down and curled himself into a ball. Peter felt embarrassed but he knew that there wouldn’t be any judgment from the other man. 

“I’m going to go back out I’ll be back later, unless you don’t want me to go.” Wade told Peter gently.

Peter didn’t really want to be alone but at the same time he didn’t want to force Wade to be here. Peter couldn’t form an answer his head kept going back and forth. He made a pathetic whimpering noise as his head started to pound. Peter felt Wade sit next to him on the couch and gently pulled Peter against his chest again. Peter felt truly pathetic now as he clutched himself to Wade’s suit.

“Do you want me to call May?” Wade said into Peter’s hair as he nuzzled into it again.

Peter shook his head violently. Aunt May seeing him like this again was the last thing he wanted right now. I took Peter another moment to talk again.

“Wade?” Peter managed.

“Yes baby boy?” Wade asked as he rubbed gently at Peter back.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what were you going to do?” Peter was hesitant to ask, but he had to know.

“I was going to make a deal with a Devil.” Wade’s rubbing hands felt soo good on Peter’s back.

“What kind of deal?” Peter sounded worried now.

“If he has any questions he talks to me and leaves you alone unless you talk to him first and I don’t paint Hell’s Kitchen with his blood.” Wade sounded rather dangerous right then, like he actually meant it, which he probably did. 

Wade must have felt Peter stiffen up because the hand on his back had stopped moving and was now just holding him. Peter knew that he himself should probably be afraid of Wade but he was more afraid for everyone else. Matt now being one of those people.

“Let’s not worry about it. Instead why don’t we go to the store like I was trying to before Matt interrupted me.” Peter suggested.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go back out?” Wade sounded very skeptical.

“No, but it’s better than hurting someone who could potentially be a help later down the road, right?” Peter tried.

Wade let out a sigh. “Fine, but only because you say so. You really are a good person Petey.” Wade snuggled further into Peter and let out another sigh.

They ended up staying like that for a few hours, they talked about more random things like floating in space to the different sizes of penises in different countries. Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket finally breaking the snuggle party they were having on the couch. 

Peter pulled out his phone the first thing that he noticed was that it was now almost two in the afternoon, the second was that he was now starving, and the third was a text from Harry. Peter unlocked his phone and opened the message with Wade peering over his shoulder.

Harry: Hey Pete, what are you up to? Trying to see if you have free time and want to get some coffee?

“Who’s Harry?” Wade asked, sound more curious than the underlying jealousy that Peter could hear.

“A friend from school. I’ve known him for years, we still see each other often because he goes to my Aunts house a lot and he’s with MJ now.” Peter sighed as he locked his phone and set it down on the coffee table. 

“Aren’t you going to reply?” Wade seemed confused now but only slightly.

“Nah, let’s go out and get some food instead.” Peter said with a smile.


	13. Creepy Crawly Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another really long one for you, I just couldn't break it into two like I wanted too but oh well more for you guys right?

Wade ended up staying at Peter’s again that night, they even went to the store and got food. Things had gone so well after they had gotten back to Peter’s that Peter had almost asked Wade to sleep in his bed with him but had chickened out. Wade had left that morning before Peter woke up. There was a note sitting on his coffee table though.

‘Petey-pie,  
Got a call for a job in the middle of the night and had to leave. I’ll be back this weekend but you can call me anytime. If I don’t answer right away wait ten minutes and try again. Try to have a good time without me! <3’

There was also a ridiculous drawing of the two of them at the bottom holding hands and kissing. Peter smirked at it and went and put it with the other note that Wade had left Peter. 

Today was Monday and that meant that he had today and tomorrow to get ready for going to Oscorp. Peter also remembered the text he had gotten from Harry yesterday, it could have been about going over there. Peter checked the time it was seven so he still had an hour before he had to get ready and leave for work. 

Peter mozied his way around getting himself some food and getting ready for work. He was almost tempted to turn on the TV and watch something but he knew he wouldn’t have the time, that and he felt he should ask Wade before he just used his account.

Peter ate his breakfast, but felt a little listless, the apartment was so quiet right now and he hated it. He grabbed his phone and headphones and opened up his music app and started playing his really odd mix of songs. It varied from punk to rock to a few rap songs, he liked listening to the different sounds that he could get lost in. Slow songs, fast songs, sad songs, happy songs, songs that were just down right inappropriate to play out loud, Peter listened to it all. 

Now that the silence was broken Peter was able to focus better and started getting some of his things around that he had just bought from the store. He even managed to get in the shower and start a load of laundry that he could finish when he got home before he left. 

Even with how bad the weekend had been for Peter mentally, he was still starting off to a good day, maybe he could actually get some work done. Peter kept his headphones in as he walked through Stark tower ignoring everything and everyone like he always did when he was at work.

Peter quickly encountered a problem with that though, now that he was talking to people they wanted to talk to him, one of those people being Tony. He almost looked like he was waiting for Peter even though he was talking to Bruce when Peter walked in. Tony had stopped their conversation and had turned to Peter and started talking but Peter couldn’t hear him and quickly took out his headphones. 

“Sorry I didn’t catch that.” Peter sounded slightly embarrassed. 

“I was asking if you had time to go by Oscorp today, I got a call from one of their scientists and they want to meet you. She seemed really excited about it.” Tony was smiling at Peter. “Just remember that you work here, we wouldn’t want to lose you.”

Peter felt his face turn a little red. “Don’t worry I worked too hard to be here, if I wanted to be there I would have just asked Harry.” 

Tony’s smile widened a little more and Bruce was also smiling now. Tony slung an arm over Peter’s shoulder and walked with him back to Peter’s desk. A few of the other lab tech were staring wide eyed at the two of them and the one guy that Peter had no idea what his name was, was glaring at him again. Peter quickly turned away from them and focused on Tony.

“What do you think you’ll need for going over there, I’ll have Happy drop you off too.” Tony seemed to be rambling slightly.

“I just have to get some of my notes from my computer.” Peter replied, blush still evident on his face.

He unlocked the different aspects of his computer and plugged in his flash drive and unlocked something else before he started moving some of his files over. Tony was watching him quite surprised by all of the security that one person had on their system. 

“I’m surprised that there isn’t a retinal scan.” Tony said with a smirk.

“If I could have one I’m sure that I would.” Peter said as he pulled out the flash drive but not before ejecting it and typing in yet another password. 

Peter had made it so that if you tried to insert a flash drive or anything else you had to type in a password or the whole thing would be corrupted the same would go for if you tried to pull it out without ejecting it and typing in the password. Peter knew that he was a little obsessive about his privacy and his work but you couldn’t be too careful and ever since he started getting death glares from people he had been backing up all of his work and locking everything on his computer as much as he could.

Peter locked everything back up and put his drive into a pocket in his backpack that he zipped closed before zipping up his backpack. Peter then followed Tony back out of the labs and down to the lobby. One of Tony’s many cars was sitting out front and a large curly haired man was sitting in the driver’s seat. 

Tony opened the car door for Peter but didn’t follow Peter into the car. Peter was momentarily confused when Tony closed the door. 

“I’ll see ya later Pete, if you need anything give me or Bruce a call. “ Tony called through the window before tapping the roof signaling that Happy could drive on.

Peter sat quietly for a moment but the awkward silence was killing him. “So… why does he call you Happy?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Happy sounded annoyed. 

“Sorry.” Peter turned his head and looked out of the window and watched as the scenery went by. 

When they pulled up outside of Oscorp and the car came to a stop, Peter grabbed his things and opened his car door. He hardly had time to close the door before the other man drove off. 

‘Well then…’

Peter walked up the front steps, he had been here before but this time it was for actual work and not because he was being dragged along by his best friend. It felt a little odd and he was intimidated by the large building much like the first time he had been here. 

“Pete!” Peter’s head whipped around recognizing the voice, Harry was walking towards him like he was just getting to work as well. “What are you doing here? Finally decided to join me?” Harry asked with a sly smile.

“Hey, Harry. No I’m actually here for work.” Peter was looking at Harry carefully.

“Really, I didn’t hear about it.” Harry said confused as he followed Peter into the building.

“Yeah, it’s for my research, Mr. Stark got a hold of your dad and they worked out a deal. I’m probably going to be here a lot for a while.” Peter said with a shrug. 

“Wow! That’s awesome! Hey maybe we can have that lunch later then.” Harry seemed so overly excited about working with, well near, Peter that he was already setting up plans for them hanging out. 

“Uh sure maybe Harry, I’ve got a lot of work to do while I’m here, so we’ll see?” Peter tried to not crush Harry’s hopes but Peter also knew that there was a good chance that he would be too busy to even take a break until the end of the day.

“Sweet I’ll come get you around two.” Harry said as he walked away from Peter with a wave not even giving him a chance to respond. 

Peter sighed and walked over to the help desk. There was a stern looking blond standing behind the counter typing away at something on her computer. Peter waited patiently for the woman to look at him or at least acknowledge that he was standing there. Peter opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when she raised on finger to him and typed a few more things into her computer.

“Thank you Mr. Osborne. Is there any way that I can assist you further… Very well, have a wonderful day.” The woman reached up and tapped something in her ear which Peter guessed was a blue-tooth headset. “How may I help you Sir?” She asked, sounding rather bored. 

“My name is Peter Parker I’m here from Stark Industries.” Peter stated, he was trying to be nice but the woman, Peter quickly read her name plate, ‘Nancy’ was making it a little difficult. 

“Yes, Mr. Parker. Ms. Stacy is waiting for you in the labs on the third floor.” Nancy rifled through a few things before pulling out a badge with Peter’s name on it. “This is your way in and out, scan it in front of the lock and it will open. You only have access to few floors. If you have any questions feel free to ask. The elevators are in that direction. Have a wonderful day.” Nancy pointed to the large group of elevators then went back to ignoring him entirely. 

Peter walked away from her feeling rather annoyed and he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with her again anytime soon. Peter walked over to the elevator and hit the up button, the doors slid open allowing Peter to walk in. He turned and looked at all of the buttons that were on the wall before hitting the button for floor three, a computerized voice asked for him to scan his badge before it started moving.. 

So now Peter knew that he was meeting a Ms. Stacy at least he had a name to go off of now. He was still a little nervous about it all but Peter knew that he had to be professional about the whole thing. He really didn’t want to screw this up, if not just for himself but for Tony, Norman, and Harry too. 

Peter was full of nervous energy and excitement, he was practically bouncing from it. When the elevator came to a stop and the door dinged and the voice announced that he had reached the third floor Peter stepped off. He was met with the smell of bleach, disinfectants, and other odd chemicals. It was a small that he was used to but at the same time it was still all so different. 

Peter looked around the lab, there were thing that he recognized and things that he didn’t, and a part of him knew that there were things that he was going to miss having readily available. He stopped looking when he spotted a small blond girl bent over a microscope. She was wearing a mask that was covering most of her face and she seemed so lost in what she was doing that she hadn’t even heard Peter enter.

“Ms. Stacy?” Peter called. 

The girl, she was probably around Peter’s age if not younger and had the brightest brown eyes ever. Peter watched her stand up then slide the mask up and over her face so that it was resting on top of her head. 

“Gwen, please. You must be Peter Parker.” Gwen said as she stuck out her hand for Peter.

“Just Peter, or Pete, I don’t care.” Peter said with a smile.

“Mr. Osborne said that you were top of your class and that you were working at Stark Tower, so I just had to meet you before Wednesday otherwise I was going to go crazy! Anyway he said that you were doing all kinds of genetics research and that you had managed to find where Dr. Connors had gone wrong in his experiments, I was so impressed, I haven’t done anything like that but you should check out what I’ve been doing with spider DNA.” Gwen sounded so happy to be talking about it all, and Peter couldn’t help but smile at her.

She continued to talk about the different ways that spiders adapted to their surroundings and the different ways that they had learned to hunt. There was one that although it’s webs weren’t very strong it had the right texture to it that the web could gather static electricity and shock its prey so that it couldn’t escape. 

Another one could jump really far to catch its prey in the air. One that could kill a full grown human with a single bite, and so on and so forth. Peter was thoroughly entertained, Gwen was talking about how she had bread a few spiders with mixed DNA and had created what she called super spiders. Each one had an identifying tattoo on them of three different numbers. The first two were the parents numbers and the third was their own number. 

“I’ve got one that I mixed together that can jump almost from one side of his enclosure to the other with one that, not only can it pick up sticks and even small branches but it regrow legs if it loses one as well. There are only two others like him, both of them are females though. But that’s good cause it means that I can breed them together once they are big enough.” Gwen seemed elated as she looked on at her spiders. “Anyway what were you hoping to do here I really want to hear about it.”

“I wanted to see if I could find the mutant gene in animals like there is in humans and maybe be able to identify it better. That way if their child is born with the gene they can know to expect them to be different. It’s just a fact of our world, humans are changing and they should know what it is they are changing into. I honestly think that is what happened to Dr. Connors, he has some latent mutant gene and that mixed with the reptile DNA it changed him.” Peter said with a shrug. 

Gwen was staring at him wide-eyed. It took Peter a moment to realize that she had been staring at him with stars in her eyes because in the midst of talking Peter had started looking at a very interesting spot on the floor. Peter swallowed, he wasn’t used to people staring at him like that, most people just looked at him like he was fucking crazy or a giant nerd.

“Did I say something wrong?” Peter asked.

“Oh no! I’m just very intrigued, you’re really out for helping people aren’t you?” Gwen asked.

“Extremely, honestly it’s why I went to work at Stark Industries instead of here. That and working with the Avengers is kinda fun.” Peter said with a small laugh. 

“Oh you have to tell me all of the stories!” Gwen was back to her happy excited movements.

“How about you show me around first then we can talk.” Peter suggested.

“Oh right yeah let’s go!” Gwen grabbed Peter and started dragging him around. 

Gwen dragged Peter around the whole floor showing him all of the things that they were going to be working with and where he was going to be working. Peter got to see some of her earlier projects as well. He marveled at them, there was even one spider that was as big as a medium sized dog! Gwen told him that it wasn’t really a spider but a coconut crab, which while it was an arachnid it wasn’t an actual spider, but she still used it in her research on making a spider that could breathe underwater. 

Peter was in awe, there was just so much stuff and he had so many ideas running around in his head and he was excited to get started. However neither Peter nor Gwen had been paying attention to the time and both of them jumped when the Elevator doors dinged open. 

“Hey Gwen, hey Pete. How’s it going?” Harry called.

“Hey Harry!” Gwen called.

“Hey Harry.” Peter said with a lot less enthusiasm.

“You ready for lunch Pete?” Harry asked as he strolled up to the two of them.

“Uh, I guess?” Peter looked at Gwen, he had been having so much fun that he hadn’t realized that it was two o’clock already. 

“Sweet let’s go!” Harry said before he grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him along.

“See you in a bit, have fun!’ Gwen called out to them before she gave Peter a wink. 

\----

“So why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked suddenly.

Peter had been munching on his salad that he had gotten from the restaurant down the street, when Harry had sudden;y spoken up.

“Tell you what?” Peter tried to play innocent.

“That you were going to be working in my building.” Harry said flatly not taking the innocent act.

Peter sighed he had been hoping to avoid this but he guessed that it was inevitable. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his face. 

“I don’t know, I just… I still felt weird after seeing you and MJ last time. I didn’t know what to say.” Peter was still staring at his plate.

“Look Pete, we talked about this, I know that things between you and MJ are rough, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to take her side. You’re still my best friend and she is most definitely not right a hundred percent of the time, and she went way out of bounds last weekend.” Harry stated. 

Peter looked up at Harry and he looked rather annoyed, Peter just hoped that it wasn’t at himself.

“So, what do you think of Gwen? Cute right.” Harry had one of those cocky smiles on his face now, it was pretty obvious that he was trying to change the topic.

“Yeah, she is, but I don’t think I can do that right now. Even if I did at some point it would be after we aren’t working together.” Peter hated when Harry tried to set him up.

“Oh come on Pete, you’re telling me that if she asked you to fuck her against one of the lab tables that you wouldn’t? I mean come on man how long has it been?” Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“No, Harry, I wouldn’t. And what does it matter when the last time I had sex was, there are some people that go their entire lives without it, so if you don’t mind kindly back the fuck off.” Peter sucked in a quick breath when he realized what he had said. “Shit Harry, I’m sorry.” Peter tried but the look of hurt and surprise was still plastered on Harry’s face.

“Sorry, Pete, look I should get going. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Harry said as he stood up from the table.

“Harry…” Peter tried but the other man just waved it off as he walked away. 

Peter looked back at the salad in front of him and suddenly felt disgusted by it and stood up with it and threw it away into the nearest trash can. He needed to get back to work and maybe bury himself in it for another year. Peter got back to the lab quickly enough, and to his surprise Gwen was still there.

“Didn’t you go to lunch?” Peter asked although he felt kind of stupid for asking.

Gwen turned to look at him surprised but she also had a mouthful of food. She quickly chewed and swallowed her bite before she replied.

“Oh I don’t really leave the lab until I go home.” Gwen said with an awkward smile. “So you and Harry huh? I thought he had a girlfriend.” 

“What, oh god, no, no,no,no. Harry and I are just friends, we have been since highschool.” Peter’s face flushed, he tried to imagine dating Harry and burst out laughing at the thought. 

“Glad you found it funny. Are you seeing anyone stud.” Gwen was trying to speak in one of those deep sexy voices but it was coming across wrong which only ade Peter laugh more.

Peter quickly remembered what Harry had said before they had come up here and it caused Peter to freeze up.

“Um yeah actually.” Peter lied, he knew he was lying but he didn’t want to get Gwen’s hopes up.

“Aww what’s her name?” Gwen asked as she propped her head on her hands and stared at Peter intently.

“Ah, his name is Wade.” Okay this was a really bad idea, Peter thought to himself. 

“Ooooh a boyfriend, tell me is he cute like you or is he one of those big buff teddy bears?” Gwen asked looking more curious than she should have been.

“Ah the second one?” Peter’s face was bright red now and he really didn’t want to continue this conversation. “So why don’t we get back to work, you were doing something with one of your spiders when I got here, what was it?”

“Oh I was checking on her developing eggs, she’s going to lay the egg sack soon. Hers will be the biggest set I’ve gotten so far. She’s got about twenty eggs growing in her sac which is about half to a third the size it should be but that’s okay, I’m just happy that she’s able to breed at all.” Gwen said with a smile.

“Wow, that’s actually really cool.” Peter looked at the spider that Gwen had in a small glass cage in front of her at the moment.

“You wanna touch her? You’ll have to wear gloves of course, but she doesn’t mind. I think I even got Harry to hold her once.” Gwen said as she opened the cage and held her hand out for the spider to walk on. “She’s a bit of a special one compared to her brother and sister, this one has an almost precognitive sense. If she feels like you’re going to harm her or you have those intentions she’ll attack but if you don’t you’ll be fine, I’ve only seen her attack one person so far. She has however killed other spiders three times her size.” She sounded so proud of one little spider.

Said spider was now sitting happily on her hand staring at her. The spider seemed to notice that Peter was there and turned around in Gwen’s hand so that she could look at Peter. He little fangs twitched and she seemed to be looking Peter up and down. Peter quickly grabbed a glove and slid it on before he held his hand out for the spider to crawl over to him. She looked at his hand than back at Peter then back at his hand. She moved one leg forward slowly then another and another until she was crawling slowly off of Gwen’s hand and onto Peters.

Peter brought her closer to his face so that he could get a closer look at her, and smiled. Her little fangs twitched slightly as she looked at him, then she started walking around his palm and fingers, around to the back of his hand then back to Peter’s palm. Peter couldn’t help the small giggle that he had at the adorable little spider. 

“What do you call her?” Peter asked as he took his eyes off the spider to look at Gwen. 

“She’s Peanut, the other girl is marshmallow and the boy is Raisin.” Gwen said with a happy smile.

Peter looked back down at Peanut still smiling. Peanut seemed to like Peter as she was now sitting up and looking at him almost thoughtfully. Peter gave her one last smile before he moved his hand back to Gwen’s so that she could put the momma spider back in her cage. 

Gwen must have moved too fast or it was something else that spooked the little spider as she zoomed down Peter’s hand and hid in his sleeve, Peter tried to gently shake her free but she wouldn’t budge. HE felt a small twinge of pain in his wrist but didn’t think anything of it as Peanut emerged and dropped back into the small glass cage.

“I’m sorry Peter are you okay? She didn’t bite you did she?” Gwen looked a little bit more than worried.

“I’m fine I think she was just spooked.” Peter looked down at the little spider who was still staring at him .

Gwen let out a calming sigh. “Good. Alright missy I think that’s enough excitement for you today, back home you go.” Gwen stood up and walked to the nearest tank and opened the top before she opened the small cage to let Peanut out. “There you go princess.” 

“That was really cool Gwen.” Peter was smiling brightly at Gwen.

“Aww thanks Pete. Alright time to get to work. You show me what you’re working on and I’ll help you run a few tests today even.” Gwen said as she moved back to the desk and started moving papers and other what not out of the way. 

\---------

Peter had been working for a while with Gwen and he had even managed to get samples of almost every spider that she had, including the ones that had been changed through breeding. Some of the things that he had already found were amazing. He almost jumped from his chair when an alarm went off. 

“Sorry, that’s my ‘you’ve been at work for too long’ alarm.” Gwen laughed.

“Oh my god, I was so into it that I didn’t even realize how far we’ve gotten.” Peter stretched before he stood up and shook himself. 

“Are you going to see your boyfriend after this?’ Gwen asked like it was nothing.

Peter gaped at her for a moment before shaking his head. “No, he’s…. On a work trip for the next week.” Peter could already feel the blush on his face from talking about Wade.

“Aww that’s sad, well you have a good night. When will I see you next?” Gwen asked.

“Tomorrow same time?” Peter tried to state it like that was what he was going to do and less like the question that it was.

“Alright, see you tomorrow Pete!” Gwen called as Peter started to head for the elevator.

Peter went straight home, even though he hadn’t noticed how much time had passed now that he knew Peter felt wiped. On his way home, via taxi cause walking home was too much right now, Peter pulled out his phone he had one text from Harry and two from Wade.

Harry: Look let’s forget about what happened today and have lunch again tomorrow. Same time.

Peter sighed, at least Harry wasn’t telling him that he could never step foot into Oscorp again. He swiped over to Wade’s messages.

Wade: Hey baby boy, guess where I am! I made it all the way to Peru! It’s so pretty here :untitled photo: 

Wade: Maybe I can meet Paddington while I’m here! I’ll send you any pictures I can find of him! 

The last one had been sent five thirty and when Peter actually looked at the time it was close to seven. Yeah it was late and Peter knew that tomorrow was going to be another long day, he was just glad that Wade was out of time because that meant that he might be able to get to bed on time.

When Peter got home he trudged his way up the stairs and into his apartment.when he got inside and locked the door behind himself he stripped off his clothes as he went, not really caring where they went right then, he could pick them up in the morning, the only thing he kept track of was his cell phone. When he crawled into bed not bothering with pajamas he was asleep almost immediately.


	14. Something's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay short chapter but it's here!

Peter got up early and got himself around for work almost an hour before he had to leave so he decided to say fuck it and left early. He thought about getting breakfast since he was leaving so early but decided against it. He really just wanted to get back to work. Peter and Gwen had made a bunch of headway on it that he wanted to keep it rolling before they hit their first wall. 

When he got to the labs Gwen was already there, although it almost looked like she hadn’t left aside from the fact that she was wearing different clothes. She was even sitting in the same place the same way that she had been when Peter had left the day before. She greeted him happily after she was done cooing at whatever spider was in front of her at that moment.

“Hey, Pete! Come say hi to Marshmallow!” Gwen said eagerly. “She was doing some test yesterday which is why you didn’t get to see her. She likes to be left alone after them.”

Peter walked over to look at the sister of Peter’s new favorite spider. She looked different from the sandy brown spider that was Peanut, she earned her name as she was pure white. Her little beady eyes were staring at Peter with almost the same curiosity that Peanut had, but that curiosity quickly faded as she turned from Peter to stare back at Gwen. 

Peter smiled and laughed quietly. “She really likes you.” Peter looked at Gwen still smiling. 

Gwen smiled back but then the smile fell. “Are you okay Pete?” She asked.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Peter felt extremely confused.

“You’ve been scratching at your arm since you walked in here.” Gwen said with a frown.

“Oh.” Peter looked down at his arm and realized that he was scratching his arm, he didn’t really feel it. “Just itchy I guess.” Peter said with a shrug as he stopped scratching at his arm.

“Okay?” Gwen said as she put Marshmallow back into the small glass cage.

Peter smiled at and sat down to continue the things that he had been doing the night before. A few hours later he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, when he pulled it out to look he had a new message from Wade.

Wade: Hey Petey, you’re probably busy toiling away at work but hey I sent you a souvenir from Peru!, I’m on my way to the Netherlands next! I’ll get you something from there too. <3

Peter looked at the message with a smile. He just hoped that it wasn’t something obscene like a human body part or anything.

Peter: Please don’t let it be anything that is alive or that was once alive, or was once attached to something alive. 

Surprisingly there was a rather quick reply from Wade.

Wade: Oh baby boy you do love me!

Wade: And why would I do a thing like that I am 100% innocent 0.0

Peter couldn’t help the burst of laughter at the message which garnered Gwen’s attention.

“Who’re ya talking to Pete?” Gwen asked with a knowing smile. 

“No, one.” Peter tried to lie.

“Well no one seems like a really interesting person. Maybe I should find a way to tell your boyfriend.” Gwen said with a dangerous laugh.

“Wha-what No! He’s… I was just…” Gwen was bent over laughing at this point as Peter tried to explain his way out of his problem.

“I’m kidding Pete.” Gwen was still giggling as she turned back to her work.

Peter: You are so far from innocent right now. No make that ever.

Peter sent the message then shoved his phone back in his pocket so that he could get some more work done. He felt the damned device go off three more times but he studiously ignored it and went back to his work. 

It was another two hours later when the elevator dinged and Harry walked out of it and headed straight for Peter. He was smiling although he looked a little off when he got to Peter.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked not looking at Peter’s face but at his arm instead.

Peter looked down at his arm and saw that he was scratching at it again. “Yeah I’m fine, nerves.” 

“Okay…? Gwen you mind if I steal him?” Harry asked the still working blond. 

“He’s all yours Harry.” Gwen winked at Peter as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

Peter shot her a small glare as he followed Harry onto the elevator. Harry was quiet and more than anything that was the thing that bothered Peter the most. He hated the awkward silence, but just as Peter was about to say something the elevator doors opened. Harry stepped out first and Peter followed with his head down.

They made it to the restaurant that they had gone to the day before and placed their orders opting this time to stay there instead of going back to Oscorp to eat in the Cafe. Harry still had the quiet thoughtful look on his face, Peter had seen this look right before Harry had told him that he was dating MJ. Peter drew the only conclusion that he had.

“You’re either going to tell me that you’re going to marry her or that she’s pregnant.” Peter said as he crossed his arms and stared at Harry calmly. 

“Wha-what do you…. How’d you know?” Harry looked stunned.

“It’s written not over your face, on top of that with the way that you keep asking if I’m with someone else or pressuring me to find someone, it’s obvious. You feel bad for wanting to be happy with MJ.” Peter wasn’t trying to be so blunt he just felt rather off and it wasn’t getting any better.

Harry was looking at Peter with a rather odd expression like he wasn't sure what to say, but that he did want to say something. He opened and closed his mouth several times but was interrupted when their food got to the table. Harry looked down at his pasta be fore looking back up at Peter.

“So I guess you know my question... but you haven’t told me your opinion.” Harry gave Peter’s face a searching look.

“It’s not up to me Harry, it’s up to MJ. I’m not going to think any less of you, and thank you for taking my feelings into consideration. If you’re going to ask her, ask her. I want you both to be happy and if this is the next step in that for you two then go for it, you might want to let May know too, she loves these kinds of things.” Peter said as he uncrossed his arms and started digging into his food. He was suddenly feeling very hungry.

Peter could feel Harry staring at him but was ignoring Harry in favor of the chicken Alfredo that he was currently devouring. He felt an odd prickling sensation before he felt Harry’s hand touch his own. Peter stopped mid bite and looked at the other man. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay Pete?” Harry was looking down right worried now.

Peter quickly chewed and swallowed his food be fore he replied. “Yeah, just didn’t have much of anything for breakfast.” Peter said before he dug into his food again. 

“Okay.” Harry said before digging into his own food. 

They spent the rest of the time together making small talk before Harry was called away and Peter had to get back to the lab, there was still a lot that he wanted to get done before he left today. On his way back up to the lab Peter pulled his phone out and check to see if he had gotten another message from Wade and sure enough there it was.

Wade: Petey! You think that I, a perfectly respectable young dame, am not innocent. (Although body parts would be pretty funny they wouldn’t make it in the mail, I’ve tried.) I’m offended by you’re assumptions.

Peter couldn’t help the small chuckle. Leave it to Deadpool to actually try to send body parts through the mail. Instead of replying though Peter put his phone back in his pocket at the elevator signaled his floor and stepped out. 

Gwen was still working although there appeared to be what looked like a sandwich rapper on her desk, it was the only sign she had stopped working. She didn’t even look up when Peter had walked in just sticking to her work. There was also a good possibility that she hadn’t heard him as Gwen was wear a rather large pair of headphones that at first glance Peter had thought was a headband. Peter just turned away from her and went to his work., he was starting to feel really off and just wanted to get some more work done. He was afraid that he was coming down with something, that was that last thing that he wanted right now.

It was starting to get rather late and Peter noticed that the sun was starting to set outside. Although Peter had kept to his work and hadn’t really been focusing it was when he stopped that he noticed that he was shaking and starting to sweat. Maybe he was getting sick, which meant he should probably leave sooner rather than later. 

Peter turned to Gwen who was just slipping off her headphone like she was about to talk to him, but when Gwen got a look at him her eye’s widened. Maybe he looked a lot worse. He was feeling like shit now but the look on Gwen’s face said that he looked like it too.

“Hey Peter are you okay?” Gwen asked as she quickly stood and placed a hand on Peter’s forehead. 

“Not really, I was actually about to head out. Maybe I can get some sleep and get past this faster that way.” Peter said as he went to stand.

“Why don’t you take tomorrow of too, just to make sure that you’re feeling better, if you don’t here’s my number.” Gwen pulled a card off of her desk and placed it into Peter’s pocket. “Maybe take the rest of the week off too if you need it.” She gave Peter another quick glance. “You should see if someone can meet you at home, maybe get that boyfriend of yours to take care of you.” Gwen said with a wink. 

Peter looked at Gwen wide eyed and was just gaping at her for a moment before a wave of dizziness hit him. Yeah he was going home… now.

“Okay, I’ll let you know tomorrow. I”m going to get a cab and go home and try not to die in the process.” Peter grabbed his things, not really paying attention to if he locked everything the right way or not.

Peter got down to the lobby and outside on slightly wobbly legs and even managed to hail a cab. He briefly thought about going to the hospital, but decided it wouldn’t be that bad after he got home and got some rest. When the cab pulled up to his apartment Peter shakily climbed out, he reached for his wallet and handed the driver some cash and when the man didn’t complain and drove off Peter made the dizzying trek to his apartment. 

Peter barely made it inside before the dizziness over took him and he ended up on the floor, he was covered in sweat and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He felt like he was going to shake apart. Peter knew he needed help and fast. He pulled out his phone and hit the call button on the first name, he couldn’t really see anymore, everything was getting dark. He heard the line connect and garbled speech.

“Help…” Was all Peter managed before he lost consciousness.


	15. What Do We Do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, Between relapsing into my own head and work I haven't had time for fuck anything. Hope you guys like it.

Wade checked his phone again for the tenth time since he had last replied to Petey, but still nothing. It wasn’t that big of a deal, Peter was probably just working.

[Or he just doesn’t care about you.]

{He’s probably happy that your ugly mug is gone}

Wade tried to ignore White and Yellow but it was hard to when he already felt that way.

(Nah he’s just busy doing all of that smart stuff he does. Either way time to get back to the job at hand.)

Wade looked over the side of the roof that he was currently laying on so that he couldn’t be seen, his target was right under him talking to a little girl who had gotten separated from her parents. At least that’s what this man thought, he was a human trafficker who specialized in children. Boy, girl, skin color, none of that mattered, there was a market for it all.

Wade hated people like him the most. Preying on children was one of the worst offences that Wade could think of. Preying on anyone was bad and could put you in Deadpool’s book but people like this got the automatic death sentence. 

{Let’s make it rain his blood everywhere, maybe bathe in it!} Yellow shouted.

(Hell yeah!) Wade silently cheered.

[You’re both disgusting] White dead panned.

Wade grabbed the side of the building before hoisting himself up to a handstand on the side of the building, he could still see the man talking to the girl from this position. Deadpool let his legs tip back sending him tumbling over the side. He was in a free fall from a five story building, he loved the exhilaration of it. The feeling of the cool night air rushing past him right before the loud sickening crunch of a body under him. 

Deadpool opened his eyes and looked at the crushed body of the pedophile underneath him. The little girl gasped but didn’t scream, she was a brave one. She stared wide-eyed at Deadpool as he stood up and shook himself off. He had a few broken ribs and had dislocated his shoulder but all of that had healed rather quickly so he was left standing in front of the little girl, cool as a cucumber.

“Are you going to hurt me?” The girl asked very quietly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I am however, going to take you to the police and hopefully back to your family.” Deadpool offered the little girl his hand. 

She slowly reached out and grabbed the leather clad hand. Deadpool offered her a small smile that was hardly detectable through the mask. He walked the little girl to the nearest police station where the police and her parents were waiting. Her mother cried and held onto the little girl while her father walked over to Deadpool looking like he was about to hit Deadpool when one of the officers pulled him back. The officer and the father started talking too fast for Deadpool to understand.

“I’m just going to…” Deadpool was cut off by his phone going off, Baby Got Back playing through the speaker. 

That was his Petey-Pies ringtone, it was really late here which would make it just starting to become night time over in New York. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered it. 

“Hey, baby boy did you get my box yet?” There was no answer for a moment then Deadpool heard something.

“Help…” Was all that Wade heard.

“Baby boy? Petey-pie? Peter?!” Wade shouted into the phone but got no reply. “Fuck, shit, fuck, damnit!” 

Wade grabbed his trusty teleporter and put in the coordinates for Petey’s place before firing the gun. He heard the shocked noises of the people behind him but disregarded them as he stepped through it. He hated the tearing feeling that moving through time and space caused but there was no faster way of traveling, and the only thing that he had on his mind was that he needed to get back to Pete.

Deadpool stepped out of the portal and found that he was standing just outside of Peter’s apartment complex and rushed inside. He saw a few heads turn and follow him as he ran up the stairs as opposed to taking the elevator. Wade was running up the stairs faster than the elevator could have moved him.

[He’s probably already dead.] White added unhelpfully.

{He’s dead because of you} Yellow taunted.

[This is what happens when you get close to people, you should be alone so you stop hurting people] Wade could feel the crushing weight of White’s words.

“No, no no no no-no-no-no!” Deadpool charged up the stairs and burst through the doors to the floor that Peter lived on. 

Deadpool ran over to Peter’s apartment door, he turned the handle finding that it was unlocked to his concern or relief, he wasn’t sure quite yet. Deadpool flung the door open narrowly hitting the crumpled up form on the ground. Peter was a shaking mess and was making small little whimpering noises. Wade leaned down and touched Peter’s forehead.

{God he’s hotter than a guy laying on a bed of hot coals in the middle of the desert on a sunny day!} Yellow exclaimed.

[Nice metaphor.] White praised.

{Aww thanks white, wait why are you being nice to me?}

[I don’t know what you’re talking about I’m always nice.]

{I’m scared, Red he’s scaring me!!!} Yellow shouted at Wade, making the noise bounce around in his head.

“Will both of you shut up I’m trying to concentrate!” Wade growled at the voices.

Wade leaned down and picked the whimpering form off of the floor, but Peter jerked rather violently nearly making Wade drop him. Getting a more secure grip and carrying Peter bridal style, he made his way to Peter’s bedroom. Peter was wiggling and trying to get away from Deadpool even though, from what Wade could tell, Peter was unconscious. Peter was whimpering a little louder now and it sounded like actual words this time.

“Please, please don’t hurt me Flash. I’m sorry, please.” Peter was all but crying now.

Wade guessed that Peter was having fever fueled nightmares and who knew maybe he was still awake but barely and was having delusions. He could be thinking that Wade was here to hurt him in some way. Wade quickly set Peter down on the bed in an attempt to stop Peter’s nightmare, when that didn’t work and Peter kept thrashing about Wade tore off his mask and got really close to Peter.

“Petey, baby boy, it’s me Wade, your friendly neighborhood Deadpool.” Wade softly said as he gently shook Peter’s shoulder.

“Please,no… Wade…help...” Peter whimpered. 

[He probably thinks that you’re going to hurt him, I mean that is what you’re good at.]

“Not now!” Wade almost shouted. 

He knew that Peter was running a temperature and that he needed to bring it down, and fast otherwise he could get really hurt. Wade started to gently pull off Peter’s clothes, cringing at the heat the radiated off of him and through Wade’s gloves. Peter was whimpering even more now trying to get away from Wade’s hands as he peeled off the sweat soaked clothes one piece at a time. 

“Please, I don’t… no… please.” Peter had tears streaming down his face now.

“I’m not going to hurt you baby boy, I need to get these off of you though.” Wade tried reasoning with Peter.

Peter struggled further but eventually gave up as his body was being too heavily taxed and it hurt Wade to see. After stripping most of the clothes off, Wade quickly left the room in favor of going to the bathroom and finding a towel to dampen with cold water. He then went to the kitchen and opened the freezer door and happily found an ice pack inside. Wade then all but ran back to the bedroom where he found that Peter had curled in on himself. Peter’s whole body was shaking and Wade could see goosebumps forming over his exposed flesh. 

“Petey…” Wade felt his heart breaking. “What happened to you baby boy?” He wasn’t actually expecting an answer and was unsurprised when he didn’t get one. 

Wade walked over to Peter slowly, he walked around to the other side of the bed where Peter was facing. Wade crouched next to the bed and called out to Peter quietly. 

“Petey, I’m going to wipe some of the sweat away. I need you to lay down and put this pack on your forehead.” Wade said hardly above a whisper.

Peter’s eyes cracked open unseeing in Wades direction. Wade tried to smile at Peter but Peter was unresponsive for a moment before he laid on his back straightening himself out. Wade lets out a soft sigh before he leaned over the bed and started wiping down Peters arms and chest. He moved up and wiped off Peters neck and face before he placed the ice pack on Peter’s forehead. The smaller man shivered lightly but held still otherwise. 

“Please, it hurts… Wade, please help.” Peter cried.

Wade hadn’t realized just how bad the hallucinations were for Peter until then. He must have thought that Wade was someone else and was trying to take advantage of Peters weekend state. 

{Why don’t we, he’d be so warm and pliant under us. Why don’t we make him ours while we can} Yellow sounded a little too excited about the prospect of the whole thing. 

“Hell no, not in a thousand years.” Wade growled making Peter squirm and try to move away from him.

[Why not, he seems so willing right now.] White added.

“We don’t rape people, we kill rapists.” Wade’s own anxiety began to flare. 

Wade hastily finished wiping Peter down before he grabbed a sheet and draped it over Peter, enough to help with the chill but not enough to over heat the other man further. Wade sighed as he finished his task, Peter had finally stopped crying and had thankfully gone further into sleep. 

Wade looked around unsure of what to do next, he knew that Peter was going to need medicine but getting it was going to be the problem. Wade had no idea how to take care of people, let alone sick people. Hell half the time he couldn’t even take care of himself!

[You should just leave he’ll be better off without you here. He has other people that can take care of him.] White said dryly.

{You care about him!} Yellow accused.

[Hardly, I just don’t want to disappear over and over again ‘cause big red here wants to wallow in self pity over this kid’s death.] White sighed in annoyance.

“That’s it!” Wade suddenly exclaimed, making Peter twitch in his sleep. “Oh oops.” Wade whispered.

{What’s it?} Yellow asked.

“There is someone who knows how to take care of him. I can call his Aunt.” Wade said as he walked over to Peter’s pants and searched for Peter’s phone. “Shit.”

[He called while he was on the floor, his phone is probably still out there.] 

“Oh right!” Wade cried as he bolted from the bedroom. 

{See you do care!}

[I really don’t.]

Wade quickly made his way to the living room and over to the front door where sure enough Peter’s phone was still laying on the floor. Wade walked over and picked up the phone momentarily surprised when he saw that it was still in the phone call with Wade’s phone. 

“Well that was an interesting stroke of luck.” Wade said happily.

[Or just lazy writing.]

“Nah I think they know what they’re doing.” Wade said as he ended the call on Peter’s phone.

Having the phone still be unlocked from the phone call made things so much easier, it meant that Wade wouldn’t have to find a way to unlock Peter’s phone to call Peter’s Aunt. Once Wade found the number he hit the call button. The phone rang a few times before the line picked up.

“Peter?” Peter’s Aunt asked.

“Ah, no, it’s uh Wade… his roommate?” It felt very weird to say it like that. 

“Oh hello dear, is everything alright?” May asked.

“Uh Pete, is sick and I’m not sure what to do.” Wade said, he felt rather pathetic asking for help but he knew that he had to.

[That’s because you are pathetic.]

{Can’t even help someone who’s sick.}

“How sick is sick?” She asked, concern coming in loud and clear through the phone.

“Fever, he’s sweating, and shaking. He was on the floor when I came home, he sounded like he was in pain.” Wade explained nervous energy running off of him.

“Hmm sounds like the flu, do you know if he’s thrown up?” Wade could hear some shuffling on the other side of the phone.

Wade had just realized that he was pacing as well, he quickly turned his pacing into walking into the bedroom to check on Peter.

“No I don’t think so, at least not from what I’ve noticed. I haven’t been back long. I got him undressed and an ice pack on his head, but now I don’t know what to do.” Wade watched Peter shift uncomfortably in the bed.

“Well what you’ve done so far will help. Just make sure that he rests, if he wakes up give him some water. I’ll be by in the morning with some soup and fruit, in the meantime if he gets worse take him to the hospital. And Wade.” 

“Yes, May?” Wade asked, his anxiety flaring at the thought that he was going to have to take care of Peter all night long.

“Thank you for calling, if he does get worse call me and I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Wade could hear the smile in her voice.

“Okay.” Wade’s voice sounded small even to himself.

“Good bye.” May said before she hung up her phone.

Wade stood there for a moment staring at Peter’s phone before he locked it and put it on Peter’s nightstand. Well Wade knew that there was one thing he wouldn’t be doing tonight and that thing was sleeping. When he finally checked the time it was nearing ten, it was going to be a long night, a very long night. 

\----

He really hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but with Peter laying on the bed sleeping somewhat peacefully Wade hadn’t thought about the fact that closing his eyes for a minute would cause him to fall asleep. However, the sound of Peter screaming had jolted Wade awake and now he had a gun in his hand and was trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. 

Peter was still screaming but nothing was in the room. Wade in his own panic stood up from his chair and was on Peter instantly. The smaller man was bucking and screaming, he was still so hot to the touch too. Wade reached out and tried to grab Peter to stop him from throwing himself about and potentially hurting himself. Peter swung his arm out and hit Wade full force in the chest, normally that wouldn’t have done anything to Deadpool but the force of the hit sent him flying against the wall. 

“What the hell.” Wade gasped.

Wade coughed and stood up from the floor, he turned and looked at the person sized dent that was now in the wall. He was transfixed by it until Peter screamed again. Wade whipped his head around and what he saw shocked him. Peter’s back was bowed off of the bed and his eyes were wide open in obvious pain but he was staring at Wade. 

“W-Wade? Help me.” Peter managed. 

Wade was to the bed in a second and pushed Peter back down on to it roughly pinning the other man to the bed. Wade heard a few sickening pops but it wasn’t from and of the areas that could have been broken from Wade pushing him to the bed. No they were from Peter’s hands and feet. With each pop Peter let out a broken cry of pain and caused Wade to wince each time.

“Breathe Petey-pie, you have to breathe for me.” Wade was trying to be gentle but with each pop Peter nearly threw Wade off. 

Peter let out a small whimper as the popping noises stopped, Wade looked up at Peter who was taking in giant gulps of air and looking at Wade with wide terrified eyes. Wade gently reached up, now that he didn’t have to hold Peter to the bed to prevent him from hurting himself further, and gently stroked the other man’s face. 

“You’re okay just breathe. You called me, do you remember that?” Wade asked as Peter’s breathing slowed to something a little more natural. 

Peter shook his head no which caused some concern for Wade. Wade removed his still gloved hand from Peter’s face and brought it to his own where he grabbed it with his teeth and pulled the glove off. Wade then reached back down to Peter and touched his forehead. Peter was still warm but it was better than when Wade had gotten there. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into the touch momentarily making Wade stop all movement.

{Holy shit he wants our ugly ass to touch him!} Yellow yipped.

It took Wade a shocked moment to realize that Peter had passed back out, which Wade wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He knew that Peter needed his rest but what had just happened wasn’t natural in the slightest. 

(Maybe Peter’s a mutant and he didn’t know and now his abilities are coming out.) Wade thought.

[Or maybe he already knew and someone slipped him something and it’s slowly killing him.]

{Ooooh I wonder what he can do!!} 

[He almost put us through a fucking wall, I’m not to sure I want to find out.]

Realizing that he was still leaned over Peter in an awkward way Wade pulled away but stayed seated next to Peter. That was when he noticed it, Peter’s arms were shaking but it was because the muscles there were growing rather rapidly. Wade pulled the blanket the rest of the way off of Peter and saw that Peter’s entire body was doing it. 

Peters abs and chest became more defined along with his legs, Wade watched in wonder as the smaller man’s body filled out. He was still small and wire-y but now he had definition. Wade couldn’t help it when he let his hands roam over Peter’s stomach, feeling the muscles underneath shift.

{I want to feel those muscles shift under us while we…}

“You can stop that train of thought right there.” Wade growled as he withdrew his hand from Peter’s now wonderfully toned abs. 

Peter was still hot to the touch but it all made so much more sense now. Peter’s body was going under so many physical changes all at once wade wasn’t surprised by it. Wade wasn’t sure if Peter had known about this or not, but his line of work had taught him not to trust things like this. Not after everything that had happened in the weapon x program. So Wade went and sat back down in the chair that he had been occupying previously and grabbed one of his guns, he didn’t aim it, but at the same time he didn’t need to.

\-----

Wade sat there lost in his own thoughts for hours, the sun coming up hadn’t even alerted him to the time. He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a faint knocking coming from the front door. He quickly stood up, he glanced at Peter before he left the room making sure that he was still asleep. 

Wade turned and was about to go answer the door when he realized that he was not only still holding his gun but that he was still dressed in his suit. Wade looked around for his bag but realized that he had left everything in Norway. So Wade went with his quickest and best option and ran to the bathroom. Wade quickly stripped off his Deadpool suit and grabbed a towel, he turned the water on and doused himself to make it look like he had just been in the shower. 

Wade shivered at the cold water and quickly stepped out, he wrapped the towel that he had grabbed around himself. More knocking at the door caused Wade to hurry out of the bathroom, after making sure that his suit was stashed away under the sink, he went to the front door. 

Wade unlocked the front door a crack and peered through, May peered through the crack expectantly for Wade to open the door the rest of the way. Wade quickly opened the door and stepped to the side making room for her to come inside. 

“How’s he doing?” May asked as she made her way to Peter’s small kitchen, so that she could set the bags that she was holding down.

“He hasn’t really woken up yet, I figured that I’d let him sleep a little bit longer before I tried to wake him up.” Or for his body to finish doing whatever the hell it was going to do, Wade managed to resist saying.

“Well I can’t stay as much as I would love too, I have to head to work.” May was working on putting a few things into the fridge not really paying attention to Wade.

“I understand, I’m glad you stopped by, I’ll tell him that you did as soon as he wakes up.” Wade scratched at the back of his head feeling slightly embarrassed.

[You should consider that you’re almost completely naked in front of a woman you hardly know.]

{Yeah but she’s seen us outside of the suit before.}

[He still looks like a rotten avocado.]

(Not helping guys!) Wade mentally shouted at them. 

{Head’s up I think she’s talking to us.}

Wade tuned the boxes out and focused on what May was saying.

“... So you shouldn’t have to do a whole lot other than follow those instructions. Okay?” May asked as she finally turned to look at Wade.

“Yes, Mam.” Wade wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to but he hoped that she wouldn’t ask.

May gave Wade a once over before smiling softly at him. 

“I’m going to check on him and then I have to leave.” May turned and made her way to Peter’s room. 

Wade felt unsure about letting May see Peter like he was and who knows maybe he sprouted extra arms or maybe a second head in the time that Wade had been away. He followed quietly behind May so that he too could check on Peter. The rushing of air as May walked and the opening of the door made Wade shiver slightly as the already cold water cooled further on his overly sensitive skin. 

Fuck he really wished he had his clothes, he would just have to go back to the hotel he had been staying in and get them, after May left of course. Wade peaked over the shorter woman’s head to get a look at Peter, happily right now he just looked like he was sleeping. 

“I bet he over worked himself again.” May said with a shake of her head before stepping away from the room and almost into Wade.

“Sorry.” Wade muttered as he moved out of the way. 

May moved back to the front of the apartment, and although Wade couldn’t see her face he knew for certain that May was worried. It wasn’t on her face, it was in the way that May held herself and the way that she moved.

“If you need anything else, or if he just wants to talk to me, call me okay?” May asked, her concern that much more evident.

“I will.” Wade kept a serious look on his face the whole time.

[You’re going to need her number dumbass.]

“Oh right! Can I get your number, not as a come on, not that you aren’t an attractive woman! Just you so I can keep you up to date!” Wade felt the blush in his face, he really felt like an idiot right then. 

May chuckled slightly. “Of course Dear.” May reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “What’s your number?” 

Wade relayed his number, after a second he could hear his phone ringing in the bathroom where it was probably still hiding in his suit. The ringtone ended quickly as May hung up the phone and smiled at Wade. 

“Remember if you need anything.” May repeated.

“Of course.” Wade smiled back at her shyly.

Wade followed her to the front door and let her out. After May was gone Wade locked the door and leaned against it for a moment, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Peter could be anyone or anything and everything in Wade was telling him that he should leave that staying here was a bad idea. 

[It really is a bad idea, I think the new whole in the bedroom wall is a good example of that.]

{Yeah but then what would be the point of this story?}

Wade tuned out the boxes again and walked back into Peter’s room, he was still passed out thankfully which gave Wade some time to get his things from almost the other side of the world. Wade took one last look at Peter’s prone form before walking back out of the room. He made his way into the bathroom and dride the little bit of water that was still on him and tossed the towel on the sink before grabbing his suit. 

After Wade got his suit on he then went back out to the living room where he had dropped his teleportation gun after finding Peter on the floor, why he hadn’t picked it up earlier he wasn’t a hundred percent sure, Wade was just glad that he had brought it to the apartment in the first place. 

Wade fiddled with a few of the buttons on the gun setting it to where he was going and of course to keep the portal open for about ten minutes. Wade fired the gun at an empty spot in the living room and walked though without any hesitation. Wade made quick work of gathering his clothes and guns. 

Wade had about a minute and a half left when he was slinging his bags over his shoulders and getting ready to walk through the portal, he had started humming to himself when he was interrupted.

[Are you really humming that?]

{What? What is he humming?!}

"Peter and Wade sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes bondage then comes Deadpool hoping for some bloody carnage!" Wade sang loudly as he gathered the rest of his bags.

Wade froze for a moment before stepping through, for a second there he had thought that he had heard someone calling his name, but that couldn’t be the case right?

[No, someone is calling for you.]

{Didn’t we leave a bad guy in a trunk?}

“[{Fuck!}]”

Wade drew one of his guns with his right and reached for a silencer with his left. He was just going to have to do this the fast and dirty way. Not really the way that he had wanted to but it got the job done and he’d still get paid. 

“Deadpool let me out of here you megalomaniac!” The voice shouted from the chained up trunk in the corner of the room. 

“Sorry Mr. child rapist the only thing you get to get out of is having Big Tim in prison do to you what you did to all of those kids. If I didn’t have slightly more pressing matters I would draw this out and drop you off, however, it’s night night time for you dick wad.” With that Deadpool pulled the trigger.

Now with only a few seconds left Deadpool walked through the portal right before it closed. Right now he had to be Deadpool, not Wade. He needed to figure out what happened to his Petey-pie but he had to be careful.


	16. Turned Up To Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post had some family emergency's and haven't had a day off of work in going on three weeks, but here's a new one for you guys hope you like!

The first thing that Peter registered was that he was sore everywhere. The kind of sore you get when you’ve been working out for way too long, but everywhere. He remembered very little, all he knew was that at some point he had made it to bed and had been stripped out of his overwhelmingly warm clothes by someone. Who was that person? 

Peter tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead weights, it took him quite a while before he was about to actually open them. He looked around his room, he was currently alone, he wasn’t sure why. Peter had been pretty sure that Wade had been here watching over him the whole night, where had the other man gone to?

Peter felt an odd tingle up his spine that became much stronger when Peter heard footsteps in his apartment, if he hadn’t been looking around his room he would have thought that they were right next to him. Peter closed his eyes trying to tune out the sounds, but tingle turned into almost a sharp pain without there being pain and when the door to Peter’s room opened it sounded so loud that it made Peter jump. 

Peter’s eyes flew open as the feeling grew stronger and stronger. He was terrified, and he could figure out for the life of him, why the world was upside down! Peter looked around then looked up at the floor, which was confusing in its own right and saw Deadpool standing there. He was wearing his full suit including the mask that only seemed to make the sensation in his head worse. 

“Wade?! What’s going on? Why-why is everything upside down?!” Peter knew he was panicking, but everything was so loud.

Peter felt like he could hear everything, from the cars outside to people talking in other apartments and so forth. He even swore that he could hear the bugs crawling around through the walls.

“You’re on the ceiling.” Deadpool sounded unimpressed but his face and demeanor gave away his surprise. 

Peter looked down at his hands and feet which were somehow magically stuck to the ceiling of his bedroom, when he tried to pull away he couldn’t move. Peter could now feel that his breathing was becoming more and more erratic making the edges of his vision blur. Peter looked back down at Deadpool who was now holding his arms out like he was ready to catch Peter.

“I’m stuck Wade, I can-I can’t get down! Is this a practical joke, if so it’s not funny!” Peter shouted as he pulled harder and harder at the ceiling. 

Peter didn’t see so much as hear the plaster crack, he froze for a moment before a loud cracking noise sounded again and he was falling. Peter yelped but happily Wade was still standing under him waiting for him to fall. 

“Hold on there baby boy I’ve got you, breathe okay, breathe.” Wade suddenly seemed different like he had been snapped out of a trance or something, there was a pause before Wade spoke again. “Has this ever happened before?” 

Peter was staring wide-eyed at Wade and shook his head, he could feel his body trembling in Wade’s arms and he couldn’t make it stop. The tingling had at least died down to a dull thrum but everything was still overly loud. Peter wanted to hide against Wade’s shoulder but wasn’t able to because he still had plaster stuck to his fingers. 

Peter felt Wade sigh heavily before he started moving over to Peter’s bed. It was when Wade was setting him down that Peter realized that he was mostly naked aside from his boxers. It was too much, all of this was too much. Peter felt the dizziness come back to him and spots danced in his vision. Sound was rushing in his ears, he thought he heard Wade’s voice but everything was mixing together. Peter shook his hands before he covered his ears trying to block any of it out. He curled up on his bed, not having realized that Wade had set him down. He felt like he was screaming but he couldn’t hear it, the deafening roar of everything around him prevented that.

Peter felt a second pair of hands cover his ears allowing for Peter to hear that he was indeed screaming as well. He managed to stop and was reduced to whimpering in pain. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted all of it to stop. Peter felt one of the hands move from his own for a moment before it was placed back over his ear. He hadn’t realized it at first but now he could hear a dull very fast paced thudding sound, it took him another moment to realize that the thudding was a heartbeat. 

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Wade, he knew that he was crying but couldn’t care less. Wade had taken off his mask and the indifference that he had shown when he had first walked in was now gone and the only thing of Wades face was concern. Peter realized that Wade was saying something but he still couldn’t hear it, everything sounded like it was under water, really loud water at that. 

“-etey-pie? I’ll be right back please just try to breathe.” Wade let go of Peter and stood up.

Peter clenched his eyes closed and tried to focus on anything, any one but things were too confusing. He tried and managed to pinpoint Wade in the living room going through a bag of some kind. Peters focus on everything that Wade was doing and everything about him including, and quite surprisingly, Wade’s heartbeat. Peter honed in and could almost see what Wade was doing just based on those sounds that were coming from the other room. 

As an after thought Peter thought that maybe this was how Daredevil felt, but that broke Peter’s concentration. Everything came rushing back and Peter couldn’t help the whimper that he let out. Peter suddenly felt hands on him again and jumped trying to get away from them, the touch had been really intense. In the process though Peter had moved his own hands from his ears and all of the sound came rushing back.

Peter’s eyes shot open as he stared at Wade, the tingle in the back of his neck coming back full force. It was too much but Peter had to focus, Wade was saying something. 

Why was Wade talking so quietly, oh he was trying to be quieter for Peter’s overly sensitive ears. Wade was also holding something, focus Peter.

“-noise dampening headphones to make things a little quieter for you. I’m not going to hurt you Petey.” Wade was holding the headphones out for Peter to see but the tingle in his head was telling him to run.

Peter did his best to ignore the almost painful tingle, it felt a lot like when something fell asleep and you got the pins and needles feeling, and reached for the headphones slowly. Peter noticed that Wade was acting like he was dealing with a spooked animal, he could even hear how Wade’s heart rate was pounding rather quickly. Peter quickly grabbed the rather large black headphones and put them over his ears and suddenly everything was blissfully quiet. 

Peter let out a small sigh, he could still hear everything about himself, but at least that wasn’t as overwhelming. Peter looked at Wade appreciatively, he felt like crying but held it back. Peter needed to figure out what was going on with himself, he needed to figure it out and soon. 

Peter stopped his thought process when he felt a hand on his own, he hadn’t even realized that he had started scratching at his wrist. When Peter looked down at it he quickly figured out why, there was a small red bump where he had been scratching. That was when it dawned on him, the sticking to the ceiling, hearing everything, the tingling sensation, the ability to jump effortlessly. He had been bitten by the damn radioactive spider and it had done something to him!

Oh god he had been poisoned he was going to die and there wasn’t anything he could do about it! He was going to turn into some deformed looking human spider thing with eight arms and six eyes! 

Peter could feel the panic coming back and Wade seemed to realize this and gently started rubbing Peter’s arms. Peter could see that Wade was talking but Peter couldn’t hear him very well through the headphones. Peter tried to focus on Wade to understand him but the panic was making it increasingly hard to do. 

“Look I’m going to take you to a friend of mine and maybe he can help us figure this out okay?” Wade kept saying until Peter heard him and violently shook his head. 

“NO!!! No, we can’t I can’t!” Peter begged.

“It’s okay Petey they are mutants, they can help you, they wont lock you away or hurt you.” Wade gently coxed.

“No, no-no-no-no-no Please, we can figure this out here, I just need to focus It’s better if I focus.” Peter wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince at this point but he knew that he really didn’t want to go anywhere.

“Okay, okay we wont, but you have to calm down and breath for me, tell me what’s going on, what do you feel?” Wade moved so that he was now sitting on the bed next to Peter, all the while keeping his movements gentle and non frightening. 

The tingle seemed to be settling down now turning into an almost itch. Okay that was a start, he didn’t feel like running away from Wade now, he knew that Wade wouldn’t hurt him logically, but his body was just now starting to get the hint. Peter sighed and managed to get his breathing back under control, he was tired now, he felt overworked and sore. His muscles ached and not in the good way, more in the way of having pushed himself too far exercising. 

Peter reached for the head phones and slowly moved one away from his ear. Things were still loud but now that he had calmed down he could focus a little better and sort through the sounds. The cars he managed to tune out along with the voices, almost like he was just hearing a movie playing. Peter pulled the headphones off the rest of the way and looked over at Wade. 

“You okay now baby boy?” Wade asked.

“No everything is still so loud, but It’s better now I think… I think I know what happened.” Peter managed, he felt like he was yelling but a part of him knew that he was barely talking above a whisper.

“Okay baby boy, that’s good. Is there someone that you want me to call, can I get you anything? Oh wait there’s food! And water lots of water!” Wade seemed rather frantic now.

Peter felt the bed move as Wade quickly stood up, trying to watch the excited Merc was giving Peter a headache on top of that Wade’s voice had only gotten louder the more that he talked. Peter groaned and covered his ears before flopping over onto the bed. Wade didn’t seem to notice as he left the room, his loud excited talking reverberating throughout Pete’s apartment. 

Peter could hear Wade talking to himself in the kitchen but did his best to not listen too closely. The nonsense of everything just became a dull roar Peter tried to relax but it was like trying to sleep at a rock concert. However the sound of very soft footsteps and a stick tapping against the floor drew Peter’s attention. It also drew the attention of Peter’s new warning bell, he really needed to come up with something better to call it. 

“Wade?!” Peter called, his own voice sounding like someone was yelling it back at him.

Peter heard Wade drop something in the kitchen before hurried footsteps thundered in the hall. The door was knocked into when Wade came in the room scaring Peter enough that he jumped off of the bed again, happily this time it wasn’t on to the ceiling but on the wall instead. 

“Whoa there Mr. Spider what’s going on, what happened?” Wade was holding up both hands and was slowly approaching Peter.

“Some-someones coming.” Peter panted. 

Peter could hear the footsteps moving faster now, the tapping of the stick seemed forgotten. Peter focused in a little closer and could hear that the other person’s heartbeat was beating quite fast almost like they were afraid. 

“What do you mean Petey-pie?” Wade said as he gently reached for Peter’s arms and tried to pull him off of the wall.

Peter held tighter to the wall and shook his head. Wade stopped trying to pull Peter down and instead just held Peter’s arms and was trying to get Peter to focus on him. Peter felt Wade gently rub his arms but he was too focused on the hurried footsteps until they came to an abrupt halt.

“They’re here.” The odd tingling feeling was making Peter shake now.

“Who…?” Wade wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when someone knocked on the door to Peters apartment.

Peter looked at Wade then at the bedroom door then back at Wade, the tingle was telling Peter that he needed to be afraid and that he either needed to leave or fight whoever was behind the door. Peter felt one of his hands relax from the wall and pulled it away, something told him to take aim and press down on his palm, right in the middle. Peter heard the door crash open and felt Wade flinch. 

Wade spun around and put himself between Peter and whomever it was that had come bursting through the door. Peter felt Wade’s warm back between his legs and was momentarily distracted by the comforting nature of it but the person entering the room stole Peter attention again. 

The person hardly made it through the door before Peter clenched his hand and something shot from his wrist, surprising everyone in the room. Peter looked between his hand and the man that was now WEBBED to the door. Said man turned out to be an unmasked Matt Murdock. 

“What the hell?!” Both Wade and Matt said at the same time.

Peter was panting and staring between Matt and his own hand. Wade hadn’t really moved from where he was but he did grab a hold of Peter’s wrist. Peter let Wade grab him and examine him as he stayed frozen on the wall. 

“Wade… what’s happening to me?” Peter whispered. 

“I don’t know baby boy.” Wade said before letting go of Peter’s wrist allowing it to fall limply to Peters side.

“While that’s great and all can someone help me out of this and explain to me what’s going on?” Matt sounded worried and rather annoyed at the same time.


	17. Pain Of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I had time for another one!!!

“Okay so let me recap.” Matt said quietly now that he knew that Peter’s hearing had been jacked up higher than his own. “You went to Oscorp for a collaborative work project and you were bitten by a radioactive spider, started getting sick made it home, called Deadpool, passed out for the most part even thought Deadpool says that you were screaming in pain for a good portion of it. Then you woke up and everything was jacked to eleven, you can stick to things and shoot webs from your wrist. Did I get it all?” 

“Almost.” Peter said around a mouth full of food. 

“Right the uh… tingling sensation, almost like a fight or flight reflex?” Matt tried to confirm.

“That’s about all we have figured out so far, he also might have quite a bit of strength behind it.” Wade added.

Peter had noticed that throughout Matt’s entire visit so far, Wade had stayed between the two of them. Peter appreciated it especially seeing as whenever Matt got too close Peter would jump as the tingle slid down his spine. Peter didn’t trust Matt after what had happened, while this was helping Peter was still weary. 

“How strong are we talking?” Matt asked.

“When it started he almost put me through a wall, he also ripped off part of the ceiling just from gripping it with his fingertips.” Wade said with a shrug as he pointed at the broken plaster on the ceiling.

Matt looked up then pointedly looked at Wade. “I would love to see it but… yeah.” 

“Shit I forget that sometimes.” Wade said sounding a little embarrassed.

Peter was looking between the two men, the two supers, a part of him was terrified but another part of him knew that considering the situation that he was in these were going to be the best people that he could be with right now. That thought seemed to calm the tingle in his head and neck and allowed him to relax for the first time that day. Peter saw the shift of Matt’s posture as he leaned a little more into Peter and Wade’s space. 

Peter felt a small tingle and he looked down to see that Wade’s hand was sneaking closer to his own, with a smile Peter reached and took hold of Wade’s hand and continued to listen to the two other men. However, now that he was paying attention again he was lost and had no idea where the conversation had been.

“So, we’re training him to control all of this?” Matt asked.

“Essentially yes, however for the mean time, as long as you’re okay with this Petey-pie, it will be all three of us.” Wade was looking at Peter now. 

“Wait what’s going on?” Peter was so thoroughly confused.

“We are talking about helping you through all of this, baby boy.” Wade was gently rubbing his hand now. “So that you don’t hurt yourself or possibly others.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that.” Peter looked down at his and Wade’s linked hands blushing slightly. 

It was weird and oddly comforting, but a part of Peter was concerned about doing any of this. Maybe he should seek out a doctor, like Bruce or Gwen, but what would happen to him then? Would he be experimented on and locked up? What was going to happen to him, was he even going to survive this?

“Peter, we aren’t going to let anything bad happen to you. We have both been through this, there are reasons that we wear masks.” Matt said calmly.

Peter was now looking between the two older men seeing the gentle smiles on their faces. Okay he could get through this, he was going to be okay, he could do this. Peter nodded his head in affirmation and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, the soup in his lap forgotten. 

“Don’t worry, daddy Deadpool will make you the best costume ever!” Wade cheered and waved his hands, along with Peter’s one hand about his head.

“No.” Peter said as he yanked his hand from Wades.

“Aww, but I want to make you a really cool spider suit!” Wade whined.

“No to the daddy thing, make that a hell no.” Peter snapped perhaps a little too harshly, but the idea of calling someone that made his skin crawl.

“Oh that’s fine Petey, you don’t have to.” Wade said calmly, almost like he could sense why it had suddenly upset Peter.

“That’s something else that I think needs to be answered.” Matt said as he crossed his arms.

“What?” Peter asked, his ears were starting to hurt again from all of the noise and he was begging to get a headache because of it.

“Why are you so jumpy around people and see them all as a threat? Did someone hurt you and should we notify the police? Did Deadpool do something that would warrant me killing him over and over again until he doesn’t know when he’s alive or dead?” Matt’s rapid fire questions made Peter’s head hurt more.

Peter felt a cold chill run down his spine for a moment, then just as Matt moved like he was going to get in Wade’s face Peter moved first. Knocking the mostly empty bowel from his lap Peter was on Matt in an instant pinning the blind man to the bed. He felt anger coursing through him. Matt wanted to hurt Wade and Peter had just reacted on instinct. Matt tried to struggle and get away but Peter had a death grip on the other man’s shoulders. Matt let out a grunt of pain and tried to shove Peter off but couldn’t even make him budge an inch. 

“Whoa Petey calm down, it’s okay, I’m used to the threats no need to go all guard dog on the devil here.” Wade said gently as he began prying at Peter’s fingers.

Peter felt his head clear and he could see the pained look on the slightly smaller man’s face and quickly moved off of him and ended up in Wades arms. He didn’t want to be there right then, he didn’t trust himself. What if he hurt Wade, even if Deadpool could heal it all, it didn’t mean that Wade wouldn’t feel any of it. Regardless Peter stayed where he was and breathed quickly against Wade’s shoulder.

“I’m fine Peter really, but maybe I should go. We can talk more about this later, for now just try to breathe and relax.” Matt said as he stood up.

“Real quick.” Wade piped up. 

“Hmm?” Matt responded as he started to gather his coat and walking stick.

“How do you deal with things being so loud?” Wade asked.

Peter was hardly paying attention to what was happening around him, he was just listening to them, but from the quiver in Wade’s voice and the fanatic beating of his heart, Peter knew that Wade was worried. As weird as it felt to be as close as he currently was to another person Peter shifted closer to Wade feeling the other man’s arms tight around him.

“Sometimes I out in headphones and listen to really quiet music and try to pick out each instrument and the sounds that they make, other times if I want it to be quiet or at least mostly I’ll go into the bathroom and fill up the tub, then lay down in with the water covering my ears and just breathe.” Matt offered.

“Does it work?” Peter asked as he raised his head from Wade’s shoulder so that he could look at the other man.

“Most times, but when I’m really stressed or just can’t focus on things, I’ve learned that punching things really helps. I have a heavy weight bag in my apartment for that sole purpose, although with super strength I don’t know how well that will work. Maybe you can use Deadpool as a punching bag.” Matt said with a smirk.

“Oh that’s a good idea!” Wade sounded way too excited about that.

“Or not.” Peter replied.

“Aww come on Petey! It’ll be fun!” Wade said enthusiastically, making both Peter and Matt flinch at how loud he was.

“I think I need time to think about all of this first, on top of that we still have no idea what else could happen to me yet.” Peter said adjusting himself slightly in Wades grip.

“Peter’s right, so for now Deadpool I think that you should just take care of your boyfriend, we can worry about the rest after a few days and his body has had more time to adjust.” Matt added before he headed for the door.

“Wait we aren’t…” 

“What are you talking about, I always take care of him!” Wade shouted over Peter.

Matt just chuckled and left the room and not long after the sound of the apartment door closing sounded through the apartment. Peter sighed and made to move off of Wade but was stopped by a gentle squeeze and pull in the other direction. Peter looked at Wade slightly confused, it also caused his anxiety to flare but not the odd tingle. 

“You knocked the rest of your soup onto the bed when you jumped at Matt, I don’t think that you want to sit in it.” Wade said as he maneuvered Peter so that he was sitting more on the foot of the bed. 

“Oh.” Peter dumbly replied as he looked across Wade to the stain that was on his sheets. “Shit, I need to clean that up before it stains.” 

Peter went to stand but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. Peter looked back to Wade and stopped what he was doing, Wade wasn’t looking at his face but instead was looking at Peter’s arm and up to his shoulder before making eye contact. Peter suddenly felt as naked as he was, he hadn’t really thought about only being in his boxers but no he was thoroughly aware. 

“Wade… why am I mostly naked anyway?” Peter asked as he pulled his arm from Wades grasp.

“You had a really high fever, and were covered in sweat.” Wade said simply as he tore his eyes away from Peter.

Peter felt a blush crawl up his neck as he too turned away. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of sleep pants. He guessed that it was as good a time as any to get some laundry done too. He walked over to the bed first and started pulling the sheets and blankets off but stopped when Wade still hadn’t moved. 

“Um Wade…?” Peter asked the man who was now staring off into space.

Wade shook his head slightly before looking at Peter with a small smile. Wade looked down to what Peter was doing and made an ‘oh’ sound before he stood up as well and grabbed a corner of the sheet to help Peter out.

“Wade…”Peter tried again making the bigger man pause.

“Yeah baby boy?” Peter could tell that Wade was still slightly out of it and at Peter’s questioning Peter heard Wades heartbeat pick up again.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked quietly, the other noises were distracted but focusing on Wade helped.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Speaking of which you should be resting, I’ve got this why don’t you sit down and try to relax.” Wade didn’t meet Peter’s eyes the entire time.

“I’m too wired honestly, but we can compromise.” Peter offered with a small smile and when Wade looked at Peter with a searching look and Peter stiffened slightly.

“And what would that be Petey.” Wade crossed his arms and smiled back with his own small smile.

“We get the rest of the sheets stripped off and toss them in the wash then we go play some of those video games that you brought and maybe get some more food.” The look that Wade gave Peter made him chuckle slightly. 

“Fine but we’re getting tacos!” Wade said as he ripped the rest of the sheets and blankets off the bed in one quick movement.

\-------

The rest of the night went well and they even got in several rounds of Rayman Origins before Peter suddenly stood up and bolted for the bathroom. Peter could hear Wade’s footsteps follow him until he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of him losing the contents of his stomach to the toilet. Peter’s whole whole body tensed and the feeling of something giving under his hands made Peter shudder.

After the last wave of nausea passed Peter sat back with a thud. He was momentarily surprised that he hadn’t ended up laying on the floor instead he was leaning against Wade’s warm chest, and he closed his eyes trying to relax. He hardly registered the glass of water in his face until he felt the cool glass being pressed to his lips. Peter didn’t even bother to open his eyes, he just reached up and tilted the glass and took two large gulps of water before tilting it back down. The last thing that he needed was to start throwing up again. 

“Hey Petey, you with me?” Wade asked as he rubbed a warm hand up and down Peter’s arm. 

Peter nodded his head slightly but shivered when he felt the gentle rubbing of Wade’s hand cause goose bumps to cover his arm and across his shoulder and up his neck. Wade applied a little more pressure making Peter moan, his hands felt really good and were working magic. Peter could feel all of the tension in his body begin to relax.

“Come on let’s get you back to the couch, I’ll replace the sheets then you can go lay down.” Wade said as he hoisted Peter to his feet.

Peter let out a small moan as his head began to spin again. Peter felt Wade’s arms tighten around his waist as he began to carry Peter out to the living room. Everything was loud and unfocused again and Peter just wanted the quiet back again. The sound of the video game that was still going on the TV sounded like he was standing in front of the speaker at a concert. 

When Wade set him down on the couch Peter attempted to reach for the remote but Wade grabbed it first and turned the TV off. Wade then turned from Peter’s sight, Peter closed his eyes and tried to focus on what Wade was doing, Peter could hear him shuffling around the bedroom for a moment before Wade was walking back into the living room. 

Peter opened his eyes slightly and looked at Wades worried face as he leaned forward and put the silencing headphones over Peter’s ears again. The dulled noises helped relieve a lot of the pressure from Peter’s head and he allowed himself to close his eyes again and lean back into the cushions. Peter then focused on what he could hear of Wade moving around the apartment.

He heard the sound of a few doors opening and closing along with a few drawers until Wade seemed to find what it was he was looking for. Then the rustle of fabric as it was stretched across the bed and the grunt of frustration when one of the corners slipped made Peter giggle slightly. Peter was so thankful for Wade being here with him and having shown up at all. 

Peter remembered asking Wade how he had gotten his aunts soup and Wade had explained how he had called May and told her that he was sick. Peter had taken his time to message both May and Gwen to tell them that he was indeed sick but that he was doing a little better, he had gone on to explain to Gwen that he wouldn’t be in for the rest of the week. She had taken it quite well and had even offered to bring him whatever he needed. Peter had declined saying that he had a friend over taking care of him and she had managed to figure out that it was Wade just from that. 

Peter continued to think about his morning and afternoon and how they had gone. Matt coming over had been unexpected but the apology had been well meant. Wade had seemed less forgiving than Peter but had accepted it all the same. Peter then remembered how he had lunged at Matt when Peter was sure that he was going to attack Wade. He hadn’t even thought about it, he had just done it.

Now Wade was moving back into the living room and Peter was snapped out of his thoughts, when he opened his eyes and looked up at Wade he couldn’t help but smile. This man who was supposed to be evil and trying to kill everything within arms reach was being gentle and kind to Peter. Even going as far as holding him and comforting him after losing his lunch and dinner. 

“Think you can stand baby boy?” Wade asked as he started to help Peter off of the couch.

“Stand probably walk probably not.” Peter answered simply. Talking was too loud for Peter’s ears right now he realized with a groan.

“Okay.” Was all Wade said before he picked Peter up bridal style. 

Peter didn’t even try to fight it, he just wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and let the bigger man carry him to the bedroom. Wade made quick work of getting Peter in bed and settled. Wade was about to walk out when Peter reached out and grabbed Wades hand. 

“What’s wrong Petey-pie? Do you feel sick again, should I get a bucket?” Wade was now in front of Peter again with a hand resting on his forehead like he was checking for a fever. 

“Stay?” Was all Peter said.

“I’m not leaving I’m just going out to the living room.” Wade pointed with his thumb.

“No, here… please.” Peter wasn’t sure why those words left his mouth, he just knew that he didn’t want to be alone. 

“Are you sure, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I really don’t mind sleeping out there.” Wade protested, he looked a little worried himself.

“I don’t really want to be alone right now, that, and listening to you helps a lot. Please?” Peter asked as he pulled ever so slightly on Wade’s arm. 

“Okay, Petey, just let me go turn things off. I’ll be right back okay?” Wade place his hand over Peters and gently pulled it off.

“Okay.” Peter said as he sunk back into the bed.

Peter closed his eyes and listened to Wade move about the apartment. He knew that he was making a bold decision but right then he just wanted to feel safe and the only time he felt that right now was when he had Wade next to him. Was there a chance that he would regret this in the morning, yes, did he care right now, no. 

When Peter heard Wade re-enter the bedroom and then felt the bed dip slightly he relaxed. When he felt Wade stiffly lay next to Peter, almost like he too didn’t want to push any boundaries. Peter didn’t mind that in fact if nothing else it made him happy that Wade respected him that much, but right then that wasn’t what he wanted. Peter wanted Wade to be close to him, the irrational part of him that just wanted someone to hold him and take care of him. The rational part of him wanted Wade to stay where he was and to not touch him,knowing that it could lead to bad things, but the irrational part of Peter won this time. 

Peter rolled over and curled against Wade making the other man freeze all movement even his breathing. Peter listened to Wade’s heart beat like a fluttering of wings and heard the small bated breaths in Wade’s chest. Peter wiggled closer and even reached up and grabbed a hold of Wade’s shirt and curled his fingers into it. Wade seemed to relax in Peter’s new hold before he turned towards Peter and wrapped himself around the smaller man.

Peter wasn’t sure why but the act caused him to burst into sobs and hold that much tighter to Wade. Wade shushed him gently and rubbed Peter’s back as he cried. Peter didn’t want this, he didn’t want to have super powers, he just wanted to help people through science. Maybe all of that was gone now too. Would he have to go into hiding now? What about his aunt?

“Don’t worry about any of that right now baby boy, I’ve got you and we will make it through this, okay?” Wade said into Peter’s hair.

Peter just nodded, he wasn’t sure how Wade knew what he had been thinking, maybe he had said it out loud, he was just happy that Wade was here and holding him. He felt safe and wanted in all of the good ways right now. Peter drew in one last hiccuping breath before he settled and fell asleep still clutching Wade’s shirt tightly.


	18. A Whole New World

When Peter woke up the next morning the first thing that he noted was that he no longer had a headache the second was that everything didn’t sound like it was right in his face anymore, and the third, was that he wasn’t in bed alone. Wade was still wrapped around Peter but Peter was facing away from Wade so he was now being spooned unlike when he had fallen asleep. 

It felt a little awkward but at the same time comforting, Wade’s chest and arms grounded him and prevented him from becoming too lost in himself. He needed to think about this all rationally and right now was probably as good as ever. 

First thing first, he now, well currently, knew that he could jump, how far, he didn’t know that would require further testing. Second he could stick to things like a spider, his hold was quite strong as he noted from the ruined ceiling. Third his senses had all been jack up to eleven, meaning that he could hear everything around him and see every bit of dirt, and ‘oh my god is that a blood stain on the wall… no wait that’s just dirt too’. 

And last but most definitely not least, the webs. Peter picked up his right wrist and looked at it. There was a small hole in it right at the base and just above that was a small white dot. Peter was tempted to press on it but figured that it was a bad idea all things considered. 

Another thing that seemed to be happening currently was Peter’s increasing need to use the bathroom. He was having two different problems at once, one being that he just needed to go but the heavy weight that was Wade was still on top of him. The second being that because of it being morning, more specifically… ‘holy shit it was only four in the morning!’, he was having other manly issues.

Peter tried to squirm out from under Wade’s arm, but his arm just tightened further around Peter. Peter groaned, his problem was becoming worse and worse. Peter froze when he felt Wade snuggle closer to him and started nuzzling his hair and neck. Peter sucking in a breath and let out a small moan when Wade released a warm breath over his bare neck. 

“W-Wade.” Peter whimpered out. 

WHile it felt nice and comforting and everything else, Peter’s own anxiety and PTSD started kicking in, he was restrained and had someone right behind him. The person was starting to wake up and Peter could feel that other parts of him were starting to wake up as well. It was pressed right against his thigh, and it most certainly wasn’t small. Peter’s breathing was picking up, he needed to move right now. Peter wiggled for another second before a snort and the feeling of the tight arm letting him go allowed for him to move across the room faster than he was used too and he ended up almost going through it. 

“Whoa there Petey, what the hell? Are you okay?” Wade stood up and started walking to Peter.

The only problem was that Peter wasn’t seeing Wade, he was seeing Flash. The dark shadows in the room weren’t helping either. Peter curled up further into the wall, almost every part was telling him to run, except that new part, that tingling part. Peter focused on that, and tried to tell himself that he was okay. Peter closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly.

Wade was crouched down in front of Peter now, Peter watched as Wade reached forward and gently reached forward and grabbed Peter’s shoulders. Peter’s breath hitched for a moment, he was okay, he was going to be okay. He was home, the person that had been holding him was Wade. They had fallen asleep together, Peter had been enjoying.

“I-I’m sorry Wade… I just…” Peter broke down into sobs. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby boy.” Wade quickly pulled Peter out of the wall and into his arms.

Peter hadn’t ever felt more safe and more insecure at the same time, but right now he wanted this, he wanted to feel safe and like maybe someone wanted him. Peter felt Wade’s arms shift around him and then he was in the air and being carried. Peter didn’t care where they were going right then, he just relaxed and continued to cry softly.

Peter felt Wade’s body shift oddly letting Peter know that they were crawling back into the bed. Peter felt Wade settle into the bed but they were still upright. Peter felt Wade settle him onto his lap, Peter relaxed enough that he was no longer crying but he was still shaking. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Wade pressed softly.

Peter shook his head half as an answer and half to bury his face further into Wade’s chest. Wade didn’t reply to that he just started stroking Peter’s hair instead. Peter was about to let himself drift off when his earlier problem and the reason that he had woken up in the first place became unbearable again. 

“I have to get up.” Peter said quietly but his body refused to move from his comfortable spot.

“Okay.” Wade said simply as he gently moved Peter away from his chest so that he was sitting on the bed. 

Without looking at Wade, mostly from embarrassment, Peter quickly stood up on his wobbly legs and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself Peter let out a small sigh as he washed his hands, he felt like an over dramatic idiot and was slightly afraid to go back into his room in case Wade wanted to try tip toeing around him. That was the last thing that he wanted right now. Well at least he wouldn’t have to go back in there half hard, that had died almost as soon as the panic attack had started. 

Peter was about to leave the bathroom when he heard Wade’s voice carrying from the bedroom. He wasn’t intending to listen in but it was hard not to now, everything was so much louder, plus Peter had kept most of his attention on Wade through all of this so now his body was hyper focused on him. 

“No I don’t think that’s it… he’s never treated us like that before… No, you’re right, maybe we should leave, but.... We should, well I, should talk to him first, we shouldn’t just leave.” Wade muttered.

Peter hadn’t thought about how his reactions might affect Wade, or what it might do to him as well, god he really was selfish and stupid. Peter hastily left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. What he saw made everything worse, Wade was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head looking rather defeated. 

Peter walked over to Wade and gently placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, the resulting shock it caused however was not what Peter was expecting. Wade must have not heard Peter after he had left the bathroom or when he had entered the room again because Peter very suddenly had a gun to his head. It wasn’t there long before what ever the fuck that tingle was kicked in and Peter ducked out of the way and grabbed a hold of Wades arm and twisted it. Wade let out a surprised yelp as the gun fell from his hand and he actually saw that the person that had just touched him was Peter. 

“I’m sorry!” Peter shouted.

“What the holy fuck was that!” Wade also shouted, both of them having said it at the same time.

Peter quickly let go of Wade’s wrist and took a few steps back. Great another fuck up thanks to the damn spider bite. 

“That sense of mine really doesn’t like guns apparently, are you okay?” Peter tried, he was a little too afraid of getting close to Wade again but at the same time he was worried that he might have hurt the other man. 

The sudden awestruck look on Wades face confused Peter, what had he done this time? Maybe Wade just wasn’t used to people getting the upper hand as fast as Peter just had, or maybe he had said the wrong thing, he was pretty sure that he hadn’t garbled his words. Wade just shook his head after a moment then looked down at his gun resting on the floor. His face changed to one of disapproval.

“You don’t have to worry about me Petey, look maybe I should go, I keep making you all jumpy and shit which is the opposite of what you need right now.” Wade suddenly stood up so that he could grab his gun. 

“What no, please don’t!” Peter cried as he all but jumped back to Wade’s side. “I’m always jumpy, it’s just worse right now, you being around is making it better! You’re the only thing I can focus on!”

Peter had seen the twitch in Wade’s arm when he had come closer but had ignored it in favor of trying to get the Merc to stay. Peter could practically see Wade melt at his words, but the look of uncertainty grew heavier. 

“You could call that lady that owns the spider that bit you, I’m sure she would be a lot more help than me.” Wade protested.

“No way, she’d probably try to get me into one of her cages just so she could study me, I like Gwen but I don’t know her, she’s a scientist Wade she’d want to run the whole gamut of tests and frankly I don’t feel like being tortured.” Wade seemed to stiffen at Peter’s words.

Peter knew that he might have his a sore spot on that one but he knew he couldn’t do this alone, and that he couldn’t trust anyone around him with this secret. Peter had his own doubts about Wade, he was a mercenary after all. What was to stop him from selling all of this information if not Peter himself to the highest bidder other and the friendship that they had formed. Wade let out a heavy sigh and finally looked at Peter.

“You know that this is probably a bad idea right? I’m not the good guy of this story.” Wade stated with a frown, 

“It’s only a bad idea if it turns out badly and even some of the bad ideas can be good ones.” Peter said with a small smile. 

“Oh yeah talk nerdy to me.” Wade grinned, the tension finally breaking. 

“Well I’d ask if you wanted to hear a science joke but you might get a little salty so NA.” Peter laughed wickedly.

“You do like meme’s I knew it!!!” Wade shouted, unknowingly making Peter’s ears ring.

“You can’t prove anything.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest feigning annoyance.

:”Why you!” Wade went to grab at Peter but was easily dodged.

Peter let out a surprise giggled shout as he continued to dodge Wade, Wade was smiling as he continued to lunge at Peter. Peter took another quick step back and misjudged the distance between himself and the edge of the bed, it distracted Peter enough that Wade managed to get the jump on him and they both ended up on the bed. Peter sucked in a quick breath, closed his eyes, and prepared to have Wade’s bulk land on him but it didn’t happen instead Peter felt Wade’s hands land next to his head.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Wade in surprise, Wade was right above him arms and legs boxing him in. Peter’s breath caught in his throat Wade was staring wide-eyed at him and was also breathing rather heavily. Peter’s met the beautiful crystal blue of Wades and he suddenly felt like he was sinking into them. He didn’t really realize that Wade was leaning closer until their lips were a hair's breadth away from touching.

“Wade?” Peter whispered. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Wade whispered just as quietly. 

With each word that was said their lips brushed ever so slightly together. Peter could feel the creeping fear of his own thoughts and insecurities, but the tingle wasn’t warning him at all, in fact his whole body felt like it was a craving that he didn’t know he had. Peter knew right then that he wanted Wade, more than he had thought. He remembered those previous kisses and the energy that had been in them, he wanted more of that. So he took it.

“Just kiss me.” Peter groaned.

Peter heard Wades sharp of intake right before those soft warm lips were on his. Peters hands slipped up Wade’s arms and grabbed his biceps and squeezed. Wade groaned as their lips moved against each other, and Peter couldn’t help the moan that he let out as well. Peter felt the slight swipe of Wade’s tongue against his lower lip and froze for a second before he gently opened his mouth and let his own tongue meet Wades. 

It felt a little awkward and wet but oh god did Wade taste good. Peter slid his tongue against Wades at the same time he slid his hands up Wade’s arms until he had himself wrapped around Wade’s neck. Peter pulled himself closer to Wade in an awkward been of his back, he supposed that it should have hurt but it was oddly comfortable. Peter relishied in the warmth of Wade’s body against his own as their lips and tongues continued to glide together. 

Peter pulled back suddenly gasping for air, but Wade followed him so that he was now laying ontop of Peter. Wade’s lips moved away from Peter’s to allow him a moment to catch his breath but they never left Peter’s skin. Instead they traveled further down Peters jaw to his neck. Peter felt Wade suck gently at his pulse point but it felt like all of his nerve ending had been set a flame. 

“Ah, Wade! Oh my god!” Peter cried out.

Peter was so sensitive, he couldn’t ever remember being this sensitive, it had to be something to do with the other changes that his body had experienced, although like most of the others this was one that Peter wasn’t going to complain about. Peter felt like he was in heaven. 

“Please, don’t stop.” Peter gasped.

Wade continued to kiss and suck at the skin around his neck and jaw, occasionally biting gently on the really sensitive parts. Peter gasped and wiggled under Wade, he knew that he was hard and now Wade knew too. Peter would have blushed had he not already been red in the face from their previous kissing. It wasn’t until Peter felt Wade roll his hips against him that Peter knew that Wade was just as excited. 

“Petey, fuck I want you so bad. I want to leave… so many… little and big… marks all over you… just so that… people know that… you’re mine… that it of course if you want to be.” Wade said between kisses back up to Peter’s face.

Peter was panting and uncomfortably hard in his pants as Wade pushed himself back up so that he could look Peter in the face. Peter understood that Wade was asking for permission, but it wasn’t just that it was also Wade asking him something else.

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?” Peter panted slightly.

“We don’t have to, we can just do this, no strings attached if you want.” Wade had a very serious look on his face.

Peter smiled warmly up at Wade. This man was the first person that really seemed to care, and the first to really ask for Peter’s consent. Peter loosened his arms from Wade’s neck and slid his hands to Wade’s face, the scars stood out more with it still being rather dark in the room. Peter let his finger trace a few of them, before resting his hands on Wade’s cheek bones. Peter moved his eye’s back up to Wade however the beautiful blues were hidden behind Wade’s scarred lids.

“Wade…” Peter waited for Wade to look back at him before continuing. “I’m not easy to deal with and I don’t know if I can do… that… and…” Peter was stopped by a quick kiss.

“Listen baby boy, none of that matters right now, we can go that direction but if this is all that we do I can live with that. You don’t have to decide right now, hell you don’t have to decide in the next year. I just like being with you, you make me feel like a person, and that is a little hard to come by these days.” Wade leaned down and nuzzled into Peter’s neck. “I also want to help you through all of this, I want to see what great things you could do. That is of course if you want me too.” Wade looked up at Peter at the last part.

Peter’s hands had moved to Wade’s shoulders when he had moved further down Peter so that Wade was now almost laying on Peter had he not nearly fallen off of the bed and had to stabilize himself with a leg on the ground. Peter didn’t mind what weight Wade had put on him in fact he couldn’t even really feel it. But with the words that had just come out of Wades mouth left Peter nearly in tears. 

“Why don’t we talk about it more when the sun comes up.” Peter offered, he knew what he wanted but at the same time he knew that it was a big step for him.

“Sure anything for you baby boy.” Wade said as he rolled off of Peter so that they were laying next to each other again, only their legs were still hanging over the edge of the bed. 

“Do you really mean it, Wade?” Peter could feel his own doubts and insecurities coming to the surface, and becoming the forefront in his mind.

“Every damn word, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” Wade said as he stared up at the broken ceiling. 

“Hey Wade…” Peter started but he couldn’t finish it.

“Yeah Petey-pie?” Wade turned and looked at Peter.

“Wanna get some food?” Peter asked with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something happens!!!!


	19. Things Don't Get Better, Or Do They?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry 
> 
> Please don't hate me.....

Peter and Wade spent the next two days staying mostly indoors, they were on the third day and Peter was starting to have fewer and fewer of his episodes. The episodes consisted of having to wear the sound dampening headphones so that Peter didn’t lose his mind. That was very quickly followed by bouts of sickness. This happened several times over both days but today, Peter had woken up feeling absolutely terrible. 

Happily Wade hadn’t really left Peter’s side the entire time, and this morning Peter was really happy about it. Maybe this was it, Peter was finally going to die. His whole body was shaking and he felt terrible. The urge to throw up hit him and he barely had the time to roll to the side of the bed where Wade had placed a bucket. 

“Petey?” Wade’s voice was filled with so much concern that Peter was worried about himself as well.

Peter couldn’t answer because his body wouldn’t let him, he just kept throwing up. Peter felt Wade’s weight leave the bed before he felt Wade’s cool hands on his face, which was an oddity because Wade was always warm. 

“Are you feeling okay Wade?” Peter mumbled.

“I’m fine it’s you baby boy, you’re so warm I could probably fry an egg on your head. I have to call someone, you aren’t getting better.” Wade picked Peter’s face up so that Peter could look into those worried blue eyes.

The only thing that Peter could think looking into those eyes was just how beautiful they were even though they were swimming with pain, worry and fear. Peter picked one of his rather heavy arms up and brought his hand up to Wade’s face and gently stroked the uneven skin. Peter loved the way that Wade felt even though his skin looked like it would be rough and painful to touch but it was actually quite soft and warm normally, right now it felt cool to his overheated skin. 

“Okay, but we’re calling Bruce.” Peter groaned as he rolled away from Wade so that he was laying on his back again. 

“You talking about that big green monster guy?” Wade asked.

“Yeah him.” Peter knew that Wade was only trying to cheer him up a little bit and for the most part it helped.

“I don’t know how I’d get a hold of him though Petey, other than carrying you down there.” Wade said as he leaned over Peter and stroked Peter’s face. 

“Phone... I have his number.” Peter felt like the whole world was spinning but at least it didn’t feel like the whole world was screaming at him. 

Wade stood up and Peter closed his eyes and just listened to him move around. He heard Wade grab something off of the nightstand, Peter figured that it was his phone as it was soon pressed into his hand. Peter cracked an eye open enough to unlock his phone before letting his hand drop back to the bed. 

Wade grabbed the phone from Peter’s hand and a few moments later Peter could hear Wade talking to someone but his ears felt like they were filled with cotton and he couldn’t hear what Wade was saying. Peter started to let himself drift, he felt warm and comfortable right now.

“No, I don’t care if you’re busy, this is an emergency! No it’s not a prank call…. Look this is about Peter’s life not…” Peter knew Wade was in the room now but everything was slipping away slowly. “Shit Petey, I need you to wake up and look at me please, you can’t fall asleep!” Wade shook Peters shoulder rather roughly, it was enough that Peter was able to open his eyes and somewhat look at Wade. “There you are, you gotta stay with me baby boy.”

Peter nodded his head and did his best to keep his eyes open and on Wade, but the edges of his vision were starting to darken. Peter tried to watch as Wade stood up and started pacing angrily. 

“You still don’t fucking believe me, fine here…” Wade came back to Peter and put the phone to Peter’s ear. “Say something baby boy.”

“Bruce?” Peter took in a shuddering breath. “I don’t think I’m okay…” Peter managed before it was too much of an effort.

Wade took the phone back and listened for a moment, while Peter tried to keep his eye’s open.

“No I didn’t do this to him, fuck just give me you exact location, co-ordinats wise. Right got it.” Peter felt watched as orange light filled the room.

It was quite pretty to see, but when Wade put his hands under Peter’s shoulders and knees so that he could pick Peter up Peter just laid limply. Wade walked over to the portal and stopped right before he walked through. Peter felt like there were bugs crawling all over his skin as they walked through. It made him squirm slightly in Wade’s grip but not enough that Wade would drop him. 

“I know baby boy it can be very uncomfortable, but we’re here.” Wade said as cool air washed over them making Peter shiver.

“What the hell!” Peter heard Bruce shout.

Peter winced and buried his head in Wade’s shoulder as all of the mechanical whirring started to make his ears hurt. As it was Peter was barely holding on to his life, the sounds just made it so much harder. Peter must have made some kind of distressed noise because Wade pulled Peter closer to his chest and covered his other ear so that most of what Peter could hear was Wade’s heartbeet and his healing factor working. 

“What the hell is this you fucking crazy ass jolly green giant!” Wade hissed.

“It’s a quarantine, we don’t know what he has it will only be for a little while.” Bruce growled back.

“He doesn’t have a little while, he’s dying! On top of that it’s not something you can get or that he can pass on, if he could then it would have already spread! Now get us out of here before I have to do it myself.” Wade shouted at Bruce.

“Look here Deadpool, I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you, I don’t know what you’ve done to Peter all I know is that you hurt him. So here is what is going to happen, you’re going to put him on the gurney over in the corner and you’re going to leave. We will take care of him from here.” Bruce crossed his arms.

“No… Wade… please… don’t go.” Peter was scared and he wanted Wade with him.

“It looks like I don’t have a choice here baby boy.” Wade looked so sad as Peter looked up to his face.

“Dr. Banner Peter’s heart rate is increasing to dangerous levels it may be better if Mr. Wilson stays with him for now. At the current rate Peter has about a minute more of this before going into full cardiac arrest.” Jarvis said over the speaker. 

“Shit!” Bruce said as the opened the door and rushed in so that he was standing in front of Wade. “If he dies I will find a way to keep you dead.” 

“If he dies you have my permission.” Wade snapped back.

“Set him down now.” Bruce ordered Wade before turning towards the wall and hitting a button that set off an alarm in another part of the building. “You gotta stay with me Pete, no falling asleep.”

Peter’s eyes were rolling between Wade and Bruce, the tension in both of their shoulders was rather worrisome. Peter wanted to tell them both that he was going to be okay, but he couldn’t make his damn mouth work. There was a sudden shock of pain in his chest that did however cause an unholy shout to escape Peter’s lips. Wade was suddenly on him and holding him down, but because of the new super strength Peter almost threw Wade across the room. 

“What the…!” A voice sounded from the doorway.

Peter couldn’t focus anymore, Wade… he needed Wade. The pain was so intense that Peter couldn’t hold back the second shout of pain. 

That’s when everything went dark for Peter. He felt like he was floating in nothing and being pulled to something all at the same time. Nothing hurt anymore, in fact Peter couldn’t feel anything, not even his limbs which as he moved them he could see. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Peter was standing in his Aunt’s house that she had owned when Peter’s Uncle Ben had still been alive. 

“Hey there Pete.” A soft rather scratchy, but warm and comforting voice said.

“Uncle Ben?” Peter whispered as he turned toward the kitchen dining room area.

Sitting in his chair at a table that was now in his Aunt’s apartment, was Peter’s Uncle. The older man had been gone for several years now, almost ten now that Peter thought about it. Ben had been killed in a car jacking when he went to pick Peter up from the library. Peter had only been sixteen at the time, it had been worse than when he had lost his parents. But here he was looking almost exactly like Peter remembered him, nothing had changed.

“Hey bud, how’d you end up here?” Ben asked but never moved from his spot.

“I-I don’t remember.” Peter said as he took a few steps towards his Uncle but was stopped by some invisible force. “What is this Uncle Ben?”

“You aren’t ready to be here yet I guess. That’s good though, it means that someone is working really hard to bring you back.” Ben said with a smile.

“I’m not sure I want to go back, everything there is so hard. I don’t really have anything left there.” Sadness filled Peter’s voice and he looked down at his feet.

“I know I’ve been watching, and you do have a lot to go back for, that interesting young man that you’ve met. Your new friends all of it, plus what would May do without you Peter, you’re all she has left. I know that his change that is happening to you is hard but it will be for the good, I can feel it.” Ben said with a smile.

Peter could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to hug his Uncle, the man had been the closest thing to a father that Peter had. “I don’t know if I’m suited for that kind of stuff though, what if I mess up?” Peter cried as the tears spilled over. 

“Peter, with great power comes great responsibility. You can do this, it might be hard but, I think with the people that you have started to meet you will be just fine. Now it’s time for you to return to them. Hopefully I won’t see you again for many years to come.” Ben said with a smile. Everything started rushing away from Peter as he was pulled away from his Uncle, but there wasn’t anything that he could do to stop it. 

\---------

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he took in a large gulp of air, he felt his body arch off of the bed that he was laying on for a moment before he fell back to it. His chest rose rapidly as he looked around looking for someone or anything that he might recognize.

“Let me go now you over sized tin can!” A large scared man cried as he broke free from a slightly smaller metal man.

Peter reacted first and was sitting up and grabbing the scared man before the metal man could actually fall over. Peter pulled the scarred man closer and hugged him. He had no idea who this man was but Peter knew he had to protect him.

“You’re alive, holy shit you’re alive.” The scarred pulled back for a moment and looked Peter in the face. “Hey there baby boy.” The man said as he smiled at Peter.

“I told you to get the hell out of here Deadpool!” the metal man was and looked absolutely murderous.

Peter’s odd tingle went off and he jumped away still holding the scarred man in his arms. Peter was now standing on the other side of the room chest heaving as he tried to breathe but the damned tingle was going fucking hay-wire. Peter looked around the room now that he could and saw that the metal man, a doctor of some sort, and a few other people in lab coats were standing in the room with them. Peter loosened his grip on the scarred man and allowed him to stand up. Peter then got in front of the scarred man and slowly backed up until his back hit the wall. 

Everyone in the room was setting off Peter’s senses, none of it was aimed at him though, it was all aimed at the man standing behind Peter. However a part of Peter knew that this man wasn’t dangerous and wouldn’t hurt him, the other people were a different story. Peter felt the scarred man lean close to him so that Peter could feel the other man’s breath next to his ear.

“Petey you have to slow your breathing otherwise you’re going to pass out. I know that coming back from being dead is a shock but you need to calm down.” The man whispered in his ear.

“Peter you have to get away from him, he’s dangerous and probably the reason that you did die!” The metal man shouted, but at least he had stopped advancing.

“I have no idea who any of you are, so I’m not going to do a damn thing that any of you say! Everything in me is telling me that he’s not a bad person and that I need to protect him from you, so if you don’t mind we’re going to be leaving… now.” Peter reached backward around himself and stuck his hands to the walls Peter then whispered to the man behind him, “Hold on to me.”

The man’s arms quickly wrapped around Peter as Peter pushed them up the wall. The other man was now wrapped around Peter like a koala as he crawled further up that wall. The metal man’s mask slid up and he was giving Peter a slack jawed look as was just about everyone else in the room. Peter crawled up high enough that their heads were almost touching the ceiling before he climbed into the corner of the room. Here no one could sneak up on him. 

Peter could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his vision was rather blurry so he closed his eyes and focused on the man behind him. While the other man’s heart was beating rather fast, faster than a normal person’s, his breathing was calm. If anything he seemed like he was trying to calm Peter down. 

“Petey, it’s okay we’re okay. They’re your friends you have nothing to worry about.” The other man was whispering in his ear.

“Pete?” Peter’s attention snapped to the doctor looking man. “We aren’t going to hurt you, why don’t you come down and we can talk.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about, I don’t know who you people are, but I won’t let you hurt this man!” Peter shouted at him.

“It’s me Pete, it’s Bruce. Okay, no one is going to hurt him or you, please come down from the ceiling.” Bruce tried.

“Not until the tin man backs down!” Peter growled his eyes now trained on the man in the metal suit.

“Ooh nice one Petey-pie.” The man behind Peter cheered.

“Shut up Deadpool!” Bruce and the metal man cried.

The man in the armor sighed and made a few adjustments before the suit opened up and he stepped out. Peter watched him carefully, he still didn’t trust it and neither did his sixth sense, but he slowly started moving down the wall. The man as he was called, Deadpool still held firmly to Peter’s shoulders and hips which was good until his finger started to slip. 

“Shit.” Deadpool muttered before he let go and dropped the last three feet and caught Peter right as his mind started going fuzzy and he almost lost consciousness. “Hey, hey Petey, look at me.”

Peter looked at Deadpool then to Bruce and then to the man that had been in the metal suit. 

“Who are you people? Where are my Uncle and Aunt?” And everything went black.


	20. When You Need Unwanted Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this needed to be here, there will be reasons for it later I promise.

Wade was frozen in place, Peter laying limply in his arms, had he heard that right? Peter had no idea who they were, none of them. Wade lifted his head and looked at Tony then to Bruce silently pleading for them to do something. Bruce seemed to slip out of his trance and rushed over the Wade and Peter. When Bruce tried to take Peter from Wade he jerked back.

“I just need to see if he’s still fucking alive.” Bruce pleaded.

Without saying a word Wade let the doctor take Peter from him and set Peter’s limp body back on the gurney that he had been laying on previously. Wade watched the doctor work he didn’t even notice when Tony walked up next to him.

“Start talking Deadpool, now!” Tony said through gritted teeth. 

Wade stood there for a moment longer, he hadn’t even realized that the boxes had been quiet the entire time but right now he wished they weren’t. So with a sigh Wade explained everything from the beginning again. He watched Bruce workover Peter the whole time. Half way through his story Bruce stopped whatever it was he was doing and turned to look at them. Wade hesitated, he hated being in the spotlight like this especially without his own suit to hide behind, but continued nonetheless.

After Wade told the story of what happened to Peter he stopped. His eyes hardly left Peter the whole time and the other two seemed to notice.

{Geeze managed to fuck this one up too, now who are we going to play with?}

[Not even sure why we bothered, we should have just left him there, now they are going to accuse you of killing him and lock you away in a lab somewhere.]

(It’s what I deserve at this point.)

{I for one don’t want to be tortured again, why don’t we kill them and leave, forget about the boy and move on.}

“...Deadpool?” Bruce managed to snap Wade out of his head.

“Wade….” He stated simply.

“What?” Tony and Bruce both asked.

“My name is Wade.” Wade crossed his arms over his chest but still didn’t take his eyes off of Peter, afraid that he might miss something important.

“Any way as I was saying, He’s just unconscious right now, but I’m going to have to run some blood tests so that I might be able to see what is happening to him.” Burce said as he pulled out a rather large looking needle.

“No, wait until he wakes up, for his own sanity.” Wade had suddenly grabbed Bruce’s arm stopping him in his tracks.

“This could be critical to him getting better.” Bruce was looking down at Wade’s hand as he spoke.

“Then do a scan or something, something that’s non-invasive, There’s a lot you probably don’t know and that’s a thing Peter’s very touchy about.” Wade let go of Bruce’s arm and turned back to Peter watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Bruce said with a sigh.

Wade watched out of the corner of his eye as Bruce walked away, Tony following close behind. Wade could hear them arguing about something but he wasn’t paying attention, Wade walked closer to Peter and grabbed one of his hands. 

[You should just leave, all you’re going to do is get in the way, probably actually kill him permanently this time.]

{Hey maybe if he dies you can see him just like you do Vanessa, it would only be fitting right?}

Wade’s whole body tensed, the mere mention of his dead fiance struck Wade hard. He very suddenly wished that he had one of his guns on him, maybe even a knife. It was probably a good thing that he had left all of that stuff in Peter’s apartment. Wade lowered himself so that he was sitting on the floor next to Peter’s bed, still holding Peter’s hand as he curled in on himself.

[God you really are pathetic.]

(Can we not do this right here, we need to be strong for our Petey-pie.) Wade begged the voices.

Wade sighed and pressed his forehead against Peter’s hand and tried to keep himself calm. The last three days with Peter had allowed Wade to realize a lot, the biggest being his feelings. Wade had been expecting Peter to turn him down immediately but was delightfully surprised when he wasn’t. He hadn’t been told yes, but he hadn’t been told no either. But as Peter’s heath had been getting worse and worse the more and more Wade wanted nothing more than to be by his side. 

Wade was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Bruce standing there looking at Wade with concern.

{More like pity.}

“I need to run the scan now.” Bruce said gently.

Wade just nodded his head and stood up. When he was standing Wade let go of Peter’s hand and went to find a seat to sulk in when the monitor started beeping loudly and going all kinds of haywire. Wade turned back to Peter who was convulsing on the table rather violently. Wade rushed back to Peter's side and pinned him back to the table. The monitors flat lined again making Wade’s heart sink. 

Just as fast as it started, it stopped. Peter’s monitor started beeping again at a normal steady rhythm. Wade looked at Peter’s face half expecting him to wake up and start freaking out again, but nothing happened. 

“What the hell is going on with him?” Wade turned a glare at the doctor. 

“I don’t know! I need to do this scan now.” Bruce sounded just as upset but he was working quickly, and from what Wade could tell, efficiently. 

“Jarvis pull up the scans.” Tony called out as he walked over to Wade and Bruce.

Wade would have told Tony to back off if Peter hadn’t started convulsing again. Wade pushed Peter back down onto the bed as Bruce continued his scans. They weren’t going fast enough but as Wade looked up at the holographic image that was forming over Peter as Bruce scanned him Wade knew right away what was happening. 

It was an intense stage of healing, Peter’s body was healing and repairing everything inside of Peter. Wade could see it in the way that Peter’s muscles hardened and bulked out. That meant that his heart had been doing it too, as well as his brain. That was why Peter had flatlined twice. 

Wade started laughing, well it was more of a cackle really. Bruce and Tony both turned towards him concerned looks crossing both of their faces. Wade knew that he was crazy and so did they but now they were seeing it and thinking that Wade had officially snapped. 

“He’s going to be okay… Petey’s going to be okay.” Wade said with a sigh and let go of Peter chest allowing it to snap upward.

“Wade you need to hold him down!” Tony shouted at him.

“No, he needs this it’ll be over fast this way. His body is fixing itself, imagine pulling a muscle in your back so bad that it causes you to arch your back, that’s what’s happening. Look at your scan and see for yourself. It’s all just happening very quickly.” Wade took a step away from Peter to allow his body to do what it needed.

“You’re sure.” Bruce asked doubtfully.

“More than, it’s just happening a lot slower than I’m used to seeing, or feeling.” Wade looked at the scans as Bruce moved up Peter’s stomach and chest. 

Tony and Bruce both looked at the holographic model of Peter’s body and were silenced by what they saw. Wade started laughing again and collapsed to the floor. 

“See I told you he wouldn’t die.” Wade mumbled to himself.

[Who’s to say he’ll live through this?]

“I do, because I have.” Wade mumbled back.

“Who are you talking to?” Bruce asked.

“He hears voices, he’s fucking crazy. He’s going schizo while Peter is over here dying.” Tony said with a snap at Wade.

Wade was standing and was in front of the Iron-Dick in a matter of seconds managing to surprise the slightly older man. Wade grabbed a hand full of Tony’s shirt and picked him up and walked the smaller man to the nearest wall where Wade slammed him into it. 

“Look here you metal ass, I may be insane but I’m not stupid. He’s not dying, his body is repairing the damage that had been done to him throughout the years. I’m sure that if her were slightly old, say twenty-nine, this might kill him, if he were your age he would already be dead. I’ve seen how this shit works, I know how it feels to have to repair and regrow every single part of your body. The worst of it is almost over. So don’t you think for one moment that if I thought he was really dying that I wouldn’t be by his side the whole fucking time.” Wade growled at Tony who could only manage to stare at Wade wide eyed.

Wade dropped Tony to the floor and walked back over to Peter, to his absolute delight Peter had finally stopped convulsing and was now laying on the bed breathing deeply. Wade could only guess what was coming next was but ti was the only thing that had yet to show any signs of repair. 

“You’re going to want to get a respirator and and oxygen mask, his lungs are about to shut down.” Wade was standing over Peter now.

Wade could hear Bruce’s frantic movements as Wade gently wiped Peter’s bangs off of his forehead. Wade wasn’t all that surprised when he heard the sound of a repulsor cannon firing up next to his ear. Wade just turned and looked at Tony.

{This guy is either really smart or really dumb, there is no in between.}

[Currently really dumb, I say we cut off one of his arms just to show him that we mean business.]

{Ooooh can we do it while he’s got the armor on so that we can mount it on our wall, It would look so pretty right next to the Hello Kitty poster!}

Wade could feel the maniacal grin on his face forming but was pulled back to Peter when he started coughing in his sleep. Right as it started Bruce had moved right next to Wade and managed to shove both of them out of the way. Wade stumbled into Tony who had to move his arm away or risk getting hurt. 

“You two can have your pissing contest somewhere else, in the meantime I’m going to do my best to keep Pete alive!” Bruce shouted at them, sounding a little bit more like The Hulk than Bruce.

Wade and Tony both huffed and went to opposite sides of the lab, Wade watched as Bruce worked while Tony was looking at something on his tablet. Wade watched as Peter’s body began to spasm from lack of oxygen and while he was concerned he knew that his Petey would get through this. 

Wade’s eyes hardly left Peter the whole time, only occasionally to look at Tony and to watch as Bruce fretted about the lab as one lung collapsed and healed before the other one did the same thing. 

{Admit it you get off on seeing him in pain, you like the way his face looks. His tears making his beautiful brown eyes all shiny and bright.}

{It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve gotten off to someone being tortured.]

Wade felt his facial muscles twitch in annoyance. He needed to do a better job of ignoring them, he needed to focus on Peter right now. It took almost an hour of Peter convulsing and almost flatlining again before his body settled down and Bruce let him lay there with an oxygen mask on his face. Bruce stepped away from Peter and walked over to Tony to talk to him. Wade ignored them for the most part and went to Peter’s side.

Wade absentmindedly listened to the heart monitor as it slowed down and started beeping at a nice steady rate. Wade leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Peter’s forehead before resting his head gently on Peters. He had managed to tune out both the voices and the two men talking on the other side of the room instead focusing on Peter’s steady breathing and the calm beeping of the heart monitor. 

“W-Wade?” A quiet voice asked.


	21. What's Coming Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of this is confusing let me know, I wrote while suffering from insomnia.

Peter could hear people talking in the room but he was more focused on the gentle press of someone’s lips and then the weight of their head on his own. Peter opened his eyes slightly, enjoying the warmth of another person’s contact, and to Peter’s delight that person turned out to be Wade. 

“W-Wade?” Peter’s throat was so raw it hurt to speak. 

“Hey there baby boy.” Wade pulled back slightly.

Wade had the biggest smile that he’s ever seen, and were those tears in his eyes? Peter reached up and gently stroked Wade’s face. Wade leaned into it ever so slightly before he stiffened and backed up. 

“Pete?” Peter knew that voice.

Peter looked past Wade and to Bruce and Tony who were both standing just off to the side and wore matching wide-eyed expressions. Peter sat up on the bed and pulled the mask off of his face. Bruce quickly stepped forward as if to stop him but Wade simply put an arm out. Peter looked between the three men slightly confused, maybe something had happened while he was asleep. If only he could remember. The biggest thing he did remember was see his Uncle Ben.

“You should lay back down, you need your rest.” Bruce tried.

“Honestly…I just want to get up and move.” Peter turned to Wade for a moment before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “How long was I down for?”

“About four hours.” Wade said as he grabbed Peter’s arm as he stood. Peter grabbed Wade’s arm to better balance himself but pulled back when Wade let out a small hiss. “That’s quite the grip there Petey-pie.”

“Oh my god I’m sorry, are you okay?” Peter quickly let go of Wades arm and looked at the already healing bruise the shape and size of Peter’s hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, honestly I expected it. I’m just happy that you’re here to do it.” Wade said as he wrapped Peter in a hug. 

“So are you two a thing now?” Tony sounded so very confused.

Peter stepped back from Wade’s arms and turned to Tony. This was a man that Peter respected, a man that had given him a job when he was still in college, and now hopefully someone that Peter could trust with this without turning him over to some government facility. 

“I-I don’t know… maybe… we’re still figuring that out ourselves. I don’t think that this is the right time to talk about this though, I think we…” Peter was stopped by Tony advancing on Wade setting off Peter’s new sense and making the different monitors that he was hooked up to go haywire.

“No, I think we should talk about this now, he’s not a good guy Pete. He’s what we fight against.” Tony said as he stood between Peter and Wade.

“I think he’s plenty old enough to make his own decisions.” Wade growled in Tony’s face. 

“Guys…” Peter whispered as his head started to spin.

“I’d say he’s still quite innocent to the world, especially if he’s spending time with someone like you.” Tony snapped.

“What, you got a problem with Canadians!” Wade snapped back.

“Guys.” Peter tried a little louder as the world started to swim around him.

“This has nothing to do with Candians! Where the hell did that even come from.

Peter could see Bruce looking between the other two men with worry before he turned his attention to Peter. Bruce rushed over just in time to catch Peter from falling to the ground. Wade made to move to help Peter out but Tony shoved him back. 

“Get out of here Deadpool you’ve done enough!” Tony snapped at Wade.

“Wait.” Peter gasped but wasn’t heard.

“You know what fine.” Wade stormed off to a seperate part of the lab before hitting his teleporter and an orange light filled the lab. “Feel free to call me when you’re done having fun with Jolly Green and the Tin Man.” Wade wasn’t even looking at Peter as he spoke.

Peter reached out for Wade as he stepped through the portal, Wade gave Peter a small but quick smile right before the portal closed. Peter wanted to follow Wade but the fact that Bruce was currently holding him up spoke that he wasn’t going anywhere just yet.

“Good riddance.” Tony huffed.

Peter watched Tony turn towards Bruce and himself he looked satisfied for all of two seconds before he saw the distraught look on Peter’s face. Tony walked over and helped Bruce put Peter back on the bed, the whole time he was unable to look Peter in the face.

“You know that he’s no good, Peter. All he’ll do is hurt you or worse get you killed, again.” Tony tried to reason.

“He didn’t do this to me, he stayed with me for three days before he called someone. I didn’t want him to, this is why. I don’t expect people to understand, no one has understood me or the decisions that I’ve made in the last two years, it’s always what everyone else thinks is best for me. So excuse me but I’m going home now.” Peter stood up again feeling slightly less dizzy than last time. 

“You really shouldn’t be up and moving, you flatlined twice who knows what else could happen to you.” Bruce tried to stop Peter by grabbing his arm but Peter jerked away, probably a little too roughly as he ended up knocking the other man to the floor.

“I’m leaving, before I accidentally hurt someone else.” Peter started for the door when Tony stopped him this time. 

“Peter wait, this is a bad idea, just stay here and let us help you please.” Tony begged.

“I think you’ve helped enough.” Peter snapped at him. “I can clear my stuff out tomorrow if you want, but I probably won’t be back otherwise.”

“You don’t have to do that, just… keep us, well me updated.” Bruce offered as he grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him from Peter.

Peter simply nodded and gave a quiet thank you before he walked out of the lab. To be honest it felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest, maybe he could turn around and apologize, but he was just so tired of everyone making choices for him and deciding how he should live. If there was going to be a new turning point in Peter’s life it was going to start now, and the first thing he was going to do was find the one man that made him feel even remotely okay. 

As Peter walked out of the building, knowing that he looked like a homeless person right now, in his tank-top pajamas and no shoes, (God this was a bad idea) he felt the fall chill hit his exposed skin. With a shiver Peter started walking, it wasn’t like he could get a cab right now, he didn’t have his wallet, phone or keys. How was he even going to get into his apartment, this whole idea was becoming worse by the second. 

“Let me at least give you a ride home.” Tony had pulled up next to Peter in one of his many cars.

Peter paused for a second before giving a small nod. Tony unlocked the door and let Peter jump into the passenger seat. Peter buckled himself in and sat in the silence of the car as Tony started to drive. They stayed in the awkward silence for a few moments before Tony cleared his throat.

“Honesty here… Did Deadpool break into your apartment that first night?” Tony asked but never took his eyes off of the road.

“Yes.” Peter’s heart was racing but his sense wasn’t going off so that was a plus.

“Has he hurt you in any way?” Tony continued.

“No, Wade may seem like a loose cannon and for the most part that’s true, but… I don’t know… to me he’s always just been Wade, very rarely is he the Deadpool side that he shows everyone. The man I know is scared of being alone and no one sees him as a person only as a monster. Like he should be pitied or feared.” Peter shoulder drooped. 

Tony let out a sigh. “You’re right I can’t tell you what to do or who to talk to… I just worry. He is a loose cannon, but it’s not just him that worries me. Being around him is going to paint a big flashing target on your back. Even with whatever new powers you have anyone can get overpowered. I see my old self in you, you’re smart and you have a bright future ahead of you, I just don’t want you to fuck it up by hanging out with the wrong people.” Tony finished as he pulled up outside of Peter’s apartment.

“I don’t want to screw this up either, working for you is the only thing I’ve managed to hold onto these last two years as my life has fallen apart around me. I don’t plan on stopping that unless you say otherwise and then it’s out of my hands. I’m not going to stop seeing Wade either, I really do like him and I know it’s going to sound odd but he is the least chaotic thing in my life right now.” Peter finished and looked at Tony through his lashes, not wanting to meet his gaze directly.

“I just hope that you’re right kid.” Tony said.

“Me too… hey Mr. Stark thank you.” Peter said shyly.

“What for?” Tony seemed confused.

“For caring.” Peter said simply.

Tony smiled softly. “Anytime Pete, and hey when you feel well enough to come back to work, just give Bruce a call.” 

“Really?” Peter was honestly surprised.

“Yeah really. Now go one get some rest.” Tony ushered Peter out of the car.

Peter smiled and stepped out of the car, he still wasn’t sure how he was going to get into his apartment but he could figure that out in a second, right after he figured out everything that had just happened. 

“Yeah I’ll do that, see you later.” Peter closed the door and walked into the apartment building.

Peter walked inside, he was trying to remember something, something that had happened while he had been out so much that Peter wasn’t aware of the shear force he wasn’t intending to use. He didn’t notice when he left a hand shaped dent in Tony’s car door, or when he bent the door handle to the complex. 

Peter managed to catch the elevator happily someone had already pressed the button for his floor. However Peter was so lost in his head that he wasn’t paying attention when he walked up to his apartment door and turned the handle. He was expecting a little bit more resistance that would tell him that the door was still locked but the door easily slid open in his hands. 

When Peter looked down at the door handle and saw that it was crushed in his hand he finally snapped out of his thoughts. He closed the door gently also noting the now damaged door jamb and broken chain, that was going to be fun to explain to the landlord. Peter looked around his empty apartment, he hadn’t liked it before and after spending three days with Wade by his side it felt even more empty. 

A large part of Peter wanted to call Wade, but an even bigger part of Peter knew that he would need to figure more of what had happened to him out first. Peter looked at the time for the first time that day, well two days really. It was about two in the afternoon but it felt closer to two in the morning aside from feeling hungry. Maybe he had something that was still good in his fridge, but a nap sounded so much better. 

“You know you mutter when you’re thinking too hard.” 

Peter whipped around and some odd new instinctual part of him had Peter firing a web at the intruder. The intruder let out a gasp, said intruder turned out to be Matt. He was standing by Peter’s bedroom door trying to pull the webbing off of his face. Peter noticed that even though it was the middle of the day Matt was wearing his full Daredevil suit.

“Why, why do you keep shooting this shit at me.” Matt said as he struggled against the webbing unable to pull it off. 

“What are you doing here Matt?” Peter walked over to Matt and helped him remove the webbing. 

“Two things, one I made you a quick cheap suit, two to make sure you were still alive and that in hopes that showing you the suit would make you feel better.” Matt sighed as the last of the webbing came off. 

“You made me a suit?” Peter was still now.

“It’s not anything to fancy, it’s a weird mix of mine and Deadpools, I had some help with it.” Matt said as he reached down and slightly behind himself and grabbed a bag. “Here, I have to take off, say hi to the big man for me.” Peter grabbed the bag but didn’t look inside yet.

“Wait Matt how did you get in here?” Peter called out.

“The window. Deadpool left it unlocked the whole time he was here incase he or I needed to get in or out, I was a little surprised that neither of you were here when I came in. I was just about to leave when you came… Hey are you okay?” MAtt was suddenly in front of Peter.

The world had started to spin and Peter had started to lose his balance when Matt had caught him. Pain gripped Peter’s stomach and caused him to double over. Maybe he was dying, maybe it was an anxiety attack right then he wasn’t sure. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” Matt sounded worried.

“Last time I ate or the last time I was able to keep anything down?” Peter half laughed half groaned in pain.

“Both.” Matt said simply.

“Ate last night around ten, last kept anything down, three says ago, the soup I had while you were here.” Peter groaned. 

“Okay well you go sit down while I call for some food.” Matt helped Peter to a standing position and Peter slowly made his way to the couch.

Peter plopped onto the couch and let out a long weary sigh. He closed his eyes and listened to Matt, the other man was doing something on his phone as he moved through Peter’s apartment and into the bedroom. I made Peter slightly uncomfortable to know that someone was in his room without him being in there. Peter could say that he trusted Matt to not go through his things but he knew that there was still a chance. 

The sharp sound of a phone ringing startled Peter for a moment before he recognized his ringtone. It cut off rather quickly and then Matt was moving back into the room. Peter kept his eyes closed as he listened to Matts movements. His phone dropping into his lap had Peter opening his eyes and giving Matt a wide-eyed look. 

“Also call your puppy, he managed to get my phone number, I assume from your phone, and now he wont leave me alone, said he was worried about what might happen to you and that he might have to break into the Avenger’s tower. Now he won’t leave me the hell alone” Matt sounded really annoyed. 

“I’ll let him know that I’m home.” Peter mumbled.

“Please, real quick, what sounds good food wise? Is there anything that you don’t eat?” Matt asked.

“Anything is fine really, I’ll pay you back for it just as soon as I can move.” Peter replied warily. 

Matt simply nodded his head as he started talking into his phone, Peter managed to tune the other man out as he unlocked his phone and saw the insane amount of messages from different people. He had a few from Gwen asking if he was still alive. Some of them were even from Harry asking the same thing then asking why Peter was pulling out of the program, those he would have to get back to. There were a few from his Aunt asking if he was feeling any better and if the soup had helped. And lastly there were just two from Wade.

Wade: Hey bb boy, I hope you’re home soon, I really don’t want to have to go back to that damned building of falic compensation and kick their asses to save you but I will.

Wade: If you want I can come back over when you get home, I don’t mind at all ;).

Peter smiled at the messages before replying himself.

Peter: I made it home, Mr. Stark gave me a ride after I stormed out of the building… I broke my door handle getting inside… oh Matt’s here he said that you’ve been blowing up his phone and seems really annoyed. Oh yeah and he’s getting food. One last thing I think at this point you can just come over whenever.

Peter sent the message and locked his phone before tossing it to the coffee table as lightly as he could but it still almost ended up on the other side of the room. Peter sighed, that was something that he wasn’t going to be looking forward to having to replace his phone all the time. Peter leaned against the back of the couch as another wave of pain hit his stomach. 

“Alright I’ve got food on the way. How are you holding up?” Matt asked as he moved around the back of the couch so that he could sit next to Peter.

Peter half opened one eye and looked at Matt, the other man looked almost as tired as Peter felt. He wanted to know what happened in Matt’s life that would make him seem this way. Instead of saying anything Peter flopped forward he had only meant to end up a little further forward instead he ended up on Matt’s shoulder. Both of them froze for a second before Peter went to move away but Matt just pulled him further down so that Peter was resting almost fully against his side. 

“Uh Matt?” Peter was fully aware now, all sense of pain and drowsiness gone.

“Just get some sleep Pete, I’ll wake you up when food gets here. You don’t have to worry, I won’t do anything to you.” Matt said calmly as he sat as still as possible. 

Peter slowly started to settle further into Matt’s side before he passed out. He was tired and weak and having someone with him, someone that wasn’t sending off his new sense, that sense was probably the only reason that Peter fell asleep in the first place. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep for but a sudden tingling down Peter spine had him jumping from his place on the couch and, to Peters utter dismay, onto the ceiling again. Peter’s eye were trained to the front door, with out really thinking about it Peter started to back away from the living room and into the kitchen. 

Matt, where was Matt? Was that why his warning bells had gone off (No that still wasn’t right) Peter looked around the living room and spotted Matt walking over to the door. He was moving slowly and looked like he was ready for a fight. Matt turned his head slightly towards Peter before nodding and reaching for the door. It was some kind of signal, Peter guessed, probably meaning that Matt was going to open the door. However right before Matt opened the door a knock sounded from the otherside. 

“I have delivery for a Matthew Murdorck.” A voice sounded from the other side of the door. Matt immediately straightened up and opened the door. A bored looking delivery boy was standing on the other side of the door holding two giant bags of food. “I have a receipt for you to sign.” The man said as he handed Matt the bags.

Peter didn’t dare to move a muscle in fear that he would draw attention, as it currently stood he was hidden from view. So Peter waited and watched as Matt grabbed the bags and had to get help with signing before the door was closed. The tingling didn’t stop so Peter waited and listened as the delivery boy made his way down to the lobby and out of the building. Peter finally relaxed when he was gone, although that was a mistake.

Peter hit the floor with a loud thud. He hadn’t meant to let go , at the same time he hadn’t been sure how he had been able to move let alone get down. Just another note to put in the book, as soon as he started one, that is. 

“That was wonderfully graceful.” Matt said from over Peter. 

Peter turned looked up at the other man with a scowl even though Matt couldn’t see it. Peter managed to drag himself up to his feet, his body was still tired and sore but the smell of food brought back the pain that Peter now recognized as hunger. 

“I got some of everything, hope you don’t mind.” Matt explained. 

“Quite the opposite actually, I feel like I could eat a horse.” Peter had to swallow to prevent himself from drooling all over the floor. 

“Well come on let’s go eat.” Matt walked away from Peter and headed to the couch. 

Peter stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down just as Peter sat Matt was handing him a box of food.

“Do you want to watch something, Deadpool hooked a bunch or random things to my TV, said I needed to get out more or something. Which makes no sense if I’m staying inside to watch something.” Peter could feel himself rambling.

“Sure, whatever you want, I’m not too partial to what sounds come out of the noise box.” Matt said with a smirk.

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that, jesus I feel like the biggest asshole.” Peter wanted to hide his face in shame but that would have involved putting his face in his food.

Speaking of food, Peter started shoveling some of it into his mouth. God it tasted so good, had food always tasted this good? Peter heard Matt chuckle next to him before he too dug into his food. Peter quickly finished what was in his mouth before speaking again.

“I can turn on some music, although I’ve been told that my taste in music is a little odd all things considered.” Peter tried again.

“Are you going to tell me that you listen to death metal or something, although I think you listening to J-pop or K-pop would be worse. It would make sense though.” Matt smiled before he stuck another fork full of food into his mouth. 

“Oh no, death metal is only sometimes and it mostly for when I just want noise the other two are no, and how would that make sense?!” Peter asked the last part rather loudly.

“Look at who you’ve been shacked up with for the last three days, from what I understand he loves that kind of stuff.” Matt replied with a small laugh. 

Peter almost choked on a noodle and started laughing. Honestly he wouldn’t be all that surprised either. They continued their day like that, at one point Peter realized that he had gone through three entrees before he stopped himself. It was around nine when Matt made to leave, but Peter stopped him. 

“I haven’t heard back from Deadpool yet and I haven’t really been alone since this started…. Do you mind staying?” Peter felt a little awkward asking this of Matt but if a delivery boy scared him who knows what being alone would cause.

Matt seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded. “Sure thing Pete, when he gets here I’ll probably leave though.”

“Okay…” Peter was nervous, first Wade and now Matt. “You can have the bed if you want.” Peter tried.

“I’m fine right here, besides it will just make it easier when he gets in.” Matt said simply.

“If he gets in.” Peter mumbled. 

“I’m sure he will, don’t worry. Hey why don’t you try on that suit I made, maybe we can even go out and get a better feel for your new abilities.” Matt suggested.

Peter had completely forgotten about the suit in light of talking about food and well… everything that had happened after. “Y-yeah! I’ll go do that, although I’m not sure that going out right now will be a good idea at least until I can figure out how I stick to walls a little better and get down too.” Peter said as he moved into the bedroom. 

“Hmm true, well let’s at least find out if it fits or not, I did have to guess your sizes. Although I did use a rather stretchy but durable fabric.” Matt called out to Peter.

Peter picked up the bag that had been sat in the hallway and left to wait. Peter opened the bag and pulled out a spandex like suit, it was red and blue and had webbing going around the whole thing. The eyes were rounded but the top end had a point that put the lenses at a slight angle. Peter was enraptured by the suit, it was a lot more than he had been expecting. Hell he might have even been fine if it was an old hoodie, adjustable goggles, some kind of ski mask, sweatpants and a pair of really thick socks. 

Peter stood staring at it for a little too long as Matt had to clear his throat to get Peter to snap out of his staring. Peter went into his bedroom and stripped out of most of his clothes, aside from his underwear. Grabbing the suit out of the bag Peter saw that there was a small almost unnoticeable zipper in the middle making for a top and a bottom. When Peter unzipped it he saw that there was a little extra fabric so that the zipper wouldn’t pinch or rub against his skin. 

Peter slid the pants part on first and boy they were tight, tighter than anything that Peter had worn before, however once they were on the pants were like a second skin and he could move freely. The top was the same way too, and in his struggle to get the top on the mask portion slid out. When Peter looked at it fearing that he had somehow wrecked the suit he noticed that it just simply tucked in at the neckline. With a relieved sigh Peter tugged the suit top down and attached the zipper parts which was a lot easier than he had thought it would be. Looking down at himself Peter was surprised by the new muscle definition that he had, and the suit only seemed to amplify that. 

“Are you okay in there?” Matt called through the door.

“Y-yeah, I just I-I think it’s a little tight it’s hard to tell.” Peter called back.

Peter slid the mask on before he opened the door. Matt was standing right behind the door looking like he was about ready to open it but had been beaten to the punch. Matt stood up straight before leaning against the frame. 

“You’re gonna have to tell me.” Matt said with a smirk.

“I think it’s just a little too tight maybe?” Peter didn’t want to judge but it was a little too constricting in the chest and arms areas. 

“Hold still.” Matt said as he stood straight again and reached out to Peter. 

Peter closed his eyes and let Matt feel the suit, that’s all he was doing. Checking the suit to see where it needed to come out. Peter could feel his heart starting to race and his breathing becoming uneven, he tried to focus on Matts steady breathing and… oh his increasing heart rate. Peter’s nerves flared to life, was Matt going to try something… was he going to do something other than check the suit?

“To avoid any unwanted touching I’m just going to have you tell me if it’s too tight below the waist line.” Matt said as he stepped back. Peter opened his eyes and could see the slight blush on Matt’s face. 

“It feels like I’m wearing a pair of tights that are two sizes too small.” Peter replied shakily. 

“Okay, well if you can get it off without damaging it too much I might be able to do something about that.” Matt said before he quickly turned away and went back out to the living room.

Peter closed the door and started peeling the suit off. The bottom part was easy however Peter quickly encountered that he was stuck in the top. He struggled with it for a moment before realizing that he was really and truly stuck. 

“Uh… Matt, I think I need some help.” And boy was Peter glad that Matt couldn’t see Peter’s face, because the deep red that it was he probably looked like a tomato.

Matt was at Peter’s door a lot faster than he imagined that he would have if Matt had actually been in the living room. Peter could hear the quick beating of Matt’s heart and hoped that it was because the other man was worried. Peter felt the pause before Matt burst out laughing.

“Come on man, I’m really stuck please just help.” Peter whined.

“Okay okay, hold on.” Matt said through small bits of laughter.

Even though Matt couldn’t really see things Peter had figured out that the other man could ‘see’ through, in simplest terms, echo location. Although mentioning that was not something that he did. unsure if it was a sore spot or if teasing about it was a problem or not. Peter felt Matt grabb the edge of the suit right about his head.

“Alright on three, one, two… three!” Matt said as he yanked the fabric hard. 

It took the form fitting fabric a moment to come free nearly sending Peter across the room. Matt was holding the top trying to stop any more laughter from coming out.Peter just glared as he straightened and walked back to the bed to grab his shirt. 

“Thanks…” Peter muttered, he knew it seemed like he was pouting but right then he didn’t care. 

“No problem Pete.” Matt said with a smile as he managed to find the bag and stowed the top in it. 

“Well, I’m going to go to bed now.” Peter knew that he was acting awkward, incredibly so. 

“Okay, good night Pete.” Matt said as he walked out of the room. 

Peter sighed when he heard Matt settle into the couch heavily. He had wanted to get a shower in but that wasn’t happening now. He would just have to wait until the morning, maybe wash his sheets then too. Now that Peter was sure of what he was doing he crawled into the bed. It felt way too big and empty without Wade. Peter really hoped that the other man showed up and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt Matt needed a little bit more redeeming so here word vomit!


	22. New Changes To A Brighter Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I had to think about a lot of things as far as actual plot goes, but here's a little treat. ;)

Peter hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep until he woke up to the sound of his window opening and someone coming into his room. Peter lay frozen, his senses weren’t going off which was a good thing, but it didn’t bother Peter any less. Peter opened his eyes and saw a large shadowy figure walking towards him. A big part of him was scared but another part of him wasn’t. Peter knew who it was and felt himself relax. 

“Wade? Is everything okay?” Peter asked quietly.

Wade just walked closer to Peter before he kneeled down and was crouched right next to Peter. Wade’s mask was off but he was wearing his whole suit otherwise. Peter reached out and gently stroked Wade’s face enjoying the feel of Wade’s uneven skin on his palm. Wade moved closer to Peter until their lips connected in a slow gentle kiss. Peter closed his eyes and sank into it. He felt one of Wade’s arms move over him as Peter was turned so that he was laying on his back and Wade was on top of him.

Peter felt like he should be scared but he wasn’t, he was far from it actually. Wade’s legs were settled on either side of Peter’s hips, Peter was caged in by Wade’s larger form now. He wasn’t scared at all… he wanted this… he wanted Wade. Peter grabbed Wades hips and pulled the larger man to himself. Wade settled on top of Peter, their lips never leaving each other. 

Peter felt Wade’s hips grind against his own and let out a low moan into Wade’s mouth. Wade in turn moaned and continued grinding against Peter. God it felt so good, it had been so long since he had wanted someone like this. Wade suddenly pulled back and looked down at Peter. 

“Petey, if we keep going I don’t know if I can stop.” Wade said breathlessly.

“I don’t think I want you too.” Peter said just as breathless.

“If you need to I will though, I don’t want you to think I won’t. I won’t be mad, one last time are you sure?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded and gave a small whispered yes. Even though it was still dark out Peter could easily make out the small smile on his face. Wade leaned down and kissed Peter again. Peter could feel Wade’s gloves sliding along his bare arms, it caused an odd and slightly unpleasant feeling that Peter tried to vocalize this but wasn’t able to through Wade’s kisses. Wade seemed to get the message and pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss again. Peter heard the velcro of Wade’s gloves and then the sound of a zipper moving. Through the dark Peter saw Wade toss his gloves to the side then watched as the top of his suit came off and was tossed to a random corner of the room. 

Peter sat up with Wade still straddling his hips, he held onto Wade so that the other man wouldn’t fall back. It felt nice to be able to maneuver Wade so easily, he felt light in Peter’s grasp and so very pliable. Wade and Peter moaned as the movement caused the hardening members to rub against each other. 

“Shit, Petey, you’re already so hard for me.” Wade whined.

Peter simply smiled at Wade before his lips found Wade’s neck and shoulders and started peppering the exposed skin with gentle kisses and nips. Wade was making breathless moans and had grabbed a hold of the back of Peter’s head, gripping him by the hair and gently tugging at it. Peter kissed, licked, and bit his way down Wade’s chest, eliciting more strangled moans and plea’s for more. 

Using his new found strength Peter grabbed Wade with one hand and planted the other on the bed next to them before he flipped their positions. Peter’s mouth had lost contact when the flipped but quickly found purchase again as Peter ground down against Wade.

“Holy fuck yes!” Wade moaned. “You like that baby, you like being able to overpower me? I know I like it. You could pin me to the bed and do whatever you want to me, I don’t care, just please for the love of god touch me.” Wade whimpered.

Peter looked up at Wade and smiled. “Is that what you want Wade, you want me to touch you and make you say my name?” God Peter felt a little ridiculous saying these kinds of things. 

“Yes, yes, please Petey-pie please!” Wade all but shouted as Peter drove his hips against Wades again.

Peter leaned back and lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the corner of the room. Wade groaned and reached up and ran his arms over Peter’s chest making Peter groan. Peter grabbed Wade’s wrists and pulled them away from his skin and leaned forward and pinned Wade’s hands above his head. Wade hips bucked and Peter felt Wade test the strength of his grip then relax under him.

Peter started kissing Wade again making Wade hum in appreciation. Peter nipped lightly at Wade’s lip making the other man gasp, allowing for Peter to gently prod Wade’s mouth with his tongue. Wade eagerly granted Peter access and let Peter’s tongue slip inside. Their tongues danced together and Peter couldn’t help but love the way that Wade tasted and it seemed like Wade felt the same way. 

“Hey, Pete are you okay?” Matt asked as he started walking into the bedroom. 

“FUCK!” Peter shouted and was off of Wade and on the ceiling in a half a second. 

“Note to self, scare the spider and he ends up on the ceiling.” Wade giggled.

“What was… you know what I don’t want to know. Deadpool since you’re back I’m going to take off… you two have fun with whatever it was you were doing.” Matt grabbed the bag that was sitting by Peter nightstand. “I’ll bring this back in a few days, I make sure to call first.” Matt said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. 

Peter was breathing quite heavily and was feeling light headed. Everything that Wade and him had been doing came rushing back and Peter could feel that embarrassment creeping along his nerves. He had almost… He had wanted too…. Was he always this aggressive in bed, Peter couldn;t remember. 

“You can come down now little spider.” Wade called gently.

“I-I don’t think I can…” Peter panted.

“Don’t worry, I wont do anything else if you don’t want to, not tonight. Why don’t you come down here so that we can cuddle and get some more sleep.” Wade made grabby hands at Peter like a small child.

Peter forced his legs to relax first and let them drop from the ceiling. His theory had been right, that was good at least. Wade gabbed Peter’s thighs and held on as Peter did his best to relax his hands. When his fingers released he reached down and grabbed Wade’s bare shoulders. Wade slowly lowered Peter back to the floor, and although Peter could still see the passion in Wade’s eyes he wasn’t sure they could continue what they were doing and had to look away.

As if sensing Peter’s worry and hesitancy Wade let go of Peter and took half a step back but was still close enough that Peter’s hands could rest on his shoulders. Peter looked up at Wade now that he was flat on his feet and saw the gentleness that resided in his eyes.

“Why don’t we get you back to bed, maybe do some light cuddling.” Wade said the last part with a wink. 

Peter simply nodded and let go of Wade’s shoulders and walked over to the bed. He still felt nervous and was worried maybe Wade would want to continue their earlier endeavors. Maybe Peter could get himself back in the mood if he just thought about it, imagined that Wade was touching him and making him feel good again.

“Petey, we don’t have to continue, I’d actually prefer that we didn’t, not right now, not yet.” Wade said as he slid into the sheets next to where Peter was laying then hesitated. “I can go back out to the living room if you want, I shouldn’t assume that you’d want me in here I…” 

“Wade it’s fine, I just… are you really okay if we don’t continue?” Peter felt rather small even though not even ten minutes ago he had Wade fully pinned to the bed.

“I’m fine baby boy, honestly I just want to hold you.” Wade sounded rather sad. 

Peter slid into the bed and allowed Wade to curl around him like a protective blanket. Peter felt Wade nuzzle into his neck making goosebumps travel down his arm and back. Something serious must have happened either that or it had something to do with what Tony had said to him. 

“Hey Wade…?” Peter tried.

“Yeah baby boy?” Wade asked rather muffled.

“I know this might be a dumb quiestion to ask but… are you okay? Did something happen while you were out or was it something that Tony said?” Peter asked gently.

“Both, though I’m used to being called crazy and not good enough, what happened after I left really hit the nail on the head.” Wade mumbled.

Peter rolled over in Wade’s arms so that he could see Wade’s face. Wade had his eyes closed and wasn’t looking at Peter at all. Peter reached up and cupped Wade’s face. 

“How do you do that?” Wade asked, finally opening his eyes.

“Do what?” Peter asked as he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across Wade’s cheek bone.

“That.... Make me feel better… make me feel human, not like a monster.” Wade was now looking at Peter like he was trying to find something.

“You aren’t a monster Wade.” Peter said simply.

“Yeah? Tell that to the woman who I tried to help earlier but ran away from me and towards the men that were trying to rape her.” Wade’s voice was full of bitterness and self loathing.

“What?” Peter was thoroughly surprised. 

“I jumped off a fire escape and my mask got caught and was pulled off, when I landed the bad guys backed up and when the woman tried to turn and thank me she screamed and ran towards them.” Wade’s eyes were glazed over at the memory.

“Ungrateful little….” Peter stopped and took a small breath calming himself. “What happened after?”

“I tazed the guys that were trying to hurt her, called the cops and walked away.” Wade said simply.

Peter looked at Wade’s face, while it looked like whatever had happened to Deadpool was painful; it wasn’t enough to make someone scream, at least not to Peter. Peter’s thumb gently rubbed across Wade’s cheek bone making the other man close his eyes and sigh.

“Hey Wade…” Peter said to gain the other man’s attention. Those beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at Peter, a question hiding there. “I’m proud of you.”

Wade’s eyes grew huge and he pulled away slightly, mouth gaping.

“W-why?” Wade looked lost.

“You didn’t kill anyone, and you came here and told me.” Peter said simply. “So yeah I’m proud of you. Now let’s go to sleep, I’m going to try to go to work tomorrow as long as I can touch things without breaking them.”

“When did you decide that?” Wade asked.

“Just now, hearing about you going out and saving people, I’m tired of being in here, plus I’m sure that my work is more than piling up.” Peter said as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Wade.

“Okay baby boy.” Wade said as he pulled Peter closer.

Peter hummed happily and was out within a few seconds.

\-------

“Wade I’ll be fine, I haven’t broken anything so far today.” Peter said as he pried the larger man off of him.

“I’m just worried about you Petey.” Wade whined.

“I’ll call you if anything happens, okay?” Peter said as he slipped his shoes on, he was already running behind.

“Can I at least walk you to work?” Wade begged.

Peter sighed, it wasn’t a bad idea but he really had to get moving. “Okay but I’m leaving right now.” Peter said as he stood up and started walking towards the door. 

“Okay I’ll catch up!” Wade called.

Peter shook his head and opened the door and walked out. I was starting to get really cold out so Peter was glad that he had grabbed a jacket, but oddly it didn’t feel as cold as the weather app had said it was going to be. Maybe it had something to do with the new healing factor, something that Peter wanted to test out but knew he wouldn’t be able to around Wade. 

Peter contemplated all of the things that were happening to him and what he wanted to test first. He wanted to know how high he could jump, what kind of chemical make the webs had and if they had a limit. He wanted to know how much he could lift, all of it. Peter was so lost in his thoughts that when a hand landed on his shoulder he almost punched them, until he realized that it was Wade. Peter hadn’t even realized that he had turned around to face Wade until he caught to wary glances of a few passer bys, it could have also had something to do with the fact that Peter still had an arm raised.

Peter cleared his throat and lowered his arm, embarrassment flushing his face. For Wade’s part he hadn’t even flinched; he was just smiling like an idiot. Peter straightened his close and shifted his backpack on his shoulders. 

“Sorry Petey didn’t mean to scare you, I tried calling out your name but you get more lost in your head than I do. I can see you getting so lost that you start walking up a wall not realizing it until you’re upside down.” Wade said with shit-eating grin as he fell into step with Peter as he started walking. 

“That’s just it… that’s what I was so lost in thought about, I know that I have to be conscientious about my new found strength but what about the other things?” Peter knew he sounded worried but it was for a good reason.

“It’ll come naturally, and if not I’ll help you.” Wade said with a shrug. 

Peter felt the slight blush and looked at his feet as he continued walking to the station. Wade continued his idle chatter and Peter half listened mostly because it helped keep him slightly grounded and partly because his mind kept wandering to everything that he was going to do. 

“... but I was like ‘Oh hell no Karen, this is my cantaloupe!’ and then she started screaming for someone to help her cause I had her tiny dog in my arms, and to this day it’s why I don’t mess around with Thallium. It makes you see some really weird shit.” Wade said with a shake of his head. 

“You took a poison to get yourself high?” Peter asked as they stepped off of the train, he hadn’t even really realized that they had gotten on it in the first place.

“I guess that’s the long and the short of it.” Wade said happily as he skipped off the platform and up the stairs, Peter just shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself as he followed.

Once they were on street level Peter stopped, he hadn’t been focusing on anything and now that he was fully aware of his surroundings his spider tingle (that was a little better but still sounded weird.) alerted him to just about everything. Peter looked around wildly, he couldn’t spot Wade among all of the other people and was starting to panic. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Focus Parker, buildings what buildings are around you.” Peter looked around he saw the bank that he passed whenever he took the subway to work, there were the pet groomers, the dozen or so restaurants that were littered around the street along with the food trucks. That was where Peter spotted Wade, standing at a food truck getting breakfast tacos. “Wade!” Peter called out as he made his way over to the other man, he was starting to feel calmer now but was still panicked.

Wade turned and looked for Peter and when Wade spotted him Peter saw him toss a couple of bills at the vendor and grab his bags before moving to Peter quickly. Wade must have seen the panic on Peter’s face because Wade grabbed Peter and pulled him into a hug. 

“I thought you were right behind me, are you okay?” Wade asked into Peter’s neck.

Peter caught his breath and listened and focused on Wade, his heartbeat, his breathing, and the way that his healing factor worked under his skin. Peter felt himself relax the panic subsiding and embarrassment taking place. 

“I’m okay now, come on we’re almost there.” Peter pulled away from Wade.

Peter kept his head low trying to hide the blush on his face, but looked up when he felt Wade’s hand grab his own so that they could lace their fingers together. Wade cast Peter a small smile before he used his other bag laden hand hand to pull his hood further down his head. Peter knew that Wade was self conscious but couldn’t help but feel a little sad when Wade hid himself, that was when Peter noticed that there were a few people staring at them as they walked. Peter sent a few of them glares causing the other people on the street to turn away. 

When they got to Stark Tower Wade let go of Peters hand and stood in front of him stopping Peter in his tracks. Peter looked into Wade’s shadowed blue eyes and sensed his worry. 

“Here this one’s for you,” Wade said, handing a bag to Peter. “I know you didn’t eat enough earlier, and I’m sure you’ll be hungry again soon. I also have business nearby so if you need me just text me or call me. Maybe if you think really hard you’ll be able to call me, who knows.” Wade shrugged.

“I’ll send you updates okay? I’ll try to keep them frequent but often I get lost in my work, so before you freak out and think something happened to me call me or text me.” Peter said as he grabbed the bag, he then got very close to Wade. “And thank you for the food, now I have to get to work.” Peter went to step around Wade but was suddenly grabbed around his waist. 

Wade leaned down and got very close to Peter stopping right before kissing him. Peter smiled at Wade, but glanced around and saw that there were a few people watching them. PDA had been a no since the incident and now it felt like nothing had changed and felt a little freer. It also helped that he could probably take on your average Joe no problem now, so with that thought Peter leaned up and kissed Wade three times rather quickly before pulling away. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both Peter and Wade to jump, Peter nearly on top of Wade and Wade just a slight shrug. Peter whipped around to face whoever it was that had managed to sneak up on both of them. Tony and Steve Rogers were standing there Steve staring wide eyed and Tony looking rather annoyed. 

“When I heard that you were coming back to work today I wasn’t expecting that you’d bring your little friend. He’s not coming in is he?” Tony didn’t look happy at all.

“Not unless he calls me, don’t worry I wouldn't want to intrude in your space Tone’s.” Wade said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Don’t call me that.” Tony snapped at Wade.

Peter could feel the tension rising and looked to Steve who was looking to Peter for some kind of answer. Peter looked back to Wade who looked wholy uncomfortable and like he wanted to either leave or strangle Tony. Peter grabbed one of Wade's and squeezed it before walking towards the other two men.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Peter gave Wade a small but gentle smile.

"Sure thing baby boy, maybe we can even do lunch." Wade said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sounds good, you might have to call me though, I often forget things like food." Peter said sheepishly.

Wade gave a quick nod before walking away leaving Peter standing awkwardly next Steve. Tony shook his head and walked into the tower, Peter and Steve following close behind. Peter couldn't help but steal glances of Steve, he was Captain freaking America after all, and hearing some of the rants that Wade went on about America's ass Peter couldn't help but look.

Once they were inside the elevator Tony spoke up.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea for you to be around him." Tony said with a huff.

"I'm not sure it's really your business Mr. Stark." Peter snapped.

"Who was that anyway?" Steve asked, trying to break the tension between Peter and Tony.

“The world's most dangerous mercenary and also Peter’s new boy toy.” Tony said as he crossed his arms.

“Oh well good for you son.” Steve said as he clapped Peter on the shoulder making him jump.

‘Had he heard that right?’ Peter thought to himself.

“No not good Steve, he's going to get Pete here killed, Deadpool is far from safe about his work. On top of that he’s a freaking mercenary!” Tony looked angry now.

“So are Clint and Nat… Does that mean that we should stay away from them too?” Steve asked, sounding a little irritated.

“What no they’re… they’re…” Steve held up a hand.

“It’s not our choice to make, it’s his Tony.” Steve turned towards Peter in turn. “Is he nice to you, has he ever hurt you, does he do anything that you don’t want him to?”

“No, quite the opposite.” Peter says rather quietly. He was a little surprised that Steve Rogers was defending him.

“Alright then, end of discussion.” Steve says pointedly.

“But, Steve, he’s crazy! Like clinically insane, he hears voices in his head and talks back to them!” Tony tried to defend.

“So do you… yours just happens to be an AI.” Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator, his point clearly made.

Wow, Peter was beyond surprised, Steve had just rightfully shot Tony down with no room for argument. Peter looked up at Steve who gave him a small knowing wink before the elevator dinged and Peter got off. He was slightly surprised when Tony got off with a huff as well.

“Uh, was there something else you needed Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, turning back to the older man.

“Oh yeah, amidst all of that I forgot to tell you. You and Ms. Stacy will be working in your own lab we’re just here to grab your things.” Tony said as he walked over to Peter’s desk and grabbed the stress ball that he had sitting there and started throwing it back and forth between his hands.

“What? Why?” Peter caught out of the corner of his eye the other lab techs staring at them.

“So that the two of you can work on, the sp…” Peter quickly covered Tony’s mouth, stopping him mid sentence.

“Okay, ummm,T-Mr. Stark, can I talk to you, alone, for a second.” Peter nodded at the other lab techs who were now openly gaping.

Peter dragged Tony back over to the elevators. He could feel his heart racing slightly.

“I’m not sure I really want everyone to know about this.” Peter gestured to himself.

“What about the spider powers?” Tony asked quietly.

“Yeah, I just… Umm… you know, like a secret identity kinda deal, I really just don’t want people look at me or try to find out everything they can about me just because I’m different now. Please… not after…” Peter looked down at the floor, his panic was rising, he needed something to focus on so he focused on Tony. 

“I got it kid, don’t worry about it, however I do want you and Ms. Stacy to work in a separate lab, you’re going to need the room. If you want to keep your spot down here for other things that’s fine.” Tony said simply.

“I’m not telling her either. Anything to do with that I’ll probably work on here.” Peter listened to the whirring sound of the reactor in Tony’s chest, it helped him calm down considerably. “You, Bruce, and Wade are the only people who know. I understand if you have to tell the rest of the team but that’s as far as I want it to go. As much as I don’t like the thought I’m sure that Fury will know soon too, but let’s just try to keep it between us please.”

“Sure thing kid, and as far as I’m concerned Steve is probably the only other person I’ll tell.” Peter heard the small vibration come from Tony’s pocket before Tony reached for his phone. “I have to go, Ms. Stacy won’t be here for a few days, take your time on whatever it is you want to work on, you have my number if you need something, text me.” Tony said before he walked back into the elevator where Steve was waiting looking slightly impatient now. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter said with a small smile, he briefly looked at Steve who also wore a small smile.

“Oh as far as De-Wade? Wade goes, I’ll grant him limited access, he can come up here and he can go to the food court, that’s it. He goes anywhere else without an escort, a lock down will happen. He’s your responsibility.” Tony said just as the elevator doors closed cutting Peter off from replying. 

Peter suddenly felt really light, not light headed but happy, like he was on cloud nine. Wade could come see him, he could continue his work with Gwen and still do the rest of his experiments here in the lab that he was used to. Peter went over to his desk and sat down. Most of the other people in the room had lost interest but from what Peter could tell one of them was still looking at him, right now he could care less. 

Peter plopped into his chair and stared into space. A lot sure had happened since last week, it felt like a distant, mind you painful, memory. The last twenty-four hours included. God he wasn’t going to get any work done today. Peter dropped his head to the desk top and groaned.


	23. A Budding Romance

Peter was staring at his computer screen, his finger poised over the keyboard waiting for something, anything to inspire him. He had already eaten the entire bag of food that Wade had gotten him earlier, gotten three cups of coffee, paced, used the bathroom, and played a few games on his phone.Peter thought about texting Wade, but knew that if he did he probably wouldn’t stop. He was stumped there were so many things that he could start with he just wasn’t sure where he wanted to start first. 

“Hey Parker.” Peter twitched so hard that his wireless keyboard fell to the floor.

After regaining his composure Peter turned to the man that was now standing next to him. He was older than Peter, probably by close to ten or fifteen years from the grey hairs and the crows feet around his eyes. Peter knew him, Miles, if he remembered correctly. He was the guy that usually starred a little too long whenever Peter did something or talked to someone. The guy was creepy and odd for sure but he didn’t set off Peter’s spidey sense (That’s it that’s the one!).

“Hey Miles, uh what’s up?” Peter tried not to sound as nervous as he felt.

“You’ve got a visitor.” Miles said as he looked a little too closely at Peter's face as if looking for something. 

Peter tore his eyes away from the older man and was surprised to find Wade standing by the elevators looking rather nervous but curious at the same time. He looked like a kid in a glass shop that wanted to touch everything but who also didn’t want to get yelled at. When their eyes met Wade’s blue eyes brightened and a big smile formed on his face. Peter quickly stood up and walked around Miles before walking as fast as he could over to Wade.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked as he approached Wade.

“You wouldn’t answer your phone, so I went into the lobby to ask one of the ladys to page you but she so helpfully told me that I had access to your floor. So I came up to get you.” Wade smiled down at Peter.

“What but my phone…” Peter pulled out his phone and saw that he had ten messages from Wade and four missed calls. Not only was it almost three but his phone was also on silent. “Shit, Wade, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said you get lost in your work.” Wade said with a small chuckle as he leaned a little closer to Peter.

“To be honest I haven’t been able to do anything this morning. I haven’t been able to figure out where to start.” Peter’s shoulders slumped.

“Well why don’t we get some food in you and maybe we can figure this out together.” Wade said as he brought a hand up and gently caressed Peter’s face.

“Yeah okay.” Peter said as he leaned just a little bit closer. 

The sound of a beaker hitting the floor made both Peter and Wade jump and turn to see Miles cleaning up the broken glass. He looked like he was muttering something to himself but that wasn’t the only thing, the other people in the room were staring at Peter and Wade with wide eyes, a few of them even had their mouths hanging open. Peter flushed and turned away from them to drag Wade into the elevator. When the doors closed Wade let out a full bellied laugh surprising Peter. 

“Uh Wade?” Peter knew Wade had some problems but this was one of the few times that Peter had really seen it. 

“Sorry Petey-pie, but that was just great, their faces were hysterical.” Wade was wiping away fake tears. 

Peter took a closer look at Wade and could see the slight tremble to his hands and frowned. Wade was covering his own social anxiety with jokes and fake laughter. Peter suddenly crowded Wade against the elevator wall making Wade halt his laughter and look down at Peter surprised. 

“Right here in the elevator, how daring baby boy.” Wade smirked at the smaller man.

“Not what I’m going for Wade.” Peter said to the taller man.

“Well it’s that or you’re mad at me and I don’t have a clue as to what I’ve done.” Wade wasn’t meeting Peter’s gaze instead he was looking everywhere but.

“That self deprecating shit.” The words that came from Peter sounded harsher than they were meant to be. 

“I don’t…” Peter cut Wade off by kissing him roughly.

Peter was a little surprised with himself but went with it anyway, he felt Wade’s hesitation before he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and pulled him closer. Peter sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. The kiss was hot and wet making both men pant slightly. Peter suddenly pulled away when the elevator dinged and someone else stepped on. 

“Wow...:” Wade whispered before grabbing Peter and pulling him back in for a hug. “You sure know how to make a girl feel better.”

Peter snorted and returned the hug before gently pulling away. The other person in the elevator gave them a side glance before turning away and trying to ignore the couple. Peter instead grabbed Wade’s hand and leaned against the wall waiting for their floor. When the elevator dinged for their floor Peter dragged Wade out by their connected hands and made a b-line for the door. 

Surprisingly they made it out of the building without anyone stopping them. Peter felt a little giddy and almost like he was doing something wrong, but he didn’t care it was fun, and hearing Wades soft laughter behind him only spurred Peter on. When they had managed to cross the street Peter finally slowed down.

“Alright what are you in the mood for, baby boy?” Wade asks, making sure to keep their fingers intertwined as he straightened himself out. 

“Everything!” Peter cries knowing he sounds dramatic.

“Everything it is then!” Wade laughs.

Peter could feel the overwhelming buzz of excitement coursing through his veins, enough so that he wanted to try something stupid. 

“I have an idea.” Peter says with a mischievous grin, god he hadn’t felt this way since high school. 

“And what would that be honey-bunches?” Wade’s eyes are locked on Peters almost in a challenge.

“Race you to the mexican place on 5th?” Peter says with a cocky grin. 

“Hell yeah, last one there pays!” Wade says as he takes off. Peter noticed Wade pulling a mask out of his pocket as he’s running and the other man putting it on. 

“THAT’S CHEATING!” Peter calls after him. 

Peter looks around for a moment before running into the alley, his only hope of catching up and possibly winning is if he can go up. This was the best chance he was going to get at seeing just how far he could jump. Double checking that no one is around Peter starts climbing the side of the building and manages to easily make it to the roof. He looks around for a second trying to get his bearings before he takes off across the roof. 

Peter sees the other building not too far away and without slowing down runs headlong to the edge and jumps at the last second. He lands almost of the far side of the other roof and manages to stay on his face instead of face planting. Breathing hard Peter feels a new energy coursing through him and takes off again heading to his destination. Making small adjustments as he jumps so that he’s not jumping quite as far and lands just on the other side of the edge of the next building as opposed to almost clear across it. 

Peter sees the restaurant just up ahead. He looks over the side of the building and can see Wade isn’t too far behind, Peter smiles and looks at the larger distance of the cross street he might not be able to make that jump. Looking down at his wrist Peter can see the small hole knowing that if he wanted to he could try swinging across. Peter sees Wade rounding the corner and slowing down and looking behind himself to see if he can spot Peter not knowing that Peter was right above him. 

Peter smirks and looks at his destination. There is a building that is right next door that if he gets a good enough hold on he could use the webs to swing across. Taking a calming breath Peter holds up his arms and aims for the building thinking he could land in the alley there. Double checking the distance and Wades stopped and confused looking form, Peter releases a web. The web latches to the building right where Peter had wanted it to. Peter grabs onto it with both hands and closes his eyes and taking a deep breath Peter steps off the edge of the building. 

Peter feels the wind rush around him He opens his eyes and sees the building getting closer really fast, too fast Peter tries to pull just enough so that he ends up going between the two building but he’s still going a bit too fast.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Peter cries right before smacking into the side of the building with a fleshy smack. 

Still dangling by the web and managing to cling to the wall, Peter groans and opens his eyes. His ears are ringing a little bit but over he thinks he’s okay. Nothing is broken and he didn’t even really get hurt. He slowly crawls down the wall until his feet touch the ground. Taking a deep breath Peter turns to the opening of the alley where he can see a dark figure approaching rather quickly. Peter blinks and shakes his head a little bit trying to get rid of the remaining dizziness and looks up to see Wade’s mask staring at him. 

“Holy shit baby boy! Are you okay?” Even with the mask on Peter can see Wade’s concern. It was a little odd that the mask was so expressive. 

“Yeah, was just going a little too fast. But hey guess what?” Peter smiles up at the other man.

“What?” Wade still sounds concerned.

“I win!” Peter cries triumphantly as he hugs Wade.

“Wha-!!! Ah shit!” Wade exclaims as his arms wrap around Peter instinctively. 

Peter felt wonderful, he had a buzz of excitement under his skin and he didn’t want it to go away. Peter jumps up and wraps his legs around Wade’s waist causing the other man to change his grip and grab Peter’s thighs or risk dropping him. Peter rolls Wade’s mask up to just above his nose and kisses him. Wade eagerly reciprocates and ends up turning so that he can press Peter’s back to the building. The kiss is sloppy and wet but neither of them pull away. It’s just as intense as when they were in the elevator if not more so.

Peter grips the back of Wade’s head and rubs gently at the exposed skin there making the other man moan and open his mouth slightly. Peter takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into Wade’s mouth causing the other man to moan loudly. Peter felt the grip Wade had on his thighs tighten to almost the point of pain making Peter let a low whine into Wade’s mouth. Wade pulls back enough to rest his head against Peter’s as he tries to catch his breath.

“Holy shit Petey-pie, we should slow down.” Wade says, still panting. 

“Yeah, fuck this feels great.” Peter is quickly coming down from his adrenalin high. 

“Come on baby boy let’s get some food.” Wade says as he backs away from the wall and gently lets Peter’s legs slide to the ground. 

“You’re still paying though.” Peter grins and walks off leaving a slack jawed Wade behind.

\--------

After getting more than enough food in them, Peter and Wade make their way back to Stark Tower. When they walk through the front doors Tony is standing there looking mildly upset and is arguing with someone. Peter doesn’t really pay attention to whom it may be that Tony is currently yelling at, he just tries to sneak around hoping to get to the elevator before Tony can spot him. However they didn’t make it very far. 

“Parker, my office please.” Tony said right behind the not so sneaky duo.

“That’s my cue…” Wade was cut off by a glare from Tony and suddenly had a kicked puppy look. “Shit, fluff, and pixie dust.” Wade grumles.

The three men get on to the elevator and are silent the whole way up. Peter tries to say something but the warning look from Tony makes the younger man shut up. Peter is left to fidget with his hand and cast half worried looks at Wade who was just staring at the floor muttering so quietly with himself that even Peter couldn’t pick it up. When the elevator finally dings and the three men walk out Peter tenses a little.

“Jarvis, darken the window and deny access to this floor.” Tony calls out.

“Done and done Sir, is there anything more I can do at this time?” the disembodied voice asks.

“No, thank you Jar.” Tony turns and faces Peter and Wade.

“Is something wrong Mr. Stark?” Peter felt nervous, he just couldn’t figure out why.

“First off, I want to know who’s bright idea was it to race through New York, let alone with you on rooftops Pete. Secondly if that’s the kind of stuff that you can do now, we are going to be changing a few things.” Tony started.

“How did you know?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Nat told me she saw someone climbing the side of a building without any climbing gear and then nearly clearing another one while jumping. I just put two and two together. I take it, was it your idea then?” Tony looked rather annoyed.

“Yes sir.” Peter looked down feeling quite guilty. 

Tony let out a sigh and turned away from them rubbing a hand over his face.

“You were hoping that it was me so that you could say I was the bad influence weren’t you.” Wade sounded so smug that even Peter turned a glare at him. 

“Any way… the second thing. I want you to switch labs, you can work with Gwen in your current lab, the other one I want you working on everything else. I’m also going to talk to Steve and Nat, if you that it is, and see if maybe they can give you some real training. Find your limits, be able to protect yourself, and test out your new abilities.” TOny offered, if not looking hopeful.

“Wait what?” Peter was lost, had Tony just offered to train him?

“Hold on there Stark, he’s already got people training him.” Wade growled.

Peter saw the twitch of annoyance in Tony’s face. He turned and looked at Wade’s face, he had taken the mask off before they had gone into the restaurant earlier, so now Peter could see Wade’s angry blue eyes. Peter pulled slightly at Wade’s hand that he was still holding, making the other man look at him from the corner of his eye. Peter gave Wade a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll think about it, as far as everything else, you’re probably right. If that’s the case I have things to move and an annoyed Deadpool to see off.” Peter said as he started to drag Wade back to the elevator.

“Wait. before you leave, I would like to see what you have discovered.” Tony asked, sounding like he was trying to make up for annoying the Merc.

Peter let out a small quiet sigh but turned back around, if he was honest he was tired, but he figured he had some energy left in him. Peter looked at Wade for a moment but the other man’s face was blank, maybe it wasn’t a good idea, at least not today.

“How about tomorrow, and we can be someplace a little more open.” Peter offered.

“Sure, tomorrow then. You look tired anyway, why don’t you go home, we’ll get your stuff moved tomorrow and maybe you can even do a demonstration for Steve and Nat.” Tony walked over to Peter and Wade and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. “I’m just trying to look out for you, okay?” He was looking at Peter. “And let’s not do anything reckless or stupid on the way home okay?” That part he said directly to Wade.

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter said with a smile.

“Please for the love of god call me Tony, and if you need anything feel free to call.” Tony said as he let go of Peter and Wade.

“Watch out or soon he’ll have you calling him daddy.” Wade whispered to Peter as they stepped onto the elevator. Without thinking about it Peter reached out and punched Wade in the shoulder. “Ow!” Wade said through laughter.

“You’re such a dick!” Peter whined.

“Yeah but you like it.” Wade said with a brilliant smile.

“God what am I getting myself into…” Peter heard Tony mumble before the doors closed.

\--------

“I really wasn’t expecting you to jump across the rooftops, but damn Petey when you went flying into that alley I got the best view of that ass.” Wade exaggerated as he made rather inappropriate gestures with his hands.

“I was just trying to catch up!” Peter cried.

“No you just wanted to have some fun.” Wade teased.

Peter crossed his arms and looked away from Wade. He knew that he was trying to hide a smile but he didn’t need Wade to know that. They were about half way back to Peter’s apartment and Peter was starting to feel the ache in his muscles from the stupid stunt he had pulled earlier. Although he had a feeling that he would be feeling this a lot more as time went one, especially if both Tony and Wade had their way. 

Peter suddenly stopped, his spider sense lighting up the back of his neck making him whip around. There were plenty of other people walking around, it was hardly past six after all, but still his senses had been mostly muted the entire time. He couldn’t really see anyone that was paying too much attention, he did get a few odd looks from passersby. 

“What’s the matter baby boy?” Wade asked as he gently placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Just thought I felt something.” The feeling was gone now but Peter didn’t trust it.

“Come on, let’s get you home and rested. Also let’s not tell Matt, he’ll be pissed if he knew what I let you do.” Wade said as he pulled Peter back the way they had been going.

“Let is hardly true.” Peter defended.

“I let you talk me into racing you, he’d be mad about just that, pissed if he finds out about you jumping across rooftops.” Wade smiled and looked at Peter making the other man blush. 

“Yeah let’s not tell Matt.” Peter replied as he looked down at the ground. 

They continued to chat amiably until they reached Peter’s apartment. Peter stopped outside by the doors. He looked at the doors then looked at Wade then at his feet. He wanted to ask Wade if he wanted to stay again but Wade had been staying with him for over a week at this point and he knew that Wade had other things that he would probably like to do other than take care of Peter. If he was honest with himself he would say he didn’t want to be alone, but he couldn’t keep Wade with him all the time. 

“I know that look on your face at this point I can stay if you want me too, I really don’t care where I stay, but I do like being with you the most. If you want me to stay I’ll stay, if not I’ll go.” Wade gently grabbed Peter’s hands and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m- I just… I don’t think I’m ready to be alone yet.” Peter said as honestly as he could.

“Alright let’s head on up then.” Wade pulled away but still held one of Peter’s hands and walked inside.

Peter felt the blush on his cheeks as he followed the other man inside. When they got up to Peter’s floor old Mrs Bradburn was trying to get into her apartment but had too many things in her arms. Peter let go of Wades hand and quickly walked over to her.

“Can I help you Ma’am?” Peter asked.

“Oh Peter, yes thank…” Mrs. Bradburn turned and saw Wade standing awkwardly over by Peter’s door as she was handing bags to Peter. “I see that man is hanging around still.” she sounded so disapproving.

“He is Ma’am.” Peter held the bags as the old lady opened her door and reached for the bags.

“I don’t understand why, you’re such a nice young man.” Mrs. Bradburn said, shaking her head.

“I assure you he is too, you just have to get to know him.” Peter said as he handed her the rest of her bags.

“I don’t understand it.” She replied.

“Sometimes I don’t either but he’s good to me, the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.” Peter stopped having just realized what he had just said and smiled.

“Just be careful young man.” Mrs. Bradburn patted Peter’s cheek and closed her door. 

When Peter turned and looked back at Wade he could see the other man had a small shy smile on his face and was fidgeting. Peter walked up to the taller man and smiled at him warmly. Wade reached up to Peter’s face and gently caressed his cheek.

“Boyfriend huh?” Wade asked laughing lightly.

“If the offer is still on the table.” Peter shyly replied.

“For you definitely.” Wade said as he placed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “Now let’s get inside and maybe continue this in there.” Wade said with a wink.

“You sure now how to woo someone don’t you?’ Peter said with a laugh.

“You’re the only one who appreciates it baby boy.” Wade stepped back and let Peter open the apartment door.

“Well hopefully it stays that way.” Peter says teasing Wade who looks mock hurt.

“Are you insinuating that I can’t continue wooing you for as long as you’ll let me?” Wade asks as they walk through the door.

“No, just that you’ll get bored of me.” Peter says with a shrug.

Peter was suddenly turned around and picked up by his thighs and pushed against the door. Peter hadn’t been expecting it and to make sure that he didn’t fall he had wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist.when Peter looked into Wade’s blue eyes he saw a small spark of anger.

“Trust me when I say I’m not going to get tired of you baby boy, not when you look at me like that.” Wade pressed against Peter so that their chests were flush.

“Like what?” Peter asks his breathing picking up, he wasn’t scared, he felt like he should be but his spider sense hadn’t gone off either.

“Like you’ve given me all the trust in the world, like you aren’t afraid of me, like you actually care.” Wade leaned in and was only a hair’s breadth away from kissing Peter.

“Hey Wade…” Peter starts.

“Yes, sweetums?” Wade asks his lips brushing Peter ever so lightly.

“I-I think I love you.” Peter says breathlessly.

Wade suddenly surges forward kissing Peter hard. Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s neck and uses some on his new found powers to pull Wade closer and stick to him. Wade let out a groan of approval. Wade suddenly pulls back allowing for both of them to breathe. 

“Do you mind taking this to the bedroom?” Wade asks breathless.

“Please.” Peter squeeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End....
> 
> Jk I'll see you guys in the next chapter <3


	24. Some Things Do Go Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so freaking long, I was basically working three jobs but here I made it!!!!!

Peter was settled in Wade’s lap on the bed, Wade was resting against the headboard smiling brightly at Peter. Peter couldn’t help the slight blush that dusted his cheeks, nor could he ignore how painfully hard he was. At the same time Peter could feel that his body was tired, but a larger part of him really wanted this.

“You know we don’t have to go all the way right? I’m fine with whatever you want to do baby boy.” Wade reassured Peter as he gently rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s naked torso, where Peter’s shirt had gone he wasn’t sure, he was just happy that Wade’s seemed to be missing as well. 

“I-I know I’m just… I don’t know if I can….” Peter looked away from Wade’s eyes and down to his scarred chest.

“You know you don’t have to bottom right?” Wade asked.

“What?” Peter felt slightly shocked.

“I like being on the receiving end sometimes too, and I’d more than happily catch for you sweetums.” Wade said as he gently lifted Peter chin up so that they could look each other in the eye.

“Wha-bu-... Everything I’ve seen it’s always the smaller guy… you know… taking it…” Peter felt his face flush brighter and wanted to hide it but Wade’s hand on his chin prevented that from happening.

“That’s porn dear, real life isn’t like a porno. It’s not all high pitched moans and ‘oh yes daddy fuck me harder’, unless you want it to be.” Wade winked at Peter.

“Uh no, let’s just go with no.” Peter half laughed.

“Whatever you want, Petey, I’m fine with.” Wade sweetly crooned.

Peter sighed a little and leaned forward, making Wade let go of his face, and rested his head against the broad chest in front of him. Wade let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter moaned slightly as the movement caused their erections to rub together reminding Peter as to why they were even in the situation that they were in the first place. 

Peter felt one of Wade’s hands pull away from his side and slowly trace down to his hip then across his thigh. Peter felt himself panting slightly as Wade started to massage the muscle there. Wade’s hand moved in and up a little more so that he was gently rubbing at the crease between Peter’s thigh and groin making Peter squeak and moan quietly. 

“Wade….” Peter moaned.

Peter tilted his face up slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to Wade’s collar bone as Wade continued to rub closer and closer to Peter’s cloth cover dick. God Peter wanted this, on top of that everything felt so much well… muchier, fuck that wasn’t even a word but Peter didn’t care, he was getting back to that cloud nine feeling from when they had been in the living room. 

Peter continued to kiss Wade’s chest even going as far as gently licking the scarred flesh. When Wade moaned his approval Peter got bolder and nipped gently at the skin of Wade’s neck and shoulder. 

“Shit baby boy, gonna make me bust in my pants.” Wade moaned as his other hand moved to Peter’s inner thigh to mirror it’s twin. 

Peter bit down a little harder as Wade’s finger grazed across Peter’s groin. Peter unconsciously Peter rocked his hips along with the massage Wade was giving him, making moans fall from both of their lips. Peter tried not to think about it as his hands traveled down Wade’s shoulders and chest until they reached the top of Wade’s pants. Peter bit and sucked at a soft patch of skin trying to keep himself distracted as he undid the button and zipper on Wade’s pants and only jerking slightly when he felt Wade do the same thing to his. 

Peter pulled back from the now bruised skin on Wade’s neck with a small whine as Wade’s finger gently caressed Peter over his boxers. Peter could feel the warmth of Wade’s hand radiating over his erection as he reached into Wade’s pants and gently brushed his fingers over the other man’s erection. It was an odd sensation, it was almost like he was touching himself. Peter gripped Wade through his underwear and Wade mirrored his movement, leading Peter closer to the fantasy that he was doing this to himself even though the hand that was touching him was bigger than his own.

“Can I touch you?” Wade whispered. Peter nodded against Wade’s chest as he panted heavily. Wade laughed softly. “I need words baby boy.” 

“Yes please, please god, Wade touch me.” Peter moaned as he let his own hand slip into Wade’s boxers just as Wade slid his hand into Peters.

The satisfied moan that comes from both of them makes Peter blush brightly, he looks up into Wade’s eyes as much as he can anyway. Wade’s lids are almost closed in pleasure but he was still managing to look at Peter. Peter tugs gently at Wade’s member and feels Wade do the same, only with a lot less hesitation. Peter relaxed into Wade’s grip and tightened his own around Wade. He started stroking Wade like he would if he was touching himself and was rewarded with a very satisfied groan. 

Wade and Peter were both panting and moaning, Peter could feel that he was getting close and from the way that Wade’s member jerked in his hand, Wade was too. Wade’s hand stilled before Peter could finish making a small whine escape his lips.

“Do you trust me baby boy?” Wade sounded so breathless.

Peter nodded and let go of Wade’s member so that he could grab Wade’s shoulders as Wade started moving. It was momentarily awkward as Wade pulled his legs out from under Peter then picked Peter up suddenly. Peter let out an embarrassing squeak as Wade flipped Peter onto his back and was now hovering over Peter. Peter was panting and staring up at Wade wide-eyed. 

“If you want me to stop all you have to do is say something I won’t get mad. I want you to feel comfortable in this, okay?” Wade panted.

Peter nodded again, he could feel his face turning red. He was only slightly panicked but mostly turned on. The scariest part was that he was underneath Wade’s imposing form, but he was being so gentle and talking him through it that Peter couldn’t really complain in fact he did quite the opposite and arched his body into Wades.

“I need your words sweetheart.” Wade gently brushed a hand over Peter’s face.

“Yes, okay, please touch me, I’ll tell you if I need you to stop!” Peter whimed and panted, he was achingly hard now. 

“Good boy.” Wade praised as he leaned down and kissed Peter soundly.

Wade pulled back leaving Peter gasping and reaching for him. Peter felt Wade kiss down his neck, licking and biting gently as he traveled further and further down. Wade reached Peter’s chest and started licking and biting gently at one of his nipples. Peter gasped and moaned as Wade’s teeth abused the sensitive flesh. When Peter tried to squirm away Wade moved onto the other one causing Peter to sigh contentedly. 

It was odd, Peter had never really had anyone pay quite this amount of attention to his body, and god it felt so good. Peter looked down at the scarred skin on Wade’s head and gently ran his hand over it, Wade looked up at him confused for a second before seeing something on Peter’s face that made him smile and continue what he was doing. 

When Peter started squirming again Wade started to move further down Peter’s chest and began to bite and suck dark marks across Peter’s flanks. Peter gasped and reached for Wade’s shoulders and dug his fingers in, he tried to be conscious of how much force he was putting into it but Wade’s mouth was a little too distracting. When Wade reached the top of Peters pants he looked up at Peter in askance.

“Remember you can tell me to stop at any time.” Wade said before he ducked his head down and used his teeth and a free hand to pull Peter’s pants and boxers off. 

Peter gasped a spike of fear coursing through him, but Wade didn’t go any further than to gently rub along Peter’s inner thigh. Peter let out a small whimper which caught Wade’s attention. Wade leaned up and brought a hand up to gently cup Peter’s face, Peter leaned into it and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down.

“I won’t hurt you baby boy, if you don’t want me to I won’t, I just want to taste you.” Wade all but whispered.

“It’s just been so long since I’ve had anyone down there, I-I don’t know how to feel about it. On one hand I really want you too, god do I want it, on the other hand I-I’m scared.” Peter said red faced. 

“I’ll start slow, okay?” Wade prompted

Peter nodded before verbally responding. “Okay, yeah.” Peter leaned back against the bed and took a deep breath to relax himself. 

“Here, give me your hand.” Wade reached out for one of Peter’s and Peter gladly took the offered hand, “Squeeze as hard as you want squeeze twice if you want me to stop but feel like you can’t say it.” 

Peter nodded before giving a week “okay…”. Wade then leaned back down and started kissing along Peter navel until he traveled down to Peter’s pubic bone.

Keeping a firm hold on Peter’s hand Wade leaned a little bit further down and gave the head of Peter’s dick a small lick. Peter jerked and squeezed Wade’s hand and his eyes shut. Wade squeezed his hand twice making Peter open his eyes and as soon as Peter met Wade’s eyes Wade took the tip of Peter into his mouth. Peter went slack jawed as pleasure sang through his body. Wade gave a small mirthful smile before taking most of Peter into his mouth. 

Peter felt his hips jerk slightly but was stopped by Wade’s other hand pushing on his hip keeping him partially pinned to the bed but not enough to make Peter feel trapped. Just as Wade said he started off slow, making Peter sigh and groan at the warm wetness surrounding him. Peter could feel his body relaxing into it, it was a little terrifying letting go of the control, but Wade never did anything without talking Peter through it first. It was nice having someone that Peter could trust enough to hand over most of the control to and just relax, knowing that nothing bad was going to happen after. 

When Wade began to bob his head faster and sucking a bit harder Peter started panting and whimpering as he drew closer and closer to his release. It was a slow build that Peter could easily roll with. Peter closed his eyes and tipped his head back as more and more whimpers started falling from his mouth. 

“W-Wade… oh god… hnnn… I-I’m so close… please.. Ahhnn… nnnhhhngg… I-I-I-... shit!” Peter panted out, his whole body started spasming as Wade drew him closer to his release.

Peter felt the hand that was on his hip let go, Peter couldn’t help the jerk that his hips made, making him thrust deep into Wade’s hot, wet, and oh so pleasing throat. Wade for his part only moaned around Peter and encouraged Peter to keep moving his hips. Peter panted and jerked sporadically as he felt his balls tighten in one of the last signs that he was about to cum. 

“Mmmhhh… Wade…. I’m gonna… oh god… I’m gonna cum.” Peter gasped.

Wade only made a humming noise and took Peter all the way down to the root making Peter spasm and jerk as he released deep into Wade’s throat with a choked off scream of pleasure. Wade took it well and managed to swallow around Peter’s erratic thrusting only a little of Peter release to spill over. After one last rough thrust Peter relaxed and Wade pulled off of Peter’s dick with a wet pop. Peter jerked slightly as Wade licked around Peter’s softening dick essentially cleaning him up. Peter floated for a moment before realizing that Wade was probably still quite hard and would probably want help with it. 

Without thinking about it Peter squeezed Wade’s hand twice. Wade was suddenly no longer on top of him but instead laying next to him and pulling Peter into his arms as Peter’s frame shook. He couldn’t do it, not that he didn’t want to, it was just terrifying/ 

“Shhhh, Petey, it’s okay, what’s wrong, did I hurt you?” Wade sounded so worried and all Peter could do was let out a half broken sob. “It’s okay baby boy, we won’t do anything else, relax it’s okay.” Wade pulled back slightly and grabbed Peter’s blanket and pulled it up over him then pulled Peter closer to his chest until Peter’s ear was resting against Wade’s chest. 

After a few moments Peter calmed down and listened to Wade’s calm but rather fast heart beat. Peter squirmed and managed to look up at Wade’s face, but the look on his face was a little vancent. When Peter squirmed enough it seemed to snap Wade back to reality. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much Petey-pie, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Wade whispered, he looked so upset with himself.

“No, no Wade you were great, it’s me, I started to overthink things…. I’m sorry, you’re probably really uncomfortable now.” Peter whimpered in the last part. 

“What no, baby why would I be uncomfortable?” Wade asked as he gently started petting Peter’s hair.

“You didn’t get to cum yet.” Peter said weekly. Wade’s sudden laugh shocked Peter. 

“Baby boy, I came in my pants when you shoved your cock down my throat and wrecked me. I was so turned on from just that that I couldn’t hold it back. Definitly on my top ten blow jobs I’ve ever given. I will happily do that again and again. You taste so freaking good baby boy.” Wade moaned.

“Wait what… really?” Peter sounded like he didn’t believe Wade.

“Really really.” Wade grabbed one of Peter’s hands and dragged it to the front of his pants where Peter could feel the sticky mess that now coated the front of Wade’s pants and blushed deeply. “Hearing all of those filthy moans coming from your mouth was just enough to push me over the edge and feeling you deep in my throat, absolute heaven.” 

Peter looked up at Wade’s bright blue satisfied looking eyes and smiled. He was still worried that maybe he hadn’t done enough that maybe he should do more, he was really worried that if he didn’t do something to please Wade that the other man would leave. Peter felt his smile waver and Wade seemed to catch it and pulled Peter close to him. Peter hand realized that he had started shaking or that he was crying until Wade started stroking down his back and the shoulder he was currently burying his face in was wet. 

Honestly Peter felt like an idiot for crying and like he was overreacting but Peter couldn’t help it. He was scared for two reasons, one was for obvious reasons: he was naked and vulnerable, two: he was scared of Wade. He was afraid that Wade was going to leave him, or maybe even try to force Peter into sexual situations to make him feel better, all things that MJ had done to try to make him better. Peter was trying to convince himself that Wade wasn’t like that Wade wasn’t MJ. 

“I won’t do that baby boy, I’ll never do anything like that. If you even think that I might be, please tell me and I’ll stop, we can work on this together.” Wade said into Peter’s hair.

Peter hadn’t realized that he had said any of that out loud but hearing Wades words help quite a bit. Peter snuggled closer to Wade accidently pushing him back and making the larger man flop back on to the bed. Wade let out an oof and a small laugh, it was a deep in your chest laugh that rumbled through both of them. 

“Sorry…” Peter mumbled into Wade’s neck.

“It’s fine baby boy, no harm done. You are more than welcome to use that new found super strength on me all you want, It just means that I won’t have to hold back quite as much either.” Peter could hear the wink in Wade’s voice. 

Peter let out a small sigh at Wade antics and closed his eyes slowly beginning to drift off. 

“Baby boy as much as I love this, these pants are getting real uncomfortable real fast.” Wade whined.

“Mmmm don’ wanna move. Can’ make me.” Peter mumbled childishly. He was sleepy and Wade was warm and comfortable, sue him.

Wade chuckled and wrapped his arms around Peter before rolling so that they were on their sides. Peter stayed wrapped tightly around Wade’s neck as Wade adjusted and sat up. Peter groaned unhappily.

“Don’t worry my little spider, you can keep yourself wrapped right where you are, I’m just going to clean this up and grab us some food and water.” Wade stood up and Peter kept himself wrapped securely around Wade. 

It was a lot easier to stay attached to Wade than Peter had thought that it was going to be. Wade moved through the apartment with ease, well as much ease as one could with another human hanging off of your front. Wade kept one hand on Peters back and the other in Peters hair until he had to open the bathroom door. Wade set Peter’s butt on the counter making the smaller man let out an undignified squeak as the cold counter touched his bare skin. 

“You’re going to have to at least let go long enough for me to clean you up, and maybe to get those pants off of you.” Wade wiggled his hairless eyebrows suggestively. 

Peter flushed and let go of Wade’s neck and waist and grabbed the edge of the counter top. Wade then grabbed the hand towel that was behind Peter and turned the hot water on. Peter just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall listening to Wade’s movements and heartbeat. Peter sighed contentedly when the warm wet cloth brushed over his skin. 

“If you keep making those sounds we might have to go for a round two.” Wade moaned.

Peter cracked one eye and looked at Wade, there was a slight flush to his scarred cheeks and Wade’s eyes were locked on the task at hand. Peter let go of the counter with one hand and gently cupped Wade’s face as he fully opened his eyes and sat up. Wade locked eyes with Peter, and Peter got lost in those blue eyes for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Wade gently. Wade moaned a sigh into Peter’s mouth as Peter pushed it just a little further. Peter felt Wade’s hands on his hips tugging at the pants that had managed to stay on him, Wade didn’t pull them down almost like he was asking without having to stop kissing Peter. Peter let out a low groan and Wade pulled Peter pants off as quickly as he could. 

Wade pulled back from the kiss so that he could get his own pants off. “Fuck baby boy!” Wade groaned and surged forward to capture Peter’s lips again for a quick kiss. “I can’t seem to get enough of you, if you want me to stop I will, but fuck…!” Wade rubbed his hands up Peter’s thighs roughly.

“Please don’t stop.” Peter moaned as he tipped his head back against the wall again.

Wade moved over Peter again and started kissing down his neck and along his shoulder and collar bone. Wade sucked deep marks into Peter’s flesh making Peter moan and arch into the touch. Peter had been so tired before but now he was definitely awake and wanted more of Wade.

Wade grabbed Peters hips roughly and pulled their bodys flush against each other causing their arousals to make themselves known to the other. Peter kept himself from really thinking about it as he reached between them and grabbed their weeping dicks and started stroking them, he ended up having to use both hands to get around both of them fully. Wade was groaning and offering absolutely filthy praise to Peter.

“Hell yeah baby boy, god you feel so good against me. Fuck yeah baby, shit… I’m gonna cum again, if you keep doing that!” Wade groaned against Peter’s neck. 

Peter stroked both of them a little fast chasing his own release. The feeling of Wade’s orgasm hitting him and spilling over Peter’s hands and how Wade’s dick pulsed against his own startled Peter’s out of him. Peter stroked both of them through their orgasms, their cum mixing together wetly. When Peter’s body gave one last shudder he stopped and let go. Wade leaned back without pulling fully away from Peter, and tipped his head back breathing heavily. When Wade looked back at Peter, Peter could see the satisfaction in those bright eyes and couldn’t help himself, or his curiosity. 

Peter lifted one of his hands to his lips and stuck one of his cum covered fingers in his mouth. Wade’s head snapped to Peter, his eyes wide. 

“Wait no baby boy don’t…” Wade tried.

It was a little bitter and viscous but otherwise it wasn’t too bad. He probably wouldn’t be cleaning spunk with his mouth any time soon, but all of the dirty thoughts that passed through made Peter curious. Wade’s mouth was slack jawed and Peter couldn’t help the small rumble of laughter at the other man. 

“You might want to close your mouth unless you’re trying to catch flies.” Peter used the finger that he had just cleaned off to close Wade’s mouth. 

Peter felt his stomach gurgle and that seemed to snap Wade out of his reviear. He looked wrecked and Peter loved knowing that he had done that to the other man. Wade let out a low groan. 

“Alright let’s finish cleaning up and actually get you some food…” Wade mumbled. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” Peter smiled.

Wade backed up and grabbed the towel that he had discarded on the counter at some point and cleaned up their stomachs and Peter’s hands slightly. Peter hopped off of the counter suddenly aware that he was a little bit more than slightly naked and flushed. He shouldn’t have felt embarrassed to be naked in front of the other man but knowing how Wade probably saw him he couldn’t help it. He quickly turned around and turned on the water and washed the rest of their fluids from his hands. 

“I’m going to grab some pajama pants for us, you get food, unless you want to do it the other way around.” Wade offered.

“Nah you get the pant’s I’ll get the food, I’m a little afraid to see what’s in those bags of yours anyway.” Peter smiled at the other man. 

“Hmm good idea.” Wade smiled and walked back to the room as Peter headed into the kitchen. 

It took Peter almost a full minute to realize that he was completely naked and just standing in the hallway blushing from head to toe. Peter chanced a look down at his body and saw a few of the scars that had been left from that time, but now he also saw the bright red hickeys covering his body. A few of them were even fading right before Peter’s eyes. Peter hadn’t realized it when Wade had been kissing him but most of the fading marks were over the old scars, almost like Wade had been trying to make them go away. 

“Hey baby boy, you okay?” Wade asked.

Peter jumped and turned in surprise but relaxed when he saw that Wade was wearing a pair of hello kitty pajama pants and was holding out a pair of Peters dark blue ones. Peter grabbed the pants and pulled them on quickly. He could still feel the blush in his face and to the tips of his ears. When Peter looked back up to Wade’s face all he saw there was adoration but there were small bits of worry on his face.

“Yeah I just uh, realized I wasn’t wearing anything, but I’m okay now.” Peter tried to smile but it faulterd. 

Wade reached forward and cupped Peter’s face gently. “Petey-pie you are the sexiest thing I’ve seen in a very long time, now lets not worry over body image and get some food.” Wade let go of Peter’s face and grabbed his hand instead and pulled Peter towards the kitchen. 

Peter let his eyes roam over Wade’s back and the scars that covered it. Peter knew that Wade was very self conscious about his skin,but even still looking at the rippling muscles Peter didn’t understand how people could think he was anything but gorgeous. Beauty ran more than just skin deep. Sure Wade killed people and had a really odd sense of humor that most people didn’t like, and there was the fact that he was quite perverse when he wanted to be, which just happened to be most of the time… okay Peter was starting to understand why most people didn’t like Wade but the man was still generous and caring, not to mention gentle, when you really got to know him. It took Peter several moments to realize that Wade was talking to him and also shifting uncomfortably. 

“Sorry what?” Peter felt rude and a little stupid.

“I asked what sounded good for food, but I see you already found a snack from the way you’re looking at me.” Wade smirked but Peter could see the unease.

“I found more than a snack I found a damn full course meal.” Peter said before really thinking about it. 

Wade’s eyes bugged for a second before he burst out laughing. Peter couldn’t help a small chuckle either and reached out for the other man gently, Wade’s laughter calmed leaving a giant smile plastered on his face, Peter grabbed the back of Wade’s head and dragged him down for a kiss. He wasn’t sure if this is where Wade had intended for it to go but it’s where Peter wanted it to go. He really did love this man. 

Wade reached down and much like before he picked Peter up allowing for the smaller man to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist, lips still firmly attached Wade walked Peter over to the counter and set him down and pulled back slightly. 

“Alright lover boy, food now, more sexy fun times later, tomorrow we start the real training.” Wade winked.

“Waaade.” Peter whined making the other man chuckle and pull away.

“How’s mexican sound?” Wade smiled.

“Is that all you ever eat?” Peter crossed his arms.

“No but if you keep making those adorable faces it can be.” Wade evily cackled.

“Oh my god.” Peter grabbed Wade and kissed him again. “Just get me some food.”

“Sir yes sir.!” Wade cheered as he stepped away from Peter and ran towards the bedroom presumably to get his phone. 

Peter just chuckled and shook his head then dropped down to the floor. Peter felt his spider sense tingle down his back and whipped around to face the window. Nothing was there and the tingling in his spine settled down. Peter shrugged it off and walked over to the ridge to grab himself a drink. Peter smiled when he felt Wade’s arms wrap around him gently. Peter grabbed his drink and turned in the circle of Wade’s arms smiling.

“Food’s on the way, think we have some more time to fool around?” Wade asked. 

“Maybe some light fooling around.” Peter smirked at him.


	25. Diary of A Deranged Canine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is quite different, you'll understand why I put it in here though. Things are going to really pick up after this though.

_April 23rd: The interns have finally graduated and are working for real. Only three of them successfully got into Stark Industries. The rather small quiet one, Peter, made it. I wasn’t sure if he would or not considering that he missed almost three months of work. Maybe he has an in with Tony Stark himself._

_May 3rd: The newbies seem to be doing rather well, although Peter seems to be keeping to himself. I wonder what that kids story is. Maybe I can get him to talk, even invite him out for drinks._

_May 5th: Asked Peter if he wanted to join the rest of us for drinks after work, all he could do was stare at me and run away. It was… I don’t know if ‘cute’ is the right word but it was appealing. I guess I just need to try a little harder._

_May 8th: Still no positive response if anything interactions with Peter Parker are getting worse, he seems to be withdrawing more. I will attempt again in two weeks, maybe giving him some time to adjust will be good for him._

_May 13th: Genetic cloning research is going rather well, breakthroughs have been made. Current problem, recreating memories. Some People believe that memories can be brought out through DNA samples, but not all memories, just glimpses. Further research required._

_May 21st: Success!!! I have finally managed to pull a human memory from a strain of DNA, It showed me a bit of my past, nothing important really but it worked regardless. I even had Dr. Banner talking to me about what it could mean for people with amnesia and alzhimers. I’m finally being recognized for my work._

_May 22nd: On the high of my victory I asked Parker to join us yet again, although it was just me inviting him, but he didn’t need to know that. He smiled at me this time at least before he declined, I feel like progress is at least being made._

_June 3rd: I start animal testing tomorrow, no further luck with Peter._

_June 10th: I caught Peter crying at his desk this morning, I wanted to do something about it… help him in some way but… He recovered rather quickly after he noticed me watching. I wish I could just go up to him and talk to him like a normal person._

_June 20th: All tests are coming back positive, I may have stumbled on to something more, I believe that the DNA memories may be what I need to further the cloning process. There is only one way to find out._

_July 1st: I was right there is a link between the two, this is why cloning had yet to be successful. It isn’t just the normal memories that are in the DNA, it’s how they are programmed and teaching them to act like stem cells and regrow what’s been lost. New tests on cloning start tomorrow._

_July 8th: the cloning process has been achieved however the subjects keep dying, they grow at a much faster rate shortening their lifespan down to a not even a tenth of what it was. For instance a mouse lives for one to two years, the two subjects that survived only lived for a few days. More tests starting soon._

_July 10th: Peter seems to be calmer around us now, although he has no problem talking to Dr. Banner it seams. I wonder if they have a prior relationship, or maybe it’s simply his research. I do wonder what he does over there most days, maybe I can convince him to talk about it._

_July 20th: The new tests have done surprisingly well, the mice are living longer, subject 22 is still alive, however keeping him alive is proving quite difficult. Aging process still needs to be slowed more._

_July 21st: I can’t seem to get Peter out of my head, I’m not sure what to do about it… Maybe I should talk to him upfront, but whenever anyone get’s to close he practically runs away. I watched one of the other girls try to flirt with him and he was just an incoherent mess. Subtlety that’s what’s needed here._

_July 27th: Subject 22 deceased… 23 and 31 have survived so far, they seem strong and healthy and are almost exact mirrors of subject 1. I say almost as there are a few differences such as spot placement, but their DNA is closer to being identical than twins. It’s time to move up on testing._

_August 8th: Peter and Dr. Banner seem really close all of a sudden, there was even a visit from Tony Stark himself. Something about working with Oscorp… I’m unsure as to why but seeing Peter talk to them so easily sparked something in me. Maybe I can get him to come out with us again, I’ll get one of the girls to ask him._

_August 13th: Still nothing, I want to find a way to make him mine, maybe if I start talking to him more and more. I heard that his apartment had been broken into recently, I might be able to find a way to comfort him._

_August 14th: subject 24 deceased. 31 is still going strong. Moving up to primeapes._

_August 17th: Peter stopped by to grab some of his things, watching him is like watching a dream. It took me a while to realize that he and Tony Stark were grabbing his things so that he could go to Oscorp ahead of schedule. I don’t know when I’ll see him next and it pains me to hear it._

_August 20th: It’s only been a few days since Peter’s left, but I feel like there is a part of me missing by him not being here. Regardless I need to get on with my experiments._

_August 23th: subject A5 is doing quite well, aging at a normal rate. A6 and A7 seem to be developing slower than normal though, so it still needs work. Maybe I can find a way to speed up the growing process and then slow it back down._

_August 25th Am: Peter came back today! I couldn’t help taking a picture of him, I missed seeing him so much! But there seems to be a change in him, he seems twitchyer than normal. I’m going to ask him what happened…_

_August 25th Noon: TONY IS MOVING HIM TO HIS OWN LAB!!!! I got to talk to him for just a moment before Dr. Banner and Stark came in to tell him he was being moved, and that someone but the name of Wade? Would be allowed to come up and see him. Does that mean that Peter has some one in his life? It can’t be!_

_August 25th PM: This man Wade thinks that he can steal Peter away from me no, he’s mine. But i know that Peter will still be here, I can still convince him. I’ll follow him home tonight and try to talk to him._

_August 26th:....... I went by Peter’s apartment and was standing on the fire escape, he wasn’t wearing much of anything, and he… he kissed that thing… I couldn’t even call what he looked like as human. He was so horribly marred the poor thing should have just been put out of his misery… Maybe that’s all it is, Peter just pities the man. He’s being used, and can’t say no. I have to save him._

_September 2nd: I’ve successfully manipulated the aging process and when taking in account for memories, not all of them are there, most of them are missing even and it varies between subjects. I don’t know if there is a way to manipulate them, other than maybe getting a brain scan of the original host to get them._

_September 3rd: Peter comes and goes from the lab, there is a girl with him as well. She is beautiful and is more than likely interested in Peter, but he’s mine. He will be mine. That man Wade and this new girl Gwen will not keep him from me._

_September 8th: Peter seems even more weary around me, but that’s okay he’ll see soon enough, I start human trials tomorrow. No one else knows about them, I will be conducting them in my own home. I don’t want people to steal my research. Now I just need a DNA sample._

_September 12th: That thing dared to put his hands on MY Peter while in the building!!! The only benefit from it was that I was able to get a few DNA samples, but that’s not the point! I’ll find a way to make him mine, but first I need to find a way to get rid of that monster!_

_September 18th: I successfully created a human fetus but it withered and died very quickly. Using Peter’s DNA seems to be causing some issues, is it possible that the love of my life is gravely ill?_

_September 26th: The really need to clean these labs better, I keep finding spider DNA mixing with my samples. Regardless, I have managed to create a living specimen. It is growing rapidly and has already almost reached full term of a normal infant. Now it will just be a matter of can I slow down the aging process when it is time._

_October 3rd: A new vigilante hero has popped up, goes by Spider-man. He’s been seen working with either Daredevil or Deadpool. How I would love to get my hands on one of them. See what I can do, maybe even make an army of mutants to serve as my personal bodyguards. I wonder what the look on Peter’s face would be, he would probably be awestruck._

_October 10th: subject one deceased, when trying to amp up the aging process, subject 2 and 3 fared no better. Subject 4 is still in the development stage. Hopefully this one fares better._

_October 15th: Peter is spending less time in the lab… I need him back, all of this is for him. I need subject 4 to work, So far all of the tests are going well, the aging process has slowed, subject 4 is approximately eighteen as far as development goes. I’ve decided to call him Benjamin. It’s Peter’s middle name, I figured that it would be fitting all things considered._

_October 20th: I’ve given Peter everything I have, I’ve tried talking to him, and showing him but whenever I get close he gets spooked and runs away. I want nothing more than to help him, show him what I can do for him. I’ll teach Ben first, maybe after I show Peter all that he could have and be through Ben he’ll understand._

_October 30th: Devil’s night, it truly lives up to its name… Ben is responding well but he has that teenaged arrogance, I’ll have to put him in his place. I’ll teach him all the things that Peter is sure to know. Peter is perfect, I know he’ll know how to make me happy, I just want to show him that._

_November 4th: Ben is making great improvements, I can’t wait to show Peter. Ben is even showing to have a few memories that I know are Peter’s. It’s almost like having him right here with me, there are subtle differences, Ben’s hair seems a little darker and he’s missing a few of Peter’s beauty marks. He still looks so much like Peter, I love it, but it’s not the same I want Peter with me. I want to see those deep brown eyes trained on me with as much affection as he shows that freak and the whore he works with._

_November 8th: I found this wonderful mask this afternoon, it’s a jackals face. Ben seems to like it too, I wore it the last time I was teaching him how to be a good pet. He responded positively and with almost more vigor. I want to see Peter here, I’ll make him mine, soon, I’ll take him away and make him mine._

_November 15th: It’s time to enact my plan, I’ll make Peter mine._


	26. One should Learn to Read Warning Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got another one done, I can almost see the end!!!

Peter stretched he was beyond sore, training with Nat always seemed to do that but it was a good kind of sore. Peter watched from across the room as Wade slowly made his way over, he was decked out in his ful Deadpool gear. While Peter loved seeing Wade outside of his costume he couldn’t help but watch in awe in the grace and power that Wade seemed to gain when he wore his suit. 

“Careful baby boy or you’re going to start drooling.” Peter could see the smirk through the mask. “Are you ready to go or are you not done letting momma spider wipe the floor with you?”

Peter and Nat both froze, across the room, Tony let out a snort of laughter. Steve stared wide eyed at the three of them and Bruce was laughing quietly to himself. Peter felt a slight blush creep up his face, he was just glad that the mask that Matt had made him was hiding it. Wade came up next to Peter and slung an arm over his shoulder. 

“Alright spidey-babe let’s get going, I’m declaring food time!” Wade cheered. 

“It’s time we cleaned up anyway.” Steve said as he started putting his things away. 

Peter watched Tony out of the corner of his eye as Wade started to drag him out of the room. Tony moved over to Steven when he thought no one was looking and Peter watched Tony gently run a hand up Steve’s arm in a gesture that was rather intimate. Needless to say Peter was only slightly surprised, over the last few months working with the Avengers, Daredevil, and Deadpool, Peter had learned a lot about all of them. Peter had seen the two of them being really close with one another, maybe that’s why Steve had no judgment towards them, but also why Tony was so harsh with Wade. 

Peter turned back to Wade who had started talking animatedly about what kind of food they should get and couldn’t help but smile. Even with all of the new changes in Peter’s life he was doing better. He still avoided the other lab techs that he had been working with before. There was one guy that no matter how much he seemed like he just wanted to be nice to Peter he set off Peter’s spidey sense almost as soon as he walked into the room. While Miles Warren had always been nice to Peter there was just something about him lately. 

“You okay Petey?” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Yeah, just a few things on my mind, that’s all.” Peter smiled up at the other man.

“Want to talk about it?” Wade sounded worried which wasn’t all that uncommon especially whenever Peter started thinking about things.

“Not right now, at least not here.” Wade smiled softly down at Peter.

“Alright but promise you’ll tell me later?” Wade asked his tone soft but also had a tone of authority in it.

“Promise.” Peter leaned further into Wade’s side as they walked. 

Still dressed as Spider-man and Deadpool the couple left the compound and started heading towards home. Before they reached Peter’s apartment the found a quick place to change their outfits, which mostly consisted of them pulling pants and hoodies over their suits. Peter relaxed once he was mostly out of his suit and grabbed Wade’s hand as soon as the merc was ready to go. 

Peter and Wade had started to become a lot more comfortable being close and intimate with each other outside of the apartment however as much as almost everyone thought they were going at it like bunnies, Peter and Wade hadn’t gone any further than what they had done months ago, Peter was still scared, and he hadn’t had the guts to actually do anything more with the merc than touch him, but he hoped that he might be able to convince himself to at least go a little further than he had last time. 

Peter also had found that after a good long spar he was always rather friskey. Tonight was no exception. As soon as the door closed Peter was on Wade. Wade seemed all for it for a moment before gently pushing Peter away.

“As much as I love sexy fun time, you have some talking to do first baby boy.” Wade gently prodded. “You’ve been getting jumpier whenever you go to work, and lately even when we leave the tower.”

Peter sighed and and placed his head on Wade shoulder, the moment was definitely gone now. Wade wrapped his arms back around Peter and held him there for a moment letting the smaller man collect his thoughts. 

“I-I think that someone has been watching me, possibly following me… I don’t know… It’s always worse whenever I work with Gwen in the smaller lab, maybe they think we’re a thing and are jealous, I don’t know… I thought it was one of the guys, Miles Warren, I think his name is… but I’ve caught several people staring at the two of us while we work.” Peter was a little more than disturbed. 

“Do you think that part of it has to do with the fact that you seem happier, and also why haven’t I met this Gwen yet, I never see her when I visit.” Wade sounded a little sad with a hint of something else.

“We’re supposed to work together tomorrow, stop by for lunch maybe?” Peter looked up at his... boyfriend? They really hadn’t put much of a label on it yet, Peter hadn’t even taken Wade to meet his Aunt yet, much to his Aunt’s dismay. 

“Hmmm, maybe that sounds like a lot of work, I don’t know…” Wade teased a giant smile plastered on his face.

“You’re such a dick.” Peter laughed and shoved at Wade playfully.

“Yeah but you love this D baby boy, and by D I mean Deadpool.” Wade winked.

“Oh my god I can’t handle you right now.” Peter stepped out of the circle of Wade’s arms and walked to his small kitchen.

“I don’t know you’re pretty good at handling me, especially now that you know how to use that super strength of yours. You know how much I would love it if you used that spidey strength on me and picked me up and pressed me against a wall and just had your way with me, oh fuck that would be amazing!” Wade swooned which caused Peter to nearly spit out the some of the juice that he had just taken a drink of.

“Wha….” Peter felt his face turn bright red as Wade started laughing hysterically.

“God your face turned as red as a tomato! Nah White might be right on this one, as much I love seeing him all flushed I love seeing him covered in…” Peter nearly jumped across the room to cover Wade’s mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence.

“Alright let make some popcorn and watch something, it’s your turn to choose so why don’t you go do that.” Peter said in a rush.

“Mmhffmfmf.” Wade mumbled.

“Wha-oh.” Peter moved his hands from Wade’s mouth and back up a few steps.

“Isn’t it your turn to pick the movie though?” Wade asked before he leaned forward and pecked Peter’s forehead.

“Yeah, but I’m not feeling too choosy right now you pick something.” Peter said with a smile before he turned back towards the kitchen.

“Okay Petey-pie.” Wade said from the living room. 

Peter went about his way making the popcorn, he heard the sound of the Golden Girls intro and smiled to himself. Over the last few months Peter and Wade had grown closer, a lot closer. They fought together, almost lived together, although Peter had yet to have actually gone to Wade’s apartment. He had asked about it once but Wade had said that the place was a disaster that Peter really didn’t need to see. Regardless Wade spent more time with Peter and Peter had learned a lot about Wade and some of the quirky things that he did and loved.

Peter was looking at Wade from where he stood next to the microwave and smiled. Wade was sitting on the couch, he had one of his stuffed unicorns in his lap and was buried under the hello kitty blanket that practically lived on the couch. That man seemed big and imposing and for good reasons too but here with Peter, Wade was nothing more than a giant cuddly (Although perverted) teddy bear. 

“You coming baby boy? Heh, I can definitely do that if you want.” Wade smirked.

“I’d say you have to buy me dinner first but seeing as you’ve already done that, maybe after popcorn.” Peter smiled as he pulled the bag out of the microwave and walked into the living room. 

“Oooh promises promises.” Wade waggled his hairless eyebrows. 

“Just start the sh-” Peter felt the warning tingle and turned towards the living room window.

Peter saw the faintest glint of something reflecting in the distance, and froze. Someone was watching him. Peter quickly dove to the floor surprising Wade and making him roll off the couch and stare at the window just as something came crashing through it. Peter covered his head and mouth as Wade lurched forward and grabbed the smoking grenade and threw it out of the window. Peter stood up, keeping his mouth covered of course and ran over to the window to see if he could see who it was that threw the smoke bomb. Unfortunately the grenade was still smoking right below his broken window and he could see a thing.

Wade suddenly came up behind Peter and pulled him away from the window and further into the bathroom. Wade was panting hard and looked like he was swaying slightly on his feet. Wade let go of Peter’s wrist and grabbed the counter before dropping down to his knees.

“I think that gas had some kind of paralytic in it. Fuck… are you okay Petery?” Wade looked up at Peter and although Wade looked like he was hardly holding it together he was more concerned for Peter.

“Yeah I’m fine I think, I feel a little tingly whether it be from the gas or my spidey sense I’m not sure. Are you going to be okay?” Peter cupped Wade’s face and looking into his slightly distant blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine in a minute. Think we should call your Avenger buddies?” Wade still sounded short of breath.

“No it could just be someone fucking around or attempting a robbery. It’s not too uncommon around here.” Peter tried to reason.

“I’m not so sure about that baby boy.” Wade said as he was finally able to stand back up.

“I’ll talk to Tony about it tomorrow okay… maybe we should go to bed….” Peter could feel the unease starting to get to him and Wade seemed to notice it.

“I think I’m going to stay here tonight, if that’s okay with you.” Wade smiled at Peter but Peter could see the hidden fear in his eyes.

“I mean sure, if you want, I’ll feel better knowing that my Mercenary boyfriend is in the room with me and will promptly kill anything that comes near me.” Peter quipped trying to hide his own fear. 

“You know in almost every other universe you hate the idea of me killing things.” Wade’s smile was real this time.

“Wait what?” Peter felt confused.

“Don’t worry about it baby boy. Instead, why don’t you let me go out there and see if anyone decided to pay us a visit.” Wade walked past Peter and opened the bathroom door.

Peter waited and listened to Wade as he moved around the apartment, he heard the sound of crunching glass and some rather colorful cursing from the living room. Peter winced knowing how glass felt in bare feet, but also trying not to laugh at the string of curses that came from Wade. 

“It’s all clear, can you come out here and help me.” Wade sounded defeated.

Peter laughed quietly to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Wade was sitting on the couch again only this time he was pulling glass out of his feet. Peter walked over and sat at Wade’s feet holding his hand out in a silent way of offering help. Wade moved his foot into Peter’s hand and Peter inspected the wounds. There was a rather large piece lodged in Wade’s food.

“Alright, deep breath, on three… one, two…” Peter didn’t even say three as he yanked the large chunk of glass out making Wade hiss and curse more.

“Fuck, shit, goddamn, son of a biscut eating whore!!!” Wade screached. “I thought you loved me.” He whimpered.

“Oh you big baby it’s already stopped bleeding and is mostly closed.” Peter swatted at Wade’s now uninjured foot. 

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” Wade pouted.

“You’re right I’m sorry.” Peter said as he climbed into Wade’s lap and gave him a quick kiss. 

Peter was rather proud of himself, five months ago he would have been curled up in terror but right now he was holding it together as best as he could. Having Wade with him really helped, it grounded him. Even now, Wade was a calming presence and kept him from freaking out entirely. 

“You sure you’re okay baby boy?” Wade brushed his fingers across his jaw.

“Honestly… no….” Peter mumbled as he looked towards his broken window.

“Do you wanna get outta here? I know we just got back from patrolling but maybe we can bug the Iron-Dad, see if he’ll let you stay there tonight, or we could go to my place, but it’s a mess.” Wade looked thoughtful.

“Can we go to your place?” Peter sounded hopeful even though Wade’s eyes filled with concern. 

“Sure Petey, why don’t you go grab what you’re going to need for tomorrow, I’ll get changed and… yeah.” Wade seemed really apprehensive.

“If you don’t want me at your place, we don’t have to go there.” Peter looked down and away from Wade as he stood up, he could feel the shaking starting.

“It’s not that I don’t want you there, it’s just… there are some things that I’m not sure I want you to see, but you are probably going to see them at some point anyway.” With a resigned sigh Wade stood up and started grabbing his things.

Peter eye’s the unopened bag of popcorn that was sitting on the floor forgotten and honestly felt a little like crying. Things had been going well, and now it felt like he had screwed it up. He hadn’t realized that he had already started crying until Wade had wrapped his arms around him and surrounded Peter’s entire body in a warm hug. Peter was able to bury his face in Wade’s broad chest and cried quietly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby boy, it’s okay. Look we can stay here I’ll just put plastic over the window and board it up and we can look into fixing it tomorrow, okay?” Wade said into Peter’s hair.

Peter just nodded his head and held tighter to Wade for a moment as the tears slipped silently down his cheeks. Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head before gently pushing Peter back before ushering the smaller man into his bedroom. Peter walked on wobbly legs into his room and all but fell into the fetal position on his bed. Peter listened to the sound of Wade working, the plastic being taped down then wooden planks (god knows where Wade magicked those from) being nailed into the wall. 

After Wade was done, rather quickly which was nice, he came into the bedroom and curled himself around Peter’s shaking frame. It had been almost two months since his last panic attack and it hit Peter hard, but Wade held him through it and whispered gently in his ear. Peter and Wade fell asleep like that, Peter’s body still trembling and Wade rubbing soothing circles on his arm.

\------

When Peter woke up he felt worse than he had in a while and wondered silently to himself how he had ever managed to function before he had met Wade. It was probably because it felt like it was a normal part of his day at the time and now it had been so long since he had had one it had just taken all of the wind out of his sails. However, Wade was there to help him through it. 

“I made you a light breakfast, it’s just toast and eggs. I figured that your stomach wouldn’t be up for much else.” Wade spoke softly in Peter’s ear as he gently pet Peter’s wild hair. 

“I don’t know how I managed without you for so long.” Peter hummed as Wade’s gentle petting brought him closer and closer to being a real person again. 

“Cause you are a wonderful and strong individual.” Wade smiled.

“Mmmm…” Peter moaned before he wormed closer to Wade and buried his face in the other man’s chest in an awkward hug.

“Come on Petey-pie, you still have work today, and aren’t you supposed to meet with small blond and cute again today?” Wade laughed into Peter’s hair.

“Yeah…” Peter sighed and snuggled further against Wade.

“You squeeze me any tighter and I’m gonna pop like a human sized grape.” Wade wheezed.

Peter let go as fast as he could and blushed brightly. “Sorry…” He mumbled.

“Oh no it’s not a bad thing baby boy, I don’t mind you using that super strength on me.” Wade winked. 

Peter rolled out of bed and stretched, even with the events of last night Peter couldn’t help but feel comforted around Wade and want to enjoy himself, one of those things being teasing the hell out of the larger man. With a secret evil smile Peter moved so that he had Wade suddenly pinned against the wall shocking him. Peter looked up at Wade with that evil smile and saw the shiver of arousal shoot through him. 

“So you want me to be rough?” Peter growled.

“Fuck yes.” Wade moaned.

Peter’s smile turned into a feral grin as he reached down and grabbed Wade’s thick thighs and hoisted the other man easily into the air and pinned his torso fully against the wall. Wade let out a surprised squeak and grabbed Peter’s shoulders. Peter wrapped Wade’s legs around his waist then moved his hands up and grabbed Wade’s ass hard, causing a low guttural moan to come from the merc. 

Peter kissed and bit at the other man’s clothed chest, he couldn’t quite figure out why he loved that he could overpower the other man so much, or why Wade loved letting Peter do it, but god it was so much fun. When Peter had Wade, moaning obscenely Peter let go and let the other man slide off of him. Wade was panting and standing on rather shaky legs, but looked so turned on that Peter was a little shocked.

“Holy fuck baby boy, if you wanna do that again only next time you actually fuck me against the wall I will die a happy man.” Wade whispered.

“Too bad I have to get to work.” Peter smiled at Wade but it faltered when he thought about what that would entail. 

“Don’t worry baby boy.” Wade said as he gained his berings again. “I’m going to keep an eye out for you today and stay near the tower.”

“Are you sure, I thought you had some things to do today.” Peter sounded hesitant but the idea that Wade would be watching him put him at ease. 

“I’m sure baby boy, plus I wanna see if any shady characters try to get into the tower.” Wade shrugged as he managed to straighten himself out. 

“Are we still going to do lunch?” Peter asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Wade smiled at him.

“Okay.” Peter smiled back.

“Now go eat before you’re late for work and I get blamed for it.” Wade gave Peter a gentle shove out of the bedroom.

Peter laughed softly and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. The rest of the morning went smoothly, well smoother than Peter thought it would. He even managed to leave on time for work, Wade trailing right behind him as the larger man had needed to run back to Peter’s apartment because he had forgotten his giant Hello Kitty headphones. 

When they got to Stark Tower Peter had given Wade a quick kiss good-bye but had back up very quickly when his spider sense had gone off but he hadn’t been able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Wade had reassured Peter and even pointed to where he would be staking out the building. Peter gave a small curt nod before walking into the building.


	27. Finding a FP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but here we go, fuck imma die....

Wade had been on top of the building next to Stark Tower for hours at this point. He had even thought about using some of his paintballs, he of course hadn’t told Peter he had grabbed to hit some of the wandering pedestrians just for shits and giggles. Nothing too out of place had happened most of the day. Tony had called his cellphone though and asked why Wade had been lurking around the building. Wade had simply told the other man that it was just to purposely annoy him. 

{I’m so bored, can we please do something else?}

“No we told Petey that we would look out for him today.” Wade grumbled. Truth be told he was bored out of his mind.

[On top of that we’ve sent so many selfies at this point that unless we go do something it’s just going to look like we are sending him the same thing over and over again.]

{Maybe we really should pull out the paint ball gun.} Yellow admonished.

“Nah it’s almost lunch time.” Wade shrugged.

[Hey is that Peter, getting into that car?] White interrupted.

Wade looked over the side of the building and saw what looked like Peter about to get into a car across the street from Stark Tower. Wade pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in on the man. It looked like Peter, but he was wearing different clothes. Did Peter have a change of clothes at work?

[Probably, especially considering that he works with danger chemicals sometimes.]

{I bet he’s melted his clothes off before!}

[If he had he would look like us…]

{Yeah I guess you’re right… but still I love seeing him naked.} Wade could feel the pout from Yellow.

“Hey guys can you shut up for a second.” Wade whispered as he looked at who it was that was with ?Peter? 

The man that was with Peter was one of the creepy lab rats that worked for Stark, Wade had seen him in the lab whenever he had gone in to spend time with his favorite arachnid. The man had always given Wade dirty looks that screamed murderous intent. But what was Peter doing with him? Wade, keeping his eyes on Peter and the lab rat, pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his lover.

Daddy-pool: Hey baby boy, are you still working?

Peter-Pumpkin-Eater: Yeah, I’m probably going to be late for lunch, Gwen and I made a breakthrough!

Peter-Pumpkin-Eater: also when did you change your name in my phone?

Daddy-pool: That is for me to know and you to never find out <3

Wade looked away from his phone and watched as Peter slid (what he thought was his phone) back into his pocket before the lab rat practically shoved him into the car. Wade felt a pain of hurt, had Peter just lied to him, and what was so special about this guy Peter was with.

[Maybe he’s finally done with us, he was probably disgusted by how we acted this morning.]

{He probably just thinks you’re a sick depraved fuck who wants nothing more than his body.}

Wade put the binoculars down and rolled over onto his back on the rooftop. There was a chance they were right {[We are]} but there was also the chance that maybe Peter was trying to surprise Wade with something. What if Peter was being blackmailed and couldn’t tell anyone! What if this was the guy who had been stalking Peter!

[Follow him!] White all but screamed in his head.

Wade was up in a second and looked over the edge of the building and saw that the car that Peter had been shoved into was just starting to pull away. Wade jumped across rooftops, his eyes staying trained on the small black car. A part of Wade knew that if Peter really didn’t want to he wouldn’t stay in the car unless the person that had him had something on either Peter himself or on someone close to Peter. 

Wade only managed to follow for five blocks before the made a turn that made Wade cross and have to get down from the roof he was on to try to follow at street level. It was unfortunately enough time for them to get away. Wade cursed and muttered under his breath. Then Wade phone started going off again, Hey There Delilah playing from the speaker, it was Peter’s ringtone. Wade quickly pulled the phone out and answered it.

“Hey Wade, where are you? I thought you were going to be on the rooftop.” Peter’s worried voice chirped from the speaker.

“I uh, had to use the bathroom, I’ll be back in just a minute. You ready for that lunch?” Wade masked the confusion in his voice. Had he really just been seeing things. “Hey random question, do you have any siblings?” 

“Wade with as long as we’ve been together don’t you think I would have told you that if I did?” Peter laughed through the phone.

“Hey, you never know, I don’t know every detail about your life.” Wade sassed.

Peter laughed lightly through the phone, in the background Wade heard Gwen mumble something, which caused Peter to make a sound of exasperation. “Just hurry up and get down here, I don’t know if I can handle Gwen by myself much longer.”

“Sure thing baby boy, be there in a jiffy.” Wade quickly hung up the phone.

[Maybe you finally lost the last of your marbles, are we going to start seeing Peter’s face on every passerby?]

{Does that count for old people, cause as much as I don’t care how we get laid, that just gross and I don’t think our Petey-pie would approve.}

“Ew no!” Wade shouted at seemingly nothing as he turned around and started heading back towards Stark Tower. “Unless it’s Bea Arthur.”

{God that lady will never stop being sexy!} Yellow swooned.

“I know right!” Wade cried as he climbed up one of the nearest fire escapes.

[Both of you are depraved.]

{I LIVE FOR THE DEPRAVED!!!} Yellow shouted, making both Wade and White wince.

Wade shook his head and tried to ignore the now arguing boxes as he raced back across the rooftops. Once he got back to Stark Tower and saw Peter and a pretty blond girl (who Wade was not at all jealous of, cause damn that girl was fine.) waiting for him. As soon as Peter caught sight of Wade a large smile brightened his face, and Wade knew that smile was only for him. 

Wade made his way down the building quickly before all but throwing himself at Peter. The smaller man laughed and grabbed Wade’s costume tightly to keep both of them supported. Gwen was staring wide-eyed at the two of them and for a moment Wade couldn’t figure out why, did he have something on his mask? Shit, he was still wearing his whole costume!

“Gwen Deadpool, Deadpool Gwen.” Peter said simply. “And as much as I don’t mind seeing this big ole oaf I was hoping that my boyfriend would be here.” Peter played it off so well.

“Wait how do you know Deadpool!” Gwen whisper-screamed.

“Uh Wade and Deadpool go to the same bar a lot and are actually really close friends, I met Deadpool through Wade. But it Deadpool is here that means that something came up with work and Wade wasn’t able to tell me.” Peter shrugged, god his baby boy was way too good at this, although they had worked this out beforehand incase something like this ever happened. 

“But didn’t he say that he was on his way, that he had just needed to run to the bathroom?” Gwen sounded suspicious.

Wade cleared his throat gaining both of their attentions. “He was but I intercepted him and had to send him off to work, that’s why it took so long for me to get here, he had to tell me that he was meeting our favorite cutie for lunch and that Petey-pie here would be really upset if he didn’t show up so I came in his stead. Hehe, but Peter can make us cum anytime he wants.” Wade winked.

“Deadpool!” Peter’s face turned bright red.

“Wow well then.” Gwen’s own face turning red. “I didn’t know you were into that Peter, does Wade know that you and Deadpool are like that?” Gwen had an evil smirk on her face.

“We aren’t like that! Oh my god!” Peter cried before stomping off.

Wade just turned and smiled at the spritely blond girl who was smiling as well. Yup Wade like her already. Wade bowed and gestured for Gwen to go ahead of him to follow Peter wherever he was storming off to. 

In hopes of enjoying his time out with the other two Wade pushed back the image of Peter getting shoved into the car. They enjoyed their lunch rather loudly and were even almost kicked out of the small restaurant that they had gone to. When Wade dropped them back off at SI he pulled Peter aside for a moment gesturing for Gwen to go in so that he could talk to Peter alone for a moment.

“Not really helping the whole, seems like you two are a thing, thing just so you know.” Gwen laughed as she walked away.

Peter just shook his head before he looked up at Wade with worried eyes. Wade had seen it lurking below the surface the whole time, and knew that he was about to get hit with a bombard of questions.

“What happened today Wade? Did you see something? Did I miss it? Was there someone around the building waiting for me?” Peter asked his questions in rapid succession. 

“Whoa whoa slow down there baby boy. You’re fine, I didn’t see anyone. I had changed before I had even gotten onto the roof to make it seem like I was just harassing Iron-douche again. Everything is fine Petey, now go inside and do some more of your smart people stuff…” {Cause god knows how stupid we are} [Not to mention crazy…] Wade winced slightly. “I’ll be back as little old me when I come to get you after work okay?” 

“Yeah, okay… you sure?” Peter still sounded worried.

“Absolutely-positutely.” Wade said as he gently grabbed Peters hand and rubbed circle on to the back of it.

Peter sighed before letting a small smile grace his beautiful face. “I’ll see you, you later right?” 

“Plain ugly me! Bye Petey see ya later!” Wade called as he quickly took off, not giving Peter a chance to rebuke him.

\-----

Wade spent the next few days doing the same thing, dropping Peter off at work having lunch as either Wade or Deadpool depending on how he felt that day, then picking Peter up at the end of the day. By the end of the week Peter seemed more twitchy than normal. He kept glancing over his shoulder but neither of them ever saw anything. Wade wanted so badly to reassure Peter but he didn’t know what to say to the brunette, he hadn’t felt so useless in a long time. 

It was nearing Monday when Wade saw who he thought was Peter again, this time he was walking into a doctor’s office that was just down the street from SI. The only problem was that he knew Peter was tucked away safe at home… right? Wade probably should have talked to Peter about this though. Instead Wade continued to follow fake Peter around.

\-----

Almost a month of this followed, every few days Wade would see FP (Fake Peter) going to the clinic that was there and he would always get in the car with the same man. Wade had done some research on him too. Miles Warren, age forty-five, height six-three, super powers none, graduated from MIT before Bruce picked him up for his research on cellular regeneration and memory loss. No spouses or children to speak of, nearest living relative was a cousin that lived about forty miles from here. Currently housing a homeless kid by the name of Benjamin Riley, the only odd part there being that the kid used Warren’s last name. Which lead Wade to believe that there was something going on between the two of them, something that Wade would have to look further into.

In the time being Wade kept a close eye on the two of them, it was very possible that this man was what was causing Peter to have his spidey-sense go off all of the time. With Ben looking almost exactly like Peter, to the point that in the dark it was hard to not see Peter standing there and not an eighteen year old kid. Warren probably saw Peter as Ben and was thinking nasty thoughts about his baby boy. Wade just needed a bit more information before he could make any kind of move.


	28. Growth and What a Dumb Idea It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing... I don't know if it was a good thing.... here we go! I'll have another chapter up shortly after this

It had been almost a month and a half of this, Wade would take him to work and Peter would work with Gwen or by himself in his own little lab, occasionally having Tony or Bruce visiting him and helping him with some of his projects. Things like improving the suit that Matt had made for him, and although his own webs were strong and worked really well, it took a lot out of Peter to use them, so he was currently testing his latest web shooters. But there was still that nagging feeling that someone was watching him, it sometimes made it nearly impossible to work. 

Peter had seen that Wade was getting twitchy too, and Peter knew that there was something that the older man wasn’t telling him. Peter didn’t push Wade on it though, A part of him knew that if Wade was truly worried that it would affect Peter Wade would just tell him or take care of then tell Peter. 

Peter sighed for the hundredth time that hour before Tony finally snapped. “Okay kid, what’s going on? You and your crazy boyfriend have been acting weird lately. Problems in paradise?” 

“No, it’s noth-...” Tony held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing, something has both of you on edge, everyone has noticed. So truth time, what’s going on?” Tony pressed.

“I-I honestly don’t know, it could be nothing, it could be something. It might even just be my paranoia. It feels like someone is watching me…” Peter mumbled the last part a little bit hoping that maybe Tony wouldn’t catch it, unfortunately Peter wasn’t that lucky.

“Well you kind of do have people watching you, pretty much as soon as you come into the building, Steve, Bruce, Nat, Clint, and myself. We all keep an eye on you throughout the day. I can’t speak for the others, but I worry about you, your powers are still so new and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I’m pretty sure that Nat and Clint are more concerned about your… unprecedented… relationship with Deadpool. Either way, you also have people that gawk at you whenever one of us talks to you. It’s a part of knowing people who are famous, you start to attract more attention to yourself, the best option is to just ignore it. It’ll pass eventually.” Tony reached over and gently squeezed Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah… you’re probably right…” Peter sighed. 

It really did make sense when Tony put it that way. Peter felt his shoulder relax fully for the first time in a while, knowing what it was helped. It really helped. As much as Peter didn’t like people staring at him, it was an inevitability that he would have to deal with for probably the rest of his life. Peter looked up at Tony and gave him a smile. The older man smiled back before turning back to his project he was working on. 

Peter turned back to the web shooters and, with a new mental clarity he figured out what he had been doing wrong the whole time and started to fix it. The weight that had been on his shoulders was practically gone, and after he told Wade about it he was sure that the other man would feel a little better as well. For now Peter was going to focus on work. 

\-----

Peter was about to leave for the day when he realized that he had left his actual coat in the shared lab. With it already being mid November Peter knew he was going to need his coat. Peter muttered a curse under his breath and shot Wade a quick text that he had to run back to the other lab and told him to go on ahead without him.

Wadiekins: No prob babe, I’ll meet you at the little corner shop. You need TP and food.

Petey-Pumpkin-Eater: 1 stop changing your name in my phone, 2 I’ll see you there X).

Peter then shoved his phone into his pocket as he rode the elevator up to the floor that the lab was on. Peter scanned his carn and walked in, surprisingly the lights were still on, Peter had thought that everyone had left for the night already. It was almost two hours past what people stayed, so Peter was a little shocked. Peter looked around for a moment and didn’t see anyone, his spidey-sense was tingling lightly at the back of his neck, but he ignored it in favor of hurriedly grabbing his coat. 

When Peter turned around to go back to the elevators he let out a shocked yelp and dropped his bag and coat in surprise. One of the lab techs… Miles? Peter wasn’t a hundred percent sure, was standing right in front of him. The man’s short dark hair was slightly disheveled and he looked tired, maybe even a little manic. 

“H-Hey Miles right? You scared the crap out of me. I thought everyone had gone home, did you make a new breakthrough?” Peter tried to laugh it off rather awkwardly as he picked his things up off of the floor.

Miles stood there for a moment staring at Peter before he blinked and bent down to help Peter pick his things up. Peter thought he heard a muttered apology but wasn’t sure. Now that he had this things in his arms again though he was ready to head out.

“Well uh, good luck. See you around.” Peter said as he started for the elevator again, his sixth sense itching at his spine, not in warning but more in anxiety. 

“Peter, wait…” Peter felt a hand grab his arm, roughly and turn him around.

“What?!” Peter jerked in surprise and pulled his arm free.

“Uh umm… I actually wanted to talk to you for a moment if you have the time.” Miles mumbled.

Oh he just wanted to talk okay, Peter could do that. 

“S-sure, what’s up?” Peter tried to regain some of his confidence.

Peter followed Miles through the lab towards the back where a cluttered desk sat. There didn’t seem to be anything of real big importance but something in Peter told him that Miles was hiding something. Peter stayed back several feet so that if he wanted or needed to he could bolt for the elevator. Peter watched as Miles moved some things in his desk before walking back over to Peter holding a few papers.

“I made a breakthrough I want you opinion on this, and how I should present it to Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner.” Miles said as he handed Peter the papers.

Peter hesitated for a moment before he grabbed the papers. Peter looked down at the papers and started reading them. This guy had successfully cloned a mouse and a monkey and was ready for human testing. The process would be completely harmless all the subject would have to do is offer up some DNA, then it just came down to moral codes. Knowing what he knew about Tony, it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch considering that no one would get hurt in the process. 

“Holy shit.” Peter breathed and looked up at Miles with a bright smile.

“What do you think?” Miles asked, and even though the older man looked tired before now he seemed brighter and happier.

“I can’t believe you figured it out! This is fantastic! Are the clones here?” Peter started looking around the lab but the only specimens Peter saw were the ones that belonged to everyone.

“Uh no, they are at my home, I wanted to keep them seperate from the others. I-I could show you if you want.” MIle sounded really hopeful.

“Uh…” Peter froze, his spider-sense was still tingling slightly. “I can’t right now, I’m meeting my- uh my boyfriend, he’s actually waiting for me. Maybe tomorrow?” Peter offered. 

Peter watched Miles face fall momentarily before it brightened again. “Sure, not a problem, tomorrow then.” Miles said as he reached over and gently grabbed the papers from Peter’s hand their fingers grazing each other. Peter felt his skin crawl at the contact, he really didn’t let many people touch him anymore due to his hypersensitivity.

Peter gave a small smile that he hoped looked like a smile and less like the grimace that it felt like. Peter quickly turned and made his way back to the elevator and pushed the down button, happily the elevator responded immediately and opened its doors for Peter. Peter stepped in and turned around, right before the doors closed he caught a glimpse of Miles ginning at Peter. Peter felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the doors finally closed and the elevator started its descent. 

Peter tried to shake the feeling as the elevator got to the bottom floor and he stepped out. Peter made his way out of the building rather quickly his spider-sense still tingling Peter looked behind him as he walked away from the Tower. He couldn’t see anything but still…. 

Peter sighed and shivered before remembering to actually put the coat on that he had gone back for in the first place. Peter shook himself slightly and made the walk to the small grocery store and hoped that Wade was still waiting for him and hadn’t grabbed every type of snack food that they had. 

\-----

When Peter finally caught up to Wade the other man had his arms overflowing with different kinds of snacks and was talking to the lady that ran the store animatedly… well as much as one could with as much shit as he had in his arms. Peter shook his head and walked over to the overly excited man. 

“I thought we were getting some snacks, not enough food to feed an army.” Peter said with a smile on his face.

“Petey-pie!!! I’m so glad you’re here! I was just talking to this lady about the different types of snack there are and which ones are the best and how hard it is to choose between them! But then she was like ‘why don’t you just get some of everything like you do every time anyway?’ but then I was like ‘but the love of my life hates it when I get so much stuff cause then we end up eating it all and feeling sick after.’ Then you walked in. And baby boy am I so happy to see you, cause now you can help me carry some of this stuff!!!” Wade was practically bouncing and dropping things as he spoke. 

Peter sighed and shook his head but still wore the fond smile on his face. Wade never failed to make Peter feel better without even knowing he was doing it half the time. Peter gave Wade an exaggerated eye roll before bending over and grabbing things that Wade had dropped in his excitement.

“Alright you big goof, but nothing else, unless you want to miss the newest episode of America's Next Top Model.” Wade made a gasping noise and quickly dropped his arm load on to the counter. 

“I completely forgot! We have to hurry! God I’d be so lost without you.” Peter felt himself flush as Wade leaned over and kissed his cheek before grabbing the stuff from Peter’s arms and set it on the counter as well. 

“You two are the cutest couple I’ve seen in a long time, you keep it up.” The older hispanic woman smiled at the two of them as she finished ringing up their stuff. 

“I will for as long as he’ll have me.” Wade turned to her with a giant smile and handed over a wad of cash. “Keep the rest!” Wade said as he grabbed the bags then Peter’s hand and dragged him out of the store.

Peter heard the store owner gasp but they were already down the street when she came out calling after them. Peter just turned and waved at her while being dragged down the street.

“How much did you give her Wade?” Peter’s curiosity getting the better of him.

“Five grand.” Wade said proudly.

“What the hell Wade?” Peter was beyond surprised.

“She was about to lose her business, I saw the bills laying out on the counter behind her.” Wade shrugged.

“You big sap you.” Peter grabbed Wade’s arm a little tighter as they walked back to his apartment. 

Once they reached the apartment Wade turned on the TV on almost as soon as they stepped through the door. Peter put the perishable snacks in the fridge but brought the other three bags of goodies over to the couch. He plopped down on the couch next to Wade and was immediately pulled into Wade’s lap. Peter let out a slightly surprised giggle. 

“You’re so freaking cute, now snack me!” Wade cheered.

Peter chuckled and handed a bag of snacks to Wade. Even though a part of Peter was still worried about what was going on, the broken window was a constant reminder that something was coming, it was just a matter of when and where. If Peter curled closer to Wade that night and hardly spent any time out of Wade’s line of sight, Wade didn’t say anything.


	29. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... oh god... It's happening, I don't know if I want it to.... fuuuuuck

Peter and Wade walked into the tower together the next morning, Wade had wanted to stay close to Peter and Peter really wasn’t going to complain but that didn’t mean that certain other people were going to be happy about it.

“What’s up with the wonder duo today?” Tony asked as he walked out of the elevator and over to Peter and Wade.

“Just the regular stuff. Oh wait, I was asked to oversee a project proposal from one of the other guys that works in my lab.” Peter turned to Wade. “I’m probably going to be out late tonight because of it.”

“I don’t know, did his mom talk to your dad first?” Wade teased as he pointed at Tony.

Peter felt his face turn bright red. “Wade!” 

“This isn’t a kink thing is it? Please don’t let it be a kink thing.” Tony scrubbed a hand over his face and turned to walk away.

Peter and Wade both snorted a laugh when Tony walked right into Steve. Steve looked rather amused himself and even went as far as to wrap his arms around Tony in a quick hug. Tony for his part quickly escaped and brushed himself off, his own face as red as Peter’s had been earlier. 

“Aww look perfect family! No, wait, we’re missing your Aunt.” Wade put his hand on his chin. “Oh I know I’ll call her and then we can have a giant family dinner!” Wade started to pull out his phone but Peter snatched it away with his quick reflexes.

“No Wade, at least not right now… Now I have work, Tony and Steve have, whatever their having and you said you were going to bug your friend with the weird Russan name.” Peter grabbed Wade’s arm and turned him back towards the door.

“Okay, okay. Oh wait Petey! I need my phone back.” Wade laughed as Peter pushed him out of the door.

“I don’t know if you’ve earned the right to have this today.” Peter teased.

“Aww come one baby boy, how else am I going to get a hold of you, especially if you’re kicking me out tonight, for some “me” time. If you’re that horney all you have mmffmphmm.” Peter clapped his hands over Wades mouth before he could finish his sentence. 

“Fine here is your phone, but please for the love of Thor, stop.” Peter shoved the phone into Wade’s pocket and stepped back.

“Good-bye kiss?” Wade gave Peter his best puppy dog face.

“Okay, but only one.” Peter warned.

Peter stood on his tippy toes for a moment and placed a quick kiss to Wade’s lips before pulling away. Wade let out a happy hum and started walking away. Peter smiled at him before turning back into the building and being greeted by a smiling Steve and a bright red Tony. Peter chuckled to himself, a lot of people didn’t see Steve as a trouble maker but Peter saw it all the time, especially when they sparred. Peter watched Tony shake out of his embarrassment and walk over to him. 

“So what’s this presentation you were talking about?” Tony asked as he slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and started walking to the elevators. 

“It’s a surprise, he’s not ready to show it yet.” Peter smiled.

“Well I’m glad to know that you are at least starting to get on with your lab mates.” Tony patted Peter on the back.

“Y-yeah…” The elevator dinged open for the shared labs floor. “I’ll talk to you later Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he stepped out.

“Have fun kid.” Tony waved as the doors closed.

Peter sighed and shook his head, when he turned around he was happy to see that the other people (He really needed to actually learn their names.) were for once not staring at him, other than Miles. Miles was openly staring at Peter and the smile to be honest kind of creeped him out. Peter offered a small smile and a wave before going to his own desk and setting his things down. Peter heard footsteps approaching him and looked up to see Miles walking over to him. 

“Hey Peter…” Miles waved awkwardly.

“Hi Miles, something up?” Peter tried, he really tried but it was hard to talk to someone that he had purposely ignored for almost two years. 

“I was just wondering if you were still up for helping me with that project later.” Peter watched Miles shift awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Yeah, after work right? Gwen and I are working on our project more today.” Peter felt the butterflies in his stomach do that thing that makes it feel like you’re either going to pass out or throw up.

“Yeah, uh yes.” MIles smiled then quickly turned and walked away.

“Well that was weird, I thought you didn’t talk to those guys.” Peter spun around and made eye contact with Gwen. 

“Uh yeah, no not really, but uh Miles I mean Dr. Warren asked me to help him with something later. It’s a project that I think will wow everyone.” Peter said easily to the perky blonde.

“Oh yeah what is it?” Gwen asked as she set her things down and started messing with a few tools.

“I can’t say because that’ll ruin the surprise.” Peter winked at her.

Working with Gwen had been an easy thing to do. She never pushed for much but almost always had her light bubbly attitude. There were several times that people had thought that they were dating or that Peter had been cheating on “that nice young man” with her. The “nice young man” being Wade. For the most part people ignored the rumors and focused on his work, there were a few times that Peter had had to almost pull Gwen off of people because of some of the things that they said. 

“Alright but now I’m curious, and everyone knows just how dangerous that can be.” Gwen gave Peter her brightest smile before putting her headphones in and starting on her work.

Most of the day went like that until Wade all but dragged Peter away from his work so that he would eat, Gwen being dragged behind as well. It wasn’t the first time that Wade had done this and it was almost becoming a routine. More often than not anyway, there were some days that Wade didn’t make it because he was working or had encountered an injured kitten and couldn’t just leave the poor thing all alone. 

Today however, Wade seemed a little more on edge than he normally was when he wasn’t wearing his mask. Peter reached out and gently grabbed Wade’s hand under the table hoping to put the other man at ease. Wade smiled at Peter, and mouthed a thank you. 

“So what’s been eating at the two of you lately, you both have seemed more and more stressed. Lovers quarrel?” Gwen teased.

“No, it’s nothing to really worry about. We’ve got this under control right Wade?” Peter turned to the older man.

“Yeah it’s totally a non-issue. Don’t worry your adorable blonde head over us, which by the way is that natural, there is no way your hair can be that naturally shiny.” Wade easily switched the conversation.

“It is for the most part, every now and then I go in and have them tone it otherwise it just looks like I’ve gone grey early.” Gwen shrugged.

“I guess it’s nice to know that Petey has a thing for blondes right now.” Wade made a play of running his fingers over his scarred head.

“You were blonde?” Pater asked dumbly.

“As blond as the golden sun baby boy.” Wade winked.

“I can see it, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, total meat head!” Peter dropped his head to the table he knew exactly where this was going.

“I may not b the brightest crayon in the box, but if you’re saying blondes are so dumb, how are you working in such an adavnced feild, hmm?” Wade argued.

“My eyes are green, therefore I am tricky and smart.” Gwen said proudly.

“Maybe you should talk to Loki then, we see how much good being tricky and smart has done him.” Wade said triumphantly. “And if I’m such a meathead what about Mr. America himself. Shit before I looked liek this we could have been fucking twins!” 

“Okay, on that note, I’m going to take Loki junior back to the labs, and you Cap Junior said you had work to do.” Peter started to stand up.

“About that, I might have to go away for the weekend, but I should be back by monday at the latest.” Wade bowed his head sadly.

Peter walked over to Wade and gently lifted the sad looking man’s face so that they were looking at each other. Wade looked very downtrodden and Peter understood why. Wade was worried, with the fact that Peter felt like he was being followed and then the incident with the window. Peter understood why Wade felt the way he did but Peter was a grown adult and could take of himself, he couldn’t let Wade do it for him forever. 

I’ll be fine Wade, I promise. I’ll even call you when I get done with work. And again when I go to bed. Besides…” Peter leaned in really close so that he could whisper into Wade’s ear. “I’ve got super strength now, I can easily overpower anything that might try to come through my door. Including you if you want.” Peter stepped back and gave Wade a wink which caused the other man to blush brightly. 

“Okay, baby boy, but if I don’t hear from you before nine tonight I’m coming back and hunting your ass down, got it?” Wade said sternly.

“Okay, dad.” Peter laughed at the wide-eyed look that Wade made followed by the sputtering. “I love you, have fun on your trip.” Peter called as he all but dragged Gwen towards the elevator.

“You two are perfect for eachother you know that.” Gwen said with a smile.

“Yeah who knew that the person who would capture my heart so would be that giant goof-ball. I love him anyway.” Peter felt himself blush as he looked down at the floor. 

When the elevator dinged and they stepped off a few of the other people looked up at them and smiled, when Gwen and Peter made it back to Peter’s desk a few of them walked over. Peter did a quick looksy at their ID tags and read their names. 

Rick was the first one to speak. “Hey Parker, Stacey, we were wondering if the two of you might want to join us for drinks after work, maybe a bar crawl if you’re up for it.” 

“I would love to! What about you Pete?”Gwen sounded hopeful.

“I can’t tonight, I have that thing remember?” Peter knew it sounded like a really bad excuse but this time it was a really real thing that he was doing.

“Oh right, well either way I’m down.” Gwen said happily.

“Are you sure Pete?” A girl, Betty, asked.

“Yeah, maybe next week, though.” Peter offered feeling the butterflies from this morning, return.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Betty said with a shy smile.

Peter looked away from the group and started moving some papers around on his desk, trying to keep himself calm. When they finally walked away Peter finally felt that his spider-sense had been tingling lightly the whole time, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Miles was glaring at Rick and Betty. Peter tried to shake it off, maybe going over to this guy’s place later wasn’t the best idea. Peter had to remind himself that if Miles did try to do anything that Peter could very easily overpower him.

\----  
When the day came to an end Peter stood up and started packing away his things and locking his computer. Gwen had already left with everyone else, which left Peter and Miles in the lab by themselves. It wasn’t that uncommon of an occurrence, but it still felt rather odd. 

“Are you ready to go.” Peter asked, if his voice sounded a little strained he would blame it on lack of use.

“If you are.” Miles gestured towards the door. 

Peter walked over to the elevator and hit the button, one thing that he enjoyed about leaving at this time was that most of everyone else had gone home so he didn;t have to really wait for the elevator. Mile waited next to him, fidgeting awkwardly. The silence was the part that killed Peter, he was so used to people that he spent time with being really chatty, so this was weird for him and he felt the need to fill the silence.

“So, how long have you been working on this project?’ Peter tried.

“About seven months, shortly after you were fully accepted into the program.” Miles replied easily as the elevator doors opened and they stepped on. When miles hit the button for the basement Peter turned to him confused. “I have a car in the car park, my place isn’t too far from here, but it’s easier than walking especially with how cold it’s getting.”

“Oh yeah I guess that makes sense.” Peter felt slightly embarrassed.

“You don’t have a car?” Miles cocked his head towards Peter slightly.

“I don’t even have a driver’s license.” Peter shrugged.

“That’s too bad, I’d have let you drive.” Miles smirked at Peter.

Peter stared shocked at the older man as the elevator doors dinged open and Miles stepped off. It took Peter a moment to follow, but when he caught up Miles still had the smirk on his face. Peter tried to hide the blush on his face, maybe hanging out with other people, normal people, wasn’t so bad. Peter followed Miles to a nice looking black car, and was momentarily surprised when the lights flashed as it was unlocked.

“This is yours?” Peter asked wondrously.

“Yeah, it’s kind of old but still runs like a dream.” Miles walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Peter.

“Th-thanks…” Peter mumbled as he slid into the car, the butterflies swirling in his stomach again. 

A part of him was telling him that this was a bad idea, a very stupid idea, at the same time though Miles wasn’t setting off his spider-sense. So in the meantime Peter just brushed it off as his own insecurities. When Miles got in the car and buckled himself in Peter relaxed into his seat and prepared himself for the hopefully short journey. 

As Miles drove, Peter couldn’t help but watch as the scenery whipped by. Peter knew he liked riding on buses and plains, there was the obvious swinging through the city now, but something about moving through the city so fast always enamored him. Peter was so lost in watching everything that he almost didn’t notice when they pulled into a subdivision and pulled into a driveway. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Miles said as he opened his door and stepped out.

“Wow…” Peter marveled at the rather large white house that stood before him.

The house was very modern, Peter wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn’t it. Miles came around to his side of the car and opened the door. Peter quickly scrambled out of the car, still marveling at the beautiful house. Miles was smiling brightly at Peter when Peter finally got his head on straight enough to actually look at the other man. 

“You seem surprised.” Miles said as he gently coaxed Peter to the front door.

“I just… How do you afford this?” Peter gaped.

Miles chuckled. “Years of earning good enough credit to get a decent mortgage.”

“I have to say I’m honestly a little jealous.” Peter said with a small shake of his head. 

Peter watched Miles unlock the door then walk inside, he then stepped aside and waited for Peter to walk in. Peter took the few hesitant steps inside and felt extremely out of place. Miles stripped off his lab coat and hung it on a coat rack that was in the hall, then kicked his shoes off and left them against the wall. Peter was quick to follow suit.

“All of my work is back here, I’ll show you.” Miles walked further into the house leaving Peter to stumble behind him.

Once they were out of the entryway, the rest of the house was a giant open expanse. Peter could see the kitchen and the living area. Peter looked up and could see the upstairs as well. Most of the house was white, making it feel bright and open and free. Peter heard Miles clear his throat and quickly returned his attention to the other man and followed him further into the house. They reached a back room area where Peter saw all types of different lab equipment as well as different kinds of medical equipment. 

“What’s that stuff for?” Peter asked.

“Taking care of the clones and also getting ready for when human trials will be granted.” Miles replied easily. “The clones are over here.”

Peter followed to the back of the room where there were several cages with mice in them as well as few with monkeys in different stages of development. Peter was in front of them almost instantaneously. The mice looked the same, there were even several of them that had the exact same spot pattern, while a couple of them had slightly different spots. 

“Those one’s prove that there are phenotypic differences in genetically identical organisms, No matter how much you try to mess with them there will always be subtle differences. The apes were to see if I could rapidly age and then stop the aging at any point in time. Obviously I can’t stop the aging process entirely, but I might be able to significantly slow it down. People could live longer, some even to a hundred and fifty! I just need a way to come up with a plan for a proposal.” Peter had never seen anyone become so excited for science like him and Bruce, so seeing this was exciting.

“This is amazing!” Peter was almost stunned into silence.

“It really is, so before we get started can I get you anything? A drink maybe?” Miles prodded.

“Uh, yeah a drink sounds good.” Peter smiled at the man.

“Here, these are some of my other findings, I’ll be right back.” Miles handed Peter a stack of papers before walking out. 

Peter started shuffling through the papers, speed reading through the files Peter was thoroughly distracted until his super hearing picked something up. It was more than just Miles moving things around in the kitchen, which if Peter paid close enough attention too he could almost see what the other man was doing, but that’s not what had made Peter stop. No it was the distant sound of someone crying, hardly more than a whimper. Peter closed his eyes and focused on that, it was faint and weak.

Peter looked around the lab and spotted a door, it looked like someone had been trying to hide it. Peter walked over and easily moved the cabinet aside and froze when he heard a small gasp and more shuffling. Whatever was on the other side was moving away from the door. Peter could hear the quickened heartbeat of fear, it was something that he had grown used to hearing since he had started working with Wade and Matt helping civilians. Peter gripped the handle and turned the knob, to no surprise the door was locked. With hardly any effort Peter turned the handle a little harder and broke the lock. 

Peter blinked into the dark and let his eyes adjust for the second it took and could see that there was a stairwell going down. Peter glanced behind himself, he listened as Miles continued doing whatever it was he was doing in the kitchen before turning around and slowly making his way down the stairs. Peter knew this had been a bad idea but he had put all of his trust in his spider-senses and hadn’t listened to his gut. 

When Peter reached the bottom he looked around, there was a small amount of light coming in through a small window which was enough for Peter to see just about everything in the room. At first Peter didn’t see the form that was huddled next to a bed, but when he saw the small tremble Peter’s eyes locked on it. He heard the small gasp of air followed by a very quiet whimper.

“Hey, are you okay? I’m not going to hurt you I promise, please come out.” Peter reached out a hand and moved very slowly towards the trembling lump.

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” The small voice said.

“Is it Miles? Did he do this to you? Are you hurt?” Peter coaxed the small form.

“You need to get out of here Peter, he’s going to hurt you.” The voice whimpered, it was hard to tell whether it was a boy or girl but from what Peter thought it was probably male.

“It’s okay buddy, he can’t hurt me. I’m going to get you out of here.” Peter was close enough to touch now.

The boy shrank further into his blanket trying to hide as much of himself as possible. Peter reached out and gently grabbed the blanket and pulled it back, but what stared back at him wasn’t what he was expecting. For a second Peter thought he was looking into a mirror but the fact that he moved on his own and wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes was enough to know.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Peter spun around not having heard Miles come down the stairs. “Peter, meet Benjamin Riley Warren, your clone.” 

As if a switch was flipped all of Peter’s senses started firing at once, first was to Miles' presence and second was to the gas that was now rapidly filling the room. Peter heard the boy let out a broken whimper before the gas filled his vision and everything went blurry, Peter reached for him before he blacked out.


	30. Facing The Bad Guy

Peter woke with a start, first thing he noticed, the room was pitch black second he was tied up. It was simple rope and if Peter wanted to could have broken out of it but he was still quite groggy. Peter felt his panic starting to clear his head faster as he remembered everything that happened. The boy, Benjamin, he’s a clone of Peter. He had looked so broken and weak. Was that how Peter had looked, Peter knew his body had gone through a lot of changes but sometimes he forgot. 

Peter’s head snapped to the door when he heard movement behind it. The door was pushed open letting in a small stream of artificial light. The head that peaked through was definitely not Miles, the body was too small. 

“He’s awake!” Benjamin called. 

Peter heard heavy footsteps approaching the room and tensed up. He needed to ready himself for a fight, he needed to get out of here and if he could with the other kid in tow. When Miles appeared on the other side of the door, Peter almost didn’t recognize him, on top of that he was mostly just a shadow. The sound of a click and suddenly having the room fill with light made Peter flinch. 

“Hello Peter, I’m so glad you’ve woken up, I’m sorry I had to tie you up, I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself. Don’t worry my love I’ve got you.” Mile cooed as he walked closer to where Peter was laying.

THe reason that peter hadn’t recognized the shadow turned out to be because of the jackal mask that was covering most of his face. Peter stared at the man in horror, had he heard the other man right? 

“What, what’s going on?” Peter was trying to not completely freak out but it was so hard right now. 

“Don’t worry Peter, I’ll take care of you, you don’t have to worry anymore.” Miles said as he sat next to Peter.

Peter saw Miles reach his hand out to him like he was about to touch Peter’s face and recoiled. He could hardly hear anything over the rushing of blood in his ears, but he did register the sound of a small sob. Peter’s eyes shot to where Ben was sitting on the floor looking broken. 

“What? Oh, is that failure's presence bothering you? I can get rid of him if you’d like.” Miles stood up and started walking towards the broken, smaller, version of himself. 

Peter watched Miles pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere. Ben gasped and tried to back down the hall.

“Please, Sir, please no, I’ve been good, I did everything you ask, please, I’ll be good!!! Look I can be good!” Ban quickly crawled over to Miles and started fumbling with the larger man’s pants.

“No you don’t have to do this let him go!” Peter begged.

Peter felt like he was going to throw up. He stared wide-eyed as his look alike was trying to do his best to please the other man. Miles growled and hit Ben in the face with the but of his pistol. Ben cried out and fell to the floor.

“Please, I can be better than him, you made me for you! I know what you like please!” Ben sobbed as he grabbed onto Miles pants and begged.

“No Ben, you don’t have to do this, please…” Peter’s eyes were locked on Ben’s. “Take me, let him go. Please just…” 

Miles turned towards Peter, a smile growing on his face, Peter watched as Ben was roughly shoved away. The boy was staring wide eyed at Peter like he hadn’t been expecting Peter to help him. Peter’s eyes snapped up to Mile’s face and felt fear course through him. Miles walked over and gently grabbed Peter’s face and roughly kissed him. Peter wanted to fight back but he was sure that if he did Ben wouldn’t be able to get away. Peter just hoped that Ben would and would tell someone.

Peter felt Mile’s hands starting to worm over his still bound body and shuddered in disgust, Miles seemed to take that as something else and pushed rougher against Peter. Peter heard the sound of a zipper and pulled back suddenly. He looked down asd saw that Miles was pulling himself out of his pants. Peter looked over at where Ben had been and was happy to see that the boy was gone but was brought back to his terrifying reality when Miles pushed his member into Peter’s face. 

Peter felt his vision start to darken, this couldn’t be happening. This is what he really had become after everything. Peter didn’t see Miles anymore, Peter saw Flash. Peter saw the wicked smile that Flash had given him before forcing his cock down his throat. 

Peter screamed.

Peter couldn’t feel anything anymore, he felt like he was floating. Peter could hear screaming but for the life of him he couldn’t get it to stop. He just wanted some quiet. He felt himself shifting, maybe he was falling. Was he dying, laying naked in an alley dreaming of impossibilities. Something was muffling the screaming but it wasn’t enough it felt like it was coming from his own head. 

Then something was different, something calming washed over him then the muffled sound of gun fire. Had the cops shown up? Was he going to be saved? Peter tried to blink his eyes and look around but nothing was working. Then he felt warm arms wrap around him and a soft voice talking to him. 

“Petey, baby boy, sweetums, please look at me.” A desperate voice cried.

Peter knew that voice, he loved that voice. Why was it so sad and scared though, then there was something else near him. It was a smaller presence. It was so scared, it’s heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. Peter curled tighter into the large warmth and felt himself cry. 

“Peter, please breath, it’s going to be okay, I’ve got you , he can’t hurt you anymore.” The soothing voice cried into his ear.

Peter suddenly sucked in a lungful of air and was snapped back to reality harshly. His body was shaking and when Peter looked up to see who was wrapped around him he couldn’t help the small smile. Wade was holding him. His Wade. Peter reached up and gently stroked Wade’s mask-covered face. His Deadpool.

“Peter?” A small voice cried. 

Peter looked next to Wade and saw the light brown almost green eyes that belonged to Benjamin, his clone. He was scared and looked worried. Without thinking about it Peter reached out his other hand for Ben. Ben hesitated for a moment before launching himself at Peter and Wade. He was crying in earnest now. Peter knew nothing about this kid or why he was attached to Peter so, but had some kind of idea as to what the boy had gone through. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him, I did the only thing I could think of.” Ben cried.

“You did good kid, thank you.” Peter was surprised to hear Wade talk to Ben so familiarly.

“I should have called sooner, I shouldn’t have hesitated!” Ben was crying harder. 

“It’s okay, he’s okay, you’re okay. Now we need to get out of here before the cops show up. Someone was bound to hear that gun shot.” Wade said as he hulled all three of them up.

Ben was standing and from the looks of it able to walk but when Wade set Peter on his feet, Peter almost collapsed. Wade grabbed Peter around his waist and held Peter against his chest. Everything in Peter’s head felt chaotic but the moment he rested his head on Deadpools chest and heard his heartbeat Peter felt himself relax and everything came back into focus. 

Peter was now aware enough to half walk half let Wade drag him through the house, Ben following close behind. Peter looked around Wade’s broad shoulder at Ben who looked very broken, then at the half hidden body on the floor before Peter was pulled around a corner. Peter reached for Ben as he was being half dragged through the house. Ben gave Peter a wide-eyed look before grabbing Peter’s hand and following with a bit more confidence. 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned a little more onto his silent boyfriend. It was a little disturbing how quiet Wade was being, but now wasn’t the time to ask him. Peter felt Wade adjust him before leaning him against a wall. Peter could hear sirens approaching, they were still a ways off though. 

“Hey Webs, think you can spin that magic of yours and get us out of here?” Wade asked, trying to regain some of his normal self.

“I don’t know if I can carry anyone though, maybe one of you.” Peter cast his eyes to the floor, he hated feeling weak but his body just wasn’t cooperating.

“Carry him then, just show me how to do it.” Ben said with a new measure of confidence. 

“What?” Peter was thoroughly confused.

“He kept calling me a failed clone, but Deadpool explained to me why. I poured over the Doctor’s notes over and over, he kept talking about how there were spider contaminants in your DNA, he blamed it on Stark not being able to keep anything clean. It’s because of the spider bite, you have spider DNA mixed with yours, and therefore mixed with mine. Deadpool showed me my spinnerets and how to use them. I’ve just never done what you do.” Ben explained.

“I guess that makes some kind of sense.” Peter still felt lost. “Wait Wade taught you?” Peter turned his head to Wade who was looking out of the back window. 

Wade turned to Peter ever so slightly. “I’ll explain it later Petey-pie, right now we really need to get out of here.” 

“Oh right.” Ben said, fear becoming evident in his voice.

Peter sighed and motioned for Ben to come closer. “Alright let me see you fire some of it off.” Ben held his arm out and Peter watched some of the webbing shoot out. “Awesome now let me see your hand.” Ben gave Peter his wrist.

Peter pressed down on the spot that triggered the webbing to come out and shot it into his hand. He closed his other hand around the other end so that now Ben and Peter’s hands were connected by the web. Ben pulled at the web but it held firm to Peter’s hand.

“It’s as simple as that.” Peter said as he pulled the webbing from his hand. “Now shoot it to the ceiling and grab on to it.” 

Ben turned and shot the webbing, it stuck easily and before the line could fall away from his hand Ben grabbed it. “Whoa.” Ben breathed. 

“Awesome, that’s all you have to do as you swing through the city. TIme to go!” Wade said as he grabbed Peter and burst through the back door.

Peter could feel his strength returning as he started running across the lawn. Peter could hear Ben running behind them. Peter stopped halting Wade at the edge of the lawn and shot a web out to the nearest building, down side was that buildings weren’t that tall around here but that meant that if they fell it would hurt a lot less.

“I’ll run from here until we hit the city, you show Junior here how it goes” Wade said before taking off. 

Ben and Peter watched as the larger man ran through people’s backyards. Peter then turned to Ben, Ben gave a slightly uneasy smile before copying what Peter had just done. 

“Ready?” Peter asked. “Just do what I do.”

“O-okay.” Ben queaked.

Peter took a few steps back pulling the web tight before pulling and allowing the web to spring him forward. There was a rush of air as Peter went flying to the other house, he landed gracefully on the neighboring roof. Peter heard Ben muttering and psyching himself up, before Peter heard the sound of Ben flying through the air. Peter turned and watched as the smaller version of himself came sailing right towards the side of the house. Peter reached out with one of his own webs and caught Ben right before he made contact. 

“Holy crap nuggets!” Ben cried as he landed on the roof. 

“It’s a rush isn’t it?” Peter said with a smile. “Now come one, the cops are right around the corner and we have to catch up to that big oaf.”

“You mean we have to keep doing that?” Ben asked.

“Yup.” Peter said as he shot another Web and readied himself.

“Okay, here we go, maximum effort!” Ben whispered to himself.

“You two will have a lot of explaining to do when we get somewhere safe.” Peter said as he launched himself over the side of the building. 

Ben was close behind him, swinging with his webs coming to him easily. Peter and Ben swung themselves out of the subdivision and landed on the nearest tall building they could find. Peter was happy to see that Wade was sitting on the next building and swung over.

Wade saw Ben and Peter land on the building and Peter launched himself at Wade. He was happy to be wrapped in the larger man’s arms. Wade held him tightly and Peter could tell that the other man was shaking slightly. Peter reached up and tore Wade’s mask off so that he could see those dreamy blue eyes and kiss him. Wade squeezed him tighter and kissed him back roughly. Peter and Wade pulled apart when they heard Ben clear his throat. 

Peter felt his face flush slightly aas he stepped further away from Wade. Ben was twitching awkwardly from where he was standing. It was then that Peter really got to see what he was wearing. The white scrubs looked so thin especially in the cold, Peter hadn’t really felt it through his still pounding heart and adrenaline. 

“We need to get inside somewhere, my place is almost an hour from here, and judging from how late it is we aren’t going to last long out here in the cold.” Peter stepped towards the now shivering Ben. “Can I touch you?” Peter asked him.

Ben nodded slowly. Peter reached up and started to rub Ben’s arms gently making the other man relax as the friction helped him warm up. 

“Well as much as I don’t like the idea of it, my place is nearby.” Wade offered as he walked closer. 

“Are you sure Wade, I know that it’s been a sore spot for you…” Peter turned to the larger man. 

“Yeah, just try not to be too grossed out.” Wade gave a small smile then pulled his mask back on.

Peter watched as Wade took a running start and jumped to the next building. “Come on, we can do this, and soon we can get you warmed up. I might be able carry you at this point if you don’t think you can do it.”

Ben nodded his head and slowly reached for Peter. “Are you sure?” Ben asked.

“Surely sure.” Peter grabbed Ben’s hand and turned around sliding Ben’s hand up around his shoulder. Peter felt Ben’s other hand wrap around his other shoulder. “Hold on tight!” Peter called as he vulted them off of the roof. 

Swinging with Ben was easier than Peter had thought it was going to be, he was used to Wade’s bulk curling around him, so having the smaller, more flexible body moving with his felt like he was carrying nothing. Ben squeezed tighter as Peter let go of the web and shot another one, almost going into a free fall. 

“You do this all the time?” Ben yelled into Peter’s ear.

“Every night I dress up in reinforced spandex and save the normal people of New York!” Peter called back.

“I’m starting to think that you’re as crazy as Deadpool...” Ben said quietly into Peter’s neck.

“Nah, I don’t talk to boxes in my head or willingly get my self shot. Until recently I would have been considered completely normal.” Peter replied.

“Really?” Ben sounded beyond surprised.

Peter landed on a roof next to where Wade had stopped. “Really really.” Peter said with a smile. 

“Down the hatch!” Wade called as he opened the roof access door. 

Peter and Ben followed behind quietly, just from the top floor they could both see that the building was a mess, probably owned by drug dealing slum lords. Peter drew himself a little closer to Wade and dragged Ben closer as well. They didn’t end up having to go very far before Wade stopped at one of the doors. Peter watched Wade pull a key out of one of his many pockets and unlock the apartment door.

“Welcome to mi casa. Pardon the roaches, they were here first. And don’t mind the boxes they won’t bite.” Wade said before he disappeared further into the apartment. 

Honestly the whole place was disgusting, take out boxes and pizza boxes stacked almost to the ceiling. The couch was covered in a layer of stuff that Peter didn’t want to label and the chair that sat in the corner had a bunch of rust colored stains on it. It took Peter a horrifying moment to realize that it was blood. 

“Here, you two are probably freezing your ass off, these are mostly clean. The bedroom is a lot cleaner if you two want to head in there, I’m going to scrounge you two up some food, I’m sure you’re starving.” Wade went to leave but Peter grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“After that you have some explaining to do.” Peter said seriously. 

“Yes dear.” Wade said with a salute before practically running out of the door. 

Peter and Ben made their way carefully to the back of the apartment and opened the bedroom door. The room was mostly clean, the bed was in disarray but looked mostly clean. Peter flopped down on it and put his head in his hands. Peter felt the bed shift as Ben sat down next to him. 

“So, what do we do from here, I’m not too keen on being someone else’s labrat.” Ben said with a sigh.

Now that it was quiet it was easy to hear just how similar their voices were. Peter lifted his head and actually got a good look at Ben. While for the most part Ben looked to be identical to Peter there were a few key differences. Ben’s hair was slightly darker and currently longer, his eyes were more green than brown. Some of the freckles that Peter had were missing along with the scars, which was to be expected. It was still an eerie sight. 

“I don’t know, but I need some answers before we go any further with this.” Peter smiled softly at Ben who was looking worried. 

“Okay…” Ben curled in on himself on the bed.

“Don’t worry Ben, Wade and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Peter reached over and rubbed Ben’s arm gently. Peter then turned back to the room to keep himself distracted as they waited for Wade to get back.

“Honey I’m home!” Wade called as he walked back into the apartment. 

“Good, I’m starving and want a bedtime story!” Peter calledback.

“Is that some kind of code?” Ben asked.

“Nope that’s normal conversation.” Peter said with a smile.

“I’m really going to have a hard time getting used to seeing this.” Wade said as he stepped into the bedroom carrying bags of food.

“We all are. Now food and story time.” Peter said as he grabbed a bag of food that was being handed to him.

“Alright buckle up twinsies and prepare to take a trip into the twilight zone.” Wade wiggled his fingers in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else have the theme song stuck in their head after this????


	31. Benjamin Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY TIME!!!... wait this isn't a video... aaannyy way here ya go :D

SO the reality that Wade hid was that he did more than just follow FP. The second time that Wade saw the kid going into the doctor’s office he snuck in as well. It took him a moment to find the room that the kid was in, but he managed it. And the woman at the reception desk shaking at fear from having a gun in her face had nothing to do with it. Wade waited until the nurse left the room and snuck in. The kid looked up at him and was about to let out a shriek of surprise when Wade covered his mouth. 

“Hush now cupcake, we don’t want anyone getting hurt do we?” Wade waved his gun in the kids face. The kid nodded his head very quickly and Wade took his hand off of the kids face. “Now first thing’s first, what’s your name kid?”

The kid made a small mumbling noise.

“Sorry didn’t hear that.” Wade put his hand to his masked ear.  
.  
“It’s Benjamin.” The boy squeaked.

“Okay Benny-boy, second question, why do you look like my boyfriend?” Wade crossed his arms over his chest and took a step back so that he was leaning heavily on his back leg. 

“What do you mean?” Ben sounded very confused.

Wade uncrossed his arms and pulled out his phone. He took a second to look through a few of his pictures until he found a good one of Peter. He then walked over to Ben and showed him the picture.

“This is a picture of him from yesterday morning, and considering I just dropped him off at work, so I know you two are separate people. Now explain.” Wade said as he went back to his stance, leaving his phone in Ben’s hands.

“I-I don’t know! All I know is what I was told two months ago! Why does he look like me? I-is… do I have a brother?” Ben looked at Wade with bright, scared, and almost green eyes. Another big difference.

“I don’t think that’s the case… You have no memories from two months ago, Nothing?” Wade pressed as he moved closer to the boy. 

“I mean I have small glimpses of what I think are memories but they don’t feel right, like they aren’t mine…” Ben said sadly as he handed the phone back to Wade.

“Do you see anyone in them?” Wade grabbed the phone.

“I see a woman and a man older, like a mom and dad but they aren’t, it’s not the same feeling, they are family though, and there is a lot of love associated with them. And there’s a man I see probably about your size, but there is something different about him, something about his skin…” Ben shakes his head. “I’m not sure how I feel about him, but something tells me he’s safe.”

Wade took a step back, there was no way. 

{You never know what those crazy chooks are cooking up in those labs.}

[Do you really think they made a copy of our Peter, or that he would willingly subject himself to that?]

{Maybe they forced him into it, that could explain why he keeps acting twitchier and twitchier.}

“I’d kill anyone that forced my baby boy into anything he doesn’t want!” Wade growled, scaring the young man.

“I swear I’ve never seen him, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone!” Ben slid off the table and backed himself to the wall. 

“Whoa, whoa, I wasn’t talking to you sugar plum.” Wade smiled through his mask. “You Doctor will be back again shortly, how often do you have these appointments?” Wade moved closer to the boy. 

“Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.” Ben cried as he cowered further against the wall.

“Fantastic I’ll see you Friday!” Wade held his hand out for Ben who just looked at it in fear before he turned around and snuck back out of the building. 

Wade climbed back to the building across the street from Stark Tower and pulled out his binoculars. He could see Peter’s personal lba from here and liked to watch him fiddle with things, today was no different. 

\------

Friday came and Wade found himself waiting for Ben to come to the Doctor’s office. Wade was waiting on top of the building watching and waiting. When the car pulled up to drop Ben off Wade got a good look at the lab rat that worked with his Petey-Pie. 

“I really don’t want to go today, I’m not feeling well, please can we just go home?” Wade heard Ben plead.

“All the more reason for you to go to your appointment, I’ll be back in an hour, after that we’ll see. Now go.” The rat pushed Ben out of the car.

“Pig…” Wade muttered.

Wade watched as Ben slowly approached the building and before he entered he took a deep breath and let out a long suffering sigh. When Wade heard the door open and close he snuck his way inside. Happily Wade didn’t have to threaten the receptionist again as it was the same woman as last time and she quickly gave him the kids room number. Wade smiled at her and pulled a piece of chocolate from one of his pouches and handed it to her before skipping off to the kids room.

“Happy Friday Benny-boy!” Wade sang as he entered the room.

Ben had been pacing the room from the looks of it and was now halted mid step. Wade could see the fear flashing in his eyes. Wade quickly closed the door and leaned against it offering the only escape as the window that only opened about a foot. Wade could see the panic on the boy’s face.

“Please why can’t you leave me alone?” Ben pleaded.

“You know you’re counterpart asked me the same thing shortly after I met him. I’m really not that scary when you get to know me, just annoying. Or so I’ve been told. Any way!” Wade clapped his hands and moved closer to Ben causing him to cower against the wall.

“I have a few new questions for you, other than do you remember anything new?” Wade stopped at the examining table.

“I had a dream about you, but I know it wasn’t so much a dream as a memory, cause it wasn’t me I saw…” Ben was so quiet that Wade hardly heard him. 

“What was it?” Wade asked.

“I-I was in the shower…” Ben’s face turned red. “I heard a crash and went to investigate, and it was you, you had broken in…. I was scared, it’s a kind of fear I’ve felt before, but your face changed to Mi….” Ben suddenly looked broken. “It changed to a nightmare after that.” Ben was looking at the floor and rubbing his arms. Something that Wade had seen Peter do many times, and out of instinkt reached out for Ben. Ben flinched away but stopped when Wade’s arms wrapped around him gently.

“That guy that drops you off… is he doing something to you?” Wade asked Ben quietly.

Wade could feel Ben hesitate, before he nodded slowly. Wade held him closer, god it was like seeing the child version of Peter broken and scared. Wade could feel a part of himself breaking; he wanted to do something to help Ben, now it was just going to be a matter of getting Ben to agree.

“Hey listen to me, my boyfriend is really strong, and with there obviously being a connection between the two of you, do you mind if I look at something, It’s just a theory that I have.” Wade asked as he stepped back slightly but kept his hands resting on the boy’s shaking shoulders. 

{What theory could it possibly be?}

[He’s just guessing at things, he doesn’t know what he’s doing…]

Wade frowned behind his mask as the boxes antagonized him but relaxed a little when he felt Ben nod his head. Wade lowered his hands so that he was holding Ben’s now. Wade let go of one of them and pulled the other closer to his face. Wade pulled the sleeve back to reveal Ben’s wrist. As he suspected there was a small hole, and just under it there was a small puffy white sac. 

“This might feel weird.” Wade muttered as he pressed on the heel of Ben’s hand. 

A white substance shot out, only it seemed to be thicker and Ben let out a small cry of pain. Wade muttered a small apology before he pressed on it again. It was a problem that Wade and Peter had found out shortly after Peter’s transformation. If Peter didn’t use his webs, the fluid would get thick and it would be hard to get it out causing pain or discomfort. Wade pressed on Ben’s hand several times not even caring that he was getting covered in the webbing. Ben however, was staring at his hand and Wade’s chest in shock. 

Once the webbing was coming out like Wade was used to seeing he stopped and dropped Ben’s wrist before reaching for the other one. Ben didn’t even hesitate to put his hand in Wades. Wade repeated the process with Ben’s other wrist until it was normal as well. Wade grabbed Ben’s other hand again and began to massage both wrists. When Wade felt the boy relax more he let go.

“I-I didn’t know that’s what those were for… what is that stuff anyway?” Ben still seemed weary but he was more relaxed.

“Webbing, like a spider’s, only stronger. It’s a problem that Peter has if he doesn’t use it for a while. There are a few other things as well, but right now I want to ask you a few more things before I have to skedaddle.” Wade waited for Ben to nod his head before he continued. “Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah, but I only use it for researching the world around me, and if I need to get a hold of-of….” Ben stopped and lowered his head.

“I know you don’t trust me so I won’t push for a name yet, but here…” Wade pulled out a card with his number on it. “Text me or call me anytime if things get worse. I have more things I want to talk to you about but it’ll have to wait until next time.” Wade made to leave but Ben grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“He’s going to make me come back tomorrow… I told him I wasn’t feeling well and made me get another appointment sooner… will you come?” Ben seemed unsure of his own words but Wade gave the boy a smile and gently grabbed his hand. 

“Sure thing cupcake, I’ll even bring you some of my favorite tacos!” Wade squeezed Ben’s hand before taking off.

As Wade made his way out he was sure that he heard a small ‘thank you’ right before he disappeared. Wade wanted to tell Peter about all of this and the guilt was weighing heavily on his conscience, but he couldn’t not yet. He needed more information on Ben first. He also needed Ben to gather whatever information he could on how he had become himself. 

\------

When Wade strolled through the Doctor’s office carrying a bag of tacos and getting an exasperated look from the nurse he felt a little proud of himself. He had a guess that the Doctors and Nurses probably thought that Ben was being abused in some way which is why no one had reported him or really said anything about it. This time instead of just walking past the nurses station he walked right up to it.

“He sweet cheeks, can I get Ben-Ben’s file?” Wade asked as sweetly as possible.

“I can’t hand out medical records, but I can’t exactly stop you from getting them…” The woman sighed and mumbled something about losing her job. “His file is in the top drawer alphabetical order.” 

“Thanks hun!” Wade walked behind the counter and while she wasn’t looking slipped a roll of money into her bag before going over to the filing cabinet. 

Wade opened the top drawer and pulled out Ben’s file. He then walked to the back where he knew Ben would be put in about five minutes. Wade hid behind the door and waited. Ben and a nurse came into the room, Wade was slightly surprised when it was the nurse from the front counter that walked Ben into the room. She turned and gave Wade a quick frown before walking out. Now Wade knew that they thought something was up with Ben’s home life. 

“Deadpool you did come!” Ben cried as he pretty much threw himself at Wade.

“Whoa there kid.” Wade held the bag out to the side as Ben wrapped his arms around Wade’s torso. “Did something happen last night?” Wade set the bag on the counter and gently rubbed at Ben’s back. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary for me, but I just… being there knowing that someone cares helps in ways I didn’t know I needed help…” Ben said into Wade’s chest.

“I’m glad I can help, but listen we still have to talk. I did bring those tacos though just like I said I would, so we can sit, eat, and talk.” Wade said as he gently pulled away from Ben.

Wade watched as Ben’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. In that moment he looked exactly like Peter whenever Wade did something for him. Guilt swam through Wade again knowing that he was hiding this from Peter.

[You’re practically cheating on him, you should feel guilty.]

{Wait we’re cheating on our baby boy!!! What the hell is wrong with you!! You need to leave and go grovel at his feet and hope that he can forgive you!}

[What would the point be, he should just kill himself instead, there’s no way Peter will ever forgive your sorry ass. I don’t even know how he’s put up with you for so long.]

“I’m not cheating on him, I’m trying to help him and Ben.” Wade had closed his eyes and grit his teeth against the onslaught of how much of a horrible person he was, it was all shit he knew already.

“I’m sorry, I just thought that after the hug yesterday that it was okay… I’m not very good at this stuff….” Ben had taken several steps away from Wade and now looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“No, no hugs are fine… I just haven’t told Peter any of this… He’s been through too much and I can’t put him through more until I have all of the information and can actually do something about it without making the problem worse. Which brings me to our next topic…” Wade grabbed the bag of food and held it up. “But tacos first!”

Wade and Ben talked and ate, it flowed between easy conversation and Wade asking Ben important information. Ben was more than willing to tell him everything that he knew which made this conversation that much easier. In return Wade told Ben a lot about Peter, the things he could do, the person that he was. 

“I can see that he really does mean a lot to you… I hope that I can find that someday too…” Ben said wistfully. 

“I’m sure you will.” Wade smiled at the younger man.

They ended their little chat when the nurse came back in to tell them that Ben’s ride was there. Both Wade and the nurse frownd when Ben tensed up and looked momentarily scared. Wade reached over and pulled Ben in for a hug hoping to ease at least some of Ben’s anxieties.

“Remember, if you need anything, just call me.” Wade whispered into Ben’s ear. “I’ll see you Monday.” Wade let go and watched as the nurse led Ben out. 

With a heavy sigh Wade made to leave but was pulled aside by the nurse… Wade finally looked at her name tag- Genny. Wade let himself be pulled into a seperate room, probably a break room and watched as she paced across the room.

“I need to know, is he being abused?” Genny suddenly asked Wade.

“That’s not for me to tell.” Wade crossed his arms and stared at Genny.

“I’m not asking as a nurse, but as a friend… the first time he came in here he looked terrified and like he had no idea what anything was, he could hardly talk and wouldn’t let anyone touch him. I’ve seen more light in his eyes in the last two days than I have in the two months he’s been coming here. The man that drops him off, insists there is something wrong with him. We’ve been over all of his scans and have found nothing. The doctor was originally going to make us stop seeing him about a week ago, but we’ve told him all of our thoughts and now is more than willing to let him come in whenever. So please I just need to know…” Genny looked so heart broken.

“Yes, but I can’t get him out… not yet, if I do other people could get hurt. For now It doesn’t seem like he’s being hurt too much, he’s underfed though. His metabolism is going to be higher than either he or the man that has him knows.” Wade was looking at Genny with all the seriousness in the world.

“We already know he’s a mutant. We found that out the first time we got a blood sample and found something sels in his DNA. We didn’t dare tell either of them though… is that where all of this stems from?” Genny looked sad and a little broken by the thought of it.

“It’s part of it… that man taking care of him, do you know his name?” Wade was hopeful. 

“Miles Warren, I know that he works for Tony Stark but I don’t know what it is he does. I have a feeling that this is connected somehow and I don’t like it.” Genny shook her head in disapproval.

“It’s not, I know Stark personally, and what happened with Ben is definitely not something he would approve of.” Wade stood up and started to head towards the door but stopped. He pulled out another card and handed it to her. “If there are any appointments outside of his normal ones let me know. Also if you need anything feel free to call, you’ve helped me a lot it’s only fair I return the favor.” Wade winked before disappearing. 

\----

Wade spent the next several Weeks getting to know Ben and learning the differences between his and Peter’s personalities. They were two seperate people after all. Each time Wade saw Ben, he seemed brighter and happier. He was completely relaxed around Wade now, there were a few times that Genny came in to talk to both of them as well, and Ben had started to relax around her as well. It was growing harder and harder for Wade to leave Ben, knowing he was sending the kids back to his own personal hell. 

It was one of the days after Wade had just seen Ben that he got a text from him, well Wade assumed it was from Ben, and quickly added the number to his contacts.

Benny-boy: He’s planning something, he said he had someone coming over, that he was finally going to get his prize… I’m scared.

Deadpool: Everything is going to be okay, I’m going to get you out of there this weekend, I promise. I have everything set up, just hold on a bit longer. Can you do that for me?

Benny-boy: I think so…

Benny-boy: I know we just talked but… can we talk a bit more?

Deadpool: Sure cupcake.

Wade messaged the boy for the next hour as he waited for Peter to get out of work. Peter had gotten jumpier recently and wasn’t really comfortable until they were home and Wade was wrapped around him like a big security blanket. He hated seeing his baby boy like this, but knew he was helping Peter by doing this. 

The next day, when Wade heard that Peter was going to be home late that night, while dropping him off with Stark and Captain Perfect Ass, Wade knew that now was his chance. He waited until that afternoon and dragged both Gwen and Peter out to lunch. He was able to tell them that he was going to be busy for the weekend, he knew that it was going to be hard for Peter, but today seemed like one of his better days. Which wasa plus. 

That night Wade was getting ready when he got a call from Ben.

“He cupcake, why are you calling so late?” Wade felt a trickle of fear.

“Deadpool, he’s here!” Ben half whispered half screamed.

“Who’s where? Are you okay? Did Warren try to hurt you?” Wade was grabbing his swords and guns, not bothering to grab the rest of his stuff and was making his way out of his nearly empty apartment

“He had locked me in a closet in his lab, but Peter… Peter was his surprise guest… he heard me crying and found me… But Miles, he-he knocked Peter out with something! He’s going to hurt him, Deadpool! He- he hit me in the face with a gun and kicked me out of the room. I don’t know what he’s doing in there…” Ben sobbed.

“I’ll be there in a few Ben, just try to stay calm and out of the way. Don’t worry I’ll be there in….” Wade stopped in his tracks when he heard a distant scream over the phone… he knew that scream.

{[Peter!!!]}

[Let’s go bathe in his blood!]

{I can’t wait to watch this mother fucker bleed!}

“Agreed.” Wade said to them. “I’ll be there soon Ben.”

Wade hung up the phone and looked around the street he spotted someone’s parked motorcycle and smiled. This was going to be fun. Wade ran over and hot-wired the bike and hopped on and started speeding away just as the owner came out screaming at him to come back with his bike.

Wade raced through the streets and made it to the suburbs as fast as he could. It felt like a lifetime passed. Wade reached the house that he had checked out several time since he had met Ben, and broke in through the back door. When he reached the area where the screaming was coming from Wade burst in not having realized that Ben was behind him and had already drawn his gun and fired it. Wade watched Miles’ body slump to the floor and a part of him wanted to dance in glee but Hearing Peter’s broken cries brought him back.

“Baby boy, I’m here he’s not going to hurt you.” Wade gently grabbed Peter and pulled his shaking boyfriend to him.


	32. Remarking Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Ben for you guys, he is my innocent cinnamon roll and needs all of the love, LOVE HIM!!!

“Why didn’t you tell me Wade?” Peter felt lost, maybe… he wasn’t sure… everything was hazy now that the adrenaline was searing off.

“I didn’t know how you would react, and you were already jumpy. I was hoping to take care of it without you having to get involved and then introducing the two of you.” Peter could see Wade’s shoulders slump in guilt. Peter got up from his seated position and walked over to Wade and wrapped his arms around the bigger man. “I just wanted to protect you…” Wade cired.

Peter could feel the tight anger and bloody rage leaving the merc, it wasn’t the first time that Peter had helped Wade through this and held him closer. Peter turned his head to where Ben was sitting, tears were running down his face too. Peter pulled away from Wade slightly and held his arm out for Ben to join them. Ben hesitated for parts of a second then launched himself at the two of them. They stayed like that for a few moments before Peter could feel his resolve starting to break. 

“Wade…” Peter was shaking and he hadn’t even realized it, he felt Ben pull back and look at him.

“Shit, baby boy.” Wade sniffed and rubbed his hands over his face. Peter was starting to lose focus but he knew that Ben at least seemed like he was okay... for now… “Breathe Petey, come on baby.” Wade placed Peter’s hand on his chest and Peter could feel him breathing deeply. “Let it out, tell me… talk to me.” Wade had started doing this when he realized that talking almost literally forced Peter to breathe. 

“I thought… I thought that things were getting better, that I had made a friend at work… but he-he tried… he would have… done those things to me… Is that all I’m good for…” Peter felt himself sobbing into Wade’s shirt, a part of him knew that Ben was there but right now he needed this, he needed Wade. 

“No baby boy, you are so much more than that. You have me, you have Gwen, May, shit I’m sure that if you asked Stark he would bend over backwards for you. We don’t love you for that, we love you for who you are.” Wade’s voice was calm as he spoke into Peter’s ear and gently rocked him. 

“I was invited by the others to go out but now…” Peter felt fear crawl up his spine, were they planning the same thing.. Oh god…  
“You should still go, I highly doubt that they are as sick or depraved as he was, Gwen can go with you, or hell I’ll go with you if you want. It’ll be okay Petey.” Wade was being so gentle. 

Peter curled himself further into Wade’s chest. But suddenly thought better of it and opened his arms back up for Ben. Ben easily came back over to Peter and hugged him as well. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t help you sooner, I wish I had known, but I understand why Wade didn’t tell me. I’m just sorry you had to go through that.” Peter mumbled into Ben’s hair as the younger man sobbed into his chest quietly.

“I think we should all have a nice sleep, we can figure the rest out in the morning. For now, we can relish in the fact that we are all safe and alive. How does that sound?’ Wade said as he started shifting Peter and Ben from his lap to a lying position on the bed. 

Peter and Ben both silently nodded and Wade pulled away momentarily to grab a blanket and cover them with it. Feeling safe with Wade curled up behind him and a warm heat in front of him it didn’t take Peter long to fall asleep. 

\------

When Peter woke up everything felt peaceful, he was warm and comfortable, there was the smell of pancakes and a warm body curled around his. Peter sighed contently then stopped, he could smell food being made, but there was still someone in the bed with him. Then everything from the night before came rushing back and Peter’s eyes flew open. When he turned and looked behind himself to see who it was that was still laying with him he was surprised to see that it was an awake Wade.

“Morning baby boy, guess what!” Wade sounded really excited, too excited for Peter’s still waking, confused, and hurt brain. 

“What?” Peter mumbled before snuggling closer to Wade. 

“Benny can cook! Now you have no excuse to not learn, I just figured that you had no latent ability to, but nope now I know you can at least learn.” Wade had a very mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh no, I’m going to leave that stuff to you, after all Ben and I are two different people, it’s like saying twins have the same set of skills.” Peter grumped at Wade.

“But you two are almost literally the same person!” Wade rolled over so that he was on top of Peter and was hovering over him.

Peter rolled to his back so that he was looking up at Wade. “If that were true he’d have all of my memories, he’s a clone not a copy. Copies are the same person, Clones can take on different traits that the DNA offers, it can make them look almost identical, yes, but they won’t be a hundred percent the other person. For instance did you notice his eyes are hazel, where mine are a dark brown, and his hair is about two shades darker than my own.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah but…” Wade started.

“Nuh-uh no, besides I tried learning how to cook when I moved out of my Aunt’s house, I almost burned my kitchen down. I’ll stick to easy to put together meals and frozen food.” Peter sent Wade a challenging glare.

“But you don’t even get the good kind!” Wade whined and flopped on top of Peter.

Peter let out a grunt as all of Wade’s two hundred pounds dropped on him, but quickly recovered and rubbed at Wade’s back. Wade cuddled further into Peter making Peter laugh quietly. Then Peter felt Wade pressing against him.

“Oh I see that’s what you want, you’re like a freaking dog.” Peter cried as he started shoving a now giggling Wade.

Peter knew that if he really wanted to he could shove Wade all the way across the room, but rough housing around with Wade was one of his favorite things to do. That is until Peter spider tingle went off just as something went crashing to the floor. Peter jerked and shoved at Wade again this time really sending him across the room and into the wall.

Peter flipped to see Ben standing in the doorway looking stunned. The shattered object turned out to be a plate that Ben had probably been holding. Peter then turned to a groaning Wade as he stood up from his slumped position on the floor. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Wade are you okay?” Peter got up and started over to Wade but was suddenly stopped by a pair s of arms wrapping around him. He hadn’t even made it off of the bed yet. 

“No don’t, he was hurting you!” Ben cried as he pulled Peter back.

“No, Ben it’s okay, I think I just hurt him though.” Peter gently pulled out of Ben’s arms.

“But he was on top of you and, and touching you…” Ben looked lost and confused.

Peter turned back to Wade as he grunted and stood up. “Benny trust me when I say I would never hurt Petey like that, heh I know it’s adorable, anyway… I know it was probably scary to see, but we were just horsing around. Besides if he really didn’t want me to do something all he would have to do is ask me to stop or throw me across the room.” Wade walked over and plopped himself back on the bed but not before popping his shoulder back in place making both Peter and Ben wince at the sound.

“I’m really sorry Wade, are you okay?” Peter was now in front of Wade looking him over with gentle hands.

Peter couldn’t really see anything below Wade’s suit but he knew that there was probably a giant healing bruise. 

“But you said that stuff was bad, the things he did…” Peter and Wade both turned to a very confused looking Ben. 

Wade grabbed Peter’s hand and gently pushed it away. Peter watched as Wade scooted closer to Ben and grabbed one of his shoulders and lifted Ben’s chin with his other hand.

“What Miles was doing was wrong. Did you want him to do any of the things he did to you?” Ben shook his head, eyes going between Peter and Wade. “Then there lies the problem, Miles was a pervert. The things between me and Pete, those things are love. I would never do anything to hurt him and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. We respect each other’s boundaries. Do you understand?” The look on Ben’s face said he didn’t.

“Let me try.” Peter crawled across the bed so that he was sitting in front of Ben. “Did you like it when Miles touched you?” Ben shook his head. “Are you okay with Wade touching like he is or when he hugs you?” Ben nodded. “If he tried to touch you in other ways, which he won’t, it’s just a hypothetical, would you like it?” Ben thought about it for a moment and shook his head. “Now imagine for a second, that you found someone and had a great deal of positive feelings for them, would you want them to touch you?” Ben thought for another moment even closing his eyes to imagine it then nodded slowly. 

“That’s how it is with Wade and me. To be truthful I don’t like people touching me, it freaks me out, but Wade, he took the time to get to know me and to his time making his advances until I was okay with it. He knows my limits and doesn’t push them. That’s how it should be not everyone is going to take as much time or care, but there are compromises. Understand a little better now?” Peter finished.

“I think so, I thought that the books I read were just fantasies… It really is possible for someone to feel that way about someone else?” Peter looked at Ben and realized just how innocent he really was. 

“They really can, maybe not quite to the same extent, all love is different, how one couple gets along and loves each other might not work for other people. I was in a very committed relationship before I met Wade, I was sure that she and I were going to get married, but things didn’t work out. But it turns out that Wade is everything that I could want or need.” Peter turned a smile to Wade who suddenly looked like he was going to cry.

“Gosh baby boy, you surely know how to make a girl swoon.” Wade pulled Peter closer and kissed the top of his head before turning back to Ben.

“You like both?” Ben sounded truly confused now.

“Well, kind of. Wade is my exception, I dated girls and only girls up until I met Wade. If something happened and Wade and I split I don’t think I could date any other guys, he’s it for me. I honestly don’t know if I could date anyone else at all.” At that Peter heard Wade sniff and knew that he had actually started crying. “You don’t have to pick one or the other, there are a lot of people out there that like both. There are a lot of people out there that like neither, but that’s talk for another time. Didn’t you make food?” Peter finished with a smile making both Ben and Wade suddenly shoot up at the mention of food. 

“Shit I think I left the stove on!” Ben ran out of the room Wade hot on his heels.

Peter chuckled to himself and now that he was alone again he took a deep breath to relax. He needed to think some things over including knowing that he was going to have to convince Ben to go to the tower with him so that they could talk to Tony on what to do. Oh god what was he going to tell May? ‘Hey May guess what, some creeper from my work had a huge crush on me and cloned me to use for sexual purposes, his name is Ben and he’s going to be staying with me.’ 

No that wouldn’t work, Peter didn’t have space for Ben to stay with him, he hardly had space for Wade. Yeah he could look into getting a bigger apartment but how was he going to do that now? Maybe Ben could stay with May, Peter could send over money to help out too. Now it felt like he was paying child support. 

Peter let out a sigh, he really needed to talk to Tony about this, maybe Steve or Clint would be better though. Peter rubbed his hands across his face. He heard Ben and Wade coming back into the room and put a smile on and tried to act as normal as possible.

“Hey Petey, how do you feel about taking him to see your Auntie May today?” Wade chirped as he entered the room.

“I was actually just thinking about that, right now might not be a good idea, I think we need to talk and work some things out first.” Peter felt himself droop again.

“Ah you’re probably right, so food and video games then?” Peter watched as Wade looked between the two of them.

“What are video games?” Ben looked down right lost.

“Oh my god!!!” Wade screeched. “Come one Petey, we need to edumacate this kid!” Wade grabbed Peter’s arm and dragged both of them out of the room. “Besides you don’t have to work so we have a whole weekend for this.” 

Peter chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged from the room. “Fine but I get to play Dry Bones!” 

“GASP, not fair, fine but you show Ben how to play while I bring the food!” Wade let go of Peter and Ben and skipped into the kitchen.

“Come on I will show you the world of Mario Kart.” Peter held his hand out for Ben who shyly took it and dragged him into the living room.

Peter looked around the room, it looked significantly cleaner from when they had walked in last night but he easily spotted a Wii sitting in front of an old TV. Peter picked up the remotes and turned the TV and system on before walking over to the couch where Ben was now seated and handing him a controller. Ben looked at a little more than lost, so Peter sat down next to him and began explaining everything in detail. Once the game was loaded up and Peter showed Ben all of the conrolls just in time for Wade to come in arms laden with food. 

“Alrighty you two let’s get this party started!” Wade handed Peter and Ben each a plate and a bowl before sitting down with his own food. “Let’s kick some ass!” Wade cheered as they simultaneously dug into their food and started the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW his approximate age is 18 but he's really not that old mentally, he's still a kid who doesn't understand much of the world. Questions out Benny please ask.


	33. The Curious Case Of Benjamin Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has liked and read my story. I honestly thought I'd never get this far. Now before I start crying I give you more Peter, Ben, and Wade!!

Peter, Wade, and Ben spent a good portion of the day just playing video games and laughing. The more the day progressed the more comfortable Ben got and Peter noticed. Ben drew closer and closer to Peter throughout the day, until the three of them were splayed out across the couch, Peter and Wade each on one end of the couch, their legs tangled together and Ben laying across them. They had switched to watching Golden Girls at some point and Peter was absentmindedly running his fingers through Ben’s hair while Wade rubbed at his feet.

The sudden sound of Peter’s phone going off grabbed their attention. Peter untangled himself from the other two men and made his way to the bedroom where he had put his phone earlier in the day to charge. He picked it up with enough time to answer it but not see who was calling.

“Hello?” Peter answered simply.

“Hey Pete… are you busy?” It took Peter a moment to recognize the voice on the other end but quickly figured out it was Harry.

Peter looked back out to the living room where he could see Ben and Wade still watching the show contently. “Yeah I have a minute, what’s up?” Peter turned around and closed the door.

“It-it’s about MJ….” Harry started.

“Is she okay, I know she said yes, did something happen?” Peter felt a pang of worry crawl up his spine.

“She- uh she’s fine, it’s just… well… she’s pregnant, I wanted you to be the first to know, but I uh… I also wanted to know if you wanted to be the Godfather…” Harry half mumbled over the phone.

“Wow umm… I’m not sure what to say…” Peter sat on the bed and bowed his head into his free hand. 

“It’s just in case anything happens to one one of us, I know that we haven’t really been there or around recently but it would mean the world to us.” Peter could hear the weariness in Harry’s voice.

“Okay, Harry…” Peter moved the phone away from his face and sighed. “Listen, we'll make some plans for later and sit down and talk. I have to go, I have some things I need to work out right now. I’ll call you later, say hi to MJ for me.”

“Sure thing, thanks Pete. Remember if you need anything just call.” Harry said before disconnecting the call.

Peter tossed his phone on to the bed and cradled his head in both hands. Peter wondered when things would just stop, and he could finally catch his breath. Peter heard Wade and Ben talking then movement that drew closer. Peter didn’t move, he knew the sound of those footsteps and knew that Wade was coming into the bedroom. 

“Hey Petey-pie, are you okay, who was it that called?” Wade sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“Harry… MJ’s going to have a baby…” Peter said into his hands.

“Petey I….” Wade seemed lost on what to say.

“It’s fine Wade.” Peter lifted his head and brought it up to Wade’s chest. “I need to go back to my apartment and change, maybe find Ben real clothes.” 

“Okay Petey. You know if you still need to talk just let me know I’m here for you baby boy.” Wade hugged him tighter for a second and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Thank you Wade.” Peter nuzzled into him for a second before pulling away and standing up. “You up for a walk Ben?” Peter said hardly louder than he had just been talking to Wade.

“How’d you…?” Ben called from the living room.

“Same powers, although I have to wonder to what extent, either way now’s not the time. Hey Wade, do you keep any clothes here?” Peter turned back to Wade who was still sitting on the bed.

“Uh, pile over there I think they’re clean.” Wade pointed to a small pile of clothes next to the dresser. 

Peter walked over to the pile and pulled out two of Wade’s sweaters and snorted. One was a Spider-Man one and the other was a Captain America sweater. How fitting. Peter turned around and saw Ben standing awkwardly in the doorway, he looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Is something wrong Ben?” Peter walked over to him, he also sent Wade a glance but the other man just shrugged.

“Bathroom?” Ben asked quietly.

“Oh it’s over there.” Wade pointed to the door behind Ben.

“Umm… I-I wasn’t allowed to go by myself…” Ben was staring holes into the floor and his face was a deep red color. 

Peter handed Wade the sweaters and walked over to Ben and gently led him into the bathroom leaving a gaping Wade sitting on the bed. Peter closed the door, and then slowly turned to Ben. Ben was wiggling uncomfortably but kept his eyes on the floor. 

“Ben… were you allowed to do anything by yourself?” Peter asked quietly.

“No, if I was going to be home for periods by myself he’d just stick in a catheter and leave me locked in a room with informational books.” Ben looked horribly ashamed. 

“Ben, you don’t have to worry about that stuff anymore, if you have to go just find a bathroom, okay?” Peter prompted.

Ben nodded his head slightly. Peter nodded his head slightly then turned to leave, he heard Ben readying himself and opened and quickly closed it behind himself. He walked back into the bedroom rubbing the back of his neck.

“What was that all about?’ Wade looked confused.

“That man was more sick than we thought…” Peter scrubbed a hand over his face.

“How so?’ Wade stood up holding out one of the sweaters to Peter.

“Have you ever heard of grooming?” Peter grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Like pet grooming?” Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s hair to help straighten it out.

“Sexual grooming…” Peter closed his eyes into the touch.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. I’ve seen it in some of the trafficking rings I’ve taken out, it makes sense though all things considered.” Wade pulled Peter into a hug.

“What do you mean by all things considered?” Peter relaxed into Wade as he rubbed at Peter’s back gently.

Peter knew Wade wasn’t normally this touchy feely unless he was worried about something. Whether it was about himself or Ben, Peter wasn’t sure but either way they needed to work it out.

“The way that he acts around new people, how he acts around us sometimes. It just makes sense, I just didn’t think about it.” Wade said into Peter’s hair.

They both pulled away when they heard the bathroom door open and Ben stepped out. He looked nervous and was acting twitchy. Peter smiled at him then leaned around Wade and grabbed the other sweater off of the bed. He then realized that Wade had handed him the Captain America one which meant that he was handing Ben the Spider-Man one. Ben slowly pulled the seater on and like Peter he was swimming in it. 

“Gosh you guys look so freaking cute, like twins!!!” Wade gasped and put his hands on his face dramatically. “You two can do twin costumes!!!” Wade all but shrieked. “Oh or I can make you guys matching Christmas sweaters!!! I know what my next project is going to be!!!” Wade squee’d.

Ben was staring at Wade with wide confused eyes and Peter couldn’t help the small bubble of laughter that escaped his throat. “Okay big guy, before you go on a knitting and sewing tangent let’s get going.”

“You guys go ahead of me, I just remembered there is something I have to do.” Wade said suddenly serious.

“Umm okay? Meet you there?” Peter hesitantly asked.

“Of course baby boy.” Wade grabbed the back of Peter’s head and kissed his forehead. Then turned to Ben “Don’t worry cupcake, Petey’ll keep you safe.” Wade gave Ben a briefe hug before walking out of the room. 

“Let me just grab my stuff then we can head out too.” Peter hesitated a moment. “Do you want to do some shopping?” Peter hesitantly asked. 

“You mean like actually going out in public?” Ben looked a little scared.

“Yup, it might be a bit of a culture shock but you’ll get to see what normal people are like.” Peter said as he grabbed his wallet and phone and stuffed them into his pants pockets before going back into the living room, Ben following close behind.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Ben cried.

“I think it’s a fantastic idea, it’ll be good for both of us.” Peter walked over and locked the front door before going over to the window and opening it to the fire escape. 

“Wait why are we going out the window?” Ben was still following Peter regardless.

“I’d say habit at this point, but I don’t have a key to Wade’s apartment, and I don’t think that he would appreciate me leaving it unlocked. So the window it is.” Peter said as he hopped out.

Ben scrambled out, albeit a lot less gracefully, and Peter closed the window behind him. They made their way carefully down the fire escape and into the alley below. Peter hopped down first then turned and held his arms out for Ben who looked too afraid to actually jump down.

“We aren’t going to go swinging through the streets again are we?” Ben asked as he hoped down and landed in Peter’s arms.

Peter grabbed Ben out of the air like he weighed nothing, which in comparison to Wade was true and Peter could carry Wade across Manhattan without breaking a sweat. Peter set Ben down on the ground carefully and started walking out of the alleyway. 

“No not right now no, I might later tonight to patrol but otherwise no. I normally don’t without a mask on, I have people to protect.” Peter said as they walked down the street.

“Patrol?” Ben asked as he shivered slightly, poor kid had probably never been out on a cold day.

“Yeah, Wade and I go out as Spider-man and Deadpool and help people.” Peter gave the short explanation.

“M-Miles always said that you guys were menices who wanted to stop good work getting done. I was actually afraid that De-Wade was there to kill me the first time I saw him.” Ben bowed his head again.

“It’s not surprising, a lot of people think that. I thought he was going to kill me the first time I met him too, but as you have found out he’s a giant loud teddy bear, granted a teddy bear you don’t want to piss off.” Peter laughed to himself.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Do you kill people too then?” Peter stopped short and nearly fell on his face when Ben looked at him. 

Peter righted himself quickly and started walking again. “No,nuh-uh, not my thing. I couldn’t kill someone if I wanted too, well I could. I just wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did. A lot of the bad guys that Wade and I deal with are normal people who have families. Wade has his reasons, but even he had stopped killing people for the most part.” Peter shrugged.

“He killed Miles.” Ben stated simply.

“Y-yeah he did, but that was him in a rage and trying to protect us.” Peter felt a slight blush flush his cheeks.

“So it’s okay to kill people to protect others?” Ben looked confused now.

“No, it’s never okay to kill people. If there is no other way out and more people will get hurt if you don’t and that’s your last resort maybe. But it’s never a good thing, okay?” Peter asked.

“Yeah I think I get it.” Ben had his brows furrowed in deep thought, a part of Peter wondered if that’s what he looked like whenever he was thinking or doing his work.

“Awesome, now first thing first let’s get you some real shoes.” Peter exclaimed as he gently grabbed Ben’s arm and started dragging him through the streets. 

“Okay.” Ben said perplexed.

Peter dragged Ben around to different stores, first to get him shoes then a big comfy coat. They went on to get pants and shirts, even stopped to get food at one point. The sun was starting to set as they made it back to Peter’s apartment, Peter was chilled and was looking forward to a nice hot cup of coffee when they got back. What Peter wasn’t expecting when he got home was to see his Aunt May standing outside of his apartment knocking on his door. 

“Peter, are you home?” She called through the door.

“H-hey May, w-what are you doing here?” Peter felt his nerves firing, he wasn’t ready for this.

“Oh Pet-” May stopped and started looking between Ben and Peter. “Who’s this?” She was looking at Peter but motioning at Ben.

“Uh, let’s talk inside.” Peter walked up to the door and pulled out his keys.

“Peter what’s going on?” May asked as Peter ushered her and Ben through the door.

Peter flicked on the light and walked over to the couch before setting the bags he had been carrying down. Ben was right behind him, almost hiding as Peter straightened out. He turned and looked at Ben who looked absolutely terrified.

“May, this is Ben Riley, it’s a story I’m not sure I want to get into but, uh he’s uhh…” Peter was lost on word, he hadn’t come up with what to say about Ben. 

“Petey-pie I’m back, are you, oh hi May!” Wade sang as he walked through the door. 

Peter saw his bag and his coat that he had left at Miles’ house. He had completely forgotten about those things. 

“Hello Wade, maybe you can explain to me what’s going on?” May crossed her arms and looked between the three men in the room.

“Oooh this is Benny, he’s a friend of mine from out of town, he’s a mutant, but isn;t very good with his powers yet, (bad parenting and trying to hid it) anyway he tried to turn into Peter and got stuck most of the way into it, so for now we are helping him out until he can turn back.” Wade said easily.

Peter stared wide-eyed at Wade as the man seamlessly came up with a lie. It made sense, but Peter wasn’t sure how May would take it. He looked at May who was staring Wade down then looked at Ben who looked a little more than lost.

“Hmm, okay then.” May shrugged her shoulders then walked over to Peter. She held her arms out for a hug which Peter happily accepted. “Now tell me how you’ve been, I haven’t seen you in almost 2 months.”

“Work, lot’s of work. Uh… not a whole lot really, other than that.” Peter manages to lie as they seperate. 

“I see that you and Wade are getting along well at least. How are you doing Wade? I know we talked a few days ago but things can obviously change quite a bit in a few days time.” May looked pointed to Ben then back at Wade.

Ben slid closer to Wade, he still seemed slightly afraid and had yet to say a word since they had run into May. Ben was now hiding almost entirely behind Wade before Wade could reply to May. 

“I’m doing quite well, May, no complaints here.” Wade seemed suddenly nervous.

“That’s great to hear.” May turned back to Peter. “Now will the two of you start telling me the truth.” May put her hands on her hips and stared daggers at Peter and Wade.

Peter’s breath catches in his throat and he sees Wade tense as well. Peter starts to fidget nervously and takes a few unconscious steps closer to Wade. May seems to notice and narrows her eyes at Wade.

“Peter can you and I talk privately, please.” Peter bows his head and leads his Aunt to his room. When they get inside May closes the door then rounds on him. “Is he doing something to you, forcing you into anything?” 

“What! May no, he would never!” Peter feels shocked that May would think that.

“I want honesty here Peter Parker. Has he made you do anything you don’t want?” May crossed her arms and looked absolutely terrifying. 

“God no, he’d never… Wade would never do that, he… he’s helped me so much, he’s made me take care of myself. I have friends now. Wade is wonderful and respectful of any boundaries I have. He’s careful but doesn’t tip-toe around me, he makes me feel like a person.” Peter stops when he sees that May’s eyes have softened. 

“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” May smiles at Peter. “Does he know?”

Peter feels his whole face turn red and nods jerkly. May suddenly envelops him in a hug again. Peter can feel that he’s shaking but doesn’t let go. 

“Good, now who is that boy out there really?” May steps back and looks deep into Peter’s eyes.

“Short version?” Peter asks quietly.

“Sure, whatever you’re comfortable telling me.” May grabs his hand and gently squeezes it. 

Peter took a deep shuddering breath, he could always talk to May. That wasn’t the problem, he was just worried that she might over-react to this. 

“Short version is a creepy scientist who was so obsessed with me he made a younger clone of me, Ben doesn’t really know much of anything that has happened, he doesn’t have my memories as far as I know. We brought him back here until we could figure out what happened, but don’t worry the guy who did it is long gone.” Peter manages to say it all in almost one rushed breath. 

May looks shocked and her mouth is hanging open. She suddenly shakes herself of it and tries to speak but only ends up gaping at Peter. Peter stands there nervously for several moments before his Aunt is able to speak again.

“A clone… why is he so young?” May asks. “He looks like he’s in his teens.”

“He sped up the aging process then stopped I guess, we have no idea how old he is physically but mentally he’s a little kid. I have no idea what we are going to do right now but Wade and I are figuring out a plan.” Peter looks down at his feet and rubs at the back of his neck.

“Alright then, see these are the kinds of things that you should call me about. I think we’ve left the other two in limbo long enough, let’s head back out there.” May walks over to the door and starts to open it.

“Thank you for trusting me Aunt May.” Peter says just loud enough that May can hear him but it doesn’t carry.

“I always will Peter.” She says before they walk back into the living room.

Wade and Ben were now sitting on the couch and Wade was showing Ben a few of the things on TV and Ben seemed interested but at the same time he still had a nervous air about him. Ben had probably heard the whole conversation and when he looked up at Peter, Peter knew he was right. Peter just smiled at Ben calmly as he and May walked over to the other two.

“Alright young man, let me have a look at you.” May says to Ben. Ben gives both Wade and Peter scared looks but stands up slowly.

“You two really are almost identical, the hair and eyes are different though. It’s nice to meet you Ben, I’m Peter’s… well I guess I’m your Aunt too… I’m May.” She holds her arms out for Ben, who looks at Peter then back to May then back to Peter. 

Peter gives Ben a small nod before the smaller version of himselfs hugs his Aunt. Peter watches out of the corner of his eye as Wade stands up and walks around the couch so that he’s standing behind Peter. Peter feels Wade’s arms wrap around him and relaxes back into Wade’s strong chest.

“Did you tell her everything?” Wade whispers into his ear.

“Not quite, mostly stuff about Ben, but she knows that you and I are a thing.”Peter whispers back.

“Oh goodie. That might be good for him, he could stay with your Aunt.” Wade suggests quietly.

“May hardly had enough money to take care of me as a normal teenage boy, she wouldn’t be able to handle one that has super powers. I already thought about it, and while I know May would say yes anyway, she doesn’t need that stress. Ben will be fine here until we can figure this out.” Peter murmurs.

“Okay baby boy.” Wade presses a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek then asks loud enough for the other two to hear. “Who’s down for some food?” 

“I brought some things to make, there should be enough for the four of us.” May said with a smile.

“Yes please.” Ben says quietly, his face was a light with a blush.

“Awesome, you two go sit, Wade and I will make dinner.” Peter usheres May and Ben to the couch.

“Petey…” Ben starts then blushes furiously. “Uh Peter, can I get a drink first.”

“Now I know you and Wade have spent too much time together, of course you can.” Peter smiles and goes into the kitchen to get Ben a drink.

After Peter returns to the kitchen from giving Ben the aforementioned drink he finds the Wade had already started cooking and smiles. It all feels so domestic and Peter can’t help but feel warm and light. Things were definately going better, hopefully this was the turn in the right direction that they needed.


	34. Being Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapietar (Yes I meant to spell it that way)

Peter sighs, he’s warm and comfortable, he’s got Wade’s arms wrapped around him and the sun is just starting to peak in through the windows. After dinner last night May had sat down and talked to Ben, Peter, and Wade for a long while. It was nearly midnight by the time that Wade and Peter had seen May off in a taxi. Ben was relaxed and seemed happy Wade had seemed entirely calm after May had chewed him out about not telling her that he and Peter had been dating. 

All in all things were good. Now if he could just figure out why he was awake before his normal alarm. The sound of a muffled scream made both Peter and Wade jerk upright. Peter was up and out of Bed first, Wade hot on his heels. When they got out to the living room it was to find Ben on the couch curled into a ball crying and half screaming into his pillow. 

Peter let a breath, everything was okay. Ben was having a nightmare. Peter looked at Wade who looked lost, then walked over to Ben. Peter gently touched Ben's shoulder and hardly had the time to react to Ben reaching out and grabbing Peter’s arm, straining the bone enough that Peter thought it was going to break. Happily Wade reacted fast enough and was able to grab Ben’s hand and stop him from actually breaking Peter’s arm. 

“Ben, Ben it’s okay, it’s me Peter, Wade’s here too.” Peter reached out with his free hand and gently stroked at Ben’s unruly brown locks. 

Ben relaxed instantly then blinked up at Peter and Wade in surprise. He looked down at their connected hands and quickly let go, his face suddenly stricken. He pulled away from Peter and curled himself into a ball. 

“Hey Ben, it’s okay. You had a nightmare, as far as nightmares go, your reaction was pretty tame.” Wade said with a smile.

“But I almost hurt Peter.” Ben whimpered, Peter knew that he was holding back from crying.

Peter took a deep breath in through his nose then let it out in a rush. Peter then shrugged lightly and plopped himself down next to Ben on the couch, Wade mirrored his actions but was seated on the other side of Ben.

“I tried to wake Wade up from a nightmare and he nearly shot me.” Peter said noncommittally.

“I tried to wake Petey-pie up from a nightmare once and got punched so hard I almost went through the wall. He had managed to pull back slightly at the last second.” Wade laughed. “I had a cracked sternum and seven broken ribs.” Wade smiled fondly.

Ben’s eyes widened comically as he looked between Peter and Wade. Peter couldn’t help but wince at the memory but what happened after made him chuckle. Peter had spent the rest of that day apologizing and trying to make it up to Wade even though Wade had been fully healed in less than an hour. 

“All you have to do is breathe and calm down, there’s nothing to worry about, it’s completely normal. Do… Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked as he slung an arm over Ben’s shoulder and started stroking Ben’s soft hair. 

Ben seemed to think about it for a minute then shook his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Peter’s touch with a small sigh of his own. 

“Are you okay did I hurt you?” Ben asked, he kept his head low but Peter knew that he was talking to him.

“It’s just a bruise, see it’s already almost gone.” Peter held up his wrist for Ben to look at.

Ture to his word, when Peter held up his wrist the deep purple bruise that had probably been there moments earlier was now mostly green and fading right before their eyes. Ben watched wide-eyed as the bruise was gone in a matter of seconds. He then looked at Wade then back to Peter.

“You can’t really hurt either of us, him less than me, Wade can regrow anything, I could probably heal from most injuries but I can’t regenerate things. So even if an accident happens we’ll be fine.” Peter pulled Ben closer wrapping both arms around the kid.

Peter used the hand that had been rubbing Ben’s hair to grab Wade and pull him into the hug as well. Peter heard the larger man chuckle as he wrapped his large arms around both of them easily. They stayed like that for a long moment Ben sniffling between them but it felt good. However they were brought back from the moment by the sounds of their stomach growling. 

“Alright my wonderful little arachnids let go get some food!” Wade cheered as he pulled away from Ben and Peter, he headed towards Peter’s room more than likely to get changed as well.

Peter chuckled under his breath but pulled away as well. He stood with a stretch and started heading towards his room to get dressed. He was stopped by a hand on his pants. 

“I’m really sorry Petey, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Ben was looking down at his hand that was currently attached to Peter’s pant leg. 

“It’s okay Ben, I’m fine, we’re fine. Now let’s get going, I’m starving!” Peter says with a grin.

Peter grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Ben let out a surprised squeak as he was pulled to Peter’s chest, Peter braced the two of them easily. From this vantage point Peter could tell that he was actually a little bit taller then Ben, it was maybe a few inches but not much.

“Aww look at you two! I think I heard that ‘doki doki’ sound from my heart!” Wade squeed.

Ben quickly stepped back, his face turning a bright red and Peter cleared his throat. Peter made a few odd mouth movements before just turning and walking to his room to get dressed. He heard Wade’s laughter as he closed the door behind him. Now that Peter was alone though, he was far from okay. He could do this though… right?

Peter leaned against his closed door and rubbed his hands over his face. Being with Wade made this so much easier, but that didn’t just make all of his problems magically disappear. Ben wasn’t so horrible to be around either, but it was hard to look at him sometimes. Knowing that he was just another representation of what people wanted from him. They wanted to use him for their own sick reasons and Peter didn’t get a say in it.

Peter panted and gripped his fingers in his hair and tried to get himself under control. He needed to be able to be alone and be okay. To do that though he needed to get himself dressed and get out of the front door. Peter straightened himself and wiped his hands down his cheeks roughly then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. Peter looked down at his hands as he started taking off the clothes that he was wearing and saw that his hands were shaking.

“Fuck…” Peter mumbled.

“Hey baby boy, are you ready to… hey what’s wrong?’ Wade had burst into the bedroom and shocked Peter enough that he had jumped back from Wade. “You’re shaking like a leaf, are you okay?” Wade slowly stepped closer he was holding his hands out for Peter.

“Adrenalin crash, maybe?” Peter offered as he shakily grabbed Wade’s hands.

“Can I help you at all right now?” Wade pulled Peter against his chest.

Peter had learned that he loved being held in Wade’s strong arms, the fact the he fit almost perfectly under Wade’s chin helped too. It allowed for him to be almost completely wrapped in the merc.

“This is all I need.” Peter sighed into Wade’s chest.

Wade chuckled and held Peter for a moment longer before pulling away.

“Alright lover boy, get dressed, Benny and I are ready to go.” Wade smiled at Peter and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. It was just a small peck but it was enough to further calm Peter.

Wade pulled away the rest of the way then walked over to the door and gave a wink before walking out. Peter stood in the middle of his room for a moment longer then started on the task of getting dressed again. He made quick work of it then left his room. Peter emerged into the living room to see Ben staring at Wade with wide unbelieving eyes. Those eyes quickly turned to Peter leaving Peter confused. 

“Wade what did you say?” Peter crossed his arms.

“Nothing you need to worry about sweetums!” Wade had his hands claps in front of himself and was trying to play innocent and blinking at him with his big blue eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Peter stepped closer scrutinizing Wade then Ben who suddenly couldn’t meet Peter’s eyes but was smiling brightly. “Whatever, let’s get out of here.” 

Peter walked over to the door area and grabbed his shoes and without untying them he just slid them on. “You guys coming or what?” Peter asked as he opened the apartment door and stood holding it open for Ben and Wade. 

Wade walked out first but not before giving Peter a quick peck on the cheek and dancing out of the door. Ben just shyly walked out, Peter shook his head and closed and locked the door behind himself.

“So where are we off to?” Peter asked as he caught up to Ben and Wade at the elevator. 

“I was thinking the diner down the street, they have good food this early in the fucking morning.” Wade said with a smile.

Peter saw Ben twitch slightly. “You should be used to it by now, I’m up like this almost every day.” Peter sent a glare at Wade.

“Yeah but it’s sunday, it’s snuggle day!” Wade pouted.

“Snuggles after food, how about that.” Peter saw Wade perk up almost instantly.

“Oh I’m gonna snuggle fuck the shit outta you.” Wade cheered as the elevator reached their floor.

Ben made a grossed out face which caused Peter to burst out laughing. Peter saw Wade glance at Ben too and let out his own chuckle.

“Onward and upward!” Wade cried as they climbed into the metal box.

“I think this one’s going down but you could catch the next one.” Ben finally spoke.

Wade looked at Ben wide-eyed and pretended to look hurt. Peter couldn’t help his second snort of laughter as Wade looked at him with betrayal. 

“Hey don’t look at me like that, you’re the one that has him calling me Petey.” Peter pointed at Wade.

“You’ve called me Benny…” Ben said flatly, he was trying to look serious but the giant smile on his face said otherwise.

“See we’re all at fault here.” They reached the first floor and filed out.

“Mr. Parker a word if you would.” Peter turned and saw the manager for his building standing at the door.

“You two go ahead I’ll catch up.” Peter waved the other two off as he walked over to the manager.

\------

(Ben and Wade)

“So you’re really going to ask him to get a place with you?” Ben looked up at Wade.

“Yeah, I know his lease is going to be up soon, that’s probably what that official looking guy wanted. I mean hell we practically already live together as it is. It would just give us some extra room.” Wade shrugged. 

Ben nodded his head and thought about the small space that had served at his “room”, it was an old closet that was big enough to fit a bed and small shelf. He hadn’t known that having things of your own was possible until you had your own place, Miles had never allowed him to have anything. But now he had his own clothes, real clothes, not just white scrubs. 

“Here we are!” Wade said as they approached a small ish building that smelled like heaven. 

They went inside and were greeted by a perky looking brunette with expressive brown eyes, Ben was struck by her beauty and followed her awestruck to a table near the back. He was shaken out of it when he realized that he had been asked a question.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Ben asked which caused the nice looking lady to smile.

“Do you know what you’d like to drink?” She asked again.

Ben looked to Wade who was wearing a wide grin, He didn’t know what they had here or what he could get. Wade seemed to see the sudden panic rising and ordered something that he couldn’t really hear. Then the lady left.

“Ben, hey cupcake, it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about anything, I’ve got this covered.” Wade said calmingly. 

“Okay…” Ben looked down at his lap. 

Ben knew he owed Deadpool… well Wade, a lot. The man had saved his life, brought him to Peter, and was now buying him food. It felt wrong to accept it but right now he didn’t have much of a choice until he could find a way to get money. Wade had been kind to him and Peter just the same. 

“Hey I’m going to run to the bathroom, I’ll be right back. Will you be okay by yourself?” Wade asked.

“Y-yeah I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Ben smiled at Wade as he stood from the table.

“Alright.” Wade smiled back and walked to the other side of the diner. 

Ben sat there twiddling his thumbs, his eyes kept getting drawn to the TV in the corner. He couldn’t hear it, which probably meant that the sound was off, and the words were moving across the screen too fast for him to read. Ben sighed and dropped his head to the table. He stayed like that for a moment until he heard footsteps approaching him. Ben looked up again to see the lady that had greeted them and seated them walking over carrying over a tray of drinks. 

“Here you go dear.” She said sweetly.

“Thank you, ah… umm I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” Ben smiled at her softly.

“Mandy, and it’s no problem dear.” Mandy smiled at Ben her cheeks taking on a rosy tint that Ben saw on Peter whenever Wade looked at him.

“Ben.” He offered.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Ben, I’ll be back for your order in a moment.” The rose tint was brighter now as she walked away.

Ben felt proud of himself, he hadn’t ever really talked to people before but it was easier than he thought it would be. That and Mandy seemed really nice.

“Peter?” Ben stiffened, had someone just addressed him? They probably thought he was Peter, what was he going to say? “Geeze Pete, what are you doing out so early on a sunday?”

Ben turned and looked at where the high feminan voice was coming from and froze. She was small, a few inches shorter than Ben, but her bright blond hair and green eyes were nothing compared to perfect red lips that were talking to him again.

“Wow, you’re beautiful…” Ben sighed.

“Are you okay Pete?” The girl was now looking at him with concern.

“I’m sorry what?” Ben shook his head and looked at the angel in front of him.

“Pete, is Wade with you?” The girl was looking around.

“Uh yeah he is, but I have to ask, how does an angel like you know Pete and Wade?” Ben cocked his head to the side.

“Gwen?” Ben’s head snapped to where Wade was walking towards them. “O-M-G!!! Talk about perfect timing, you could totally join us for breakfast, unless you have to leave.”

“Wade, what’s going on with Peter?” Gwen, (such a wonderful name) was now staring at Wade with worry. Ben decided he didn’t like that look on her face and wanted to get rid of it. 

“Gwen, this is…” Wade was cut off abruptly.

“Wade, Ben, sorry I’m late… oh hey Gwen.” Peter said as he came jogging up to the three of them. “What are you doing here?”

Gwen was now looking between Peter and Ben with wide eyes. “What the hell is going on? You didn’t tell me you had a brother, let alone a twin!” She screeched. 

“I know the cute is times two!” Wade crooned as he looked at Peter and Ben. “OW!”

Ben laughed as Peter punched Wade in the arm. This seemed to garner Gwen’s attention again and Ben couldn’t help but smile brightly at her. He saw the slight rose tint appear on her cheeks as well. 

“I’m so sorry, Ben right? I’m Gwen, it’s nice to meet you.” Gwen held out her hand for Ben. Ben quickly grabbed her hand and shook it, man her hands were soft. 

“”Aww look at that! They match like we do!” Wade swooned into Peter’s arms, Ben half expected Peter to let him fall. 

“How is that Wade?’ Peter sounded annoyed as he lifted Wade back to his feet.

“Your name and my name are alliterations, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. Their names match too, Gwen and Ben… Oh even their full first names match!” Wade cheered as he dropped back into his seat.

Ben felt his own face heat up. He looked up at Gwen again who was glaring daggers at Wade, he couldn’t help but think that she looked that much more beautiful. Ben was slightly surprised when not only Peter but Gwen sat down as well.

“So what brings the three of you out of the house at eight in the morning other than food?” Gwen asks mostly of Ben.

“Uh…” Was Ben’s best response.

“Time zone change.” Wade replies. “So now I have to deal with both of them being awake at the ass crack of dawn.”

“Aww poor you, if I remember correctly you’re the one that got Peter up at four in the morning just so that you guys could go to the nerd store as soon as it opened and before Peter had to go to work.” Gwen crossed her arms but Ben could see from the smile on her face she was more amused than anything else.

“It was the release day for my fave new heros comic book!!!” Wade cried. 

“Who that Spider-man guy?” Gwen asked.

“Of course Gwenny, who else would it be?” Wade snapped.

“I don’t know, you and Deadpool seem to be real friendly. Friendly enough that you let him take your boyfriend out to lunch without you.” So Gwen didn’t know then. 

Ben looked to Peter, the most sane out of the three of them for some kind of answer. Peter just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his menu. Almost is if on cue Mandy came back to their table. This time she was holding a pen and a pad of paper.

“Alright do you folks know what you would like to order?” Mandy was smiling and looking directly at Ben.

“Can we get just another moment dear.” Wade batted his eyelashes at her.

“Sure thing hun.” Mandy sent Ben a wink before walking away.

“What was that all about?” Peter turned to Ben and Wade.

“Miss Mandy has the hots for Benny, although from the way he keeps looking at Gwen I think there is a different kind of tingle going through his veins.” Wade sent Ben a rather annoying wink.

“WADE!!!” Peter barked as both Gwen and Wade burst out laughing.

“On that note I’ll catch you guys later, while you’re in town you should stop by Peter and my lab some time and see what we’re working on.” Gwen gave Ben a million dollar smile before walking away. And boy was he sad to see her leave but he sure was happy to watch her go.

“Wow, he’s got it bad.” Wade whistled.

“Shut up Wade, he’s obviously been spending way too much time around you.” Peter said as he smacked at Wade’s arm.

“Ow, you’re so mean.” Wade whimpered.

“Yeah but you love me.” Peter said with a grin.

“God you two are gross.” Ben replied a smile rising on his face.

“Oh like you have any room to talk.” Ben felt the blush rise high on his cheeks and promptly his behind his menu. He was able to catch the wave of emotions crossing Peter’s face before his own was fully hidden behind the plastic.


	35. Nothing Like A Team-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been needing to write this... a lot....

Peter, Ben, and Wade spent the rest of the day roaming around New York. It was relaxing and honestly heart felt. A large part of Peter wondered if this was what it would have been like if he hadn’t been a single child. He has to wonder if he had a real brother if they would have gotten along well with Wade as well. With only a few hiccups along the day Peter was feeling quite a bit better. 

As it was getting close to dark Peter suggested that they head back to the apartment as Ben looked like he was about ready to fall asleep while walking. Peter hadn’t really thought about the fact that Ben probably wasn’t used to moving around this much. Peter even felt bad enough for him that he offered Ben a ride on his back.

“Are you sure, I know I’m small but I still weigh like a hundred and fifty pounds.” Ben protested.

“I can bench press a bus, it’ll be fine.” Peter crouched down in front of Ben.

“Can I do that?” Ben asked tiredly as he climbed on to Peter’s back.

“I don’t know, but maybe we can work on it for now let’s just get you home.” Peter said as he stood up.

“Wait, wait! Can I take a picture of this?” Wade had his phone in hand and was practically bouncing.

“Sure Wade.” Peter said with a chuckle.

Peter straightened out but had his arms wrapped securely around Ben who was resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiled at Wade and waited for the flash. He couldn’t help but look at Wade’s bright happy face while he waited. Peter loved seeing Wade happy especially after seeing so many of Wade’s darker days. 

“You two are so freaking cute!” Wade squealed after the picture was taken. 

“Yeah I know you are.” Peter quipped.

Peter saw the shocked smile cross Wade’s face, he really wanted to kiss Wade right then but he figured that Ben wouldn’t like that so much. Instead Peter grabbed Wade’s hand, easily supporting Ben with one hand, and dragged them along. Peter and Wade held hands the whole way back to the apartment and unknowingly Ben had fallen asleep on Peter’s back about half way there. When Wade unlocked the apartment door and they stepped in, Ben woke up, but only enough for Peter and Wade to lay him down on the couch and take off his shoes.

“Hey, Benny, Petey and I are going to go out for a little bit. I’m going to leave my phone here for you in case there is any kind of emergency. Okay cupcake?” Wade said as he brushed Ben’s hair from his face.

“Okay, if you don’t mind me asking what are you guys going out to do?” Ben asked sleepily.

“Going out to protect the city, don’t worry we’ll be back and in bed before you know it.” Peter smiled down at Ben’s sleepy face.

“Can I come?” Ben tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Wade’s gentle hand. 

“Not this time kiddo, maybe sometime soon.” Wade said as he started brushing Ben’s hair again making his eyes droop further.

“Okay… just come back soon please.” Ben snuggled further into the couch and was asleep almost instantly.

Peter gave Ben one last look before going into his room and changing. The suit was tight but a lot better than the first time that Peter had gotten it from Matt, Peter kinda missed the devil; pun intended. Peter finished getting ready and was about to open the door back up when Wade walked through he was already changed and ready to go. How that man managed to get changed and all of his weapons on faster than Peter was still a big surprise.

“Ready honey bunches?” Wade asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Peter laughed.

“Sweeet!’ Wade said in a quiet but high pitched voice.

Peter walked over to his bedroom window and opened it gently and allowed Wade to slip through first. Peter followed out but instead of stepping onto the fire escape Peter grabbed the side of the building and started climbing it. Wade followed Peter up to the roof as quietly as he could on the slightly squeaky metal stairs. Once on the roof Peter took a moment to take a deep breath and just look at the surrounding city. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Spidey?” Wade… no he was Deadpool right now, asked. “I think people will understand if you need a few days off.”

“Yes I’m sure Deadpool, I need this right now. This is freeing for me.” Peter replied as he stretched his arms warming them up for what was coming next.

“Allright baby boy, after you.” Deadpool said with a bow.

“You just want to stare at my ass…” Peter glared at Deadpool.

“What would make you say such a thing?!” Deadpool tried his best to look offended but Peter could see the giant grin on his face through the mask.

“It’s usually the only reason you have me go first.” Peter deadpanned.

“Touche, but not always.” Deadpool winkined.

“Suuure.” Peter says as he starts backing up towards the edge of the roof.

“Whatcha’ doing there darlin’?” Deadpool was hesitantly walking closer to Peter as Peter hopped up onto the ledge of the roof, opposite to the side that he had climbed up. 

“Catch me and you’ll find out.” Peter winked in his mask, hoping that Wade caught it.

“Wha…?” Deadpool started as Peter stretched out his arms and let himself fall backwards. 

Peter heard a muffled curse as the air rushed around him. Peter turned his body in the air and shot out a web to the nearest building and launched himself back up into the air. The feeling of the air rushing against his masked face was as he swung to the next building. He could hear the telltale sound of Wade’s grappling hook and latching onto the building that Peter was aiming for and the sound of him hollering like freaking Tarzan as he swung across. 

Peter laughed to himself as he landed on the building Wade landing next to him almost instantly. He didn’t even have a chance to move before he had over two hundred pounds of muscle tackling him. Peter grunted as Wade wrapped himself around Peter.

“I win! Now you have to carry me and tell me what you were hinting at!” Deadpool cheered.

“I was trying to tease you Deadpool. And I never said that I’d carry you.” Peter said as he easily walked across the roof with Deadpool literally hanging off of him.

Peter wouldn’t be lying if he said he liked that he could carry Wade with ease. It made him feel powerful and less afraid of what other people might be able to do to him. He was able to fight with confidence now, he had nothing to fear from street thugs. Peter shot out another web and waited for it to attach itself to the other building before readying for a jump. 

“Oh I love it when you do this, my big handsome prince carrying me off into the night!!!” Deadpool chirped as he rubbed his masked face against Peter’s neck.

“Oh really how about when I do this!” Peter called right as he stepped off of the edge of the roof and pulled them both into a strong looping swing.

Peter twisted his body at the height of the upswing sending him spinning in mid air before shooting out another web right as Deadpool started screaming. Peter did this a few more times. He spun and flipped in the air with ease even though he had all of Wade’s weight on him as well. By the time that Peter made it to the next building and landed flat on his feet Deadpool was shaking and holding onto Peter like a scared kitten, claws and all.

“Are you okay back there.” Peter asked over his shoulder.

“I think I’m going to throw up… You secretly hate me don’t you?” Deadpool panted into Peter’s shoulders.

“It’s all just a sign of my love for you.” Peter smiled viciously at him. “Ready for ro…” Peter was cut off by a scream from nearby. “Scratch that.” Peter said quietly as he made his way to the side of the building, Wade still firmly wrapped around him.

“It’s alright pretty kitty, just be a good girl and we can surely make you purr.” A greasy looking man with a knife said as he advanced and a frightened looking red headed woman.

“Please no!” The girl cried. “Someone help please!” She cried out.

Peter felt Deadpool tense behind him then the weight was gone as he went toppling over the edge ahead of Peter. Peter cursed under his breath and shot out a web and took the man’s knife from his hand as Peter dropped off the side of the building after his partner. 

“What the…!” The man exclaimed just as Deadpool fell on top of him. 

Peter landed a lot more gracefully in front of the other gut and shot a web at his face. The guy made an angry noise as he tried to get the webbing off of his face and pulled his gun out with his free hand. Peter felt his spider sense scream at him to move and he did with enough time to grab the girl and pick her up as well. The gun went off and the bullet zipped past right where they had been standing just a moment beforehand. 

“Spidey!” Deadpool cried.

“We’re good!” Peter quickly called back. 

Peter set the woman down and turned back to the guy that was still trying to pull the webbing off of his face to no avail. Peter fired two more shots of webbing at the guy, one trapping his hand to his face the other hitting the gun. The second Peter held onto and pulled the gun from the blind man’s hand. Peter then walked over and kicked the man squarely in the chest sending him sprawling against the wall where Peter webbed him to it. 

“I believe the lady said no, what’s so hard about no, it’s simple and direct.” The guy that was under Deadpool was still thrashing as the Merc continued to sit on him watching Peter with interest. Peter walked over to them and shot a web at the knife guys hands pinning them to the ground. “I mean really, she even said please.”

“What do you think baby boy, cops or can I have some fun with them first?” Deadpool looked hopeful.

“Please, oh god no! Don’t let him hurt us just call the cops please!” The guy under Deadpool begged.

“Maybe you should have thought about that when she asked the same thing!” Peter snapped at the squashed man. “You see rape is one of those things that really get’s on my nerves, especially when the guys trying to comit the crime say the same damn things!!! You want me to listen to you begging and pleading, but were you listening to hers!” Peter spat in the man’s face.

“Please, I’ll never do it again, I swear!!! Just don’t let this psycho hurt me!” The man was practically crying.

“What do you think Deadpool should we just call the cops?” Peter looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling at him manically.

“I have a better idea.” Deadpool smiled at Peter as he stood up from his seat that was the guy’s back and walked closer to Peter.

“And what would that be?” Peter asked looking up at Wade.

“Let the lady get her revenge.” Deadpool turned to the frightened woman who was still standing at the back of the alley way.

She suddenly looked up at Peter and Wade, her eyes going wide. Then the fear seemed to change to unbridled rage. She nodded her head and walked over to the man who was trapped against the ground. The guy on the ground had the balls to look up at her and she took it as an opportunity to kick him in the face with her thick winter boots. Peter and Wade both winced as the man’s head snapped to the side and blood sprayed from his mouth. 

She then walked over to his side and kicked him again right in the kidney then again in the ribs. She then walked over to the guy who was webbed to the wall and kneed him as hard as she could in the balls. The man cried out in pain but wasn’t able to do anything about it with his hands pinned. 

“Satisfied?” Peter asked her.

“I do feel a bit better yes, thank you Spider-man.” The red head walked over and wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck in a quick hug before doing the same to Deadpool.

“You two saved my life, I don’t know what I would have done if you guys hadn’t shown up.” She had a far away gaze for a moment before snapping back to reality and giving them both a smile.

“You should get home.” Deadpool said softly.

“And be careful.” Peter added.

The woman nodded her head as she walked out of the alley way. Peter then pulled out the burner phone from one of Wade’s many pouches and called the cops. He quickly explained the situation and hung up. Looking back at the two men who were trapped by Peter’s webbing Peter could even feel a tiny bit of sympathy for them as they both groaned in pain.

“Ready to go pumpkin?” Deadpool aked in a singsong voice.

“As ever, hop on.” Peter turned and waited for Wade to wrap himself around Peter again.

Peter knew that he had been rather cold during that whole transaction, but Peter had realized that he always went harder on rapists than he did anyone else. Peter had to restrain himself from punching the living daylights out of these guys as he swung himself and Deadpool into the air. If Deadpool noticed he never said anything. Peter swung them up and onto another building nearby and allowed Wade to drop to the ground again.

“Have I ever mentioned that you getting all dark and sadistic is sexy as hell?” Deadpool grabbed Peter’s arm and spun him around so that they were facing each other now.

“Oh, sexy is it? That seems to be your thing recently, you want a big strong scary guy to take you home don’t you?” Peter crossed his arms and stared up at Deadpool daring him to challenge Peter right now. “Trying to make a bad boy outta me?”

“Oh darlin’ you could do just about anything you want to me and I’d enjoy it.” Deadpool leaned forward and pressed his masked lips against Peter’s ear.

“Anything?” Peter parroted.

“Anything baby boy, kinks are my kinks.” Wade whispered.

Peter chuckled but pulled away when he heard a building alarm going off.

“Come on you adorable hunk of man meat, we have work to do.” Peter said as he shot off another web.

“Yes sir!” Wade jumped on Peter and laughed gleefully as Peter launched them into the air once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that Peter was darker in this but I mean if you take his situation into mind it really wasn't all that uncalled for. Rapists are the lowest of the low and don't deserve any kind of kindness, be they male or female, if your partner says no it means no, even if you're already having sex. If you force someone to have sex with you or manipulate them into it it doesn't matter it's still rape. Manipulation is almost worse in some cases, I've seen the results of both and neither are pretty. Unless it has been talked about NO should always be above whatever you want to do. No means no. end of story. 
> 
> Sorry I get heated about this kind of stuff..... 
> 
> Anyway see you guys in the next chapter, I think I have like two more left.


	36. We're Off To See The... Iron-Man... The Wonderful Man... of Iron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff!!!

Monday morning came all too quickly for Peter as his alarms started going off. He dragged himself out of bed like he did most mornings, he didn’t need quite as much sleep since he became Spider-man, but that didn’t make getting up in the morning any easier. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed when he felt Wade’s scarred arms wrap around his waist in an awkward hug.

“Is it ‘bring your boyfriend to work day’?” Wade asked against Peter’s back.

“Yup, it’s also ‘bring your mini me to work day’.” Peter replied with a yawn.

Wade chuckled against Peter’s skin making goosebumps creep across his whole back in a pleasant way. Peter and Wade had been too lazy to actually get dressed last night before going to bed, so Peter was mostly naked aside from his underwear as was Wade. Peter loved it when they were like this. Wade’s scars meant that the smooth plains of normal flesh (Which Peter learned that with his heightened senses felt worse to touch) weren’t something that he had to worry about. Wade’s scars dragging across his skin felt wonderful.

“Mmmm, shower?” Wade asked as he started kissing the middle of Peter’s back.

“Shower.” Peter agreed.

Wade unhooked his arms and allowed Peter to stand up. Peter had to admit he was a little sore this morning, he had a few healing bruises on his sides from having a car dropped on him and a few ribs breaking. A guy had stolen a semi that had been transporting all sorts of cars, well a few of those cars had come dislodged and one had hit Peter… hard. 

“How are those ribs feeling baby boy, nothing out of place?” Wade asked as he gently brushed his fingers over the healing bruises.

“Better, I think they set well.” Peter grumbled.

“Good, now lets…” Wade was cut off by Ben walking into the room rather suddenly.

Peter watched as Ben’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the bruises on Peter’s ribs and Wade’s hands just over them. He looked between Wade and Peter searching for an answer.

“I swear it’s not what it looks like.” Peter started.

“It looks like Deadpool hurt you…” Ben said shakaly.

“No, god no, I had a car dropped on me.” Peter said easily.

Ben looked between the two of them for a moment before shaking his head.

“So you two going out wasn’t a dream and neither was you guys coming in at three in the morning. And judging from the looks of it, having some fun there after.” Ben smiled at them.

Peter felt his face flush brightly. “Not quite Ben, not yet anyway. We were just too tired to actually put on any pajamas.” Peter replied quickly.

“Oh, well I’m going to start breakfast, I think I heard something about the two of you showering.” Ben winked as he walked out of the room.

“He’s spent way too much time with you.” Peter grumbled as he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, followed by Wade of course. 

“Aww come on Petey you say that like it’s a bad thing!” 

Peter just shook his head and turned the water on in the shower. Peter felt Wade slide up behind him then he felt Wade’s big warm hands slide across his waist and down to his hips where he gripped Peter roughly. Peter suppressed his moan as Wade’s hands seemed to work magic on him.

“Wade…” Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted Wade to continue or stop right then. “Ben is right outside, we aren’t doing this while he’s here.” Peter tried to sound like he was being serious but Wade had started kissing his neck and shoulders making Peter’s whole body tingle with excitement.

“I really just want to taste you baby boy, we don’t have to do anything extreme.” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Fuck… make it quick.” Peter moaned.

“I love it when you swear.” Wade growled as he gently bit Peter’s shoulder.

Wade’s hands slid up to Peter’s shoulders and spun him around. Peter looked up into Wade’s lust filled eyes and felt a shiver run up his spine. He watched as Wade slowly lowered himself until he was kneeling on the floor in front of Peter’s now very interested member.

Wade nuzzled at Peter’s erection through his underwear before grabbing them and gently pulling them down Peter’s legs. Wade didn’t hesitate to take Peter into his mouth as soon as Peter was free of his underwear. Peter groaned and had to stick his fingers to the wall to prevent himself from falling over. Wade moaned around Peter’s dick as he slowly started bobbing his head building up to a very quick rhythm that had Peter’s eye rolling back into his head. 

Holding onto the wall wasn’t helping much and Peter could feel himself listing on his feet, so instead Peter let go of the wall and half curled himself around Wade. This meant that Wade didn’t have much room and also that Peter had just shoved himself down Wade’s throat. Peter jerked back when he felt Wade’s throat spasm pulling himself from Wade’s mouth.

“Shit, I’m so sorry are you okay?” Peter crouched over his now coughing boyfriend.

“Just fine.” Wade coughed. “In fact would you please do it again, and while your at it you can fuck my face too.” Wade grinned at Peter.

Peter felt his face turn bright red. “Y-you liked that?” 

“Well a little warning is always appreciated but baby boy you can shove your meat down my throat whenever you want. I’ll even beg you for it if that’s what you’re in to.” Wade winked at Peter.

“Oh my god Wade, no. Let’s just finish this later okay?” Peter could feel that he was mostly soft now.

“Sure thing, but I’m going to remember you said that.” Wade gave Peter the filthiest look and pulled them both to their feet.

“You’re a monster.” Peter grumbled as he turned to step into the shower.

“I’m your monster, and you love it.” Wade singsonged as he walked over to the bathroom door.

“Oh my god Wade!” Peter wished he had a pillow to throw at Wade right now.

Wade cackled loudly as he opened the bathroom door and walked out. Peter shook his head and stepped under the water, a smile tugging at his lips. 

\----

“You two are going to make me late for work.” Peter was standing by the front door checking his phone for the time. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Wade grumbled as he walked out of the bedroom pulling his hoodie the rest of the way on, Ben was following close behind him fighting with a shoe.

“Well that was easy.” Peter smiled at Wade’s astonished look.

“Did you just…” Wade turned to Ben who looked momentarily confused before his face turned bright red. “I’m so proud!” Wade pretended to wipe away a tear.

“Come on you big oaf.” Peter said as he opened the door and led the way out.

They got down stairs and hailed a cab, Peter didn’t want to have to worry about explaining the train and having to walk with two other people. The cab was going to be the fastest route. Once the three of them were piled in, Peter settled down. He was still nervous about how all of this was going to go down, and he really wasn’t sure he wanted to relive all of that. Peter glanced at Ben who was seated between Wade and Peter and realized that he looked just as nervous if not more so. 

Without much thought Peter reached out and gently grabbed Ben’s hand. He watched as the smaller version of himself relaxed more than finally relaxed fully into the seat as Wade grabbed his other hand. They didn’t say anything the whole way to the Tower, it wasn’t an awkward silence though which was good.

They reached the Tower and Peter stepped out first and paid the driver. Wade and Ben followed close behind, Peter saw out of the corner of his eye as he tossed what looked like a few bills through the window at the cabbie. Peter smiled and waited for Wade to catch up to them and held out his hand to Wade. The bright happy smile that lit up Wade’s face warmed Peter’s heart.

“Alright here we go.” Peter huffed and grabbed Ben’s hand as well and dragged them to the doors. 

Walking through the doors and seeing the scanner Peter paused. Wade seemed to catch his line of sight as well.

“We’ll just get him a temp pass.” Wade started dragging them over to the help desk.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Wilson. How can I help you today?” The young man working the desk asked.

“I need a uh… temp pass for my brother, I’m showing him my lab today.” Peter tried to lie easily. 

“How long will he be here today?” The man asked as he typed a few things into his computer.

“The day?” Peter looked at Wade and Ben.

“Alright one day pass, and a name for it?” He looked between Ben, Wade, and Peter expectantly.

“Benjamin Parker.” Wade replied before either Peter or Ben could.

“Alright here you go, you gentlemen have a wonderful day.” Peter grabbed the pass and handed it to Ben.

“Thank you.” Peter tried to smile but for some reason he felt uneasy. Peter led the way through the scanners and to the elevator. “I need to stop by the lab before we talk to Tony.”

“Okay Petey-pie.” Wade pulled Peter into a quick hug. “It’ll be okay, I’m sure that Tony will know what to do.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter relaxed into Wade’s arms. “While we’re here I could show you some of the things that Gwen and I are working on.” Peter directed at Ben as he pulled away from Wade.

“Wait you work with the cute blonde!” As soon as the words left Ben’s mouth his face turned bright red.

Peter burst out laughing, it was a light cheery laugh, one that Peter had only found again recently. Seeing the embarrassment on Ben’s face, made Peter realize why Wade did it to him so often. Peter glanced at Wade who was chuckling as well.

“Yeah, I work with the cute blonde, I think she likes to be called Gwen though.” Peter said with mirth. 

“Y-yeah.” Ben laughed.

The elevator dinged and the three of them stepped off. “Welcome to my second humble abode.” Peter turned around and held his arms out. “Not as cool as it might look in the movies but hey I do what I can here.”

Peter turned back around and started heading over to his desk but stopped mid step. Peter’s eyes went wide and he backed up until he hit something solid but soft. Peter looked up at Wade who hadn’t moved a muscle. He was staring straight ahead and his whole body was tense. 

“Guy’s what’s go…” Peter felt Ben freeze.

“Oh hello Peter, I see you have something of mine.”


	37. Something Should Just Stay Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry I left the last chapter off like that but here I tried to get it done quickly so you guys wouldn't miss out.

“No! Please let them go!” Ben cried. 

Peter was on the floor, his head was spinning. He could hear Ben’s pleas and protests. Peter looked over at Wade who was laying on the floor dead. Tears sprung to his eyes as he held the gunshot wound on his stomach. Peter crawled his way closer to Wade, he needed to wake up, please god let Wade wake up.

“Wade please…” Peter grabbed Wade’s limp hand and held it tightly. “Please wake up.”

“Come now Peter, he was never good enough for you! I could have given you everything, I still can. I can save you Well maybe not in this body, but in another. I can do it, we can live forever!” Miles walked over to Peter’s prone form.

Where’s Ben, why can’t I see him?

Miles was in his face now, and the only thing Peter could do was glare. His body was healing, fast, but not fast enough. He felt Miles grab his hand and rip it out of Wades and cried out. He couldn’t leave Wade, not until he woke up.

“No, Wade!”Peter struggled in Miles’ grip. 

“You don’t have to worry about that waste of space anymore. I’ll take care of you. I love you Peter, I always have. Now I can take care of you and protect you. Everything will be alright.” Miles tried to sooth Peter.

Wade, Ben, Tony… please help me!

Peter tried to see through his blurry eyes but he could only make out shapes as he was carried into the elevator. It seemed impossible, one moment he was happy the next everything had gone to hell. When Peter had turned around he had seen that the back portion of the lab was a disaster. The other people, Betty, Rick, Stacey… they were tied up and gagged in the corner of the lab and looked absolutely terrified. Miles had been holding a gun but hadn’t aimed it at anyone… yet… 

Peter hadn’t even had the chance to blink before the gun was raised and Wade had been shot. Peter had turned almost in slow motion and had tried to catch Wade but had missed it entirely when his senses tried to warn him to move and had been hit by a second bullet. He hadn’t felt it at first; he just fell to the ground, his mind a white haze of confusion. He still had no idea what had happened to Ben. Had Miles shot him too? 

“You’ll be okay Pete, we can get through this together.” MIles whispered in his ear.

“Wade killed you, I saw the body and he doesn’t miss.” Peter groaned out.

“I knew he was coming, so I sent a clone of myself in my stead. I watched the three of you leave. It makes so much sense now. You’re Spider-man, Ben wasn’t as much of a failure as I thought. That means I can fix this.” MIles smiled down at Peter, his face said calm and happy but his eyes said manic and obsessed.

“You know your clone went crazy right?” Peter hated that he sounded so weak.

“I admit it was a rushed project, he was incomplete but that’s okay I can make as many as I want. I can always be here for you Peter, like I always have.” MIles stroked Peter’s face.

The elevator dinged and MIles dragged Peter out onto an empty floor. One side looked like it opened to the outside and was just a giant empty balcony, it was probably used for parties and meetings. Miles carried Peter over to the doors that led outside and opened them. All at once Peter was hit with the chilled winter air. It had started snowing at some point and when the snow hit Peter’s skin it felt like heaven. 

“You’re insane.” Peter said as he closed his eyes.

“Isn’t anyone who truly loves someone?” Miles said as he placed Peter down on the cold ground causing a shiver to run through his body.

Peter groaned as the cold seeped through his clothes and caused his body to shudder. The wound in his stomach protested but not nearly as much as it had before. His body was stitching itself back together slowly but surely, if he could just keep Miles talking for long enough he might be able to get up and fight again.

“You don’t love me, you’re in love with the idea of me.” Peter let out a pained grunt as he rolled to his back. “It was evident with the way that your clone acted. You know he tried to rape me?” Miles turned around with a shocked expression on his face. “Although I shouldn’t be surprised, look what you did to Ben. You’re sick, you know that?”

“I would never do that to you Peter, I’d show you the right way. I wouldn’t hurt you.” Miles said with a sneer.

“So you’d lock me in a room with a catheter, I wouldn’t ever be allowed out of your sight unless I was locked in a room. Forced to perform sexual acts with you whenever you wanted?” Peter spat at him.

“Ben was nothing more than an experiment. He’s not a person, he’s a puppet.” Miles looked angry now.

“That kid has more feelings and a better look at the world than you ever will.” Peter growled as he forced himself to his front and on to his knees. 

“He only knows what I let him know, he’ll never know any different.” Miles was approaching Peter steadally.

“That’s where you’re wrong, it like saying a child will always be ignorant and stupid to the world no matter what you teach them.” Peter was sitting on his heels now an arm still wrapped around his stomach.

“He’s just a puppet!” Mile was in Peter’s face now.

“Only because that’s all he’s ever known!” Peter yelled right back, energy was starting to thrum through him again.

Suddenly Miles was no longer in front of him Peter blinked and the man was flying through the air. Peter looked over and saw Ben standing next to him, he had Wade gripped in one arm and anger written across his face. Peter watched as Ben dropped Wade who was starting to wake up now, thank god, and go walking towards Miles. Peter turned to Wade who was blinking at the sky as his brain rebooted.

“Wade, hey are you back with me?” Peter crawled closer and sat heavily on the ground and pulled Wade carefully into his lap. 

“Hey baby boy, what’s going on? How did we end up outside?” Wade was looking around now but stopped when his eyes landed on Ben.

Peter looked up at Ben who was now meer inches from Miles. Anger was flowing off of him in waves, it was enough that Peter could feel his energy from where he and Wade sat on the ground. Ben leaned down and picked Miles up off of the ground one handed and shoved him against the glass wall making it crack and spiderweb out. 

“Is that all I am to you?!” Ben shook Miles again, the larger man looked shocked. “I did everything to you!” Ben pulled his arm back and punched Miles in the nose sending blood spurting everywhere. “You locked me up-” Punch, “You touched me!” Punch, “You raped me!” Punch, “You used me!” Punch, “Told me I was useless!” Punch, “I hate you!” PUNCH! “I wish you would just die!” Ben pulled back for another punch more than likely one that would probably go through Miles body but was stopped.

Peter turned and saw Tony standing behind Ben holding his arm in one of his gauntlets and gently pulled Ben back. Ben let go of Miles who slumped to the ground trying to breathe and blood poured from his mouth nose and one of his eyes. Ben stood shaking in front of Tony unsure of what to do with himself.

“It’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore. Pete! Are you okay?” Tony called without taking his eyes off of Ben. 

“I will be as soon as that scumbag is behind bars.” Peter called back.

“I think it would be better if I put another bullet through his brain.” Wade said as he rolled to a sitting position. 

“Good, then we can take the rest of this to my office while the cops deal with him.” Tony sent a nod in Miles’ direction and several men came filing through the glass doors and surrounded Miles. 

Wade stood up looking like he was feeling almost a hundred percent better and stretched before leaning down and picking Peter up. Peter groaned at the pain that was rising in his stomach from being jostled again. 

“Come on baby boy, let’s get you patched up.” Wade held Peter tight to his chest and started walking.

“Ben!” Peter called to him and Tony let the boy go in surprise.

Ben was right next to Wade and Peter now, he looked white as a sheet and kept glancing between Peter and Wade. Tony walked over as well looking concerned.

“I thought you said you were okay?” Tony was looking at Peter’s blood soaked shirt with worry.

“Nothing vital was hit, it’s already mostly healed, just hurts.” Peter sighed.

“I’m so sorry Pete, this is all my…” Ben started but was cut off by Wade of all people.

“Don’t even start with the ‘this was all my fault crap’, we all thought that he was dead, now he’s just a dead man walking. Now let’s get the two of you inside.” Wade adjusted his grip on Peter then extended a hand to Ben.

“Y-yeah…” Was all Ben managed as Wade dragged them inside.

Tony followed them silently as they climbed into the elevator. Tony told JARVIS to take them to his personal medical floor. Peter tried to protest but one look from Tony told him that he would have none of it. Peter curled closer to Wade’s chest and squeezed Ben’s hand tightly. They arrived on one of Tony’s private floors and were greeted by a real medical doctor and Bruce. Bruce’s face was full of worry as he spotted all of the blood on Peter’s shirt.

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Bruces asked as Wade set Peter down on an exam table. “And since when do you have a twin?” Peter saw Bruce glance at Ben before walking over to Peter.

“About two months ago.” Peter hissed as Bruce pulled at his shirt jostling Peter’s body in all of the ways that hurt. “I can explain all that later, right now I think I’m going to pass out or throw up.” Peter groaned as the other doctor came over and started pushing on Peter’s stomach. .

“Is there an exit wound?” The doctor was looking at Wade with worry.

“I don’t know.” Wade sounded worried now.

The world was starting to turn dark and Peter was starting to feel really light headed, he felt his head turn so that he could see Wade, everything was muffled now. He saw that Wade’s mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear him anymore. Peter looked at Ben who had tears streaming down his face and was saying something as well. Peter looked back at Tony and Bruce before he passed out. 

\-----

“Why did you tell us this was going on?” Tony snapped.

“I didn’t even tell Pete, I wanted to make sure I was right then shit went down. What about you huh? He went to you saying he had felt like he was being watched and followed and you brushed it off like it was just him over reacting!” Wade growled back.

“Wade, he’s waking up.” Peter heard Ben whisper. 

Peter felt the bed dip at his side and a warm hand grasping his own and then a hand resting on his leg. Peter tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead. He managed to pry them open and saw the one thing he loved seeing whenever he opened his eyes, Wade’s eyes.

“Hey beautiful.” Peter grumbled, his throat felt like it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper.

“Hey, yourself.” Peter felt Wade’s fingers gently card through his hair. 

“How are you feeling Pete?” Tony asked as he squeezed Peter’s calf. 

“Like I got shot, doesn’t really hurt anymore though good drugs.” Peter smiled.

“Actually no drugs, after the bullet came out the wound was healed in about two hours. That’s pretty impressive kid.” Tony patted Peter’s leg.

“Wait really?” Peter used his free hand to touch his stomach other than feeling like he could eat a horse it didn’t hurt at all. “Holy shit.” Peter sat up abruptly making the three other occupants in the room jerk back. 

“Whoa calm down there cowboy.” Wade said as he gently pushed on Peter’s shoulder almost afraid that he was going to hurt Peter.

“I’m fine…” Peter used his free hand to pull Wades hand from his shoulder and looked back to Tony. “What happened with Miles?”

“We should talk about this…” Peter cut Tony off with a look.

“What happened?” Peter said more firmly.

“Well after your wonder twin…”

“Ben.” Peter corrected.

“... After Ben nearly beat Mr. Warren to death I had him escorted to a hospital, after he’s cleared he’s going to a very secure prison for the criminally insane. I watched the tapes, I heard the things he said. There was no way he was going to a regular prison.” Tony shook his head and looked slightly haunted.

Peter felt himself relax, he wasn’t sure if Ben had killed him or not. It was the last thing that he wanted on Ben’s conscience. Peter turned to Ben who had been quiet almost the whole time that Peter had been awake. His face looked haunted and his hands were shaking where they rested at his sides. When Ben finally turned to him with those sad green eyes Peter couldn’t help but reach out to him. Wade seemed to catch the drift and moved slightly to the side still keeping a hold of one of Peter’s hands. 

Ben stared at Peter for a moment before launching himself at Peter and grabbing on tightly. Ben took one shuddering breath then started sobbing into Peter’s chest. Peter rubbed Ben’s back trying to calm the sobbing teen. 

“It’s okay, it’s over. I’m okay, you’re okay, Wade’s okay. You’re safe.” Peter said into Ben’s hair as he gently rocked back and forth. 

They stayed like that for several moments until Bruce came into the room. He looked shocked and a little pale. It only got worse when Ben pulled away to see who it was that had come in. But Bruce wasn’t the only one that had come into the room. Nat, Clint, and Steve were right behind him.

“Hey, JARVIS told us you were awake.” Steve walked closer and stood next to Tony.

“Yeah, I feel great, but uh what are you guys all doing here?” Peter looked between them all.

“Bruce found something, something you might want to know about your little friend there.” Nat was looking at Ben with scrutinizing eyes.

“Probably nothing we don’t already know.” Peter said flatly.

“So you know he’s your clone? Not just a kid that had to undergo a shit ton of plastic surgery?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, that’s the project that Miles had been working on.” Peter simply stated.

“And you know that he’s not really going to age either?” This time bruce was looking at Ben.

“What do you mean?” Peter looked at Ben and Wade before looking back at Bruce.

“Because of your new abilities it changed your DNA, you’ll probably age slower as well but that’s not just it. His cells take hours to decompose, the normal humans they take a few seconds. Yours take about and hour and a half before they start dying.” Bruce handed Peter a stack of papers that he had brought in with him. “Basically by the time he’s fifty, he’ll be maybe twenty age wise, where you’ll be about thirty.”

“I don’t see how that’s a problem.” Peter looked up from the papers in his hand but he felt Ben tense up in his lap.

“He could be the cure for…” Wade is the one who cut Bruce off.

“If you so much as think about turning him into some kind of science experiment I’m going to make you wish that you had never even heard of the subject.” Wade growled and stood straighter and pulled Ben up from Peter’s lap and behind him. 

“Wade he’s not..” Tony started.

“If you finish that sentence I will personally hurt you.” Peter said as he started slipping himself from the bed, happily he was still wearing his pants, to stand next to Wade.

“Guy, what the hell is wrong with you.” Clint spoke up. “He’s as real and human as the rest of us. If you think he’s not then neither are Steve, Peter and Wade. For fucks sake he looks like he’s still a kid. A kid that’s been through hell.” Clint pushed past Nat and Bruce so that he was standing on the other side of the bed from Wade, Peter, and Ben. “I thought we came in here to see that Pete was still alive and meet the new kid.”

“We did, and now we have, I think it’s time to leave.” Nat looked just as angry.

“Don’t you think we should know more about him, hell he could have been in on the whole plan.” Tony looked over at Peter and Wade.

“I highly doubt that, in fact, that’s a load of bullshit. You saw what he did to that piece of shit, you heard the things he said.” Wade snapped at Tony.

“Alright that’s it, we’re leaving.” Peter grabbed Wade and Ben and started to drag them around the bed.

“Wait Pete…” Tony started.

“No, just let them go. Wade and Peter are both right. Let them go, we can talk about this more later.” Steve had grabbed Tony and pulled him back so that the other three could get by. 

“Steve…” 

“No Tony, we’re out of line here, no better than this Miles character.” Steve looked up at Peter. “I do want to talk to you about this, if you’re feeling up to it tomorrow. You can come by and we’ll talk okay?” 

“Sure.” Peter said dismissively as he pushed past the rest of the avengers pulling Wade and Ben with him.

\----  
Getting home turned into a blur, Wade had given Peter his hoodie since he was still shirtless for the cab ride home, but Peter still felt cold inside. When they got inside Peter let the other two in then all but slammed the door. He was shaking and pacing around the room. He was beyond angry, why couldn’t anything ever work out. Peter was suddenly stopped from his furious pacing by Wade’s strong arms wrapping around him and pulling Peter into a hug. Peter just stood there for a moment before his body sagged and he leaned into Wade. 

“We’ll figure this out baby boy, for now why don’t we worry about the present? Like say getting food and maybe showers.” Wade offered.

“Okay.” Peter sighed as he pulled away from Wade and his eyes landed on Ben who looked deep in thought as he sat on the couch. Peter walked over to Ben and plopped down next to him. “Well Ben, what sounds good?” Peter tried to be calm but knew he was still holding a lot in.

“Can we go to that dinner again?” Ben asked quietly.

“Sure thing cupcake, let's get cleaned up first, I need to change and so does Petey-pie, you might want to wash your hands.” Wade pointed to Ben’s bloody knuckles. 

“Come on Benny.” Peter stood up again and pulled Ben with him.


	38. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit I'm gonna cry!!!

“I’m glad you showed up.” Steve said as he ran a towel over his already sweaty face.

“Believe me I wasn’t sure I wanted to, but I needed to talk to someone else about this.” Peter said as he walked over to one of the heavy bags.

“I figured as much. Here I’ll support it just try not to punch holes in it, Tony is getting mad about how much we keep spending on these things.” Steve says with a smile.

Peter squared up and started hitting the bag lightly. “I can’t believe that he said those things. Or that Bruce would.” Peter shook his head as he hit the bag a little harder. “I’m glad you and Clint stepped up. But honestly I don’t know what to do. I’m still trying to figure this shit out. I don’t have the space to help raise a kid, I can’t send him to Aunt May’s she just get’s by as it is.” Peter gave the bag a particularly hard hit which caused Steve to stagger slightly.

“He could stay here.” Steve offered.

“And what be raised in a lab, no way.” Peter hit the bag lighter again.

“Where are they now anyway?”Steve asked.

“Ben has standing appointments at a Doctor’s office not too far from here, he missed the one he had yesterday for obvious reasons.” Peter started throwing rapid punches and even spun and kicked the bag, he managed to keep it light. He was working on control right now. 

“You know there is one person who could take care of him and it would probably satisfy everyone.” Steve prompted.

“Oh yeah who?” Peter slowed his punches and turned them into slower stronger hits.

“Clint.” Peter stopped mid punch and looked at Steve. “He has a wife and three kids, they have a nice little farm about an hour away so Ben could still visit. Bruce could still run some of the tests he needs to run and you and Wade wouldn’t have to worry about taking something like raising someone else, on. He and I were talking about it a little last night.” 

Peter put his arms down and grabbed one of the spare towels and wiped some of the building sweat off his brow. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“It’s as close to normal as he could get. It would probably be best.” Steve stepped around the bag and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard and you want to protect him, but it might be for the best. Just think about it.”

“Thanks Steve.” Peter gave the larger man a half smile.

“You should also go talk to Tony, now that he’s got his head on straight and isn’t afraid that you’re going to die again he’s got his head on a little straighter.” Steve patted Peter’s shoulder once before turning around and grabbing his bag.

Peter sighed. “Do I have to? I feel like I have to go talk to a disappointed parent.” 

“You’re not too far off.” Steve chuckled.

Peter tossed the towel to the side and picked up his own discarded bag. It was mostly empty. He came here with the knowledge that he might have to pack his stuff up and find a different job. Peter made the trek to Tony’s lab, where he was more than likely hiding. Peter walked up the glass door that was fogged over and knocked. There was a moment of silence before the door slid open to reveal Tony hunched over a car’s engine, a hollow of it next to Tony.

“Hey Tony.” Peter shifted his feet awkwardly.

Tony stopped moving, then extracted himself from the car. He gave Peter a once over then glanced behind Peter before his eyes snapped back. The older man sighed and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands off with and motioned for Peter to come in.

“I see you didn’t bring your guard dog.” Tony said as he plopped onto his couch.

“No, he wanted to come but I told him no and to take care of Ben.” Peter walked over and plopped down next to Tony.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Tony asked as he grabbed his bottle of what Peter hoped was water. 

“Sore, tired, but otherwise I’m fine.” Peter stated simply.

“Good… look I’m sorry for yesterday, I spent three hours fighting with Steve, Bruce, and Clint. I realized that what I said was wrong, but can you at least see where I’m coming from?” Tony turned towards Peter.

“Yeah, I get it. At the same time you know about my powers, if Ben was dangerous I would know. Today is the first time in weeks that I’ve been able to walk in here without a constant thrum of warning.” Peter shifted so that he was leaning against the arms rest of the couch and facing Tony.

“Yes, but we know how well that’s worked, look who you’re dating.” Tony said sarcastically as he opened his bottle and took a drink from it.

“And you know what, he's never hurt me.” Peter said defensively.

“I’m not having this conversation again. I can’t nor would I want to control who you date.” Tony set his drink down on an end table and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Right.” Peter suddenly felt twitchy.

“So good talk.” Tony suddenly stood up. “I expect to see you here tomorrow.” 

“Yes Mr. Stark.” Tony turned around like he was going to say something but the giant grin on Peter’s face stopped him.

“Cheeky brat.” Tony mumbled before walking back over to his car. 

“I heard that!” Peter said as he stood up and headed for the door not bothering to look back and see the grumpy face that Tony was sending his way. Peter stopped mid way out of the door and turned back to Tony. “Hey whatever happened to the other people in the lab?” 

“They were all unharmed but I gave them the rest of the week off.” Tony said as he looked up from the car again.

“Wait then why do I have to be here?! I was the one that was shot!” Peter cried.

“You and I are going to put some work into that suit of yours.” Tony smiled and turned back to his car.

Peter stared at His back for a moment gaping but when Otny didn’t say anything else he turned around and walked out of the room. Peter was still out of it when he made his way out of the tower. He was happy to see Wade and Ben walking down the street towards him. Yeah he could do this. Peter jogged up to them and met them at the end of the block.

“Hey Petey-pie how’d it go?’ Wade asked as he pulled Peter into a hug.

“Rather well actually. Hey it’s still early, let's go get some food.” Peter suggested.

“Is that all you ever do?” Ben asked with a smile.

“Didn’t used to be, then I met Wade, I think it was his goal to make me fat on Mexican food, but with a high metabolism I don’t have to worry about it now.” Peter replied happily. “Besides Steve actually made me do work while we talked.”

“Which one is he again?” Ben asked as the started walking again.

“The big blonde guy that stood next to Tony.” Peter explained.

“Right, and their together?” Ben asked.

Peter choked on the air at Ben’s question and had to stop for a second. “Umm… you know what I don’t know, maybe.” Peter replied.

“Steve was holding Tony’s hand the whole time and when he pulled Tony back so that we could get through he had a grip on his hips. The only time I’ve seen people do that is when they are together or at least intimate.” Ben stated it like it was a freaking fact. 

Wade burst out laughing and nearly doubled over from it, Peter just sent him a glare before turning back to Ben.

“I don’t know if they are or aren’t but it’s not our business so we shouldn’t worry about it.” Peter said as he punched at Wade’s arm.

“Okay.” Ben let it go at that. “What did Steve want to talk about?”

“Uh… we’ll talk about it later after we get home.” Peter said nervously.

“Well then why don’t we get something to go, and we can talk over food?” Wade said as he wiped the fake tears from his eyes.

“Okay…” Peter dropped his head as they walked.

\-----

Once back at the apartment, arms laden with food, Peter felt like he might throw up. He wanted to blame it on being hungry but knew that it was from nerves. He kept feeling Wade looking at him and it wasn’t helping. They set their food on the coffee table and sat on the couch Wade was sitting in the middle this time, almost like a shield.

“Alright Petey spit it out.” Wade said as he grabbed a box of food from one of the bags. 

“Well…” Peter leaned over and grabbed his food but was unsure of actually eating it. “For one I talked to Tony too, he apologises he was just really worried about me. For two… I talked to Tony about our current predicament and he came up with a pretty reasonable solution.” Peter cleared his throat. “We still have to work out the fine details but the best thing that we could come up with is if Ben goes to live with Clint and his family. They only live about an hour from here and Clint is in town all of the time. Ben could easily come visit us and go to his appointments, but Clint is the most stable and normal out of all of us. He has kids, I don’t know how old they are but he would know what he;s doing.” Peter saw staring holes into his box at this point.

“So what, you just want to pawn him off like a used toy?” Wade seemed angry.

“What?! No, god no. But I can’t take care of him, I don’t have the space and it would just be for the best. Clint could give Ben a normal life.” Peter felt a tingle roll down his spine.

“I-is he the one who stood up for me?” Ben asked quietly. Peter just nodded his head, but he kept his eyes locked on Wade’s angry ones. 

“Like I said it’s not locked in place, but I think Steve is right on this one. There is still a lot we would have to talk about. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you to go but, I’m still trying to figure my own shit out. I can’t help someone when I can’t even help myself.” Peter felt a wave of guilt roll though him.

“Okay.” Both Peter and Wade turned to Ben. “This is my best shot right?” Peter nodded his head. “Then let’s talk to Clint.” Ben smiled at them.

“Ben you don’t have too I can get us a bigger place and.” Ben held his hand up stopping Wade mid sentence.

“I know, but Pete is right on this one, and I don’t want to be a burden, it might very well be for the best.” Ben said with a sad smile.

“You could go to school, maybe date. Find someone closer to your age.” Peter said with a knowing smile. Ben’s face turned bright red. “And like I said you can still come see us maybe even stay over, I’m not trying to get rid of you, I’m trying to give you a chance.” Peter saw Wade’s face fall in quiet resignation and reached over and grabbed his hand and stroked it gently. “For now let’s enjoy our food and our time together and we can give Steve and Clint a call tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Ben said as he started to slowly eat his food.


	39. Start Of A New Beginning

“Remember if you need anything, call us okay?” Wade said as he handed Ben a phone.

“I will.” Ben said as he pulled Wade into a hug.

Peter could feel the tears in his eyes. He didn’t want Ben to go, but they had talked to Clint and he had promised that he would bring Ben up for all of his appointments and to spend time with Peter and Wade. It had taken nearly a week to figure all of this out in a way that worked for everyone, but also to make sure that Ben was comfortable with what was happening and like he had a say in what was going on. He was going to start school at the start of the next school year so it gave him nearly ten months to learn what he needed to know. 

“Alright I wanna get us back home and settled in before night time so I can show you around.” Clint said as he grabbed one of Ben’s bags. 

Ben let go of Wade and all but tackled Peter in a hug. “Thank you Petey, for everything. If it weren’t for you two I don’t want to know what would have happened to me.”

“Like Wade said if you need anything, call. We’re here for you no matter what.” Peter said as he squeezed Ben one last time before letting him climb into Clint’s truck. 

Peter and Wade watched them drive off, when Peter turned to Wade the bigger man had tears streaming down his face. Peter grabbed his hand and squeezed it. With the hand that he had Peter gently pulled Wade inside and up to his apartment. Wade seemed really down trodden and just all around sad.

“Don’t worry Wade, we’ll see him in two days. In the meantime there is something that I wanted to talk to you about, well more like ask you…” Peter turned Wade so that he could see into those deep blue eyes. “I wanted to ask if you, Wade Wilson, would like to get an apartment with me.” Peter’s eyes cast down to the side unable to take it if he saw the rejection. “See my lease is going to be up in about a month, and you and I already pretty much live together, and I know it’s a big commitment but I really like you and I really like waking up to you every morning. I love your ridiculous singing and non-stop chattering. I feel at home and safe when I’m with you. I…” 

Peter was suddenly cut off by Wade kissing him, roughly. Peter moaned and kissed Wade back, he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and deepened the kiss. His lips were warm and slightly chapped but that was just the way that Wade was and Peter loved it. When Wade finally pulled back leaving both of them gasping for air he spoke.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, you just beat me to it. God I love you so much, never change.” Wade said as he kissed Peter again.

Peter felt tears forming in his eyes once more as Wade held him close. MAybe now things could finally look up.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god.... OH MY GOD I DID IT!!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has helped me through this and for all of the comments an kudo!!! It's been a long rough road and I'm going to be honest I didn't think I was going to be able to do it. NOw excuse me while I go cry my heart out. (Also expect to see a few off shoots featuring Ben, Peter and Wade, and let's not forget Gwen!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first spideypool fic but I already know that I'm going to have fun writing Deadpool and the Boxes.  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> Final note this is in the process of being edited.
> 
> So just finished setting up my Tumblr which is [here](https://scrumptiouslybigcollection.tumblr.com/) come check it out.


End file.
